Entre las reliquias y el amor
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Continuación De "Ups me enamore" II parte "Dumbledore a muerto. Los mortifagos se han revelado. La guerra esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Draco desaparecido. Y la pregunta es ¿Las reliquias o el amor?"
1. Chapter 1

Hola Honeys!

¡Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de Ups me enamore! No sé cuántos capítulos tenga, me gustaría que fuesen 20 como en la primera parte pero aún no lo sé jejeje Intentaré actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, pero estoy un poco liada con los trabajos de la uní así que no prometo nada.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en la primera parte y besos a esos seguidores hermosos...

PD Si has llegado aquí y no has leído la primera parte de la historia, te aconsejo que primero leas la parte uno "Ups me enamore" para que le sigas la línea jeje

¡Sin más! ¡A LEER!

* * *

 **Entre las reliquias y el amor**

Capítulo 1

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Estaba completamente a oscuras. El ruido de los roedores era el único compañero que tenía, además de aquel extraño hombre de voz rasposa y tos intensa que estaba amarado en el lado opuesto. Cierro los ojos, o quizás los tengo abiertos, el aire está más pesado que otros días. Me muevo, las firmes esposas que me conectan a la pared hacen fuerza en mis muñecas. Aprieto mis labios, aún desacostumbrado a aquella sensación poco agradable.

La mazmorra solía ser frías, silenciosa y oscura. Pero la mazmorra era mi hogar, era mi refugio. En cambio aquí, donde sea que esté, estoy encarcelado y moribundo. La espesa barba me pica todo el tiempo, y suelen traerme solo pan y agua, todo por órdenes de Voldemort. Snape era un traidor, y le había revelado a Voldemort mi unión con el departamento. No sé porqué había esperado tanto para hacerlo, pero jamás olvidaría aquel acto.

Vuelvo a moverme, un acto de puro masoquismo que consigue volver a activar el dolor en mi espalda; siento la sangre seca en la misma, pero la ignoro. Un castigo nuevo cada cierto tiempo, todo por ser un traidor a la sangre. Suspiro, el aire se siente más pesado, mi cuerpo es un desastre, mi futuro es incierto. Ni siquiera sé si viviré mañana, si es que aún no es mañana. Suspiro...ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo seguiré viviendo.

Los días encarcelado comenzaron a transcurrir desde hace un tiempo; antes, contaba cada segundo deseando llevar un conteo exacto acerca de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí. Luego comencé a medir el tiempo a base de las veces que me traían alimentos u de los golpes. Pero los días dieron paso a las semanas, y luego simplemente perdí mi conteo. ¡La ausencia del sol ocasionaba que me sintiese sumergido en una noche eterna!

Como único compañero tengo a un extraño hombre, jamás le he visto; cuando llegue, él ya estaba aquí. No habló los primeros días, solo le escuchaba moverse de vez en cuando. Unos elfos le traían comida una vez al día, yo aprendí a compartir mis alimentos con él ya que a mí me traían alimentos dos veces. Tras los primeros días, me preguntó cuántos años tenía y como me llamaba; pero jamás dijo su nombre.

Parpadeo, los roedores se mueven entre nosotros creando un ruido desagradable y decido que es mejor no permanecer aquí. Sumergido en la oscuridad, el recuerdo de los pasados momentos se levantan delante de mi. Entre ellos...aquella hermosa velada que compartimos mi castaña y yo. Sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho ante el solo pensamiento de que nunca pude volverle a ver. Porque aquel día en el tren...jamás llegue a Hogwarts...

\- _Draco vengo en un momento.- me dijo Pansy saliendo del vagón, la puerta quedó medió abierta, medio cerrada. Por la pequeña abertura que había quedado allí el negro gato de mi morena aprovechó y escapó. Arrugué el gesto y me levanté, no tardé en asomarme al pasillo desierto. El tren está en movimiento por lo cual el incesante ruido es bastante desagradable: uno de los pasillos más deshabitados no había sido la mejor decisión._

 _\- Gato feo ¿Dónde estás?- cuestioné mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, percibí cierto ruido extraño en la cabina donde se guardan los objetos pesados y no tardé en caminar hacía allá. No me agradaba mucho el felino de mi mejor amiga, pero trataría de ser un poco amigable. Aunque si lo hallaba, probablemente lo agarraría por la cola y lo arrojaría al vagón._

 _\- Gatito...- le llamé con insistencia, la puerta del vagón de carga está medió abierta, la empujo para poder cruzarla encontrándome con un pasillo oscuro. Un "Lumus" fue suficiente para terminar con la profunda oscuridad de la cabina. Hay algunos cajones amontonados en una esquina y una puerta al fondo completamente cerrada. Un fuerte viento cierra de golpe la puerta por la que había entrado, era un aire frío, poco agradable en realidad._

 _\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- llamo arrugando el gesto, no con miedo, sino como cierta desconfianza. Sigo mirando la puerta que el viento había cerrado, me giro hacia la misma dispuesto a abrirla. Una mano en mi hombro me detiene consiguiendo sobresaltarme. . Me giro apuntando hacía aquella persona tras de mí y me encuentro de frente con mi tía Lestrange. Mi varita está a la altura de su rostro, ella sonríe y extiende su mano hasta rodear mi mano, sus dedos son fríos, pero estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento._

 _-Me espantaste.- le digo bajando la guardia, sonríe y lleva su mano a mi mejilla. Si era Lestrange no había de que temer, ella jamás me haría daño. Era una bruja despiadada, pero solo con los de afuera, su familia siempre sería su familia._

 _\- El señor quiere verte.- me dice en un susurro, arrugo el rostro. ¿Voldemort quiere verme? ¿Ahora?_

 _-¿Ahora?- cuestiono confundido._

 _\- En este instante.- me dice sujetando mi brazo y haciéndonos desaparecer. Me causa cierto vértigo el repentino hechizo que utilizó pero el efecto pasa de inmediato._

 _Aparecemos en un lugar amplio, de frente teníamos a Voldemort sentado en una silla alta con un rostro indescifrable. Me sacudo la ropa, aún sujetando mi varita con mi mano derecha y recorro el lugar. Me percato de la presencia de Slughorn, de un hombre con capucha negra y de mi padre. ¿Por qué estábamos reunidos tan solo nosotros?_

 _\- Joven Malfoy, que gusto verle.- me saluda Voldemort poniéndose en pie. Algo en su mirada no me inspiraba confianza, pero intento actuar tranquilo, después de todo no había motivo para ponerme nervioso. ¿O los habrían?_

 _\- Señor. ¿Deseaba verme?- cuestiono acercándome, me estudia desde su posición y luego mira a Slughorn; sigo su mirada y mis ojos dan de llenos con los del profesor. ¡Algo olía mal en todo esto! Slughorn sonríe, y me lanza una guiñada antes de que deje de verlo._

 _\- ¿Creíste que me tomarías el pelo, Malfoy? ¿Olvidaste que tengo ojos en todos lados?- me pregunta Voldemort llegando a mi altura._

 _\- Jamás le tomaría el pelo.- miento sin ningún pudor, recorro el lugar intentando buscar un medio de escape por si esto se salía de control._

 _\- ¿Te atreves a mentirme? Acaso me vas a negar que te pasaste al bando de la orden.- me dice Voldemort y lanza una mirada nuevamente hacía Slughorn._

 _\- Su información es falsa.- sentencié, pero Voldemort vuelve a sacar su mirada de mi. Me siento nervioso, pero no lo demuestro, mostrar debilidad no me serviría de mucho._

 _-Las fuentes dicen lo contrario ¿No es así...Snape?- cuestiona Voldemort, me da la espalda para tomar asiento nuevamente. Me giro hacía dónde estaba Slughorn, el hombre de la capa deja ver su rostro...Snape me mira sin ninguna emoción._

 _-Traidor...- murmuré apretando mi varita. Sabía que no debía confiar en el..._

 _\- ¿Sabes el castigo a un traidor, Malfoy?- me pregunta Voldemort, asiento con la cabeza, pero guardo silencio._

 _\- Te mataría ahora mismo, pero nos serás útil en Hogwarts. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- sentenció el señor tenebroso sentándose para observar._

 _La mano de Bellatrix en mi hombro me inmoviliza, y siento cómo un hechizo me desarma por completo. Me siento acorralado, fijo los ojos en mi tía, ella me empuja al suelo y saca su varita, me arrastro hasta que los brazos de Slughorn y Snape me inmovilizan. ¿Que ocurría? ¿Iban a matarme después de todo? ¿Mi padre y mi tía no me defenderían?_

 _\- No pueden matarme.- susurré, mi voz tiembla, siento como el miedo comienza a ponderarse de mi cuerpo. Este es uno de esos momentos en los cuales desearía que mi madre estuviese aquí para decirme que hacer._

 _-No lo haremos.- me dice mi tía, se arrodilla delante de mi y sujeta mi mano derecha. Levanta la varita que había sacado y la acerca hacía mi mano, intenté apartar la mano, pero los brazos de los dos profesores me detienen. La varita toca una de mis uñas, muerdo mis labios, cierro los ojos, pero el dolor continúa palpitando. No reconozco el hechizo, pero dolía. Pasado un rato, Lestrange suelta mi mano, abro mis ojos y veo que acababa de arrancarme la uña de mi dedo corazón. Una lágrima sale de mi ojo derecho, miro mi mano adolorida completamente confundido._

 _\- Eres una vergüenza para nosotros.- me dice Bellatrix apartando su varita, con un movimiento de su mano hace de mi uña un collar. Quedando la misma encerrada en una piedra color rojo fuego._

 _\- Soy un Malfoy, y cuando pueda...me cobraré lo que me han hecho.- les digo enojado._

 _-¡Tú no eres un Malfoy!- giro el rostro, había olvidado que mi padre estuviese presente entre nosotros. Su rostro es frío, me mira enojado, en sus ojos se refleja el asco de manera inmediata._

 _\- Padre...- susurro, sabía que ser un traidor era una vergüenza pero, mi padre no me odiaría solo por eso. Él...debe tener otro motivo de más peso._

 _\- ¡Un Malfoy jamás ensuciaría su sangre como lo haz hecho!- exclama antes de darme la espalda. Hermione. Le habían contado sobre mi relación con la castaña, ese si era un motivo con bastante peso como para que mi padre simplemente me odiase._

 _-Oficialmente, eres una basura.- me dice Bellatrix colocándose el collar. Su cuerpo tiembla, se retuerce y luego aparece una réplica exacta de mi._

 _\- ¿Qué haces?- cuestioné enojado._

 _-Nada, voy a sustituirte un rato. Quizás me divierta con tu sangre sucia. ¿Ya has ensuciado tu sangre apareándote con ella?- me pregunta burlonamente Lestrange, inclinándose ligeramente hacía mí. Aprieto los dientes, hago un nuevo intento por ser liberado, pero la fuerza de los profesores me lo impide._

 _-Te mato...- sentencié._

 _\- ¿Enojado sobrino? Tranquilo, un verdadero sangre pura no tocaría alguien como Granger. Además, esa sangre sucia a mí me provoca nauseas.- me dice arrugando el gesto y riendo de manera estridente._

\- Mucho silencio ¿No te asusta?- me pregunta mi compañero, salgo de mis recuerdos y niego, pero inmediatamente recuerdo que no puede verme así que verbalizó un rotundo y contundente no.

\- A mi si, cuando hay mucho silencio, suelen ocurrir muchas tragedias.- me comenta él, su voz es igual de rasposa que antes. Dejo caer el rostro, el cabello me acaricia los hombros y la barba vuelve a incomodarme. ¡Necesitaba limpiarme con urgencia!

\- Estás muy callado ¿Te sientes mal?- insiste, al parecer hoy deseaba con todo su ser tener una plática conmigo. Lamentablemente, yo solo deseaba hundirme en las nubes del recuerdo; quizás mi cansancio sea producto de la pérdida de sangre que tengo día tras día.

\- Creo que estoy muriendo...- susurré mojando mis labios resecos. La comida apenas era suficiente para alimentarme a mi, y yo había estado arrojando, dificilmente, la mitad de mis alimentos a mi compañero. No sé si los recibía, pero por lo menos solía agradecerme.

\- No morirás, yo aún sigo vivo.- comenta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- interrogé.

\- No lo sé, perdí la cuenta.- susurra, y siento que aquel es mi reflejo, yo estaba camino a terminar igual de loco que aquel hombre.

\- Draco.- levanto el rostro en la oscuridad, aquella no era la voz rasposa de mi compañero. Buscar sin poder ver era bastante complicado, una mano sobre mi hombro me hace levantar la cabeza. Una pequeña luz no tarda en iluminar mi visión. Me molesta la vista por haber estado acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero me acostumbro con rapidez y reconozco rápidamente a Nott.

\- Largo.- sentencié bajando la mirada. Si pudiese soltarme también a él le mataría, le mataría con mis propias manos. ¡Por traidor!

\- No tenemos tiempo, debo sacarte de aquí.- me dice Nott, las esposas seden ante un hechizo del castaño. Mi cuerpo se va directamente hacía el suelo, estoy débil, ni siquiera podría caminar. Parpadeo aún en el suelo sucio y húmedo...siento la mano del castaño levantándome.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?- cuestioné, un mareo me golpea.

\- Porque te lo debo...ahora estaremos a mano.- me dice haciendo que me apoye del.

\- ¿Cargo de consciencia?- cuestiono, intento ser sarcástico, pero la voz me sale débil. Probablemente, en cuestión de horas estaría muerto sin necesidad de un Avada o un Crucio.

\- Te mataran hoy...agradéceme.- me dice moviendo su varita, desaparecemos y aparecemos nuevamente en un cuarto desarreglado y viejo. Está bastante claro, pero aún así veo borroso. Nott me deja caer sobre un sillón, le veo pararse delante de mí pero no le miro.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?- interrogé, no me siento bien, y creo que Nott lo sabe, pero aún así intento mantener la consciencia.

\- Estamos en mayo...llevabas cinco meses en ese calabazo.- me dice Nott, se asoma a la ventana con cierto miedo y luego se sienta junto a mi. Está nervioso, mira en todas direcciones y pasa la mano por sus cabellos insistentemente.

\- ¿Mayo? ¿Por qué has esperado hasta ahora para sacarme?- cuestioné, entre indignado y curioso...solo deseaba conocer el verdadero motivo de su repentina ayuda.

\- Estabas seguro en el calabozo, pero ya no lo estarías.- se limita a explicarme.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo?- pregunto.

\- Dumbledore está muerto; tu sangre...Granger, Potter y Weasley ya saben de los horocruxes y están buscándolos.- la noticia repentinamente consiguió descolocarme.

\- ¿Muerto? ¿Ellos están bien?- cuestionó, la imagen de Nott se hace más borrosa que antes.

\- Te explicaré luego, ahora debes descansar...te curaré las heridas.- me dice Nott, apenas le escucho. Los párpados se me cierran por si solos, caigo inconsciente, pero esta vez...sabía que todo comenzaría a mejorar.

Era uno de esos instantes en los cuales, sientes que estás muriendo, pero que pronto iniciaría una nueva etapa. No sabría precisar el tiempo en el cual no reaccioné, quizás fueron algunos días, pero cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba en una cama. Una cama pequeña, que daba con una ventana, la barba seguía intacta, e incluso me picaba más que antes.

\- Que bueno que despiertas, llegué a pensar que estabas muerto.- me comenta Nott, me giro para verlo, está sentado leyendo el profeta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- cuestiono incorporándome.

\- Algunos días, has estado con fiebre alta y alucinaciones.- me dice poniéndose en pie para acercarse a mí, dejando de lado su anterior lectura.

\- La última vez que hablamos no me dijiste como está Hermione.- le dije, habían muchas cosas que no me había dicho, pero saber sobre mi castaña era una de las más importantes.

-No sé de ella, solo lo que todos saben...y deberías olvidarla. Mira todos los problemas que tienes por fijarte en una Griffidnor sangre su...una Griffindor como ella. Deberíamos volver a donde Voldemort y pedirle perdón...incluso podrías mostrar un signo de lealtad diciéndole que tú mismo atraparás a Potter y a sus amigos.- me dice Nott.

\- Jamás haría eso. Y lo sabes. ¿Tú le harías daño de Ginny?- le pregunté, él baja el rostro.

-Para salvar mi pellejo quizás sí.- susurra, sé que miente, si piensa de esa manera... ¿Por qué se ha arriesgado para librarme de la muerte?

\- Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso.- le digo , el sol tenue que se cola por la cortina es el único que escucha nuestra conversación.

\- Malfoy, debemos ir a pedir perdón. Si nos encuentran nos matarán.- me dice Nott, veo el miedo en sus ojos y sé que estaba muy asustado. Le agradecía por haberme salvado, pero también sé que volver a donde Voldemort sería un intento de suicidio.

\- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no nos mate?- interrogé.

\- Si les ofreces la cabeza de Potter, y dices que utilizarás a Granger para llegar a él, muchas posibilidades. - me dice Theodore.

\- No le haré daño a Hermione.- declaré de mala manera.

-No tienes que hacerlo, solo diremos eso para que nos acepten.- intenta convencerme, aún no lo consigue, pero ya comienzo a creer que su idea no es tan mala.

\- Quizás tienes razón...- susurro pensativo.

-Piénsalo Draco, tendrías incluso la oportunidad de salir a buscar a Granger sin miedo a que los mortífagos te vean y quieran asesinarte.- me dice Nott

\- Voldemort no nos perdonará.- razono.

\- ¿Por qué no probamos? Ahora mismo está en la mansión Malfoy...conoces ese lugar como la palma de tu mano, si algo se sale de control escapamos.- me persuade, me pongo en pie; aún tengo mis dudas. Pero realmente no perdía nada con intentar ganar la confianza de Voldemort, me convenía estar de su lado aun cuando solo fuese "un traidor camuflado".

\- Puede que me perdonen a mi si pronpongo esto, pero ¿Y a ti?- cuestioné arrugando el entre cejo.

\- Te llevare diciendo que te atrapé, pero que tienes una propuesta.- me explica Theodore, sonrió ante su tonto ingenio.

\- Si crees que funcionará...- susurro poniéndome en pie, un ligero mareo me golpea, Nott vuelve a empujarme a la cama. "Te traeré alimentos primero" me dice y abandona el cuarto dejándome allí tendido.

Mis ojos viajan hacia la ventana que permite una tenue entrada al sol, la gruesa cortina hacía un trabajo perfecto impidiéndole a este atravesarle por completo. Cierro los ojos, me sentía débil y cansado. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, la imagen de Hermione atraviesa por mis recuerdos. Mi Hermione...

\- ¿Dónde estarás ahora mismo?- me cuestiono sin abrir los ojos, todo el enojo con ella, toda la frustración, se había desvanecido hace mucho...quizás el lugar aquel me había servido para algo después de todo.

La vida está colgando en un hilo, no podemos desperdiciar la vida en pleitos y enojos...la vida misma se encarga de traer los sin sabores. Me pregunto si Hermione también me extraña, me pregunto si desea verme. "Ten soñador." Abro los ojos al escuchar a Nott y este me tiende una bandeja con alimentos.

\- ¿No es veneno?- cuestionó, me arrebata el sándwich dándole un mordisco y luego me lo tiende.

\- Moriremos ambos si está envenenado.- me dice sentándose junto a mi, sus acciones son suficientes para ganar mi confianza.

\- Estamos a mano ahora.- comenté mientras ingería los alimentos.

\- Jamás estaremos a mano, Draco. Siempre te estaré agradecido.- me dice bajando la mirada, a pesar de todas las desiciones que nos separaron, seguían existiendo lazos que nos unirían por siempre.

-Eres un exagerado.- comento

\- Salvaste a mi madre Draco, nunca lo olvidaré.- me dice sin mirarme.

\- Pensaba que lo habías olvidado.- le digo dándole un sorbo a mi zumo.

\- Lo he tenido muy presente siempre, por eso intentaba cubrirte cuando salías con Granger...pero llegaste a un extremo en el cual eras demasiado obvio.- me dice levantando la mirada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- cuestioné.

\- Un tiempo considerable, en una ocasión Ginny escuchó a Granger murmurando tú nombre entre sueños...me lo comentó y terminé de encajar todas las piezas.- me dice Nott.

\- ¿Sales con Weasley?- cuestioné.

-Salía...ahora mismo debe odiarme.- responde, sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Y te lo merecerías.- le digo, levanta los ojos y me mira...

-Lo se...- susurra.

-Pero no creo que te odie...yo no lo hago...y me has fallado en muchas ocasiones.- le digo dejando la bandeja a un lado y sentándome en el borde de la cama.

\- Tú no eres Ginny.- me dice

-Exacto, soy un Slytherin, uno que no olvida ni perdona...ella es una Griffindor obstinada, leal, integra, si algo tienen en común todos ellos...es que tienen la capacidad de dar segundas oportunidades.- le digo poniéndome en pie y dándole un golpe en el hombre a modo de apoyo.

\- Vuelve a la cama Malfoy, aún no estás recuperado.- me dice evasivamente.

-Aquí el chico duro soy yo Nott, no me robes el personaje.- le advierto, le veo sonreír, me mira y se pone de pie.

\- Gracias, Malfoy...- me dice dando un paso hacía la puerta.

-Gracias a ti...por salvarme la vida.- le digo cuando está por abrir la puerta, se gira a mirarme.

\- Volvería ha hacerlo.- me dice antes de salir.

Vuelvo a quedar solo en el cuarto, veo mi reflejo en un espejo a lo lejos. Estaba más delgado, la barba desarreglada y la mirada cansada. Me acerco al espejo, me saco la camisa y contempló mi reflejo en el espejo.

\- Debería estar muerto...- susurró antes de volver a la cama.

"El hombre que se levanta es aún más grande que el que nunca ha caído"

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Como estarán los Griffindors? ¿Como creen que será el encuentro Dramione?

Próximo Capítulo: P.O.V Ronald Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Adrit126: Hello! jejeje sii tarde un poquito jeje Que bueno que te gusto! Probablemente Nott salga mas a menudo de aquí en adelante jeje

Gylenayh: Hey Hey! Me encanta que te encante! XD jajaja Intentare no tardar mucho en subir los capítulos, esta semana he tenido algunos ratos para escribir y he adelantado algo asi que probablemente los próximos dos capítulos no tarde mucho en subirlos jejeje. Besos

IminTheDarkness: Hola! Jajaja pronto, muy pronto sera en encuentro. jajaja Besos.

Gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, besos*

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Todos rotos"**

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

Desde que decidimos ir tras los horocruxes no hemos vuelto a ser los mismos, a veces estamos en un lugar, luego hay que salir huyendo. Lo que de momento se ve seguro, termina siendo un nido de arañas en el cual no podemos permanecer. Somos demasiados en este viaje, solo espero que en el transcurso del mismo nada termine separándonos. Somos una extraña mezcla de caracteres, que últimamente nos han sido de utilidad.

Harry siempre anda con Luna, la rubia suele tranquilizarlo cuando tiene pesadillas. Mi amigo tiene pesadillas muy a menudo, la última vez despertó a media noche. Todos despertamos con él, estaba gritando y diciendo que se ahogaba. Cuando le sacamos la sabana, se estaba ahorcando con sus propias manos. Me espanté mucho, incluso tuve que salir a tomar aire. Se quedó solo con Lunática, esta salió un rato luego a decirnos que se había dormido.

La pobre Luna siempre anda preocupada, normalmente se queda dormida contemplando al moreno, la he visto en muchas ocasiones. Ella trata de mantener el optimismo, y en muchas ocasiones nos hace olvidar todo este mal rollo en el que nos hemos introducido. Ya no persigue nargles, dice que estos se han extinguido, porque ya no logra verlos. ¿Verdad o mentira? Quién sabe.

También está Ginny, mi hermana insistió tanto en venir con nosotros que no pudimos decirle que no. Deseaba mantenerla al margen de todo esto, si algo le ocurría, yo moriría de tristeza y de culpa. Aún así, debo admitir que su presencia nos ha sido de ayuda. En una ocasión nos encontramos con un grupo de Mortifagos, Nott entre ellos. El castaño nos vio, de eso no hay duda, pero en lugar de dirigir al grupo hacía nosotros les llevó al lado contrario.

Llegué a la conclusión de que quizás, el mortifagos si siente algo por mi hermana. ¿Y qué digo de Ginny? Ella afirma odiarlo, dice que es un traidor, mentiroso e hipócrita. Pero hace algunos días le escuché decir su nombre entre sueños, despertó llorando, pero nadie se percató, porque se hizo un ovillo y lloró en silencio. Me partió el corazón, pero me mantuve en mi espacio fingiendo que dormía.

Bajando por la escala de la miseria, me topaba todas las noches con el rostro de mi mejor amiga. Hermione. Era la más fuerte de todos, le veía rodeada de libros y permaginos todas las noches; planeando, pensando y hablando entre dientes. No le habíamos visto llorar desde aquel día en el cual se detuvo delante de la tumba de Dumbledore. Pasaba días y noches sumergida entre libros, e incluso parecía que nada le estaba afectando...pero a mí no me engañaba.

Una noche, de esas que todos estaban afuera alrededor de la chimenea, vi a Hermione caminar dentro de la campaña. Me acerqué en silencio, y cuando estaba por entrar escuché un tenue sollozo. Los chicos estaban hablando de los mortifagos, y salió a colación que hace algunas semanas escuchamos que no se sabía del paradero de Theodore Nott y de Draco...escuchamos decir que los andaban buscando para matarlos, otros decían que ya estaban muertos.

Me asomé ligeramente a mirar hacia la casa de camping, y vi a Hermione abriendo los libros entre lágrimas. Los sollozos se escapaban de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiese impedirlo. Ese día, supe que intentaba esconder su tristeza en sus análisis...intentaba huir de la realidad. No ha sido fácil para ella, perdió a su novio, y tuvo que renunciar a su familia. A veces pienso que ninguno de nosotros a hecho sacrificios tan grandes.

Al final, está Pansy. La morena rompía mi corazón cada vez que veía el vacío reflejado en sus ojos. Hermione nos convenció de traerla con nosotros, Harry se negaba a ceder, pero luego no tuvo más alternativa. Mi Pansy. Intento sacarla de su hoyo negro cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Es difícil...se culpa de muchas cosas...lo ocurrido con Draco es una de sus más grandes culpas.

Era de día, un día muy cálido en el cual habíamos decidido que teníamos que dejar de huir, debíamos tomar acción. Tras largas noches de lectura, Hermione parecía tener un plan infalible entre manos. Estaba sentado fuera de la tienda, cuando vi a Pansy a lo lejos. Traía unos pantalones negros y una blusa, su cabello, algo más largo que un tiempo atrás, ya recaía por debajo de sus hombros.

En silencio me puse en pie, estos últimos días Pansy ha estado muy callada. Apenas habla en la comida, o cuando estamos discutiendo algo referente a los horocruxes. Doy pasos inseguros hasta quedar a su lado, su mirada está perdida en la profunda y perfecta arboleda allá lo lejos. Giro el rostro para mirarla, ella no me mira, pero sé que tiene conocimiento sobre mi presencia.

\- Quizás hoy sea nuestro último día...- comento volviendo la vista hacía la arboleda. La veo asentir, despreocupada, como si no le importase mucho lo que estaba por pasar.

\- Weasley... ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?- me pregunta luego de algún rato de silencio.

\- Si, que hoy podría...- comienzo a repetir.

\- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada?- me pregunta.

-Claro, vamos a luchar por sobrevivir...- comienzo a hablar, no entiendo a qué está haciendo referencia.

\- No quiero morir siendo solo tú "amante"- me dice la morena, abro los ojos sorprendido y suspiro; siento su mirada penetrante y saco la mirada de los espesos árboles hasta toparme con aquellos ojos azules.

\- Eres más que mi amante, Pansy...yo te quiero.- le digo desviando la mirada, era el momento menos oportuno para hablarle de mis sentimientos. Todos están preocupados, nerviosos, trabajando en la búsqueda...y siento que hablar sobre otra cosa que no sea nuestra búsqueda es una falta de respeto contra mis amigos, aún así, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Yo te amo.- me dice, la miro sorprendido, pero ella no me mira, sus ojos se habían vuelto a los árboles. Siento los nervios corriendo por mi cuerpo, extiendo mi mano y sujeto la de la morena. Ella no tarda en bajar la vista hasta nuestras manos, llevo mi otra mano a su mejilla y ella suspira.

\- Pansy...si sobrevivimos a todo esto...¿Te casarías conmigo?- le preguntó, ella sonríe, pero desvía la vista.

\- ¿Casarnos? Somos unos escuincles.- me dice riendo.

\- Cuando esto termine, no lo seremos.- le digo buscando su mirada. Ella suspira, y fija sus intensos ojos en los míos.

\- Estás loco comadreja, siempre quieres saltar los pasos...de ser nada, a ser tu amante y ahora de amante a esposa.- me dice burlonamente.

\- No soy para nada tradicional.- le digo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.- susurra

\- Entonces ¿Qué dices?- insisto.

\- Cuando todo acabe...seremos novios...y más adelante...podríamos casarnos.- me dice sonriendo.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿No seremos novios hasta que todo esto no haya acabado?- cuestiono

\- Estoy esperando a que me pidas que sea tu novia.- me dice ella, por primera vez un ligero sonrojo le acompaña, pero no tarda en esfumarse de sus mejillas.

\- Te quiero, novia.- susurró antes de terminar el espacio que nos separaba y atrapar sus labios. Siento su sonrisa, y sé que sigue creyendo que soy un novio poco tradicional. Pero no podía preguntarle si quería ser mi novia, no hallaba la forma correcta de hacerlo.

\- Te amo, novio.- me dice entre besos y luego se aleja, pero me sigue abrazando. La rodeo con mis brazos, solo deseaba que nos fundiésemos hasta fuésemos uno solo. Estar así abrazados de por vida...que nada nos pudiese separar.

-Cuando todo acabe, terminaré mis estudios y seré una aurora.- me dice Pansy reclinando su cabeza de mi hombro.

\- Y serás la mejor.- susurro.

\- ¿Tú que serás?- me cuestiona.

-El mejor jugador de Quiddich.- susurré

-Eso ya lo eres.- bajo la mirada ante su declaración y ella me dedica una sonrisa. Si para ella lo era, eso para mi significaba mucho.

\- Aún no puedo ser tan presuntuoso.- le digo sonriendo, ella medio ríe, pero luego se tensa y me sujeta con fuerza del brazo derecho. Ladeo el rostro para mirarle y le veo con los ojos cerrados.

\- No quiero perderte...si algo te llegase a pasar...- susurra Pansy.

-No me va a pasar nada...te prometo que estaremos juntos en esto, y todo saldrá bien.- le digo girándome hasta quedar frente a ella, le veo suspirar y mirar al suelo.

\- No prometas lo que no sabes si podrás cumplir.- me dice acomodando un trozo de su cabello tras su oreja.

\- Me encargaré que así ocurra.- susurré buscando su mirada, ella me miró y luego me abrazó con delicadeza, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho mientras le rodeaba con mis manos.

\- ¡Ronald!- la voz de Hermione me regresó a la realidad cruda e inevitable, me giré hacía la caseta pero no estaba allí.

-¡Ron ven un momento!- me volvió a gritar, el ruido provenía de la caseta así que la castaña debía estar allá adentro rodeada de un montón de libros, incluido el libro ese de cuentos que le regaló Dumbledore.

-Regresó en un instante.- le digo a mi morena antes de darle un beso en la frente y emprender mi marcha hacía la caseta. Allí está Hermione, como había predicho, se hallaba sumergida en su búsqueda; a su lado, Ginny estaba tendida sobre aquel trozo de sabana que simulaba una cama.

-Hermione.- le llamo acercándome, ella se gira de inmediato, tiene el cabello encrespado y sostiene un enorme libro entre sus manos. Lucía como una de esas mujeres que no cesan de buscar, inventar y pensar.

\- ¿Parezco una loca?- me pregunta, abro los ojos enormemente y Ginny lanza una risa que inunda los aires y produce en mí el deseo de estallar en risas para acompañarla.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestioné nervioso.

\- ¡Solo responde!- me dice exasperada.

\- No responderé eso.- sentencié evasivamente, Ginny sigue riendo.

\- Hermanito solo dilo, Hermione no quiere creerme.- dice Ginny entre risas, la miro acusadoramente.

\- ¡Solo dime Ron!- insiste Hermione.

-Si, lo pareces, pero una loca en el buen sentido.- le digo intentando que no sonara tan horrible.

\- ¡A este paso terminaré arrancándome los cabellos! ¡Y no solucionaré nada!- exclama Hermione cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ve el lado positivo, si Malfoy estuviese aquí...le agradaría tu nuevo "look" de bruja demente.- le digo intentando sacarle una sonrisa, pero no lo logré, mencionar al rubio era llevar a Hermione a un punto de tristeza y desánimo . ¡Vale! ¡No ha sido mi mejor idea!

\- O pensaría que luzco muy descuidada y más sabelotodo que nunca.- comenta sin mirarme, una ligera sonrisa asoma a sus labios ante algún recuerdo. Sonrío...quizás después de todo, mi comentario había sido ligeramente acertado.

-Por cierto. ¿No han visto a Harry?- cuestiono observando los apuntes de Hermione, ella regresa de su pequeño trance y niega rápidamente.

\- Dijo que iría a dar una vuelta, Luna está durmiendo aún, así que no anda con ella. - me comenta Hermione lanzando una mirada hacía la rubia que dormía sin ningún problema.

\- Intentaré buscarlo.- le digo.

-Te acompaño, me vendrá bien salir de todo esto durante un rato.- sentencia Hermione, Ginny me mira pero luego cierra los ojos dando a entender que seguiría durmiendo. Salimos, Pansy ya no está; no sé para dónde se fue, pero quizás deseaba estar sola un rato.

\- No hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo...- comienzo a decir mientras caminamos hacía el pueblo, no nos quedaba muy lejos, quizás unos diez minutos.

\- Hablamos todos los días.- comenta Hermy restándole importancia mientras recorre el camino con sus ojos color caramelo. Intento no fijarme en el desastre de cabello que portaba, realmente llevaba demasiado tiempo leyendo sin parar.

\- Bueno, hablamos de los horocruxes, o de lo que nos comenta Lovegood, pero...no de nuestros asuntos personales. Ya olvide la última vez que me dijiste cómo te sentías.- le digo evaluando sus reacciones, suspira...suspira largamente.

\- No hay nada que hablar, Ron. Todo está igual, quizás peor que antes.- me dice escondiendo su mirada de mi.

\- ¿Perdiste la esperanza?- cuestiono.

\- Jamás...se que...él está vivo.- me dice con firmeza, gira el rostro para mirarme. Veo en sus ojos reflejada una seguridad que me conmueve.

\- También lo creo.- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Ron, estoy preocupada. En parte por Draco, en parte por mi familia.- me dice la castaña adentrando las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Tu familia...

\- ¿Aquel no es Harry?- me pregunta Hermione interrumpiendo mis palabras y señalando un cuerpo delgado a lo lejos. Era Harry, de eso no había duda.

Apresuramos el paso, percatándonos de que iba huyendo de alguien. Logramos interceptarlo en un callejón de dos salidas, chocó con nosotros y nos miro con los ojos a medio salir. ¿Que ocurría? ¿De quién huía?

-Mortifagos...- susurra Harry con la respiración acelerada, estamos levantándonos cuando nos aparecen siete mortifagos rodeándonos. Bellatrix Lestrange entre ellos. Hermione lleva su mano a su varita, pero antes de que pudiese accionar Lestrange se la había arrebatado.

\- No sangre sucia, esta vez no se escaparan.- se burla Lestrange mostrándole su varita.

\- Pueden matarnos, no les tenemos miedo.- les digo enojado.

-Lord Voldemort decidirá vuestro destino.- nos dice Lestrange, los mortifagos se arrojan hacía nosotros y de lo último que fui consciente fue de aquel sentimiento de miedo que me arropó el cuerpo por completo. ¿Saldríamos vivos?

"Todo cambio implica siempre una esperanza."

* * *

Yes! No es muy largo pero vamos empezando jejeje ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Que harán para escapar? ¿A donde creen que los lleven?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Honeys!**

ImInTheDarkness: Jajaja ¡Hola! ¡Se que lo deje en el peor momento, pero no tarde mucho en actualizar! Jejeje Creo XD Yess al fin son novios oficialmente jajaja Besos…Espero disfrutes en capitulo y esta vez es cantante largo :D

Adrit126: Hola! Jajaja Ron/Pansy *.* ¡No tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez! XD Nos leemos, besos y gracias por comentar.

Gylenayh: Hey! Draco y Nott aparecerán pronto XD quizás demasiado! Jajaja Besos.

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. Besos**

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy**

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, algunos meses si mi memoria no comete errores de cómputo. Desde que nos enfrascamos en esta búsqueda decidí que haría lo imposible por aclarar todas las lagunas que tenía en mi mente. Estuve tentada a abandonar a mis amigos para buscar a Draco, pero no podía hacerlo. Si algo tenía presente en mi mente era que ellos me necesitaban, prometimos estar siempre juntos, sin importar lo que se interpusiese en nuestro camino.

Cada día, era una nueva lucha, un nuevo inicio, una nueva batalla. Horribles noticias de asesinatos aparecían en los periódicos; en su mayoría asesinatos de aquellos que eran denominados "sangre sucia". No teníamos que pensar mucho para saber quién estaba tras esa avalancha de muertes macabras. Y ya sabíamos que hacer para acabar con el culpable de esas atrocidades, pero todo parecía seguir medio oscuro delante de nuestros ojos; como si el velo que teníamos estuviese impidiéndonos avanzar. Era como estar ciego, pero teniendo la capacidad de ver.

Lidiar con mis pensamientos negativos sobre el posible estado de Draco era un problema cuando me sentaba e intentaba leer. Porque cada línea me llevaba a cuestionarme si aún seguiría vivo, los comentarios que solían traer Ron y Harry cuando volvían del pueblo cercano eran bastante deprimentes. Mi único deseo era volver a verle, ver su hermoso rostro, sus claros ojos grises, sus cabellos desteñidos y su hermosa sonrisa, no era mucho pedir. Pero no bastando con mi preocupación por el rubio...también estaban mis padres.

Deseaba protegerles, por eso borré la memoria de ellos cuando supe que debíamos partir a este viaje tan peligroso. Fue difícil tomar la decisión, y aún más difícil llevarla a cabo. Me sentía sola, aun teniendo a mis amigos conmigo, de momento parecía que todo lo importante en mi vida estaba siendo borrado y despedazado con una rapidez desmedida. ¡Odiaba tener que estar lejos de las personas que amo! Huyendo de la realidad y del dolor, me dediqué a leer y escudriñar los libros que tenía a mi alcance.

Había tanto que averiguar, tanto que descubrir, mis amigos no son de mucha ayuda en ese ámbito. Parkinson me ha sido de auxilio en ese lado, pero la morena pasa más tiempo contemplando el horizonte que leyendo, así que eran pocas las veces que se animaba a ayudarme. ¡Su ayuda realmente había sido un gran beneficio en los momentos que me la brindó! Dumbledore nos había dejado unos regalos muy interesantes, he estado averiguando sobre lo que podrían simbolizar, pero con todo esto de los horrocruxes paso más tiempo intentando descifrar dónde hallar uno en lugar de investigar sobre los obsequios.

Los mortifagos son otra cuestión problemática, están por todos lados, y siempre al asecho. Estos últimos días nos habían atacado dos veces, nos habíamos mudado de sitio cada vez que nos atacaban. ¡Y aquí estamos nuevamente! Solo que está vez, no habíamos contado con la suerte suficiente. ¡Nos habían atrapado! ¿Mala suerte? Podría serlo.

Siento la pesadez en mi estómago cuando un mortifagos me toma del brazo y me obliga a desaparecer. Los nervios y el miedo se instalan en la boca de mi estómago. No era de mis momentos preferidos ser atrapada por un grupo de psicóticos que odian a todo aquel que represente una mancha en la pureza de la sangre. ¡Como yo por ejemplo! Aparecemos en una casa grande y oscura, no la reconocía a simple vista, probablemente jamás había estado aquí antes. Los pasillos son largos, están iluminados por antorchas y en las paredes cuelgan cuadros que me recuerdan a alguien, pero no logro identificarle...

-Camina sangre sucia. - me grita Lestrange, me empuja cuando me detengo a mirar uno de los cuadros, en este se hallaba un hombre esbelto, de cabellos rubios y mirada penetrante…me recordaba a Draco. El empujón logro des-balancearme, pero seguí caminando para evitar otro golpe. Lo que menos deseaba era sacar el enojo de aquella mujer a la cual detestaba. Giré el rostro ligeramente buscando a mis amigos, Harry y Ronald me miran siendo sujetados por dos hombres altos que vestían de negro; estaban algunos pasos por delante de mí.

\- ¡Mi señor! - exclama Bella mientras entramos a un salón amplio, de frente nos quedaba Lord Voldemort; siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al verle. ¿Cómo saldríamos de esta? Mi cabeza comienza rápidamente a maquinar alguna solución para este enorme lío en el cual estábamos sumergidos. Junto a Voldemort se encuentra Snape, su rostro denota sorpresa al vernos entrar, pero no tarda en disimularla. ¡Traidor! ¡Moría por lanzarle un hechizo!

\- Siempre tan eficiente Bellatrix...- comenta Voldemort riendo, le miro con desagrado, él está mirando a Harry sin poder esconder su sonrisa de triunfo. Voldemort está en la parte inicial de mi lista sobre personas que no debían haber nacido. ¡Cierto! Él es el único que ocupa dicha lista...había olvidado anotar a Lestrange, pero lo haré cuando vuelva al campamento. Estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que permanezco observando con odio al señor tenebroso durante más tiempo del que debí.

\- Inclina la cabeza sangre sucia, no eres digna de mirar al señor. - me grita Lestrange y me empuja nuevamente, pierdo el balance por la fuerza, pero solo me tambaleo ligeramente. Recupero mi anterior posición y no tardó en levantar el rostro nuevamente. No me humillarían de esa forma, seré una sangre sucia según ellos, pero no tengo porqué soportar sus desplantes. ¡No inclinaría mi cabeza ante aquella cosa delante de mí!

\- Seré una sangre sucia, pero no tengo porqué inclinar el rostro ante este espécimen. - le digo de mala manera, otro empujón ocasiona que termine de rodillas. Colocó mis manos en el frío suelo impidiendo que mi cuerpo cediese por completo. ¿Había necesidad de empujarme de dicha manera?

\- Ahora sabrás lo que es guardar silencio, sangre sucia. - me dice Lestrange, siento cuando coloca su rodilla en mi espalda para hacerme caer. Cedo ante la fuerza, el frío suelo me da de lleno en la mejilla. Siento como un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo completamente, desde mi posición levanto los ojos, veo a Snape mirándome y también a ojo loco tras él. ¡Traidores!

\- ¡Déjala! - interviene Harry. No conseguiría gran cosa, aquí el dominio lo tienen estas bestias.

\- No te entrometas Potter. - le dice Bellatrix, Voldemort ríe, parecía estar disfrutando este momento. ¿Por qué tanto odio?

\- No interrumpas, Potter. Los sangre sucia deben ser tratados como lo que son. - comenta Voldemort. Me muevo rápidamente, alejándome algunos centímetros de Lestrange mientras me doy la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. No sería atacada de espaldas, aquella había sido una muy mala decisión, porque me tope con aquella sonrisa de frente. Aquella sonrisa que odiaba con mi vida, era despreciable, y aún más horrible era ver en aquellos ojos oscuros como se reflejaba el odio y el asco.

\- Te dejaré un regalo para que nunca olvides lo que eres. - me dice apuntándome con su varita; no escucho que hechizo pronuncia, pero siento un dolor insoportable sobre mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer más que proferir un alarido de dolor. El dolor cesa rato después, caigo inerte en el suelo. Apenas pasaron uno o dos segundos cuando siente algo que me quemaba el brazo...pero no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Para! - le escucho gritar a Ronald, pero le ignoran.

\- ¡Crucio! - el dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo, al igual que una lluvia de cuchillos que atraviesan no solo mi piel sino también mis extrañas. Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla, y como mi garganta se parte en gritos que no logro contener. El dolor parecía cesar durante algunos segundos, pero volvían con más fuerza cuando el hechizo volvía a ser pronunciado.

\- ¿No vas a defenderte ahora sangre sucia? - me pregunta Lestrange, siento su voz cerca, abro ligeramente los ojos dispuesta a dar una contestación, pero ella no estaba en espera de escucharme hablar. El hechizo se repite nuevamente, me siento débil, quizás estos serían mis últimos minutos de vida, y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Escucho a lo lejos que una puerta se abre, el dolor cesa de golpe, siento un pequeño momento de descanso, pero el sentimiento que corre por mi cuerpo no es para nada grato. Aún mis párpados están cerrados, pero presiento que alguien más ha hecho su entrada. Un silencio repentino me confirma que mi hipótesis es correcta.

\- ¿Es aliado de Voldemort? - le escucho susurrar a Ronald.

\- Querido, Malfoy...es hora de que pruebes tu lealtad. - exclama Voldemort, escuchar aquel apellido ocasionó que mis ojos se abriesen. Sigo en el suelo, pero mis ojos no tardan en recorrer un camino hacía la puerta...hasta hallarme con él.

Siento que mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho, y luego se arruga ante el dolor y la decepción. No era así que quería hallarle, no era siendo mi enemigo que había imaginado nuestro encuentro...pero así había de ser. Él viste de negro, una camisa holgada y unos jeans. La distancia no me permite ver sus ojos, pero la sorpresa se refleja en toda su expresión. Tiene el cabello ligeramente más largo, le hacía falta un buen recorte, y también la espesa y descuidada barba que traía daba señal de su mal estado.

\- ¡Eres un traidor! - se apresuró a gritar Harry, lo era, pero no era el momento para lanzar insultos.

-Ven Malfoy, quiero que seas tú quien acabe con esta sangre sucia. - le dice Voldemort ignorando las palabras de Harry. Draco da algunos pasos vacilante, tiene su varita en mano; a medida que se acerca veo que el pulso le tiembla, le veo entre cortado, a penas logro distinguir con certeza la distancia que nos separa. La puerta se abre, veo aparecer a Theodore Nott, no le veo claramente pero aquel rostro era inconfundible.

\- No tengas piedad. - le dice Bellatrix retrocediendo para que Draco tuviese su espacio. Ahora que está cerca, sus ojos grises hacen contacto con los míos, un hechizo me golpea, pero Draco no se ha movido. Me retuerzo de dolor, lanzó otro alarido y el hechizo cesa, mis ojos se cierran, perdiendo ya la fuerza para volver a abrirlos.

\- ¡No hagas eso! - grita Draco a Lestrange, la bruja suelta una carcajada.

-Tardas mucho. - le escuché decir, me siento débil, deseo abrir mis ojos para volver a observar a Draco. Comprobar por mí misma si es capaz de matarme, deseaba comprobar por mí misma cuanto peso tenía la sangre sobre el amor.

-No tenemos todo el día...- le escuché decir a Voldemort. Apenas logró permanecer consciente, intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero el resultado es simplemente nulo. Lo último que escucho es una explosión, algunos gritos, y un vacío enorme en la boca del estómago.

\- ¡Se enfadará si sabe que la curaste tú! - escucho a alguien gritar, me parece que es Ginny, pero no puedo dar certeza de esto. Intentó abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero los párpados se me cierran, solo consigo ver el rostro pálido de Luna a lo lejos.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe hacer el hechizo sanador? - cuestiona una voz, es fría, es seca, familiar hasta cierto punto, pero de momento no lograba saber quién era.

\- ¡Lo hará él entonces, y que Granger se aguante! - exclama la voz nuevamente, autoritaria, pero ligeramente tímida...era una voz que anteriormente me desagradaba, eso es lo único que logro inferir.

\- Te estamos vigilando, no vayas a tocar más de lo necesario. - escucho a Ginny advertir, vuelvo a quedar inconsciente, pero una mano delicada rosa mi mejilla mientras voy cayendo en la inconsciencia. Era fría, pero el sentimiento de aquella mano sobre mi mejilla me daba una paz que conseguía que todo mi cuerpo se relajase.

No logro percibir cuánto tiempo he estado así, pero cuando comienzo a moverme, siento que estoy sobre algo suave. Me muevo nuevamente, me sentía demasiado cómoda, quizás nunca había dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Abro los ojos lentamente percatándome de inmediato de que estoy en la casa camping. Giro el rostro, y veo a Luna y a Ginny sentadas en el extremo opuesto. Ambas se percatan de que les observó porque se acercan de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - cuestiona Ginny

\- Bien... ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunté suspirando, me sentía algo débil, pero nada que un buen sueño no pudiese arreglar.

\- Los atraparon y los llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, por suerte habéis escapado. - me dice la pelirroja colocando uno de mis cabellos tras mi oreja.

\- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ronald? -cuestioné

\- Ellos están bien, tú nos tenías preocupadas. - me dice Luna sonriendo. Tras un momento de silencio, recuerdo lo vivido en la mansión Malfoy...y lo recuerdo a él. ¿Lo habré imaginado? Y si pregunto y me dicen que el rubio jamás apareció. ¿Y si todo fue parte de una alucinación?

-Quiero hablar con Harry...- comence a decir, me levanté dispuesta a salir, pero me percato inmediatamente de que además del corto pantalón de tela suave solo traigo mi sostén. Me cubro con la sabana sonrojada y miro confundida a las dos chicas delante de mí.

\- Hubo problemas mientras escapaban, tuvieron que curarte, si miras tu pecho tienes una cicatriz. - me dice Ginny. Bajo la vista y no tardé en apartar ligeramente la sabana comprobando que lo que Gin decía era cierto.

-Además tienes...algo en el brazo. - comenta Luna con cierta nostalgia. Levanté mi mano derecha hallando allí la palabra "Mudblood" escrita.

\- ¿Algo más? – cuestioné abrazando la sabana a mi pecho. Me sentía indefensa, además un sentimiento de miedo y duda se arremolinaban en mi pecho. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido no tardaron en atravesar mi mente y ocasionar que un escalofrió me atravesase el cuerpo.

\- Pues llevas cuatro días inconsciente; pero...hay algo bueno en todo esto...- comienza a decir Luna, me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y algo malo. - termina Ginny

-Lo buena primero. – sentencié todavía guardando la información que estaban proveyéndome.

-Draco está aquí...- me dice Luna, abro los ojos enormemente. No había sido una ilusión entonces. Siento que las bluggers comienzan a revolotear en mi estómago rápidamente.

\- ¿Dónde está él? - me apresuro a preguntar.

-Salió con Nott hace una hora. - me dice Luna.

\- ¿Con Nott? - cuestioné confundida.

-Sí, también él les ayudó a escapar. - me dice Luna sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia? - le pregunto a Ginny, ya no había noticia lo suficientemente mala como para desanimarme. En cuestión de tiempo podría hablar con Draco, podría volver a sujetar sus manos... son tantas emociones que no sé qué deseo hacer.

\- Bueno, lo malo es que ninguna de nosotros sabía curarte así que Malfoy te curó. - me dice Ginny, de momento no logro entender el lado malo de eso. Mi rostro refleja sorpresa e incertidumbre, Ginny hace un gesto con la cabeza señalándome por completo.

\- ¿Eso es malo? - cuestiono arrugando el entrecejo.

-Malfoy te desvistió, no por completo, pero...en parte. - me dice Ginny trabándose con las palabras, el sonrojo corre a mis mejillas ante la sola idea.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes permitieron que hiciese eso? -pregunté enfadada.

\- Tenías una cortadura en el pecho, Draco preparó una cosa extraña y dijo que tendría que sacarte la camisa, insistimos en que nos dejase a nosotras, pero dijo que debía realizar un hechizo luego de untarte la cosa esa. Prometió no tocar nada y que su método no dejaría cicatrices a largo plazo. - me explica Luna

\- ¿Alguien más me vió? - cuestiono avergonzada.

\- No, Malfoy nos sacó a todos. - me dice Ginny, suspiro rendida, luego tendría que quejarme por dichas acciones.

\- ¿Y cómo está el? - interrogé, le había visto, pero mi estado no me permitió sacar muchas conclusiones.

\- Se ve enfermo y cansado...pero estaba sonriendo cuando salió a decirnos que estabas fuera de peligro. - me dice Luna.

\- ¿Despertó? - escucho una voz que rápidamente reconozco, era Harry. Aprieto la sabana a mi pecho, y giro el rostro encontrándome con los ojos color esmeralda de mi mejor amigo.

\- Si...- susurra Luna, aunque no era necesario contestar, Harry acaba de comprobar que me hallaba despierta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me pregunta el pelinegro, veo a Ron asomarse tras él.

-Bien...un poco cansada. - les confieso con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya te contaron todo verdad? - cuestiona Ronald sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestioné rodado los ojos.

\- Estás sonriendo, quiere decir que ya sabes quién anda por ahí. - me dice el pelirrojo lanzándome una guiñada. Pronto siento el sonrojo acecharme, bajo la mirada, pero no puedo ocultar la sonrisa que me acompaña.

-No puedo negar lo obvio. - respondí escondiendo de ellos mi mirada, Harry esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo. Quedando a poca distancia de mí, le miré, él me dedicó una caricia en la mejilla.

-Estábamos muy preocupados. - me dijo

-Estoy bien, tranquilos. - susurré sonriendo.

-Debes descansar, mañana cuando amanezca debemos hablar de algo importante. - susurra Harry antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente. La intriga trabaja rápidamente en mi cerebro y comienzo a plantear posibles hipótesis acerca de que sería eso tan importante.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? - cuestioné sin pensarlo mucho.

\- Mañana, Mione. Hoy descansa. - responde Ronald rodando los ojos con cierta exasperación ¡Para que me decían las cosas! ¡Simplemente no soporto desconocer cosas importantes!

\- Repón fuerzas, mañana será un largo día. - susurra Harry caminando hacia afuera.

\- ¡Esperen! - exclamé para detenerles, mis amigos se giraron a mirarme interesados. Suspiro, siento cierto nerviosismo en la boca del estómago y no puedo evitar morder mi labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Mione? - me pregunta Ronald.

\- Él... ¿Malfoy está afuera? - interrogué con rapidez, quería verle, sentía los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar que podría hablar con él. ¡Necesitaba hablar con él!

\- Está en la laguna con Parkinson y Nott...podrás hablar con él mañana...no irá a ningún lado. - me dice Harry con una tierna sonrisa, me sonrojo ligeramente. ¡Yo deseaba hablar con él ahora! ¡No mañana, ni en unas horas!

\- Está bien. - susurré, no era lo que mi subconsciente estaba gritando, pero era lo correcto. Debía descansar, realmente mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Mis amigos abandonaron el lugar y Luna no tardó en seguirles. Quedamos únicamente Gin y yo en la casa camping.

\- ¿No sientes ningún síntoma extraño? Malfoy comentó que podría darte fiebre por días a causa de los hechizos que sufriste. - me comenta Ginny sentándose a mi lado, giro el rostro para mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien...realmente...solo deseo ver a Draco. - le dije sin poder esconder la emoción de mis palabras. La veo bajar la mirada y morder su labio inferior; recordé entonces las palabras que Luna me había dicho anteriormente sobre Theodore Nott. El castaño nos había ayudado, ahora mismo estaba a poca distancia de nosotros, y Ginny lo sabía.

\- Harry tiene razón, podrás hablar con él mañana. - me susurra intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Tú hablarás con Theodore? - me atrevo a preguntar, vuelve a esconder su mirada y luego suspira tendiéndose junto a mí para mirar hacia el "techo"

\- Lo llamé traidor, mortifagos asqueroso, bestia repugnante, maldito espécimen...ni siquiera sé cómo mirarle al rostro sin sentirme una persona detestable. Por otro lado, él nos hizo mucho daño...fue responsable de la muerte de Katie Bell. - me comenta Ginny pensativa.

\- Pero nos ha salvado la vida...- susurré, deseaba ver sus reacciones. La veo suspirar, cierra sus ojos y luego se cubre el rostro con las manos.

\- Probablemente solo quería ayudar a Malfoy...según lo que me contó Harry, fue el rubio quién atacó a Bellatrix para intentar defenderles. Nott solo salió a su defensa cuando Snape iba a lanzar un hechizo contra Malfoy.- me comentó la pelirroja, no podía creer que todo eso había pasado mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Draco había arriesgado su vida por la mía. Entonces ¿Ya me perdonó?

\- Nott...es fiel a Draco. - susurré pensativa, el castaño era detestable, nunca fue de mi agrado. Pero, cuando se trataba de Draco, Nott siempre estaba tras el rubio para defenderlo. Recuerdo que, en tercer año, arrojaron un hechizo contra mi rubio yterminó recibiéndolo el castaño porque se interpuso.

\- Es como su perro guardián. - susurra Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Creo que Theodore haría lo mismo por ti. - las palabras habían salido de mis labios antes de que tuviese tiempo para meditarlas. Ginny se giró a mirarme y luego cerro nuevamente los ojos. Ella lo sabía, pero se resistía a creerlo, se resistía a volver a quedar vulnerable delante del Slytherin de castaños cabellos.

\- Él solo cuida de sí mismo, y de Malfoy. - comenta la pelirroja, ella misma no cree sus palabras, pero no quiere ver la verdad.

\- No comparto tu opinión, hace unos días los mortifagos pasaron por un callejón en el cual nos encontrábamos; Theodore nos vio, y en lugar de dirigirlos hacía nosotros se los llevó lejos. Y sé que lo hizo porque tú estabas con nosotros. - le dije con seguridad, no hubo respuesta de su parte, solo un profundo silencio.

\- Hermione, solo duérmete...mañana será un largo día. - me dijo la pelirroja dándome la espalda y cerrando los ojos. Suspiré, no podría convencerle, ella tendría que abrir por si misma los ojos a la realidad. Solo espero que no se le haga tarde.

\- Descansa Gin. - susurre antes de darle la espalda, uno de mis libros me quedaba al alcance de mi mano así que lo tome. Comencé a leer en silencio, escuchando algunas voces afuera, no lograba reconocerlas porque hablaban en voz muy baja. Entre lectura y lectura me quedé dormida, sabiendo que al siguiente día podría ver a mi rubio...incluso...podría hablar con él.

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

Mi niñera solía decir que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ella decía que los seres humanos no valoramos correctamente a las personas, tampoco las cosas. Yo siempre había creído que nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos, incluso cuanto valor tiene, pero no pensamos jamás en la posibilidad de perderlo. Porque pensamos que las personas que amamos, por el simple hecho de que las amamos, permanecerán siempre con nosotros.

\- Te extrañé tanto, idiota. - susurré cuando Draco salió de la casa "camping" anunciando que Hermione estaba a salvo. Me arrojé sobre él y le llené el rostro de besos, aunque luego me aparté a comentarle lo horrible que lucía con barba. Él comenzó a reír, prometió afeitarse lo antes posible.

La tarde dio paso a la noche rápidamente y la noche dio pasos a los días. Estuvimos muy preocupados por Hermione, la castaña estuvo con fiebre durante tres días y medio; luego se quedó tranquila, pero permaneció durmiendo. Draco estuvo cerca de la castaña mientras ella tuvo fiebre, yo estaba junto a él, no quería despegármele ni un solo instante. Cuando la fiebre le abandonó, las amigas de Hermione se dedicaron a cuidarla.

Regresamos del bosque, la noche del cuarto día, muy tarde. Nott y Draco estuvieron hablando sobre el que no debe ser nombrado y los mortifagos durante toda la tarde. Cuando estábamos llegando al campamento solo hallamos a Luna y a Harry fuera de la caseta. Estos dos estaban abrazados observando la luna, interrumpir parecía una mala idea, pero no teníamos más alternativa.

\- ¿Hermione despertó? - preguntó Draco tan pronto llegamos a donde se encontraba la pareja.

\- Si, pero volvió a quedarse dormida. Preguntó por ti. - respondió Harry sin dejar de rodear a Luna con su brazo.

\- ¿Estaba bien? ¿No sentía malestares? - insistió Draco, lo miré. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, luego de los golpes que el mismo había recibido, del dolor, de la tortura, del señalamiento, su única preocupación era el bienestar de aquella castaña testaruda y sabelotodo.

-Se sentía bien, estaba sonriendo. - respondió Lunática con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. - susurró Draco, no estaba sonriendo, pero sé que internamente si lo hacía.

\- ¿También irán a dormir? - nos interrogó Harry.

-No queremos seguir molestando.- le escuché decir a Nott, era la primera vez que hablaba con Harry luego de lo ocurrido cuando Luna y Ginny se negaban a que Draco curara a Hermione. Fue Nott quien tomó el control de la situación, el castaño tenía ese poder de liderazgo que siempre le había hecho sobresalir del resto de Slytherins.

-No molestan, hay espacio. - respondió la rubia, en el tiempo que llevo conviviendo con ella he desarrollado una simpatía muy grande hacia Luna. Es una soñadora, y siempre piensa optimista, y aunque parece que anda perdida en el espacio, suele tener pensamientos más profundos que todos nosotros juntos.

\- Entonces, iré a dormir. - sentenció Nott.

-Yo vengo en un rato. - se despidió Draco, giró sobre sus pasos, pensé en seguirle. Deseaba permanecer con mi rubio todo el tiempo, asegurándome de que estuviese bien, de que jamás volvería a perderlo. Desistí de mi deseo, porque realmente quería hablar con Ronald...no hablábamos desde hace días.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- Adentro...dijo que estaba cansado. - me comentó Harry. Asentí y entre, Nott estaba acostándose en aquella esquina que había preparado hace días, lejos del resto. Ron estaba cerca de su hermana, más cerca que nunca. Quizás el pelirrojo quería evitar que Theodore se acercase a su querida pelirroja; era demasiado sobreprotector cuando se hablaba de Ginny.

\- Ron...- susurré acercándome, él se giró hacia mí y abrió los ojos; sabía que estaría despierto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté en apenas un silbido, él asintió, se puso de pie, lanzó una mirada por todo el lugar y caminó hacia mí. Salimos rápidamente, ignorando a la pareja que afuera estaban abrazados y comentando en susurros.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Pansy? - me preguntó Ron, le escuché distante. No era común en el aquel tono que utilizó.

\- Quería hablar contigo es todo...saber que no te duele nada...- comencé a decir, siendo interrumpida por un pequeño soplido del pelirrojo.

\- Ahora te acordaste que también a mí me capturaron. ¿Ya comprobaste que Malfoy estaba en perfectas condiciones? - me cuestiona, su tono es ligeramente hostil. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Ron? Estaba con preocupada por Draco, es mi mejor amigo, lo siento si no te preste atención. - le dije arrugando el gesto. ¿Desde cuándo le molestaba mi cercanía con Draco?

\- Lo siento, no debí hablar así. Sé que estabas preocupada por él, llevas meses sin verlo. Discúlpame, creo que es la falta de sueño. - se disculpa rápidamente, su tono es más relajado, más parecido al chico pelirrojo del cual hace años me había enamorado en secreto.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? - le pregunté acariciando su mejilla, dando unos pasos para acercarme a él. Le veo asentir, le dedicó una sonrisa y él también sonríe.

\- Perfectamente, en parte gracias a ciertos Slytherins locos. - me dice sujetando mi mano libre para depositar un casto beso en el dorso.

\- Ellos...no saben hacer las cosas como los Griffindors. - susurré riendo.

\- Fueron muy valientes en realidad...tenemos una percepción errónea de ustedes. - me dice el pelirrojo rodeándome con sus brazos.

\- En todos hay valentía, Ron. Solo que para ponerla en práctica, algunos tenemos que ser llevados a situaciones extremas, en las cual tengamos que elegir entre ser cobardes o algo que amamos. - le dije pasando mis manos por su cuello.

\- Harry cree que Bellatrix esta ocultando algo importante, la ubicacion de un horrocrux quizas. - me comenta mi pelirrojo acomodando uno de mis cabellos tras mi oreja.

\- Entonces ¿Irán a buscarlo? - cuestioné pensativa.

-Aún no lo sabemos...Harry quiere consultarlo con Hermione en primer lugar. - me comenta Ron.

\- Hay tanto que buscar. - susurré antes de suspirar.

\- Todo a su tiempo, Mione nos dirá que hacer primero. - me dice Ron, sus ojos se quedan fijos en los míos y no puedo hacer más que sonreír.

\- Te quiero. - susurré sin esconder mi sonrisa.

\- Te quiero más...- me responde él depositando un rápido y corto beso en mis labios.

\- Te quiero.- vuelvo a susurrar antes de terminar la distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un cálido beso. Permanecimos abrazados y besándonos hasta que respirar fue difícil, aún así, entre besos cortos y respiraciones cortas seguíamos abrazados.

\- Desearía que todo esto acabará. - susurró Ronald depositando un beso en mi frente.

\- Acaba de empezar...-susurré escondiéndome en su pecho.

\- Te quiero...pase lo que pase...nunca lo olvides. - susurró Ron, me apretó fuerte, sentí que nos volvíamos un en aquel abrazo. No importa lo que pasase, nosotros nos amábamos y jamás nada podría separarnos.

\- Vamos a dormir...algo me dice que mañana sera un dia muy largo.- susurré, él me dio un beso en la frente y caminamos hacia la casa "camping" abrazados.

"El futuro es un campo de minas en el que estamos condenados a pisar al azar. "

JAVIER SANZ

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? Jejeje Nos leemos

PD. Si te gusto no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

 **ImInTheDarkness:** ¡Hola! jajaja No puedo evitarlo es parte de mi cortarlo en la mejor parte jajaja Pero aquí está en encuentro! XD Pronto se sabrá más de Gin y Nott...muy pronto jejeje quizás haga un capitulo narrado por el castaño. jejeje Besos...

 **Adrit126** : Hello! jejeje son tan lindos Nott y Draco *.* jajajaja Que bueno que te haya gustado :D Aquí tengo la continuación, en el siguiente habrá mas intriga y adrenalina...en este nos vamos con el Dramione jejeje Besos

 **chio44:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! jejeje espero que te guste este capítulo, besos!

Capítulo 4: Te amo

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Entré muy de noche a la casa "camping" que los Griffindors habían colocado en medio de la nada. El fuego estaba ardiendo, y solo Harry se hallaba allí afuera, según me dijo, era su turno de vigilar. Tenía lógica para mi aquella estrategia, habían muchos mortifagos al acecho, irse todos a dormir y quedar descubiertos sería algo bastante tonto. Me había afeitado en el tiempo que estuve lejos del campamento, lo que menos deseaba era que Hermione me viese con aquel aspecto descuidado, ya Parkinson me había dejado saber su desagrado.

Al entrar, no habían luces encendidas; todos dormían, los ronquidos de Weasley sobresalían del resto. Escuchaba el ronquido leve de Nott en una de las esquinas, se había acomodado, como los días anteriores, lejos del resto, y dormía con su varita en la mano. Recorrí con la vista todo el lugar hasta detenerme en cierta castaña que dormía con un libro a su lado. Me acerqué a ella con lentitud, tenía las sabanas cubriéndole completamente, un sudor frío en la frente y el polvoriento libro abierto en una de las páginas del medio.

-Hermione...- susurre en voz casi imperceptible mientras acomodaba uno de sus rebeldes cabellos tras su oreja. Se veía cansada, y ligeramente descuidada, para que negarlo, pero conservaba esa belleza natural de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente.

-Draco...- le escuche susurrar sin abrir los ojos, me tense creyendo que me había escuchado, pero ella suspiro, dándome a entender que seguía completamente dormida. Sonreí, saber que me encontraba en sus sueños era un buen motivo para irme a dormir de buen humor.

\- Descansa mi come libros. - susurre depositando un casto beso en su frente, pensaba regresarme a mi lugar, pero una extraña imagen en el libro llamo mi atención. Lo tomé en manos y comencé a leer, allí donde ella se había detenido.

"La fábula de los tres hermanos" leía el título. Arrugué el entrecejo mientras pasaba mis ojos por las líneas, había escuchado de esa leyenda anteriormente y jamás comprendí porque debía darle tanta importancia. En alguna ocasión mi padre mencionó algo de unas reliquias, le reste importancia hasta hace algunos meses atrás. Cuando, estando en aquel calabozo, mi compañero me comentó sobre la realidad de los horrocruxes, su importancia y simbolismo. No sé cómo él se hubo enterrado, pero recuerdo que su voz se tensó mientras hablaba sobre eso.

Estuve algunos minutos con el libro en mano, leyendo en silencio. Hasta que sentí como el cansancio traía a mi cuerpo un bostezo. Volví a colocar el libro en su lugar anterior, y levanté mis ojos hacía la dormida castaña. Ella suspiro, y se removió ligeramente ocasionando que parte de su pecho quedase al descubierto, el sonrojo quería hacer acto de presencia en mi rostro, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Extendí mi mano para acomodarle la sabana, no pude evitar rosar su piel suave y delicada. Me sentía ligeramente culpable, ella estaba dormida, completamente ajena a mi cercanía. Dejé la sabana donde debía estar y sacudí la cabeza, tenía curiosidad por lo que había bajo la misma, pero respetaba a Hermione lo suficiente como para desistir de tal curiosidad. "Eres irresistible come libros." Susurre antes de regresar hacía dónde Theodore dormía y tenderme a su lado.

\- Haces mucho ruido. - comentó mi amigo cuando me acosté a pocos metros del.

\- ¿No deberías estar dormido? - cuestione sonriendo mientras me sacaba el abrigo y quedaba solo con la camisa azul de manga corta.

\- Debería. - susurró, me acosté boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Estaba agradecido de Theo, el solía ser un insoportable, incluso discutíamos todo el tiempo, pero me había demostrado una lealtad que nunca antes alguien me había mostrado. Me había defendido pese a que sería catalogado para siempre un traidor.

-Gracias, Nott. - susurre, le escuche moverse, no esperaba una respuesta. ¡En estas últimas semanas he tenido que agradecerle demasiadas veces!

-De nada, volvería a hacerlo. - se limitó a decir, y si algo tenía seguro era que sus palabras eran reales. Si volviese a verme en peligro, no dudaría en defenderme.

Intenté dormir, pero se me hacía bastante complicado. Cada cierto tiempo escuchaba ruidos y terminaba despertándome y sacando mi varita. En otros momentos las pesadillas y los recuerdos venían a mi mente y conseguían desvanecer mi deseo de descansar. A eso de las cuatro y cuarto desperté sobre saltado...por culpa de una pesadilla.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, una tenue luz se colaba por una ventana a lo lejos. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, mi campo de visión parecía ampliarse. Pronto, tras algunos minutos de larga travesía comencé a escuchar gritos. Eran alaridos desgarradores que ocasionaban que mi corazón se apretara. Conocía esos gritos, los había escuchado anteriormente. Llegue a una habitación iluminada, entraba una luz muy fuerte por un extenso ventanal.

\- ¡Draco! - me giré a mirar a todos lados buscando de dónde provenía el ruido, pero no había nadie conmigo.

\- ¡Draco! - era su voz, me giré buscando a Hermione, pero no la encontré en ningún lado. Me acerqué a la ventana y la vi a lo lejos, estaba batallando con mi tía mientras Harry luchaba con Voldemort.

\- ¡Hermione! - grite, pero no me escuchaba. Me giré al sentir que alguien estaba conmigo y me encontré con mi madre.

\- Draco...- su voz era dulce, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas.

-Mama...- susurre, de momento sentía mucho miedo, la imagen se volvió oscura y luego volvió a iluminarse.

Me vi a mi mismo, con algunos años menos. Vestido con el pijama de rayas que solía comprarme mi madre. Estaba en el sótano, hecho un ovillo y llorando. Tendría apenas unos ocho años, incluso podía sentir el miedo que se apretaba en mi pecho.

\- Draco...- levante la mirada mientras recibía un abrazo de mi madre, me apretó con fuerza y depósito un beso en mi frente.

-Tengo miedo...- susurre

\- Todo está bien, cariño...solo no vuelvas a acercarte a una sangre sucia. - me susurro mi madre, me aprieto a ella temblando.

\- ¡Mátala! - escucho gritar, el sótano desaparece, estoy en medio del bosque prohibido. Me giro buscando a la persona que había hablado, pero solo veo a Hermione frente a mí. Está tendida en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Mátala...- susurra una voz en mi oído, me giro y me encuentro con mi padre.

-Es solo una sangre sucia, Draco. - me dice, me limito a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡Mátala! - insiste

Me despierto temblando y sudando, ahogo un grito y me llevo las manos al rostro. También están sudadas, doy media vuelta sobre mi propio cuerpo y lanzó una mirada hacía mi alrededor. Todavía está oscuro, y todos están dormidos. Me pongo en pie y me apresuro a acercarme a Hermione. Sigue dormida, Potter esta algunos metros a su lado. Me arrodillo delante de ella y la veo dormir. Tengo tanto miedo de que le hagan daño.

Tras un suspiro vuelvo a mi lugar y me dejo caer. ¡Había sido solo una pesadilla! Suspiro y no vuelvo a dormir en lo que resta de noche, me sentía cansado, pero se me hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. Tan pronto los primeros rayos del sol se cuelan me pongo en pie y salgo de la caseta. ¡No tenía nada de sueño!

Todos dormían, a excepción de Lunática que tenía la guardia, ya que Potter se había ido a dormir. Cuando salí, Luna me dedico una sonrisa, le salude y me senté en la tierra, lo que debería ser grama, pero era una extraña mezcla. Sentía los ojos de Luna evaluándome desde su posición, pero no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie y eso incluye a la pelirrubia extravagante de comentarios poco racionales.

\- Estás despierto muy temprano...- susurró Lunática.

\- No puedo dormir. - susurre con sinceridad antes de pasar una mano por mi rostro para desperezarme. Esa última pesadilla había conseguido robarme cierta parte de mi tranquilidad. Yo jamás lastimaría a mi come libros, pero me aterraba que ella estuviese en peligro y yo no pudiese hacer nada para defenderla.

\- Yo tenía insomnios cuando los torsopolos entraban a casa y se metían bajo mi cama. - me comentó Lunática, rodee los ojos, pero ella no me vio. Además, mi intención no era ofenderle. Solo que sus historias solían ser poco realistas y bastante fantasiosas...ni siquiera tienen sentido.

\- Mi insomnio no es por los torsopolos. - sentencie poco interesado. ¡Ojalá esos animales invisibles e inexistentes fuesen los causantes de mi falta de sueño!

\- Lo sé, es porque estás preocupado y porque tienes miedo. - me responde la rubia, y en ese instante me muestra que es más lista de lo que aparenta ser.

\- Si quieres ve a dormir...haré guardia. - le ofrezco, primeramente, porque deseaba estar solo. La rubia bosteza dándome a entender que mi ofrecimiento le agradaba.

-Gracias, estoy cansada. - me dice antes de despedirse y entrar a la casa "camping".

Dirijo mis ojos por el lugar en silencio, estábamos en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo a ningún mortifagos se le ocurrió buscar en sitios apartados. Son bastante tontos en realidad, recorro con mis ojos el lugar. No podría precisar donde nos hallábamos, pero estoy seguro de que es una parte del mundo Muggle. Suspiro y pasó una mano por mi rostro, la tersa piel de mis mejillas se siente agradable, realmente me hacía falta quitarme la incómoda y molestosa barba.

Escucho movimiento y giro el rostro de inmediato, alguien está saliendo de la caseta. Ella asoma el rostro, yo la observo en silencio, sus hermosos ojos color miel recorren el lugar hasta dar de lleno con los míos. La sorpresa se refleja en su rostro, la miro en silencio, ella da pasos lentos hacía mí. No digo nada, no sé qué podría decirle. La siento cuando se detiene a mi lado, dos pasos más y queda delante de mí. Levantó el rostro y me encuentro con aquella expresión tierna y amorosa...como si no pudiese creer que está delante de mí.

-Buen día, come libros. - le saludo, ella se pone de rodillas para quedar a mi altura, pero no responde mi saludo. Esta sorprendida, posiblemente por eso reacciona de dicha manera, o quizás es que aún sigue medió adormilada.

\- Draco...estás aquí. - susurra llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla, su tacto es cálido. Ladeo el rostro hacía su mano ante el agradable sentimiento, ella me sigue mirando con aquella mirada tan tierna...jamás me había mirado de aquella forma.

\- También estoy feliz de verte. - susurre con los ojos cerrados, escucho un sollozo y abro los ojos. La veo llorar, y no logro saber porque motivo las lágrimas manchan su vista, pero estás ya hacen presencia en sus pupilas y recorren sus mejillas.

-No llores...- le susurro

-No puedo creer que estás aquí. - me dice, su mano derecha permanece en mi mejilla. Extiendo una mano y seco sus lágrimas, no me gustaba verle llorar.

\- No llores...por favor, no llores. - le suplico, ella sonríe entre lágrimas.

-Lloro de alegría. - me dice

-Hermione...mi come libros. - susurre dedicándole una sonrisa, ella no puede contener las lágrimas, pero tampoco logra esconder su sonrisa.

\- ¿Podrías abrazarme? - me pregunta tiernamente, me inclino ligeramente hacía ella, y la atrapó con mis brazos. Me abraza con fuerza; al ella estar de rodillas mi rostro queda a la altura de su pecho y puedo escuchar el intenso latir de su corazón mientras la abrazo. Siento sus delicados brazos intentar apretarme más cerca de su cuerpo, y mientras más fuerte me abraza más se acelera su corazón.

\- Hermione...- susurre embelesado, con mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. Ella afloja el agarre, me alejo ligeramente y ella me imita.

\- Draco tengo tanto que decirte...tanto que explicar. - me dice Hermione, lo que no sabe es que no tiene que explicarme nada. Porque yo a ella la amo, no importa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, le amo.

-Tranquila...habrá tiempo. - susurre llevando una mano a su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos. Recorro su semblante relajado, y no puedo ignorar el deseo que recorre mi cuerpo. Bajo mis manos hasta su delicada cintura y le sujetó, ella abre los ojos y da un pequeño salto.

\- Llegue a pensar que estabas muerto...- me susurra mi castaña.

\- Llegue a pensar que moriría. - susurre, ella tiembla, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad.

\- Todos estos meses...no sabes la falta que me hiciste. - me dice en un susurro, me inclino hacía ella, la veo cerrar los ojos. Aquello jamás sería diferente, siempre sería yo el que diese el primer paso aún cuando luego fuese ella la que tomase el control de todo.

\- También me hiciste falta, eras el único motivo por el cual luchaba. - susurre atrayéndola hacía mí.

\- Draco...no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más. - me dice mi castaña llevando sus manos a mi cuello, estamos a pocos centímetros, yo mismo me había encargado de que así fuese.

-Nunca. Te lo prometo. - susurre en voz baja antes de terminar con aquel espacio intermedio. Ella tiembla cuando nuestros labios se tocan, y una sonrisa de agrado no tarda en asomarse a sus labios. Siento como me sujeta de mi camisa con fuerza. Como si al aferrarse a aquella tela, pudiese explicar todos los sentimientos que atravesaban su cuerpo. Es un beso lento y delicado, cerré los ojos deseando que el momento fuese eterno.

\- Te amo...y lo que ocurrió con Neville en la biblioteca...- comienza a decirme

-Shh...sé lo que ocurrió; no tienes que explicarme lo que ni siquiera recuerdas. - susurro a pocos milímetros de sus labios, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con aquellos ojos color miel observándome intensamente. Bajo la mirada, pero no tardo en sujetarle de la nuca y atraerla nuevamente hacia mí. Sé que tiene dudas, probablemente quiere preguntarme que es eso que se; ella y su necesidad de saberlo todo.

Pensé que se apartaría a interrogarme, pero no es así. De momento, aquel control que tenía sobre ella se me fue de las manos. La siento sujetarme del cabello, inclinándose sobre mi lo suficiente como para que terminase recostado en la grama con ella encima. Sus labios no se apartan de los míos, y lo que yo había iniciado como un beso dulce y delicado ella lo había transformado en una batalla apasionada. Batalla que, por supuesto, ella estaba controlando.

-Controladora...- susurro cuando ella se alejó algunos milímetros con la respiración acelerada. Abro los ojos, ella aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, pero ante mis palabras había sonreído. Le sujeto de la cintura con una de mis manos y muevo la otra a su mejilla, la escucho respirar con dificultad y luego abrir sus ojos.

-No soy controladora. - me dice en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-La posición en la que nos hallamos dice lo contrario. - le dije con una sonrisa, ella también sonríe, y me encanta su sonrisa. Sus ojos están fijos en mis labios, pero no se atreve a dar el paso; muevo mi mano de su mejilla a su cabello y la atraigo hacia mí, apenas nuestros labios se rozan y ella vuelve a tomar el control. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, lo hacía inconscientemente, y a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Una de sus manos está en mi pelo y la otra en mi mejilla, en cambio mis manos yacen ambas en su cintura. No le presionaba, apenas ejercía un agarre débil, era ella la que en todo momento permaneció intensificando nuestro contacto. Pasamos minutos besándonos, hasta que los besos intensos dieron paso a otros más cortos y luego mi castaña decidió alejarse completamente.

\- ¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca? - me cuestiona alejándose, su mano derecha roza delicadamente mi mejilla. Abro los ojos, ella sigue tendida sobre mi, pero tiene los ojos abiertos y una distancia bastante prudente separa nuestros rostros.

\- Nott me conto que él te lanzo un hechizo por órdenes de Slughorn, un Imperium para ser precisos. También le lanzaron uno a la señora Pince para que me enviase a buscarte. - le explique, Nott me lo había contado hace algunas semanas. Sentí deseos de golpearlo, pero luego de todo lo que había hecho por mí solo pude contenerme y dejarlo todo en el olvido.

-Mi hipótesis era cierta entonces. - susurro ella pensativa. ¡Era Hermione, sabelotodo, Granger después de todo!

\- Lamento mucho no haberte escuchado, nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas cosas. - susurre bajando la mirada, ella recorre con su mano derecha mi mejilla e incluso siento cuando sus dedos rozan mi barbilla invitándome a levantar la mirada. Nos miramos por algunos segundos, muevo mi mano derecha hacía su mejilla izquierda, le dedico una suave caricia.

\- No fue únicamente tu culpa, estuve muy distante esos días...no me sorprende que te enojaras. - me responde ella, siempre tan comprensiva, aun cuando está claro que el culpable de todo lo ocurrido era únicamente yo. ¡Yo y mi instinto de serpiente que solo sabe hacer daño!

\- Sabes, Pansy quería que utilizara mi legeremancia contigo. - le comenté ligeramente avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - me cuestiona ella como si no le molestara.

-Estaría invadiendo tu privacidad, no sería justo. - le digo, si no tuviese mis emociones tan controladas podría incluso sonrojarme. Hermione no las controla, porque su rostro se pinta de rojo rápidamente.

-No me hubiese molestado que lo hicieras. - me dice acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Y si lo hiciera ahora ¿Te molestaría? - cuestione

-Depende ¿Con que intención lo harías? - me pregunta

-Curiosidad...solo para descubrir que hay en la mente de Hermione Granger. - le confieso, era uno de mis mayores secretos. Siempre había deseado utilizar mi don en la castaña. Su mente ha de ser una avalancha de pensamientos, conclusiones e ideas dignas de ser estudiadas. Hermione me sigue mirando fijamente, no parece incomoda por mi recién declaración.

-Entonces tienes mi permiso...- me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo tengo? - cuestiono sorprendido.

-Sí, puedes entrar a mi mente cuando lo desees. - me dice encogiéndose de hombros, la emoción arropa mi cuerpo ante el solo pensamiento. Levante una de mis cejas y lleve mi mano a su mejilla, ella ladea el rostro hacía la misma y cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Estas seguras? Si me das permiso...prometo que mis intenciones no siempre serán buenas. - me burlo, ella también sonríe y abre sus bonitos ojos.

-Eso no me asusta, Malfoy. - me dice burlonamente, me lanza una guiñada. No puedo evitar sonreír, me inclino hacia ella y atrapó sus labios. No tarda en responder, y como es normal en ella tomar el control, le sujetó suavemente de la nuca y muevo mis labios con rapidez hasta tener nuevamente el control.

\- Me encantas...- le escucho pensar, sonrió autosuficiente.

\- También me encantas...- le digo entre besos, la veo sonrojarse, pero no dice nada al respecto.

\- Ni siquiera me percaté de que entraste a mi mente...- me dice en un susurro.

-Debo enseñarte a utilizar la legeremancia y a impedir que entren a tu mente.- susurre enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-Eso sería genial.- me dice emocionada, le salta por los poros la emoción. Sonrío ante la efusividad de su comentario.

\- Es un trato, te enseñaré.- le digo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Tórtolos... ¿Podrían dejar de toquetearse?- la voz de Ginny consigue que Hermione, quien aún permanece tendida sobre mi, gire el rostro completamente sonrojada. Yo también miro a la pelirroja, está nos mira sonrojada y exasperada.

-No te escuchamos salir.- nos excusa Hermione levantándose lo más rápido posible, le sujetó del brazo impidiéndole su misión y ella me mira confundida. Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y ella abre enormemente sus ojos.

-Ni lo pienses...- es el único pensamiento qué pasa por su cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa y antes de darle tiempo a bloquear mi idea atrapó sus labios de manera juguetona. Ella responde mi beso, escucho a Ginny exclamar un "Esto ha de ser una broma"

\- Idiota desteñido...- le escucho pensar a Hermione, me aparto divertido, ella está sonrojada y con los labios ligeramente hinchados.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Estais saciados?- nos cuestiona la pelirroja, ruedo los ojos y apartó mis manos de la cintura de Hermione, está se pone de pie rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?- le escucho cuestionar a Hermione, la pelirroja suspira. Me enderezo, volviendo a estar sentado y recorro con mis ojos a mi castaña. Se había cambiado, tenía un jean oscuro y un abrigo igual de oscuro. Recorro sus cabellos castaños percatándome de que lucían más controlados que el día anterior.

-No tengo sueño, estoy inquieta.- le escucho decir a Ginny.

\- ¿Por el castaño?- cuestiona Hermione, levantó una ceja divertido, Weasley lanza una mirada hacía mi y al verme rueda los ojos exasperada.

\- No podemos hablar con ese espiando.- declara la pelirroja mirándome acusadoramente. Me levanto divertido y me acerco a ellas. Hermione me mira, se tensa cuando me acerco y Ginevra solo sigue mis pasos con desgana.

\- Tendrás que soportarme, pelirroja. Porque estoy de guardia.- le digo burlón mientras rodeo a Hermione con mis brazos, mi castaña tiembla y me golpea con el codo, me alejo un poco divertido, pero no dejó de abrazarla.

\- Theo intentó hablar conmigo cuando estabas inconsciente...no quise escucharlo, y ahora no sé cómo acercarme.- confiesa la pelirroja cubriendo su rostro, Hermione ladea el rostro y me mira, yo me encojo de hombros y ella rueda los ojos.

\- Gin, no ha de ser tan difícil...ustedes se quieren.- le dice Hermione, la pelirroja deja de cubrir su rostro y se queda pensativa.

\- ¿Crees que me escuche?- cuestiona Ginny

\- Por supuesto.- le dice Hermione sonriendo, yo les escucho en silencio, ellas comienzan a hablar de Theo y de cómo la pelirroja podría acercársele. Yo les escuchaba en un inicio, pero me distraje observando el largo y llamativo cuello de mi come libros, acerqué mis labios a este inconcientemente, Hermione me dio un codazo, la sentí temblar al tacto de mis labios con su piel...solo había sido un roce casi nulo.

\- ¿Qué hace?- le escuche pensar, la pelirroja seguía hablando sin detenerse a recibir una respuesta, Hermione se limitaba a escucharla y a darme ligeros codazos cuando intentaba acercar mis labios a su cuello.

\- Y si...- me dije a mí mismo acomodando el cabello de mi castaña y volviendo a acercar mis labios. Está vez, ella no fue consciente de mis movimientos hasta que hube ejercido la presión suficiente sobre su cuello y una exclamación de agrado escapó de sus labios.

\- ¡Podrías parar!- exclamó Ginny ligeramente exasperada, yo detuve mis acciones y mire a Hermione. Estaba temblando, y tenía los ojos cerrados, al estar abrazándola sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis acciones. Una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza aquella mano mía que rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Jamás había experimentado algo así.- le escucho pensar a Hermione, la veo abrir los ojos, se recompone, me lanza una mirada asesina y me golpea con el codo. Le dedico una sonrisa inocente y no vuelvo a acercar mis labios a su cuello, sabiendo que aquella era una línea muy delicada que separa la cordura del desenfreno.

\- Con el hurón esté controlado. ¿Crees que debería intentar hablar con el hoy?- sigue hablando la pelirroja, Hermione asiente, pero no está completamente inmersa en la conversación.

\- ¿Que ha sido eso? Sentí un deseo extraño, uno que no es del todo correcto...- le escuche pensar a Hermione, ella asiente de vez en cuando para que Ginny siga con su monólogo. Permanezco en silencio, rodeando a mi castaña y observando aburrido a Ginny.

\- Buen día...- la voz de Nott interrumpe la conversación, el castaño asoma su rostro de la casa y no tarda en acercarse. Giro el rostro para ver las acciones de Ginny, ella se había callado inmediatamente y comenzaba a adquirir una actitud de nerviosismo.

-Buenos días.- saludo, ya que mis dos compañeras estaban completamente mudas. Hermione pensando en lo pasado hace algunos minutos y Ginny intimidada por la presencia del Slytherin.

\- ¿Cuando piensan desayunar?- interroga Nott

\- Cuando todos despierten.- contesta Hermione

\- Entonces tendremos que despertarlos.- sentencia Nott estirándose, yo secundaba esa moción.

\- Si, creo que viene siendo hora de que despierten.- susurra Hermione llevando sus ojos a su reloj de pulsera.

\- Ven, te ayudo a despertarlos.- susurre, mire a Ginny y le lance una guiñada, ella enrojece completamente.

-Les acompañó...- comienza a decir Nott

\- Tranquilo, hazle compañía a Weasley.- le digo dándole un golpecito en el hombro antes de que Hermione y yo entrásemos a la casa camping.

\- ¿Crees que hablen?- me pregunta Hermione en apenas un susurro.

-No lo sé, démosle algo de tiempo.- le digo sonriendo antes rodearle con mis brazos y atraerla hacía mi. Ella suspira y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Oye ¿Que ha sido eso que hiciste hace unos minutos? ¿Pretendes hacerme perder el juicio?- me pregunta Hermione divertida, sonrió mientras sus manos juegan con mis cabellos.

\- ¿Eso es acaso posible?- cuestione divertido.

-Pensaba que no...pero...me has demostrado lo contrario.- me dice ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Te amo.- le digo pasando una mano por su mejilla, ella sonríe.

\- También te amo...- me dice abrazándome, le abrazó con fuerza y me separo algunos segundos después.

\- Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, no sabía que reaccionarias así.- admito, ella se sonroja. No había sido aquella mi intención, en realidad me hallaba inmerso en mis pensamientos y realmente solo pensaba depositar un casto beso en su cuello de manera juguetona. No había previsto que aquel punto sería tan sensible en mi come libros.

\- No importa, no fue desagradable en realidad.- me dice sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

-Pero estaba Ginny, no debí hacerlo. - insisto.

\- Me la cobrare, aunque sigas disculpándote. - me dice divertida, levantó una ceja sorprendido.

\- ¿Te la cobraras? - cuestionó levantando una ceja.

-Sí, también has de tener puntos débiles. - me dice lanzándome una guiñada.

-No los tengo...pero si quieres comprobarlo por ti misma. - le digo encogiéndome de hombros, hasta el sol de hoy jamás se me han hallado puntos débiles...eso me daba a entender que simplemente no los tenía.

-Yo misma determinare si los tienes, te aseguro que, si no los encuentro yo, nadie lo hará. - me dice sonriendo.

\- Vamos a despertar a esta gente, mi come libros...luego comienzas tu búsqueda. - me burle antes de señalar al grupo que aún dormía. Mis tripas comenzaban a rugir dándome a entender que realmente me hacía falta comer algo. ¡Un buen desayuno!

"De donde estoy a donde voy sigo la línea de puntos que lleva al corazón."MIGUEL CANTILO

continuara...

¡Hello! ¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡si es así no olviden dejar un comentario! ¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Honeys!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Hola! Yesss quedó chulo el momento Dramione *.* jejeje por aquí dejo el capítulo 5 espero te guste, besos

 **Adrit126** : Hey! Jejeje hacían falta los momentos Dramione jajaja Por ahora todo está "tranquilo" pero ya vendrán las situaciones / y la gran batalla final •.• jejeje pero eso es más adelante jejeje Besos, espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

Cafetería Muggle

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

\- ¡Levántate comadreja!- la voz de Malfoy consiguió que abriese mis ojos, gire el rostro buscándole y le vi dándome la espalda. Arrugue el gesto al ver que se arrodillaba y removía suavemente a Pansy para que despertase. A pocos metros Hermione se esforzaba por levantar a Harry.

\- Pans, cariño, despierta...- susurró Draco, volví a arrugar el gesto con desagrado. ¿Cariño? Ella era mi chica, no suya. Me levante de inmediato, pasando mis manos por mi rostro para desperesarme.

\- Draco...deja dormir...- siseo Pansy, el rubio río, yo me senté a observarles enojado. No sabía porque pero no me agradaba en lo absoluto aquella cercanía que tenían, sentía que era amenazante para mi relación con Pansy...aunque Malfoy está con Hermione. ¿O no?

\- Deja el berrinche enana. Despierta.- insistió el rubio, le vi removerle el cabello a Pansy, está no tardó en levantarse y empujarle, el rubio comenzó a reír.

-No me despeines.- se quejó mi morena, esa cercanía que tenían me hacía sentir inseguro, cosa que no era muy difícil de lograr porque suelo sentirme inseguro en casi todas las circunstancias de mi vida.

\- Anda arriba que vamos a desayunar.- le dijo Malfoy poniéndose en pie, a lo lejos Harry ya se desperezaba y Hermione despertaba a Luna, quién al primer movimiento cayó de pie mencionando a los Nargles.

\- Buen día.- me dijo Pansy, saque mis ojos de Lunática, quién seguía mirando al rededor en busca de los extraños bichos y la lleve a mi morena. Pansy me miraba desde su posición, a algunos metros de distancia, tenía una sonrisa hermosa y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, aunque cuando pasó una mano por los mismos estos calleron en el lugar indicado.

-Buen día, bonita.- le salude poniéndome en pie y extendiendo una mano para que ella también se levantara. Pansy no tardó en sujetarla y dedicarme una sonrisa, tire levemente de ella logrando que se levantara.

\- Te quiero.- susurró Pansy depositando un corto beso en mis labios y alejándose de inmediato.

\- También te quiero...- susurre dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¡Anden chicos a desayunar!- insistió Draco caminando hacia afuera, vi a Hermione rodar los ojos ligeramente exasperada por el tono mandón del rubio; vaya, recibir una dosis de su propia medicina parecía molestarle.

\- Estoy cansada...- escuche que Luna le comentó a Harry mientras salíamos.

\- Desayunamos y regresas para que descanses.- le respondió Harry abrazándola.

Al salir caí en cuenta de la ausencia de Ginny, luego recorri el lugar y la vi algunos metros a lo lejos. Se encontraba junto a Theodore, arrugue el gesto. No le quería con el castaño, mejor dicho, la quería a millones de kilómetros de distancia de Nott.

\- ¡Ginny! ¡Nos vamos!- le grite, a mi lado Pansy me dio un golpe con su codo llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestione confundido.

\- Estaba hablando con Nott. ¿Por qué la interrumpiste?- me pregunto Pansy rodando los ojos.

\- Vamos a desayunar, además, ella no tiene nada que hablar con él.- sentencie cruzándome de brazos, Pansy volvió a rodar los ojos mientras Nott y Ginny caminaban hacia acá.

\- Hay un puesto muggle a poca distancia...- escuche que Hermione le decía a Harry.

Minutos luego todos caminábamos hacía dicho lugar. Me percaté de la cercanía extraña que Nott estaba teniendo con mi hermana así que no tarde en interponerme entre ambos. Ginny me miro exasperada, pero no comentó nada solo apresuró el paso y comenzó a andar junto a Hermione quien había estado hablando con Luna. Para mi sorpresa Harry estaba hablando con Malfoy y con Parkinson. Terminé quedándome ligeramente retrasado junto a Nott.

\- ¿Intentas que no hable con Ginny?- me interrogó el castaño, le mire y luego murmuré entre dientes.

\- No creo que seas la pareja indicada para ella.- le advertí con mal semblante.

\- Amo a Ginny...y ella me...

\- Ella es una niña aún; solo está confundida.- sentencie pasando por alto sus palabras.

\- Deja que ella decida si está confundida comadreja...y no es una niña.- me contestó Nott acomodándose el abrigo que traía.

\- Mantente lejos de ella, Nott. - le advertí

\- No pienso hacerte caso comadreja...confórmate.- me dijo burlón. ¡Era un idiota!

\- Si vuelvo a ver a Ginny sufriendo por ti...romperé tus huesos.- le amenace apresurando mis pasos hasta alcanzar a Hermione, quién hablaba con Luna y Gin.

Rato más tarde estábamos entrando a aquella cafetería Muggle, habíamos venido anteriormente, hace quizás dos meses. Ocupamos una mesa mientras Hermione y Harry fueron a pedir los alimentos. Claramente todos los demás no teníamos la mínima idea de cómo comportarnos en una cafeteria Muggle.

\- Aquella castaña te lanzo una miradita...- le dijo Pansy a Draco en voz baja, el rubio se giro buscando sin ningún tipo de disimulo a la persona que Pansy señalaba. ¡Cuál de los dos más imprudente!

-Solo me interesa una castaña.- comentó Draco lanzando una mirada hacía Hermione, mi amiga estaba con Harry haciendo la fila, pero parece que percibió que le miraban porque se giro hacia nosotros. Le vi sonreír abiertamente cuando fue consciente de que Malfoy le miraba y luego arrugo el gesto...seguí su mirada viendo que estaba observando hacía el grupo de chicas que en ese instante no dejaban de lanzar miradas hacia nuestra mesa.

\- Me parece que no solo me miran a mi...- susurró Draco, Pansy le miro confundida y yo le imite.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- interrogo mi morena.

\- Halla al frente, el pelinegro no deja de mirar hacia acá.- comentó Draco, mire hacia aquella dirección percatándome de que era cierto. Había un chico sentado solo en una mesa, estaba bastante lejos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestra mesa...más exactamente en mi hermana. ¡Le arrancaría los ojos!

Estaba pensando en cómo estirparle los al pelinegro cuando me percaté de que Hermione estaba hablando con un castaño mientras esperaba que le atendieran. A su lado, Harry estaba distraído contando cuando dinero Muggle había traído. Arrugue el gesto sorprendido, me giré a mirar a Draco y vi que también él se había percatado de la conversación que estaba teniendo Mione.

\- Vengo en un momento.- dijo Draco poniéndose en pie.

\- No hagas una idiotez...- le advirtió Pansy, me había leído el pensamiento.

-No soy un idiota...solo...me antoje de un dulce.- sentenció Malfoy, claramente era una excusa para ir a interrumpir aquella conversación.

\- Esto se va a poner feo...- susurre siguiendo los pasos del rubio.

\- Es divertido...a mí me divierte...- me dijo Pansy, deje salir una sonrisa y repentinamente ella atrapó con intensidad mis labios...me sorprendió la intensidad de dicho beso.

\- ¿Y eso?- cuestione sorprendido.

\- Por si acá...hay demasiadas chicas aquí.- me dijo Pansy volviendo a besarme.

\- A mí solo me interesas tú.- susurre volviendo a besarla, Pansy sonrió complacida.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- ¿Has probado la avena que hacen aquí? Es deliciosa.- me comentó el castaño que estaba delante de mi en la fila, estaba distraída pensando en la chica castaña que vi mirando a mi rubio pero por cortesía decidí que debía hacer caso al desconocido.

\- Si, es deliciosa.- comente sonriendo. Realmente la había probado cuando era pequeña y debo admitir que luego de la avena de mi madre era mi favorita.

\- Me llamó Esteven. ¿Y tú?- insistió en hablar conmigo.

\- Hermione.- conteste sonriendo, más por cortesía que por interés; claro que al prestarle atención me percaté que era un chico guapo. Tenía el cabello castaño riso y unos ojos color caramelo, además, con solo verle pude deducir que era uno de esos chicos que con una sonrisa tenían muchas chicas a sus pies.

\- Es un nombre hermoso... ¿Eres de por aquí?- cuestionó el chico.

\- Hermione...- estaba por girarme al escuchar mi nombre pero unos brazos me rodearon. Mi cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar, una sonrisa se reflejó en mis labios al sentir los firmes brazos de mi rubio desteñido rodeándome.

\- ¿Que ocurre?- cuestione girando el rostro, Draco me dedico una sonrisa. ¡Simplemente le amo!

\- Quiero un chocolate caliente... ¿Habrá?- me interrogó Draco

\- Claro, te pediré uno.- le dije sonriendo, me percaté de que Esteven nos observaba así que decidí presentarlos.

\- Esteven el es Draco, Draco...Esteven.- los presente, el castaño le dedico una sonrisa, Draco solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Eres de aquí entonces?- insistió Esteven, ignorando la presencia de Draco.

\- No, estamos de...turismo.- invente, vale, me sentía una mentirosa.

\- Conozco muchos lugares...si quieres podría enseñártelos.- me dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- No hace... Draco...- una presión delicada en mi cuello consiguió silenciar mis palabras y sacar un suspiro de mi pecho. ¡Arhg! Detestaba que utilizará su reciente descubrimiento para hacerme sentir vulnerable. ¡Sus labios en mi cuello conseguían que todo mi cuerpo temblase!

\- Lo siento...sigue hablando.- susurró Draco, no lo lamentaba, su tono burlón y divertido me lo decía.

\- Disculpa, mi novio es un idiota.- me disculpe con Esteven.

-Oh, tu novio...- comentó él, me percaté de que su rostro reflejo desagrado. En ese instante le tocaba pedir los alimentos así que no pudimos seguir hablando, me giré encontrándome frente a Draco y este me dedico una sonrisa. Harry estaba también allí, pero se hallaba inmerso en su conteo, ni siquiera entiendo por qué cuenta tanto el dinero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo desteñido?- cuestione levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Conmigo? Nada...sólo no pude resistir la tentacion.- me dijo inocentemente.

\- Claro... ¿Crees que me creo esa?- insistí levantando una ceja.

\- En realidad...quería que dijeras que era tu novio.- sé sincero mi rubio y atrapó con intensidad mis labios. Respondí su beso, pero lo aleje rápidamente, estábamos en medio de mucha gente y hacer un espectáculo no era lo mío.

\- Mmmm.- susurró Draco divertido.

\- Tonto.- le dije antes de que nos llamasen a pedir; Harry y yo hicimos la orden, pero Draco permaneció junto a mí en todo momento, hasta que regresamos a la mesa.

\- Todo luce delicioso.- sentenció Ron con la boca hecha agua, Pansy le dio un pequeño empujon divertida.

\- Ten tú chocolate.- le dije a Draco sentándome a su lado, mi rubio me dedico una sonrisa mientras tomaba su chocolate.

\- Al parecer tienes admiradoras rubio...- le escuche comentar a Nott, quien estaba frente a Draco. Se me tensaron los músculos ante aquel comentario pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

\- Siempre las he tenido...- se pavoneo Draco. ¿Hacía falta que se pavoneara de dicha forma?

\- Y que admiradora...- comentó Nott, claramente vi como Ginny le propinó un golpe en la nuca. El castaño la miro sorprendido, lance una mirada hacía Ronald comprobando que el pelirrojo se veía muy enojado, era evidente que no quería que su hermana estuviese cerca de Theodore.

Todos comenzaron a comer con rapidez, había mucho que hablar cuando regresáramos a nuestro escondite. Además, el tiempo corría a prisa y era evidente que los problemas se acercaban a grandes pasos. Comi en silencio, los demás estaban hablando, gran parte de la conversación la sostuvieron Parkinson y Luna, parecían ser las únicas dos con deseos de olvidar por un rato los problemas.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás callada...- levante la mirada de mi comida encontrándome con la mirada de mi rubio, le dedique una sonrisa y asentí. Draco bajo la mano hacía mi brazo y yo seguí su mirada, vi que estaba mirando la marca que su tía me había dejado.

\- Estoy bien...- susurre y moví mi camisa para ocultar la marca, a la vez que huía de su mirada.

\- Vengo en un momento...- susurró Draco, se puso de pie y abandonó la cafetería a paso rápido. Seguí sus movimientos pero decidí que no debía seguirle. Quizás el deseaba estar solo por un rato.

Un minuto dio paso a dos minutos y cuando caí en cuenta había pasado un rato considerable y mi rubio no había regresado. Me giré a mirar hacía afuera e inmediatamente fui consciente de la ausencia de cierta castaña en la mesa de atrás. Estaba por ponerme en pie cuando Harry sujeto mi brazo, me giré a mirarle levantando una ceja.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mi amigo.

-A buscar a Draco, creo que ha tardado demasiado.- le dije señalando en dirección a la salida.

\- Vale, pagamos y te alcanzamos.- me dijo Harry, asentí y me puse de pie siguiendo el camino hacía la salida.

Me asomé afuera, de momento pensé que no había nadie pero tras una mirada más detallada vi a Draco en la cera de adelante. Al ser una zona poco urbana habían varios árboles, el rubio se encontraba bajo la sombra de uno, reclinado del mismo, delante del, se hallaba cierta castaña que anteriormente había visto.

\- ¿Dijiste que era tu novio cierto?- me giré sorprendida al escuchar que me hablaban.

\- Si, lo es.- conteste al ver que se trataba de Esteven.

\- Si fueses mi novia no me saldría de la cafeteria para irme a hablar con otra.- me dijo el castaño.

\- Nos tenemos confianza...buen día.- le dije de mala gana antes de echar a andar hacia mi rubio. Tan pronto me vio, Draco me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Nos vamos.- sentencie cuando llegue a donde Draco, el rubio levanto una ceja, probablemente por mi tono mandón.

\- Claro, eh...un gusto.- se despidió de la muchacha con un gesto, la castaña me dedico un intento de sonrisa pero el desagrado se reflejó en ella.

Le dedique una sonrisa de vuelta y sujete la mano de Draco para que nos alejásemos de ella. Mi rubio no dijo nada, simplemente me siguió en silencio. Rápidamente fui consciente de que yo le sujetaba, pero él no apretaba mi mano, solo se dejaba arrastrar. Me detuve y le mire ligeramente intrigada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has salido?- cuestione

\- Nada...tranquila...todo está bien...- susurró él, sus ojos huían de los míos dándome a entender que aquellas palabras no eran del todo verdad.

\- ¿No confías en mí?- cuestione acariciando su mejilla.

\- Me siento culpable por eso que llevas en el brazo...si hubiese llegado antes...- comenzó a decirme, coloque uno de mis dedos en sus labios silenciando sus palabras, él cerro los ojos y suspiro.

\- No es tu culpa, mi amor. No es culpa de nadie...- susurre sujetando sus manos entre las mías.

\- Hermione...te amo...- susurró Draco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sorprendió el gesto, a tal grado que di un pequeño salto. Draco sonrió ante mi respuesta.

-También te amo...- conteste sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se reflejó en mis labios.

\- Me da miedo que algo malo re ocurra y yo no esté ahí para protegerte.- sé sincero mi rubio, sostenía con sus manos las mías y había elevado una de ellas para colocar en el dorso un dulce beso.

-Sé protegerme...- le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

\- Sé que sabes protegerte pero...

\- Draco...estás aquí, conmigo, y sé que estarás siempre conmigo...nos protegeremos uno al otro mi amor...todo estará bien.- le dije llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla, él suspiró.

\- Aún así...aún yo estando, si algo te...

\- Draco no pienses en esas cosas...no me va a pasar nada...no te atormentes. - insistí

\- Tienes razón...-susurró él escondiendo su mirada

\- Siempre.- dije orgullosamente, le mire con una sonrisa y él rodó los ojos antes de sonreír también.

\- Come libros.- me dijo burlonamente.

\- Hurón.- respondí.

\- Mi come libros.- susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

-Mi hurón.- le imite sintiendo que mi corazón latía con rapidez.

-Vamos...- me dijo Draco señalando hacía la cafetería.

\- Oye ¿Qué hablabas con la castaña?- interrogue deteniéndole para que no siguiese avanzando.

\- Nada importante. Salí a tomar aire y se acercó a hablarme.- me dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Debo darle importancia? - cuestione levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Me harás una escena de celos?- me preguntó Draco sonriendo.

\- No, eso es lo tuyo.- me burlé rodando los ojos.

\- No hago escenas de celos, soy Draco Malfoy, solo marco mi territorio. - se pavoneo orgulloso mientras levantaba el mentón.

\- ¿Tú territorio? Cuidadito, Malfoy, no soy territorio de nadie...- le dije bromista.

\- Te amo...- me dijo él sonriendo.

\- También te amo...pero sin marcar territorio...- le advertí, él soltó una carcajada.

\- No puedo evitarlo.- me dijo y sin darme oportunidad atrapó intensamente mis labios, respondí su beso y no pude evitar tomar el control del mismo.

\- ¿Marcabas tu territorio de nuevo?- cuestione en un susurro cuando nos separamos.

-No, te ayudaba a marcar el tuyo.- me dijo Draco antes de que comenzásemos a andar, eche una mirada hacía el árbol a pocos metros y vi que la castaña nos había estado observando.

\- ¿Ves que eres controladora?- me dijo Draco, le mire confundida.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogue.

\- Tú forma de sujetar mi mano, tú forma de responder a mis besos, incluso la mirada que le lanzaste a la castaña hace un instante.- me dijo mi rubio.

\- Lo soy. No puedo seguir negándolo. Odio no tener el control.- me atreví a aceptar.

\- Es por eso que me sorprende que nunca te atrevas a iniciar nuestros besos.- me comentó Draco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestione sonrojada.

\- Siempre doy el primer paso...nunca te atreves. Y es extraño en ti ya que te gusta tener el control de las situaciones. Te gusta hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras. - me comenta Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No es importante...- susurre huyendo de su mirada.

\- Me gustaría que un día...fueses tú quien me besara...- me susurró Draco mientras nuestros amigos salían de la cafetería.

\- Algún día...- susurre, más para mi, que para el rubio.

Horas más tarde nos hallábamos sentados dialogando. Ron y Harry estaban comentándonos sobre Bellatrix y lo misteriosa que se comportó cuando vio que Ron tenía la espada de Godric. Estuvimos dialogando sobre eso durante un rato, bastante tiempo en realidad, habíamos iniciado la búsqueda de los horocruxes hace algún tiempo y solo faltaban 3 por destruir. Lo complicado era saber cuáles eran estos tres.

\- Estoy seguro que deberíamos entrar a la bóveda de Bellatrix en Gringotts. Creo que esconde algo...- comentó Harry pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?- cuestionó Draco, yo me quedé pensativa. Tenía una idea...pero realmente no sé si sea buena..

"Amar es una palabra, lo importante es la conexión que conlleva."

Keanu Revees

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cuál será la idea de Hermione? ¿Aceptara Ron a Theodore?

Próximo Capítulo: ¡Una copa, un dragón! ¡Locura!

PD Si la historia te gusta no olvides seguirla y deja un comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¡Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero...estoy bien busy con los estudios!

Xemtelheart: ¡Hola! ¿Te está gustando la historia? Jaja sii Draco es *.* y los momentos Dramione también son mis favortios jejeje He tardado un poquito en actualizar pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. :)

ImInTheDarkness: ¡Hey! Jajaja los momentos Dramione son los mejores jeje Besos

Adrit126: ¡Hola! Jajaja es que Draco es simplemente *.* jaja Que bueno que te guste, besos y espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Loremmac: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te guste y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. He tardado un poco con el capítulo pero los estudios me tienen sin tiempo jejeje Besos. Nos leemos.

Sin más... ¡A leer!

¡Una copa y un dragón! ¡Locura! Parte 1

P.O.V Theodore Nott

\- ¡Basta! ¡Por favor basta!- grite cubriéndome el rostro, sentí una presión sobre mis hombros y me giré para comprobar quién me tocaba. Era Bellatrix, sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa altanera era otro de los factores que solían mantenerme sumiso y en silencio; pero ver a Ginny siendo torturada rebasaba los límites de mi cobardía.

\- ¿Basta? ¡Es una traidora!- gritó Bella antes de levantar su varita y apuntar a Ginny haciendo que está lanzase un grito y comenzase a convulsionarse. Exactamente igual que Hermione, aquel horrible día.

\- Bella por favor...- le rogué sujetando su mano.

\- Deja de molestar...- me dijo la pelinegra empujándome. Me tambaleé ligeramente, no por la fuerza del empuje sino por mi temor a detener por otros medios a aquella mujer fría y sin sentimientos.

\- ¡Bellatrix basta!- escuche una voz a lo lejos.

\- ¡Oh mira quién está aquí!- exclamó Bella, llevo mis ojos hacia allí y veo a Draco caminado hacía nosotros con varita en mano, Hermione se sujeta de su cuello para poder caminar, está cojeando y tiene la camisa blanca llena de sangre.

\- ¡Saldremos de aquí y tú no nos lo impedirás!- le advirtió Draco.

\- ¡Morirás por traidor!- grito Bella y levanto su varita.

Todo pasa muy rápido, siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Bellatrix grita "¡Avada!" El rayo sale hacía Draco, me interpongo justo cuando el rayo está por golpearle y...

\- ¡No!- grite asustado y caí despierto, incluso puedo sentir el calor de aquel hechizo golpeándome el pecho. Me giro a mirar mi alrededor, no está Draco. Me levanto asustado, comprobando que todos están bien, pero tampoco está Ginny...ni Granger. Me encamino apresurado hacía la salida pero escucho voces, eran ellos...estaban afuera.

Intentó tranquilizarme, no quiero que me vean así, en este estado de alerta y miedo en el cual suelo andar desde que me uní a los mortifagos. Y que ahora que soy un traidor parece haber aumentado notablemente. Tras relajarme salgo de la caseta, las voces se desvanecen y noto el ambiente tenso que se forma con mi llegada. Es Draco quién me saluda, y con quién hablo en todo momento.

Cuando Granger y Draco entran a la caseta con el fin de despertar a los demás, solo quedamos Gin y yo. Ella está nerviosa, lo percibo en su manera de acomodar en numerosas ocasiones su cabello, además que ya comenzaba a morder su labio inferior con intensidad e insistencia.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me atreví a cuestionar acercándome, ella no retrocede y eso me sorprende. Normalmente huye de mi cercanía o me lanza una mirada de advertencia que me hace volver a alejarme.

\- Bien...en lo que cabe.- susurra, no me mira, su mirada está rastreando el suelo de manera insistente.

\- Ginny yo...quería pedirte perdón de nuevo.- comienzo a decir, ella me sujeta del brazo y me arrastra lejos de la caseta...metros de distancia, quizás para que nadie nos escuchase mientras ella me insulta.

\- Ya me has pedido perdón muchas veces...- me dice la pelirroja sujetando mis manos, me sorprende su actitud, me esperaba gritos e incluso golpes; pensé que volvería a llamarme "Maldito mortifago" o "Traidor asqueroso" o "Reptil despreciable"...podría incluso inventarse otra forma de ofenderme.

\- Nunca me cansaré de pedirte perdón...fui un cobarde y...

\- Nott...Hermione, Ron y Harry están vivos gracias a ti...y a Draco. No tendré nunca, una manera de agradecerte. - me interrumpe mi pelirroja.

-No hay nada que agradecer.- susurró bajando la mirada.

-Si, lo hay...además...yo...yo te sigo que...

\- ¡Ginny!- la voz de la comadreja mayor consiguió que Ginny dejase sus palabras a medio terminar y que tuviésemos que acercarnos a los demás. ¡Podría haber acabado con la comadreja en ese preciso instante!

Hablar con Ginny en el desayuno fue misión imposible, primero el pelirrojo se metió entre nosotros y luego en la mesa me lanzaba miradas de advertencia e incluso insinuó que me mataría si me acercaba a su hermana. ¡Me debía la vida! ¡Debería haber dejado que Bellatrix se quedará con él!

\- ¿Qué planean?- cuestione cuando, luego de haber vuelto del desayuno todos nos habíamos reunido a hablar. El trío Griffindor hablar y hablaba e incluso por algunos minutos conseguía entenderles, pero luego me perdía y no conseguía captar que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Iremos a la bóveda de Lestrange, estamos seguros de que hallaremos algo importante allí...un horocrux quizas.- me explicó Granger.

\- ¿Iremos todos?- cuestione

\- No, preferiría que solo nosotros tres.- habló Harry.

\- Cuatro.- le interrumpió Draco.

\- Draco...quizás deberías quedarte.- comenzó a decir Hermione, conocía lo suficiente a Draco como para saber que nadie le convencería para que se quedara. ¡El rubio estaría siempre detrás de Granger para protegerla! Con su vida si fuese necesario.

\- Hermione...no pienso dejarte sola...- le advirtió Draco.

\- Estaremos con ella.- le dijo Ron rodando los ojos, la mirada que Pansy le lanzó hizo que guardase silencio.

\- Draco, estaré bien.- insistió Hermione.

\- O voy ustedes o...tú te quedas.- sentenció Draco, sus palabras eran seguras y parecía que nada ni nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- No me hagas escenas.- le advirtió Hermione.

\- Además, soy sobrino de Lestrange...si me ven llegar a la bóveda no les sorprenderá.- comentó el rubio, aquella idea pareció convencer a Harry, porque el pelinegro guardó silencio pensativo.

\- Cariño, mientras menos seamos será mejor...- comenzó a decirle Hermione con una mirada de amor, vaya que amaba a Draco, incluso me sorprendía que tal grado de amor se pudiese reflejar en una mirada.

\- Draco tiene razón, Hermione, nos será útil.- comentó Harry.

\- Tan fácil dejas que te convenza.- se quejó la castaña, Draco soltó una carcajada y la abrazo por la espalda. Me sorprendía que Malfoy pasase la mayor parte del tiempo abrazando a la castaña...era como si si al abrazarla pudiese impedir que algo volviese a separarlos.

\- Tú ni pienses en irte.- me susurró Ginny, gire el rostro elevando un de mis cejas al encontrarme a la pelirroja sentada a mi izquierda. La comadreja no se había percatado de nuestra cercanía ya que estaba hablando con Harry.

\- ¿Tengo algo que hacer aquí?- pregunte divertido.

\- Sí, hablar conmigo.- susurró Ginny.

\- Ya me convenciste...- susurre fijando mis ojos en aquellos destellos hermosos, Ginny sonrío consiguiendo que por un instante se me olvidara la guerra, nuestros compañeros, el mundo, solo ella me importaba.

\- ¡Partiremos ahora mismo! Pansy te quedas a cargo.- le escuché decir a Harry mientras se ponían de pie, al sacar mi mirada de Ginny me percaté de la mirada asesina que Weasley me lanzaba.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, Ginny se movió hasta quedar al lado de Luna y así no hacer enojar a su hermano. Al pasar junto a mi, Ron se detuvo, le sostuve la mirada sin titubear. El pelirrojo no me intimidaba, había visto tantas cosas, me habían hecho tantas cosas, que nada lograba asustarme.

\- Lejos de mi hermana, o te cortaré los dedos.- me advirtió Weasley en un susurro bajo antes de seguir a sus amigos e ir a buscar lo necesario a la caseta.

-Cuídalas.- me dijo Draco señalando a las tres chicas que se quedarían conmigo, estaba claro que ninguna necesitaba mi protección, eran independientes, listas y valientes, pero Draco sabía que ninguna de ellas tenía mi habilidad para detectar ataques de mortifagos.

\- Tranquilo, estaré alerta.- le dije, el rubio simplemente hace un gesto de cabeza antes de hacer el amago de seguir caminando, pero se detiene y para mi sorpresa me dedica una sonrisa.

\- Suerte con la pelirroja.- me dice antes de seguir andando.

Minutos más tarde, los cuatro están listos para partir. No sé exactamente el plan que estarán llevando acabo, pero está claro que había sido organizado por la "cabeza del grupo" y nada podría salirles mal si ella era quien les estaba dirigiendo. Les veo irse y me meto en la caseta, me dejó caer en mi lugar de descanso y suspiro.

Un ruido me alarma, pero al girarme hacía la entrada veo a Ginny allí de pie. Ella me dedica una mirada decidida y se acerca a paso tranquilo, le veo sentarse delante de mi, pero no hago nada para impedirle que se siente. Si por mí fuese, estaría cerca de ella el resto de mi vida. Espero que ella se decida ha hablar, pero jamás habla, solo se inclina lentamente hacia mi y atrapa mis labios en un beso lento y dulce...

Muevo mis manos hasta sujetarle delicadamente de la cintura y siento cómo su cuerpo está temblando, probablemente igual que el mío. Suspiro, este es una de esos momentos en los cuales el tiempo no debería existir. Es un beso lento, sin prisa, porque sabemos que tenemos tiempo de sobra...

\- Ginny...noche tras noche me arrepentí de haberte mentido. No merecías eso...- susurre cuando nos alejamos, un delicado dedo sobre mis labios me impide seguir hablado, seguido de unos delicados labios que primero se movían tímidos y luego con más descaro saborean los míos.

\- Nott...lamento todo lo que te dije, todos los insultos, lamentó no haberte escuchado cuando quisiste hablarme. Sé que fuiste tú quien nos libro de ser atrapado en muchas ocasiones...y se que lo hacías por mi.- susurró mi pelirroja, acaricie su cabello y la abrace con fuerza.

\- Te protegería con mi vida, mi cielo. Yo por ti moriría.- susurre abrazándole con firmeza, ella también me abraza con fuerza y luego vuelve a besarme.

\- Todo este tiempo, tenía miedo a que te atraparan...y te sometieran a los brutales castigos.- susurre mirándole a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

\- Yo...estaba tan enojada...- susurró Ginny bajando la mirada.

\- Tan enojada que...desee que estuvieses muerto.- susurró ella, no me miraba, parecía avergonzada.

\- Te amo...y no te culpo.- susurre depositando un beso en su frente.

\- Tórtolos...- interrumpió Parkinson, nos giramos hacía la entrada y vimos allí a la pelinegro, a su lado Luna nos miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Parkinson?- cuestione rodando los ojos, no tenían porque interrumpirnos, no había nada que pudiésemos hacer entre tanto que los chicos iban a Gringotts.

\- Luna y yo saldremos a la laguna. Solo queríamos avisar.- nos dijo Pansy rodando los ojos antes de salir, Lovegood nos miro sonriendo y luego también se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

\- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?- me pregunta Ginny,la traigo hacía mi obligándole a descansar de mi pecho y abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Quiero creer que si. Hermione es lista, Draco es astuto, Potter suele tener suerte y...bueno...tu hermano es el toque humorístico.- me atrevo a comentar.

\- Te llevaras bien con Ron, el té aceptara tarde o temprano...Ron es sobre protector, pero no es un tonto. Además, quiere verme feliz.- comenta Ginny.

\- Creo que prefiere que seas feliz con otro. - comente con sarcasmo, no podía evitar darle ese tono. ¡El pelirrojo simplemente me odia!

\- El quiere que yo sea feliz...y aunque le cuesta aceptarlo; él sabe que tú eres mi felicidad.- me dice Ginny, colocó un beso en su cabello y la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

\- Eres mi felicidad también pelirroja...- susurre

\- ¿Saldremos vivos de esta?- cuestiona Ginny tras algunos minutos de silencio.

\- Saldremos. Y nos casaremos. Y tendremos muchos hijos.- le digo medio adormilado.

\- Y cuatro gatos. - susurra Ginny.

\- Y dos perros.- susurre

\- Te quiero...- susurra Ginny, minutos luego, la respiración acompasada me anunció que había caído dormida. También me encontraba exhausto, así que poco a poco fui cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Nos aparecimos cerca de Gringotts. El plan era bastante sencillo, Hermione se disfrazaría de Bellatrix, cosa que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo...para que negarlo...me resultaba asquerosamente desagradable. Y yo entraría con ella, ya que soy su sobrino y sería más creíble que fuese conmigo a su bóveda. Ron y Harry entrarían tras nosotros bajo la capa de invisibilidad. En la mente de Hermione, e incluso en la mía, nuestro plan...o debería decir, el plan de Hermione, era infalible.

\- Me desagrada que en unos minutos vayas a convertirte en mi tía...- susurre mientras caminábamos a Gringotts, Hermione sonríe, Ron y Harry iban por delante así que no nos prestaban atención.

\- Tendrás que respetarme sobrinito...- se burlo mi castaña con un tono juguetón que jamás había utilizado. ¡Debería ser un delito que me hablase de aquella manera!

\- Dirán que soy un enfermo, pero te besare aunque estés disfrazada de mi tía si me hablas de esa manera.- susurre mirándola con intensidad, ella se sonroja rápidamente.

\- Sería la imagen más repugnante que mis ojos podrían ver.- comentó mi castaña arrugando el rostro, la imagen consiguió darme nauseas.

\- Admito, que también para mi, sería rapugnante.- susurró arrugando el gesto.

\- Listo...es hora.- sentenció Harry girándose, vi a Hermione tragar en seco y mirarme nerviosa.

\- Todo va a estar bien.- susurre sujetando sus manos, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Lista?- cuestionó Ron.

\- Dale solo un minuto.- interrumpí, Hermione me miro confundida.

\- ¿Un minuto para?- cuestionó Hermione arrugando el entrecejo, ella quería acabar con esto rápido, le veía nerviosa y eso no era normal en ella.

\- Para esto.- susurre sujetándole de la cintura y atrayendola hacía a mi, atrape sus labios y ella no tardó en mover sus manos hasta mi nuca y responder mi beso. ¡Intensa como siempre! ¡Dominante y controladora como ella sola!

\- Ya empiezo a creer que están locos.- le escuche comentar a Harry.

\- Insaciables.- escuche a Ron.

\- Todo saldrá bien.- susurre separándome de Hermione, ella suspiró y luego sonrió mientras lamia sus labios, me pareció la acción más cruel y sensual que hubiese visto en toda mi vida.

\- Si vuelves a hacer eso...te aseguro que no respondo.- susurre mirando intensamente sus labios; ignorando mi comentario, Hermione mordió su labio inferior y volvió a pasar su lengua por sus labios saboreando el sabor de nuestro beso.

\- Estoy lista, Harry.- sentenció Hermione impidiéndome arrogarme hacía ella y atrapar nuevamente sus labios.

\- No quiero tener pesadillas asi que...ni pienses en besar a Hermione mientras está disfrazada de Bellatrix.- me advierte Ronald.

\- Tranquilo, Weasley, sería desagradable incluso para mi.- le dije rodando los ojos.

Ya estabamos listos...esto estaba por comenzar...

\- Draco te quiero...- me dice Hermione antes de dejar de ser, físicamente, mi Hermione...

Continuara...

¿Qué les pareció?

PD Si te gusto, no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! ¡Yes, yes! ¡Llevo ratito sin actualizar! He estado casi sin tiempo para escribir pero ¡Aquí está la continuación! En realidad tenia el capitulo a medio terminar desde hace dias pero no habia podido acabarlo -.-

ImInTheDarkness: Hola! jajaja esta vez no lo deje en el mejor momento XD Jejeje gracias por seguir la historia y espero te guste el capitulo, besos.

Adrit126: Hello! Jajaja Nott *.* jajaja buenoo tendras que compartir a Nott con Gin XD jajaja Sorry! Por la tardanza! Pero espero te guste el capitulo! Besos!

johasmiles: Hey! jejeje me encanta que te encante la historia jejeje *.*

* * *

¡Una copa y un dragón! ¡Locura! Parte II

P.O.V Hermione Granger

La sensación de nerviosismo y temor crecía con cada uno de mis pasos; Gringotts se alzaba cada vez más cerca y las dudas poco a poco conseguían que mi pulso temblase. El callejón diagon estaba inusualmente despejado, algunos duendes o magos pasaban junto a nosotros sin prestarnos la más mínima atención. Cruzamos la heladería, y no pude evitar lanzar una mirada hacia allí…hacía mucho tiempo que no comía uno de esos helados de fresa que tanto me encantaban. Estaba ligeramente distraída así que terminé tropezándome, torpemente, con un señor. Era un hombre alto, de profundos ojos azules; con sus manos me sujetó de la cintura impidiendo que me fuese al suelo, por acto reflejo me sujeté de sus hombros.

-Tenga cuidado…señora.- me dijo el hombre enterando sus ojos en los míos, tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente tirando al castaño y por sus facciones podría tener unos treinta, casi cuarenta años. Debo admitir que su mirada profunda me intimido, él bajó su mirada por un segundo y no dudé en seguirla; estaba mirando mi escote. Por supuesto, no tardé en ruborizarme…aun sabiendo que no era a mí a quien veía, sino a Lestrange…era una situación incómoda.

-Gracias.- murmuré enderezándome, él no se movió en ningún momento, pero un carraspeo junto a mí, llamó nuestra atención. Era Draco, había olvidado que se hallaba a mi lado; por su semblante, supe que no se hallaba muy contento con lo recién contemplado.

\- ¿No te conozco?- insistió el desconocido con el único propósito de volver a captar mi atención, le miré. Era probable que Bellatrix le conociera, y me ponía nerviosa saber que podría descubrir mi farsa.

\- Lo dudo.- contesté rápidamente.

-Sí, creo que sí, eres Bellatrix Lestrange…estudiamos juntos.- sentenció el hombre con una sonrisa coqueta. ¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de coquetearle a Bellatrix!

\- Disculpa mi mala memoria. - intenté excusarme, Draco volvió a carraspear y el hombre le miró intrigado, le vi arrugar el gesto.

\- No me digas que es tu hijo. -comentó el desconocido mirando a Draco con una ceja levantada.

-Mi sobrino; Draco Malfoy.- los presenté nerviosa.

-Un gusto. Soy Rodolfo Theather.- se presentó el hombre dándole un apretón a Draco. Mi rubio se limitó a un gesto de cabeza, esta distante, incómodo, y probablemente enojado por las miradas que, el aun desconocido, me lanzaba.

\- Nosotros debemos irnos.- nos excusé con rapidez.

-Claro, espero tener el placer de volver a verte, Bella.- me dijo, con demasiada confianza, para que negarlo. No tardó en acercarse, me sentí incómoda nuevamente, pero no retrocedí. Él se inclinó y depositó un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios. ¡Argh! ¡Vomitar en este momento no sería una buena opción!

Cuando reinicié la marcha podía escuchar los cuchicheos de Ron y Harry. El ambiente estaba tenso alrededor de Draco y los nervios comenzaban a carcomerme las entrañas. Gringotts nos quedaba al cruzar la calle, así que tomé una larga respiración profunda para prepararme. Ser Bellatrix Lestrange es una de las peores pesadillas que he vivido, en primer lugar, porque es una de las personas que más odio.

-La próxima vez que alguien te mire de esa manera le arrancaré los ojos.- escuché susurrar a Draco mientras caminábamos.

-No me miraba a mí, sino a tu tía.- respondí intentando sonar tranquila.

-De todas formas, le arrancaré los ojos.- declaró Draco, estaba celoso, lo noté en su tono de voz…y debo admitir que no me enojaba en lo más mínimo lo exagerado que solía ser mi desteñido. A mí tampoco me había agradado la mirada descarada de aquel hombre.

\- Deja de estar celando a tu tía, sobrinito.- me burlé

-Disfrútalo mientras dure.- susurró Draco antes de adentrarnos en el banco.

Logramos, luego de algunos minutos, llegar a la bóveda de Lestrange. El lugar estaba repleto, y para qué negarlo, la mayoría de las cosas que estaban ahí tenían un valor aun mayor que toda la ropa que teníamos Harry, Ron y yo juntos. ¡Ya saben, no puedo incluir a Draco, porque probablemente su camisa cuesta tres veces más que toda mi ropa! Ron y Harry salieron de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y juntos comenzamos a rebuscar algo que llamase nuestra atención o pareciese sospechoso.

-Espero que no hallamos venido aquí en vano.- murmuró Draco mirando con desagrado el lugar. Le escuché, pero no respondí, porque justo en ese instante vi una copa escondida entre dos tomos enormes, polvorientos y viejos. Me arrodillé, moví los libros y contemplé en silencio aquella copa de dos asas en oro. La misma tenía un tejón grabado, me pareció extraño que Bellatrix tuviese en su poder un artefacto que si mi memoria no falla perteneció a Helga Hupplepuff.

Extendí mi mano, sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de mi cuerpo y tomé la copa. Al primer contacto sentí como mi mano ardía. La solté de inmediato y lancé un grito de dolor. ¡Me había quemado! ¡Internamente maldecía una y otra vez esa copa!

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- gritó Draco girándose a mirarme, pero una lluvia de pequeñas copas impidió, en primera instancia, que respondiese. Luego, estaba tan absorta en mi sorpresa, que olvidé su pregunta.

-Es la copa…debe ser un horrocrux. Debemos encontrarla.- les dije a mis amigos mientras rebuscaba entre las copas que habían caído.

\- ¡Hay que darnos prisa! No podremos mantener esta farsa por mucho tiempo.- exclamó Ron asustado.

\- ¡La tengo!- gritó Harry, su rostro dejaba ver que le ardía la mano con la cual sujetaba la copa.

\- ¡Atrápenlos!- escuchamos ruidos. Solo conseguimos una salida que nos llevó a un amplio salón, en el cual habían algunos dragones medio dormidos en las esquinas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó Ron asustado, vi a Harry envolver en su chaqueta la copa y comencé a buscar alguna otra vía de escape. Todo apuntaba a que nos atraparían y nos acusarían de robo.

\- Ahora si terminaremos en Azkaban.- escuché a Draco lamentarse. Vale, era bastante pesimista cuando se lo proponía. Tras una rápida mirada, logré ver a lo lejos un Dragón dormido, no era de mis mejores ideas…y claramente era bastante descabellada…pero, no teníamos otra vía de escape.

\- Vamos, saldremos de aquí. - exclamé corriendo hacia el dragón, una mano me sujetó del brazo impidiendo mi avance. Al girarme,vi a Draco, él miraba con los ojos a medio salir; reconocí el miedo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó asustado.

-Sacándonos de este lío. Las protecciones nos impedirán desaparecernos.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

\- No harás lo que estoy pensando…- insistió.

\- Si, lo haré. - dije decidida.

-Es una locura.- me dijo.

-No seas cobarde, Malfoy. Mione sabe lo que hace.- nos interrumpió Ron dándole un golpe en el hombro a mi rubio. Draco soltó un bufido. ¡Vaya! ¡Su confianza me hacía sentir muy feliz!

\- No, ella está delirando.- sentenció Malfoy.

-No tenemos tiempo, Draco, confía en mí.- le dije sujetando su mano.

-Pero…- susurró.

-Anda…todo saldrá bien.- le dije tirando de su mano; hubo resistencia por un segundo, pero luego cedió a mi agarre.

Minutos más tarde, sobre uno de los dragones del banco conseguimos salir de Gringotts. Debo admitir que estaba llena de miedo, inseguridad, y mucho temor, pero por sacarnos de allí hubiese hecho cualquier cosa. Incluso, enfrentar mi absurdo miedo a las alturas. Descendimos en lo profundo del bosque. Con un hechizo Harry durmió al dragón, consiguiendo que no nos matase por haberle tratado de aquella forma.

-¡Estamos vivos!- celebró Ronald cuando bajamos del dragón, no pude evitar reír ante su elocuencia.

-Casi no la contamos.- susurró Harry suspirando, parecía realmente agradecido de seguir con vida.

-Esa fue una gran aventura.- sentencié emocionada abrazando a Ron, el pelirrojo me devolvió el abrazo, era el más cerca que me quedaba, por eso le había abrazado.

-Estuviste genial, Mione. Como siempre.- me alagó Ronald cuando nos separemos.

-Lo sé. - dije engreídamente en forma de broma.

-Alguien anda callado…- me susurró Harry a mi costado señalando con el gesto hacia mi derecha. Me giré, recordando que Draco seguía allí, mi rubio estaba algunos pasos lejos. Se hallaba mirando al dragón del cual habíamos descendido algunos minutos atrás. Miré a mi amigos y luego di unos pasos rápidos hacia Draco.

\- ¿Estas bien?- cuestioné observando que no estuviese lastimado.

-Sí. Estuviste…perfecta.- susurró volviéndose para mirarme. Me encontré con aquellos ojos y sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. Ese color grisáceo, a la luz del atardecer lucia aún más hermoso que esta mañana. Y si no era así, este espejismo en el cual vivo se ha convertido en mi realidad más preciada.

\- Gracias…trabajamos juntos.- susurré sonrojada.

-Jamás fui tan consciente de cuan capaz eres de protegerte a ti misma.- habló Draco, parecía sorprendido.

-No solo a mí misma…sino a los que amo.- susurré dando un paso cerca del. Draco dejó salir una sonrisa, bajé la mirada a sus labios y mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa.

-¡Hey tortolos! Nada de besos hasta que el hechizo pase. - nos gritó Ron burlonamente. Draco no escondió su risa débil, yo rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto dijeron que tardaría?- interrogó Draco mirándome fijamente.

-Probablemente media hora más.- respondió Harry, rodé nuevamente los ojos exasperada y Draco rió.

-No seas desesperada leona.- se burló el rubio.

-No lo estoy. No es como si muriese por besarte.- comenté rodando los ojos, Draco no tardó en levantar sus cejas divertido.

-Sí, mueres por besarme.- me dijo con su tono petulante y engreído. ¡Narcisista!

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero está claro que... el que muere por besarme eres tu.- comenté rodando los ojos. Jamás admitiría que moría por besarle si él no admitía primero que lo deseaba tanto como yo. ¡Vale! ¡Por supuesto, que muero por besarle!

-Mi chica Muggle…jamás negaría que muero por besarte. Yo si lo reconozco.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada; el sonrojo se asomaba por mis mejillas rápidamente, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Harry.

-¡Perdí la espada!- exclamó Harry, me giré a mirarle y lo halléarrodillado junto a Ronald. Me percaté de inmediato que la copa estaba en el suelo, envuelta en una camisa negra mientras mi amigo rebuscaba dentro de aquel bolso encantado que yo le había regalado.

\- ¿La espada?- cuestioné acercándome, Draco me siguió de cerca.

-La espada de Godric. Sin ella no podremos destruir el horrocrux.- explicó Harry, esa última parte ya la sabia. Lo que deseaba saber era como había perdido la espada si se suponía que debía estar en el campamento.

\- ¿Por qué tenías la espada? Debería haber estado bajo la protección de Ginny.- exclamé, quizás con más intensidad y enojo del debido. Harry bajó la mirada y dio una patada a lo primero que estuvo delante suyo. ¡Resulto ser la copa Hupplepuf!

-¡Harry! ¡Ten cuidado!- exclamé

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- no tardó en disculparse, me pareció que no solo se disculpaba por haber pateado la copa sino por haber perdido la espada.

-¿Dónde crees que la perdiste?- interrogué tomando la copa y guardándola en mi bolso.

-No lo sé, deje la bolsa en el suelo cuando nos detuvimos frente a Borgin y Burkes…pero no había nadie cerca.- me dijo mi amigo con la mirada perdida, intentando recordando donde pudo haber perdido aquella arma tan importante.

\- ¿No le tienen una protección a esa bolsa?- nos interrumpió Draco, giré el rostro para mirarle.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo misma se la coloqué!- declaré orgullosa.

-¿Cómo sacaron la espada entonces?- preguntó Draco arrugando el entrecejo. Me detuve a meditar, el hecho de que alguien hubiese extraído la espada me hacía sentir ineficiente; es imposible que alguien haya burlado mis hechizos.

\- ¡Un elfo!- exclamó Ron obteniendo la mirada de todos.

\- ¿Un elfo?- cuestionó Draco.

\- La mochila no tiene protección contra elfos.- explicó Harry cayendo en cuenta. Abrí mi boca con la intención de replicar, pero volví a cerrarla recordando que el pelinegro tenía razón. El hechizo que coloqué simplemente protegía de magos.

\- Tu D.D.D.O conseguirá arruinarte.- le escuché sisear a Draco, me crucé de brazos y tomé una larga y profunda respiración.

\- Es P.E.D.D.O. Y simplemente cometí un error.- respondí ligeramente enojada.

-Una muestra de tu gran inteligencia.- comentó Draco, sentí un fuego en mi pecho, fuego que crecía ante el recuerdo de lo idiota e insoportable que podía llegar a ser aquel rubio que me robo el corazón.

-Desearías tener la mitad de mi inteligencia.- hablé cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para olvidar colocar correctamente las protecciones?- se burló Draco, no se porque tomó esa actitud, pero estaba por jalarle una oreja cuando le vi lanzarle una guiñada a Harry, a la vez que escondía una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a olvidar?- cuestioné.

\- No puedo saberlo, no soy tan inteligente.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te lo buscaste.- sentencié tomándole de la camisa repentinamente y atrapando sus labios. Draco levantó las manos sorprendido por mi repentino beso.

-¡No quería ver esto! ¡Es asqueroso!- le escuché gritar a Ronald.

-Jamás olvidare el día que Lestrange beso a Malfoy.- siseo a Harry asqueado.

Bajo mis puños sujetaba trozos de la camisa de Draco, cerré los ojos disfrutando el sabor a menta, pero Draco no respondió. Al parecer se había congelado en el preciso momento que nuestros labios se tocaron. ¡O mejor dicho! En el instante que los labios de su querida tía se unieron a los suyos. Tras algunos segundos Draco se separó de golpe, no pude evitar sonreír con burla.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me gritó mientras se limpiaba la boca con el borde de su camisa.

\- ¡Ups! ¡Olvidé que todavía soy Lestrange!- exclamé fingiendo sorpresa, Draco me lanzó una mirada enojada.

-No te lo perdonaré nunca…esto no tiene nombre.- me dijo el rubio lanzándome una mirada resentida. ¡Ya se le pasaría!

-No ha sido para tanto, mi hurón.- le dije extendiendo una mano dispuesta a acariciar su mejilla.

-¡Basta! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Y esto es…extraño!- nos interrumpió Ronald cubriendo sus ojos.

\- ¡Hemos perdido la espada! ¿No creen que deberíamos estar más preocupados?- nos interrumpió Harry, todos guardamos silencio comprendiendo que el moreno tenía razón. Lancé una mirada asesina a Draco, él había iniciado todo esto. ¡Hurón desteñido!

-Ahora mismo la espada puede estar en manos de cualquiera.- habló Ronald tras el intenso y largo silencio. Tenía razón, y comenzaba a sentirme culpable, debí haber colocado una mejor protección sobre la bolsa donde guardábamos la espada de Godric. ¡Aunque, no lo admitiría en voz alta!

-Tomaremos acción luego, volvamos al campamento.- sentenció Draco echando a andar, le seguí de cerca mientras hablaba con Ronald. El pelirrojo me comentaba sobre el lugar donde Harry coloco la bolsa en el suelo. Al parecer vio a cuatro elfos atravesar el callejón, incluso se tropezó con ellos cuando Harry se alejo a revisar que ocurría en Borgin y Burkes.

\- ¡Ronald! ¿Hermione?- Ginny se acerco emocionada, pero se detuvo al verme.

-Si, mejor no hagas comentarios.- hablé suspirando.

-¡No vas a creer quien nos ha escrito!- retomó la pelirroja su principal tema de conversación, se veía muy alegre. Parkinson y Luna se encontraban sentadas junto a Nott frente a la "casa" que habíamos colocado.

\- ¡George y Fred! ¡Fred se va a casar!- Exclamó Ginny sin dejarnos llegar, la emoción se le escapaba por los poros.

\- ¿Fred casarse? ¿Cómo que te ha escrito?- interrogó Ronald confundido.

-Ha enviado una nota, pero se ha incendiado luego de que la leyese. Celebraran el matrimonio en casa…mama dijo que…desearía que estemos allí. Colocaran protección. Además, solo serán unos pocos invitados.- explicó la pelirroja, la emoción en su tono de voz fue en disminución. Probablemente, a medida que observaba los semblantes descompuestos de Ron, Harry, e incluso el mío.

\- Ginny…es…peligroso…- comenzó a decir Harry.

\- ¿No podemos detener esta búsqueda por un instante?- cuestionó Gin.

-Gin…- susurró Ronald

\- ¡Llevamos meses en medio de la nada! ¡No va a ocurrir nada por ir a una fiesta!- se quejó la pelirroja, lanzo una mirada a hacia Nott buscando su apoyo, pero el castaño bajó el rostro. Probablemente, Ronald fue consciente de aquella mirada que intercambiaron, porque le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuándo es la celebración?- preguntó Harry, Luna se levantó y abrazó al moreno lanzándole una mirada que hasta a mi me conmovió. Harry suspiró rodeándola con uno de sus brazos en espera de la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Pasado mañana…- murmuró la pelirroja esperanzada. Harry bajó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Luna. Nos tenía a todos a la espera de una respuesta, debo admitir que sentía mucha ilusión de ir a la fiesta. Deseaba ir a la madriguera, ver a Molly, a los gemelos, a Arthur, sentirme en casa una vez más.

-Podríamos ir…- dijo el pelinegro, no parecía muy convencido, pero la sonrisa que le dedico Luna pareció convencerle completamente.

\- ¡Te quiero, Harry!- exclamó Ginny, se abalanzó dándole un pico en la mejilla, Luna sonreía aun recostada del pecho del moreno que ya comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Granger.- me llamó Draco, me giré a mirarle con una ceja levantada. ¿Granger? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba Granger? ¿Debería seguirle el juego y llamarle Malfoy?

\- ¿Si, Malfoy?- cuestioné levantando una ceja divertida mientras daba unos pasos lejos del grupo para estar cerca de mi hurón. Draco sonrió, parecía divertido, tras unos segundos sentí una sensación extraña y supe que había vuelto a mi forma natural. Lo comprobé cuando Draco extendió su mano y acomodó uno de mis risos tras mi oreja.

-¿Cuándo volverás a besarme de esa manera?- me preguntó mientras su mano descendía por mi mandíbula hasta rozar mis labios. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a pintarse de rojo así que no tardé en bajar la cabeza.

-No creo que vuelva a hacerlo, solo lo hice porque no era yo, ósea era yo, pero no lo era...- sentencieé nerviosamente, sin atreverme a mirar a Draco a los ojos.

-Te amor, Granger.- me interrumpió Draco, levanté la mirada, clavando mis ojos en aquellas orbes grises.

-¿Aunque mis hechizos protectores no sean los más acertados?- interrogé divertida.

-Algunos de mis hechizos tampoco lo son, muy pocos, porque soy casi perfecto, pero…hay sus excepciones.- declaró el rubio, rodé los ojos. ¡Engreído! ¡Prepotente! Jamás entenderé completamente como, a pesar de ser un engreído, se había adueñado de mi corazón, de mis emociones y de mi raciocinio. ¡Había alterado mi vida en el buen sentido!

\- Me sorprende que aceptes que también te equivocas.- comenté haciéndome la sorprendida.

-En realidad, solo he fallado una vez.- me dijo escondiendo sus manos en los hondos bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla. En ese momento fui consciente de cómo sus cabellos estaban ligeramente alborotados. Él era…perfecto…

\- Jamás me contaste.- hablé

-Sí, fue cuando intenté protegerme de ti.- me dijo levantando su penetrante mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, sentí que todo nuestro alrededor se detenía. No entiendo cómo, pero sus ojos tenían ese efecto de anestesia sobre mí. No era el color de sus ojos, aunque ese tono grisáceo ejercía grande influencia sobre mí; pero no era la principal fuente de mi anestesia. Era su mirada. Esa peculiar manera que tenía de contemplarme…como si me escudriñase, como si pudiese conocer cada uno de mis pensamientos.

-¿Protegerte de mí?- interrogué confundida.

-Sí, cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas más que cualquier otra chica. Aquel día, en la fiesta de tercer año…te veías más hermosa que nunca. Supe entonces que…mis intentos por protegerme de ti habían sido un autentico fiasco.- explicó el rubio y extendió ambas manos rodeando suavemente mi cuello.

\- ¿Tercer año?- pregunté sorprendida. ¿Yo le gustaba desde tercer año? ¿Siempre estuvimos enamorados uno del otro?

-Si, Hermione…éramos dos tontos.- me dijo el rubio, supe que había entrado a mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Cuántas veces más habría leído mis pensamientos sin que me percatase?

-Si hubiese sabido…- comencé a decir, un cuerpo se interpuso entre mi rubio y yo. Parkinson estaba dándome la espalda y mirando directamente hacia Draco.

-Lamento interrumpirles, pero dado que estamos aquí, a pocos metros de distancia y ustedes parecen haber olvidado que estamos aquí. Desearíamos que fuesen tan amables de tomar en cuenta que tenemos un grave problema ahora que desapareció la espada de Godric.- nos comentó Pansy girándose a mirarme, me sonrojé al percatarme de que mientras los chicos estaban hablando sobre asuntos serios; Draco y yo estábamos aquí hablando de nosotros.

-Tienes razón.- sentencié sonrojada, di un paso dispuesta a acercarme a los chicos.

-Me la pagaras.- escuché que Draco le dijo a la morena, la cual no escondió su risa. Me giré divertida, el rubio me miró, y Pansy solo soltó una carcajada.

-Mete a tu hurón en una jaula.- se burló Pansy, Draco la volvió a asesinar con la mirada.

-Esa no es una mala idea.- dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ron, Draco se sentó a mi lado, para mi sorpresa busco mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Harry estaba comentándole a los chicos todo lo que había ocurrido y como había perdido la espada. Además, parecía tener otra pista acerca de otro horrocrux. Mientras él hablaba, en cierta parte de la conversación, yo bajé la mirada para contemplar mis dedos entrelazados con los de Draco.

Poco a poco subí la mirada por su antebrazo, mi rubio se había sacado el saco que había llevado en todo momento así que, al vestir una camisa de manga corta, podía contemplar la marca tenebrosa. Aquella que debía desaparecer en el preciso instante que Voldemort muriese. Tracé un rápido camino de su antebrazo al mío y no pude evitar mover mi otra mano y acariciar, por encima de mi camisa, la cicatriz que me había dejado Lestrange. Cada vez que contemplaba mi antebrazo, aun sin ver aquella cicatriz, volvía a revivir cada instante.

-Nagini tiene que ser un horrocrux, por eso Voldemort le protege tanto.- aportaba Draco a la conversación, levanté mi mirada hacia su rostro. El rubio estaba concentrado en la conversación, así que no me prestaba atención. Lo prefería. Cuando me llegaban los ataques melancólicos prefería que él no fuese consciente de ellos. Volví a bajar mi mirada, pase por su cicatriz y luego volví a contemplar la tela que cubría la mía. "Sangre sucia"… ¿Y si algún día el llegase a despreciarme por mi condición de sangre? ¡Qué rayos! ¡El jamás haría algo así! ¡El me ama! ¿Cierto? Levanté la mirada y…me encontré con sus ojos…me miraba con amor. Bajé nuevamente la mirada a nuestras manos unidas y el apretó mi mano antes de mover su otra mano y colocarla sobre mi antebrazo…trazando líneas indefinidas por encima de la suave tela. Él me ama.

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta." Sam Keen

* * *

¡Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia! ¡Amados lectores gracias por su apoyo!

Próximo Capitulo: P.O.V Pansy Parkinson o Harry Potter (Todavía no estoy segura XD)

PD. Si te gusta la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

ImInTheDarkness: Hola! jajaja somos dos estudiando matemáticas. Que bueno que te gusto, jejeje intentare tardar menos, estaba bien ocupada las semanas pasadas pero ya estoy mas relax XD

* * *

Llegando a la Madriguera

P.O.V Harry Potter

Nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos; desde aquel instante en el cual decidimos, por voluntad propia, salir a buscar los horrocruxes, aceptamos nuestro destino. Estaríamos rotos de por vida, o por lo menos así me siento yo. Pese a que estamos juntos, pese a las risas, a las largas conversaciones. Cuando la luz se apagaba, y las respiraciones se volvían irregulares...las pesadillas atacaban una y otra vez. Quizás soy el único atravesando por este suplicio, por lo menos eso pensaba, hasta aquella noche.

Iríamos a la madriguera al día siguiente, no sé cómo me dejé convencer, pero la mirada dulce de mi amada Luna me impidió negarme. Los Weasley eran muy importantes para mí, eran mi familia, ellos y Hermione...y ahora Luna. Aun así, no teníamos mucho tiempo, cada minuto era indispensable y a cada paso la guerra estaba más cerca. Todos dormían, Ron fue el último en caer rendido, porque se reunió con Theodore luego de que Ginny se hubo rendido al cansancio.

Yo les escuché hablar, ya que se me estaba haciendo muy complicado agarrar el sueño. No escuché con claridad de que hablaban, pero Nott entro murmurando entre dientes seguido de un pelirrojo que se dejó caer en su esquina dándole la espalda a todos. Esos dos no parecían llevarse muy bien realmente.

Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché movimiento algunos metros de distancia. Me giré mientras arrugaba el entrecejo completamente confundido. ¿Quién se quejaba? Pensaba ignorar el ruido, pero pronto escuché como alguien se removía con insistencia. Me puse en pie, dispuesto a comprobar que no fuese mi amada Luna, Hermione o Ginny.

Para mi sorpresa, las chicas dormían tranquilamente, incluso Ronald también parecía estar bien. Me giré dispuesto a volver a mi espacio cuando fui consciente de que el ruido procedía de la esquina donde dormían Nott y Malfoy. El primero, se había ido más lejos, así que solo Malfoy estaba allí. Aún a la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos, podía ver como el rubio se removía incómodo.

\- Malfoy...- llamé acercándome, el rubio luchaba con las sábanas intensamente.

\- Malfoy...- volví a insistir, le vi arrugar el gesto, parecía estar luchando con alguien.

-Dementores no.… dementores no.…- le escuché murmurar, una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla.

\- Malfoy. - insistí moviéndole del brazo derecho.

\- A ella no.…por favor suéltenla. - volvió a removerse con desesperación.

\- Malfoy.- volví a llamar, le moví con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, parecía asustado. Estaba temblando, un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Le vi bajar la mirada hasta su brazo, contemplando la marca tenebrosa durante algunos segundos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- me preguntó tras habérselo pensado.

\- Te escuché tener pesadillas...parecías desesperado, así que te desperté.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- No le digas a Hermione.- me pidió el rubio, no me miraba, tenía su mirada fija en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Por qué? Ella podría prepararte algo para evitar las pesadillas...me hizo una poción bastante útil. - me atreví a comentarle.

-No quiero que se preocupe. Estoy bien, solo...son boberías. - sentenció el rubio, esa actitud tan característica del niño Malfoy.

-Como prefieras. ¿A quién defendías? Había una mujer en tu pesadilla.- cuestioné sentándome a su lado, él suspiro.

\- A Hermione.- susurró levantando la mirada.

\- No tienes que estar preocupado por ella, Malfoy...ella está y estará bien.- le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Lo sé...pero mi subconsciente no lo entiende, Potter.- sentenció el hurón exasperado.

\- Te entiendo, me pasa igual cuando veo a Luna, tan frágil, pero a la vez tan fuerte. Si algo malo le ocurriese me sentiría responsable. - le comenté.

\- En mis pesadillas...soy yo quien le hace daño a Hermione.- susurró Draco, giré el rostro para poder mirarle.

\- Jamás le harías daño.- me atreví a comentar.

\- Quizás. Pero, Granger daría cualquier cosa por mí y eso...eso en una guerra nunca es conveniente. - declaró el rubio.

\- Son solo pesadillas.- le alenté.

\- ¿Y si le hago daño, Potter? Ya lo hice una vez. Cuando no le deje explicarme lo que ocurrió con Longbotton. ¿Y si vuelvo a lastimarla? - me pregunto el rubio, parecía aterrado. Jamás pensé verle de aquella manera. Ese día supe que no era el único que estaba roto.

\- Malfoy, no lo harás. Porque la amas... ¿Cierto?- interrogue.

\- Más que a mi propia vida.- respondió él.

\- No hay porque temer entonces...todo saldrá bien.- le dije poniéndome de pie, el rubio suspiró y asintió.

\- Ni una palabra a nadie, Potter.- me advirtió antes de que me fuese a mi lugar. No pude evitar reír; ahora conocía un poco más a Draco Malfoy, y podía decir con seguridad que mi Hermione se enamoró del chico correcto. Con ese pensamiento fui cayendo dormido, aquella extraña y corta conversación me había sacado de la mente todas mis preocupaciones.

\- Harry...- una voz en mi oído me regresó a la vida. Estaba todavía medio adormilado; me moví, "Harry" insistió la voz. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con Luna sentada a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

\- Hola.- le saludé sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pensaba que sería imposible despertarte.- susurró mi rubia con sus hermosos ojos soñadores. Una sonrisa volvió a asomar en mis labios ante su comentario, extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Me encanta despertar mirándote.- susurré, Luna me dedico, una vez más, una de sus más espléndidas sonrisas y me abrazó.

\- Te quiero Harry.- me dijo en un susurro abrazándome con fuerza, le devolví el abrazo y me acerqué dispuesto a atrapar sus labios cuando...

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos a la madriguera!- la voz de Ron interrumpió el silencio, estaba entrando a la campaña con una sonrisa llena de emoción. Tras él venía Parkinson, quien al percatarse de que acababa de interrumpirnos se sonrojó y le dio un empujón al pelirrojo.

\- Siempre andas interrumpiendo.- le escuché sisear a Parkinson.

\- Salimos en un momento, Harry tiene el sueño pesado.- nos excusó Luna, yo miré a Ron ligeramente avergonzado.

\- No tarden.- nos dijo el pelirrojo y salió seguido de la morena.

\- Vamos.- sentenció Luna, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando le sujeté de la mano. Ella me miró en espera de alguna explicación, yo la acerqué hacía mi dándole un corto beso. Ella se alejó sonriendo, y me dio un pico en la nariz.

\- Te quiero.- me dijo poniéndose en pie, no tardé en imitarle.

\- También te quiero.- susurré, Luna se acercó rápidamente a la salida, pero le detuve sujetándole del brazo.

\- ¿Que?- me cuestionó mi rubia.

\- Te ves bonita hoy.- le dije sujetando sus manos, ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Gracias, hoy me he tenido que colocar este suéter naranja con medias rosas, porque creo que los narggles han vuelto y me han escondido el suéter rosado que pensaba ponerme.- me comentó Luna, deje salir una carcajada y la abracé.

\- Les pondré una trampa a esos narggles.- le dije

-¡No! No lo hagas. En realidad, extrañaba que me escondiesen las cosas.- me dijo sonriendo con ilusión.

\- Adelántate...salgo en un momento.- le dije a mi rubia, ella salió apresurada. Me moví hasta mi rincón y saqué el suéter rosa de Luna. Si. Lo había escondido cuando ella se durmió. Quizás no era lo más correcto pero, ella era feliz creyendo que los narggles han vuelto.

\- Mi Luna.- susurré volviendo a meter el suéter en el bolso; me giré asustado cuando escuché un ruido a mis espaldas. Para mi sorpresa, vi a Hermione y a Malfoy entrar dándose cortos besos y riendo.

\- ¡Ups! No te vimos.- se excusó Hermione mientras el rubio le abrazaba por detrás.

\- Iba a salir, creo que nos vamos.- les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Si, veníamos a comprobar que todos salieron para poder deshacer la campaña.- me comentó Mione, le vi lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

\- Salgamos entonces.- les dije señalando la salida.

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

Desperté muy temprano aquel día, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa en extremo. Probablemente porque, hoy, por primera vez, conocería a los padres de Ron. ¿Se llevarían bien conmigo? ¿Se enojarían cuando supiesen que Ron y yo somos pareja? ¿Preferirían a alguien más para el pelirrojo? ¿Quizás a Hermione?

Me senté en un tronco a contemplar el amanecer, los tonos naranjas no tardaban en levantarse con parsimonia. El amanecer me recordaba a Ronald, quizás por eso me encantaba contemplar la salida del sol. Suspiré mientras seguía viendo el espectáculo, hasta que un ruido a mi costado llamó mi atención. Me giré encontrándome con Nott, el castaño se sentó a mi lado en silencio y llevó su mirada al amanecer dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Es un día muy bonito.- se atrevió a comentar.

-Sí, parece que será un buen día.- susurré

\- ¿No podías dormir?- me interrogó él.

\- No, estoy algo inquieta. ¿Y tú? ¿Por que estás despierto tan temprano?- cuestioné

\- Discutí con Weasley ayer...- me dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Ginny?- pregunté mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No, no con Ginny. Con Weasley, la comadreja.- se explicó, le empujé divertida.

\- Oye, hablas de mi novio.- le advertí, Theo sonrío y luego clavó sus ojos en mí.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidaba. Pero, es una comadreja de todas formas.- sentenció Nott, no pude evitar volver a estallar en risas.

\- Tienes razón, pero no le digas que opino así.- le dije sonriendo.

\- Tienes mi palabra.- respondió el castaño lanzándome una guiñada.

\- ¿Por qué discutieron?- interrogué

\- Me amenazó, dijo que si lastimaba a Ginny se encargaría de asesinarme. Luego me advirtió que si ponía un solo dedo sobre su hermana, entre él y sus hermanos me arrancarían los dedos. Le dije que entonces él tampoco podía poner un dedo sobre ti, porque eras como mi hermana y se ha molestado. Dijo que no me pasara de listo, que me quería lejos de ti y de Ginny y que me estaría vigilando porque desconfía de mi.- me comentó Nott

\- ¿Me consideras tú hermana?- cuestioné sorprendida, me había quedado en aquella parte de su narración.

\- Tú y Malfoy son lo más cerca que tengo de un hermano.- comentó Nott encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo...lamento la actitud de Ron. Intentaré hablar con él, últimamente se enoja con facilidad. Creo que esto de los horrocruxes le sobrepasa. - respondí.

\- Si, quizás sea eso.- susurró Nott encogiéndose de hombros.

Dejamos de hablar cuando Ginny, Ron y Hermione salieron de la campaña. Estos tres nos lanzaron miradas de duda y sorpresa, pero las pasamos por alto. Horas más tarde, luego que recogiesen todo, o mejor dicho, luego que Hermione recogiese la campaña con un hechizo desconocido para mí, hicimos nuestro camino hacia la madriguera (como solían ellos llamar a aquel lugar).

Aparecimos en un salón, no muy amplio, pero muy acogedor. Sentado en un mullido sillón se hallaba un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía una camisa idéntica a las que Ron solía utilizar. Junto a él, estaba George, o quizás sea Fred, no he pasado el tiempo suficiente con ellos para poder reconocerles. Lo único que sé es que tan pronto Ginny le vio salió corriendo a abrazar al gemelo y este la elevo del suelo mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡George! Te extrañé.- exclamó la pelirroja, vale, era George.

\- ¡Molly! ¡Los niños están aquí!- exclamó el hombre de edad poniéndose en pie y abrazando a Ginny. Pronto Hermione también se acercó a abrazarles, tanto a George, como al otro Weasley.

-Señor Arthur.- le escuché decir a Luna mientras se acercaba al hombre y se sentaba a su lado, este la envolvió en un abrazo mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Mi bebe!- exclamó una rechoncha mujer apareciendo segundos luego, traía unos extraños guantes y parecía tener un ligero sudor en la frente. Se veía muy amable, y para qué negarlo, tenía un aire materno que le rodeaba y hacía imposible no pensar que era una excelente madre.

\- Mama.- dijo Ginny abrazándola, la mujer la envolvió en sus brazos y luego se acercó a Ron.

\- Mis otros bebés.- exclamó apretándole los cachetes a Ron y luego a Harry; ambos no tardaron en sonrojarse. Por supuesto, Ron se puso más colorado que Harry e intento huir del beso que le propinó la mujer.

\- ¿Y yo?- cuestionó Hermione con un puchero, la mujer no tardó en girarse y envolver a la castaña en un abrazo. Yo me sentía extraña, era incómodo estar en aquella posición, era como si estuviésemos demás.

\- ¡Trajeron visitas!- exclamó ¿Molly? Girándose hacía dónde estábamos Theo, Draco y yo. Yo me hallaba adelante, seguida de Nott, quien estaba casi pegado a mi espalda. Draco estaba más rezagado, seguramente se sentía aún más incómodo que nosotros. Después de todo, sus padres le habían repetido muchas veces que no debía estar cerca de los Weasley; y aquí está él...en la madriguera.

\- Ella es Pansy, mama.- se apresuró Ron a presentarme, haciendo caso omiso de que yo no era la única que estaba allí de pie.

\- Si, y ellos Nott y Malfoy.- siguió Harry presentando a mis amigos mientras le lanzaba a Ron una mirada que claramente decía "Eres idiota ¿o que?"

\- Es un gusto tenerlos con nosotros.- dijo la mujer y para nuestra sorpresa se acercó. A mí me dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que me sonrojara, bajé la mirada buscando un punto invisible en el suelo.

Luego envolvió a Nott en un abrazo, consiguiendo que el castaño se quedase completamente inmóvil. Me giré queriendo ver si Draco permitiría que le abrazaran, después de todo es un Malfoy. Mi amigo solo permitía que pocas personas atravesasen esa línea personal que había colocado hace mucho tiempo.

\- A ti te conozco.- dijo la mujer extendiendo sus brazos y atrapando al rubio, este no se movió, incluso pude ver como se le tensaba el cuerpo, pero tampoco hizo nada para impedir que le abrazasen.

\- Un placer volverle a ver, señora Weasley. Arthur.- dijo el rubio con un gesto de cabeza cuando se hubo separado del abrazo, le vi un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas que intentó disimular. Lancé una mirada hacia Granger y le vi con los ojos brillosos mientras observaba a mi rubio.

\- No me imaginé que traerían a Malfoy, es una sorpresa verle de nuestro lado. Pensamos que...- comenzó a decir ¿Arthur? Sí, creo que ese era su nombre.

\- ¿Que les había traicionado?- terminó Draco sus palabras, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

\- Luego de lo ocurrido con Snape, todos pensaron lo mismo.- explicó Arthur.

\- ¡No hablemos de cosas feas!- exclamó Molly rompiendo la tensión que se había acumulado.

\- ¿Dónde está Fred?- cuestionó Ginny sentándose junto a George.

\- Arriba, creo que piensa quedarse ahí hasta la ceremonia.- explicó el pelirrojo riendo.

\- Chicos siéntense, nos alentó Molly.- luego se encaminó por un pasillo seguida de Harry y Hermione. Nosotros tomamos asiento, o casi todos, solo Draco permaneció de pie junto a Theo, quien permanecía al lado de la chimenea.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar?- me preguntó Ron sentándose a mi lado.

\- Es...bonito.- dije nerviosa, ya que Arthur se nos quedo viendo cuando mi pelirrojo se sentó a mi lado y habló cerca de mi oído.

\- Tengo que enseñarte el patio.- me dijo emocionado.

\- Muero por verlo.- respondí sonriendo.

\- Ven.- sentenció el pelirrojo tomándome de la mano.

\- ¿Es tu novia?- nos interrumpió Arthur cuando estábamos por ponernos en pie. ¡Directo! ¡Quizas demasiado! Tanto que mis mejillas comenzaron rápidamente a enrojecerse.

\- Ehh, si...ella es mi novia.- contestó Ronald aun mas rojo que yo.

\- ¿Pansy...- comenzó a decir Arthur.

\- Parkinson.- terminé

\- Parkinson. Creo que conocí a tu padre.- me dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Era...un hombre fuerte, pero bueno.- siguió comentando Arthur.

\- Un poco.- susurré ligeramente entristecida, mi padre era todo menos un buen padre, o un buen ser humano. Ron notó mi repentina tristeza porque apretó mi mano.

\- Le enseñaré el patio, venimos en un momento.- nos despidió mi comadreja. Mientras nos alejamos escuché como Arthur llamaba a Draco para que se sentase a su lado.

Atravesamos un pasillo que nos llevó hasta un cuarto, allí estaban Harry, Molly y Hermione. La rechoncha mujer fregaba los trastes mientras Harry los secaba y Hermione le comentaba algo. Al vernos, todos detuvieron sus acciones y se giraron hacía nosotros.

\- íbamos al patio.- explicó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Dejaron a los otros allá? ¿No se sentirán solos?- cuestionó Molly, era tam buena que incluso me hacía sentir triste. Jamás alguien en mi casa me había tratado con el amor con el cual ella trataba a sus pelirrojos.

\- Malfoy y Nott están con Papa.- comentó Ron.

\- Eso es un consuelo.- comentó Hermione con cierto sarcasmo, apenas fue un susurro poco perceptible, pero yo logré escucharle y levanté una ceja logrando que se sonrojase.

\- Papa está hablando con Malfoy sobre algo importante. Creo que están en familia.- sentenció Ron antes de volver a tirar de mi brazo para que saliésemos.

Nos sentamos a las afueras, en unos bancos de madera. El lugar era bonito, humilde, muy bien cuidado y con un aire familiar que me encantaba. ¡Si! A mí, Pansy Parkinson, me encantaba ese olor familiar. Definitivamente, tendré una familia grande, y nos sentaremos todos a las afueras de la casa a contemplar el anochecer y el amanecer, a hacer chistes y a jugar ajedrez.

\- ¿Qué piensas?- me preguntó Ron luego de algunos minutos.

\- Que me encanta la madriguera.- respondí.

\- Tenía miedo de que no te gustara.- me comentó mi pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?- pregunté confundida.

\- Porque estás acostumbrada a la opulencia y esto es más humilde y...

-No seas tonto, cambiaría toda esa opulencia por un poco de lo qué hay aquí.- le dije desviando la mirada.

\- No entiendo.- me dijo él.

-Aquí hay amor...eso es todo lo que hace falta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Pansy...- suspiró antes de abrazarme, me recargué de su pecho.

-Ustedes son…especiales.- susurré sin alejarme.

-Deja que conozcas a Tonks, a Bill, y al pequeño Teddy…es nuestro miembro mas reciente…es una cosita muy tierna.- me dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Muero por conocerlos…- murmuré sin poder esconder mi sonrisa, su emoción era contagiosa.

-Muero por presentártelos…- me dijo Ron

-Tienes una familia hermosa.

-Son tu familia también.- me dijo sujetando entre sus manos las mías.

-Gracias.- susurré bajando la mirada.

-A ti…por hacerme el hombre más feliz.- me dijo mi pelirrojo dándome un beso, le empujé ligeramente y miré en todas direcciones. Seria vergonzoso que alguno de sus familiares nos viese. Minutos luego, cuando Ron hubo terminado de darme un recorrido por el jardín, entramos nuevamente a la casa. Al regresar a la sala solo nos encontramos con Arthur y Molly sentados junto a Ginny y Theo.

\- ¿Y los chicos?- cuestionó Ron

\- Fueron a los cuartos.- nos dijo Molly.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Theo era novio de tu hermana?- nos interrogó Arthur con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe a Nott en el hombro derecho. El rostro de Ron se desencajó por un instante, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Lo había olvidado.- mintió mi pelirrojo, Theo levantó una ceja con cierta burla y yo tuve que esconder una risa.

\- Me agrada este muchacho. Creo que es bueno para Gin.- dijo Arthur con una sonrisa mientras volvía a darle una palmada al castaño. Por lo menos Nott consiguió ganarse a sus suegros, ahora solo le faltaba ganarse a los hermanos de su querida pelirroja.

-Sí, todo un amor.- susurró Ron entre dientes mientras caminábamos hacía las escaleras; yo me limitaba a seguir a mi pelirrojo. Estábamos por subir cuando le lancé una mirada a Nott, él me guiño un ojo y yo solo reí consiguiendo que Ron se volviese a mirarme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me interrogó mientras subíamos.

-Tu, deberías dejar a Ginny ser feliz.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Estas igual que Hermione, ustedes no entienden nada.- respondió el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

-Entiendo que ellos se aman, esos es suficiente.- dije

encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vale, vale, no discutiré eso contigo.- exclamó Ronald abrazándome mientras subíamos, ladee el rostro y le di un pico en la mejilla. Justo en ese instante, escuchamos un grito cerca; Ron me miró intrigado y apresuró sus pasos por un pasillo. Llegamos a un baño y vimos allí a Draco cubriendo sus ojos y a una joven rubia dentro del baño intentando cubrirse con una toalla. El ruido había llamado la atención de los demás, Hermione y Luna se asomaron detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Lo siento, Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas ahí!- dijo Draco, nunca en mi vida…le había visto tan colorado como aquel día. Por primera vez, no fue capaz de cubrir su sonrojo. Incluso, cuando se giró hacia nosotros, a la par que cerraba la puerta…sus mejillas ardían.

Continuará….

"Asi es-suspiro el coronel- La vida es la mejor cosa que se ha inventado." Gabriel Garcia Marquez

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Con quién se Habra topado nuestro rubio en el baño de los Weasley? ¿Hipótesis?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Adrit126: Hello! Jajaja ni modo tendras que hacer el esfuerzo XD jajaja ¿Nott tranquilo con sus suegros? Jejeje bueno quizas no tanto XD Espero te guste el capitulo! Besos!

Sonreis777: Hola! Que bueno que te gusta la historia! :D Besos!

ImInTheDarkness: Hello! Me encanta que te encante XD jajajaja te voy a complacer el capitulo estará dividido en P.O.V Nott y luego Draco jejeje ¿Fleur? Bueno no dire que no pero tampoco que si XD ya lo sabras jejeje Besos!

 **Llegando a la madriguera II**

P.O.V Theodore

Me senté junto a Malfoy mientras él establecía una extraña conversación con el tal Arthur. Hablaban en susurros, incluso en determinado momento sentí que debía alejarme para darles privacidad. Pero Ginny vino a mi rescate y se sentó a mi lado, dejando a Luna junto a George.

\- Pareces aburrido.- me dijo la pelirroja dejándose caer junto a mí; le di la espalda a Malfoy mientras me disponía a atender a mi pelirroja.

\- Me siento incómodo.- respondí mirando el lugar con cierto recelo, quizás nunca podría acostumbrarme a otro lugar diferente a mi casa o a las mazmorras.

\- ¿Es por el lugar? ¿O por mi familia?- me interrogó la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada mientras evitaba mi mirada. Suspiré, no quería hacerle sentir mal, ella era muy importante para mí.

\- Ninguno de los dos. Soy yo, estoy acostumbrado a...otros lugares. Es extraño ser de los buenos.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- A mí me gusta que seas de los buenos.- me dijo Gin clavando en mi sus ojos.

\- A mí me gusta estar contigo.- le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías, ella miro nuestras manos y luego lanzó una mirada hacía George. Solté sus manos al percatarme que el pelirrojo nos miraba desconfiado, lo que menos deseaba era morir.

\- ¿Un ex mortifago asustado?- se burló Ginny al percatarse de mi nerviosismo.

\- Aún siendo mortifago siempre tenía miedo...no debería sorprenderte.- dije lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¿Me enamoré de un cobarde?- me preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Cobarde? Más que cobarde, pelirroja. Te enamoraste de un Slytherin...ser valientes no es lo nuestro.- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, ella me miró intensamente.

\- Ni tú te lo crees.- me dijo ella rodando los ojos.

\- Aquí ustedes son los valientes; nosotros solo somos...del resto.- susurré encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Ustedes son complicados.- me dijo Gin, extendió su mano y acarició mi mejilla. Me moví evitando su caricia, sentía los ojos del pelirrojo taladrándonos.

\- George es de los buenos, no te hará nada.- me alentó Ginny.

\- ¿De los buenos? Ese y Fred casi me matan con una de sus bromas.- le dije recordando aquel día en tercer año. Esos dos eran todo, menos buenos.

\- Son bromistas, pero son menos exagerados que Ron.- me dijo Gin riendo, para mi sorpresa, mi pelirroja recostó su cabeza de mi hombro. Me tensé sabiendo que, probablemente, no solo George nos miraba, sino el mismo papá de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Chicos, subiremos al cuarto un rato! ¿Vienen?- la voz de Potter me sacó del momento tenso. Apareció seguido de la castaña, ambos estaban sonriendo.

\- Si, me vendría bien descansar.- comentó Draco, se puso en pie de inmediato, se despidió con un gesto de Arthur y se apresuró a ubicarse junto a Granger. Luna también se puso de pie seguida de George.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.- anunció Ginny, se puso en pie, tomó mi mano y me obligó a acercarme al señor Weasley. La señora Molly acababa de llegar y se sentó delante de nosotros.

\- Nos vemos en un rato entonces.- comentó Granger y todos subieron las extensas escaleras.

Me sentí aún más incómodo cuando los ojos de Arthur Weasley se posaron sobre mi persona, bajé la mirada y me apresuré a soltar la mano de Ginny. Nuevamente, fui sorprendido por la pelirroja, cuando volvió a sujetar firmemente mi mano. ¡Moriría hoy! ¡Mi sepelio sería definitivo!

\- Harry te presentó como Nott, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó Molly luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

\- Theodore, pueden decirme Theo.- respondí, mis manos comenzaban a sudar.

\- Theo. Entonces... ¿Eres...amigo de Ginny?- cuestionó Arthur mirando nuestras manos, intenté soltarme, pero el firme agarre de Ginny me lo impidió.

\- Si, somos amigos, Ginny y...

-Novios en realidad. Les hablé de Nott en las vacaciones ¿Recuerdan?- interrumpió la pelirroja, sentí que mi garganta se secaba.

\- Si, no mencionaste su nombre.- susurró Arthur evaluándome con su mirada.

\- No, es que...no sabía si les agradaría.-les explicó Gin.

\- Parece un buen muchacho ¿Lo eres cierto?- preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a mi. Me tensé, recordé la marca tenebrosa en mi antebrazo y bajé la mirada. Incapaz de responder aquella pregunta.

\- ¿No sabes si lo eres, muchacho?- me preguntó dulcemente Molly, sentí una mano en mi espalda y giré el rostro para mirarla.

-Yo era un...- comencé a decir

\- No creo que sea necesario decir eso.- me interrumpió Ginny, Arthur le miró con el ceño arrugado.

\- Sí, lo es.- contesté resueltamente, mis ojos fijos en mi pelirroja, en esta ocasión fue ella quien bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Qué eras muchacho?- cuestionó Arthur.

\- Era un mortifago.- sentencié sin vacilaciones, el rostro de Arthur se volvió frío, bajó su mirada a mi mano, aquella que sujetaba Ginny fuertemente y suspiró.

\- ¿Eras? ¿De pasado?- siguió preguntando.

\- Deserte para salvar a Draco.- expliqué.

\- Nott también salvo a Harry, a Ron y a Hermy cuando los mortifagos los capturaron.- se apresuró a contar Ginny; probablemente deseosa de que sus padres viesen que yo era de los buenos.

\- ¿Eres amigo de Malfoy?- cuestionó Arthur, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi.

\- Si, Malfoy es como un hermano.- respondí bajando la mirada, podía ver la sonrisa tierna en el rostro de Ginny sin necesidad de observarle.

\- Malfoy es...un buen chico. Sufrido, pero bueno, ahí si hay calidad.- comentó Molly, le miré sorprendido por su comentario. Normalmente, todos suelen hablar de Draco de manera negativa, hablan sobre su prepotencia, sus malas decisiones, sus comentarios dañinos, pero nunca nadie me había dicho que pensara que era un buen tipo. Solo Parkinson y yo éramos conscientes de eso, y Granger por supuesto, pero la castaña babea por Draco...así que, suelo excluirla.

\- Es cierto, ese Malfoy no es como su familia...- comentó Arthur.

\- Los Malfoy no son malos, por lo menos Narcisa no lo es.- me aventuré a defenderles, los quería mucho, ellos eran importantes para mí. Lucius era hombre duro, no dado al cariño, ni al buen trato, incluso era exigente con Draco. Tenía metido en la cabeza ese ideal de la pureza de sangre, pero en el fondo...no todo era su culpa; también a él le habían enseñado erróneamente. Y Narcisa, ella solo apoyaba a su marido en todo, pero fue una excelente madre. Tampoco era muy amorosa, pero le dio a Draco lo necesario para sobrevivir.

\- Los defiendes con vehemencia; eso me sorprende.- comentó Arthur.

\- Todo el mundo les juzga, injustamente. Nadie se ha tomado el tiempo para omprenderlos.- declaré.

\- Me agradas muchacho, eres sincero.- dijo Arthur sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú familia Theo?- me interrogó Molly

\- Mi padre murió hace cuatro años. Mi madre está bien...- respondí un poco receloso, no me agradaba hablar sobre mi familia.

\- ¿No tienes hermanos?- insistió Molly.

\- No, soy hijo único.- respondí rápidamente.

\- No ha de ser fácil ser hijo único.- habló Molly, vi cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Es normal, estoy acostumbrado.- hablé encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Pero, espero que quieras tener muchos hijos, porque a los Weasley les gusta tener familias grandes.- comentó Molly riendo, Arthur se unió a su risa jovial e incluso Ginny, yo me sonrojé de inmediato.

\- No lo avergüences mama.- le dijo Ginny escondiendo su risa.

\- Es para entrar en confianza.- dijo Arthur sonriendo, justo en ese instante aparecieron Ron y Parkinson. Debo admitir que el pelirrojo me agradaba, era un tonto, y bastante sobre protector, pero sé que todo lo hace porque ama a Ginny. Quiere lo mejor para ella.

Cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a subir las escaleras le lancé una guiñada a Parkinson, ella comenzó a reír y siguió su camino. Creo que Ginny vio nuestro intercambio de miradas, porque se puso un poco sería y me empujó ligeramente. Le miré arrugando el gesto, cuestionándole con mi mirada que ocurría.

\- Todavía hay mucho que preparar. Bill y Fleur deben estar por llegar, salieron a comprar algunas cosas para seguir con la decoración, será en el jardín trasero.- nos comentó Molly poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Te ayudamos con la preparación de la comida?- le preguntó Ginny.

\- ¡Ya me hacías falta!- exclamó Molly y le dio un beso a Ginny, mi pelirroja no tardó en sonrojarse.

\- Ven...- comenzó a decir Molly cuando un grito nos interrumpió, parecía venir de la planta de arriba.

\- Deben ser los chicos, cuando están juntos siempre ocurren cosas extrañas.- comentó Arthur sacando el profeta.

\- Vengan conmigo, ayúdenme a sacar las cosas del almacén...cuando Bill regrese solo será comenzar a acomodar todo.- sentenció Molly.

\- ¿Con quién se casará Fred?- interrogó Ginny mientras caminábamos, a mí ni siquiera me preguntó si deseaba ayudar, simplemente me arrastró tras ella.

\- Es una prima lejana de Tonks, es muy linda. Ahora mismo debe estar con su familia terminando de preparar el bizcocho. - dijo Molly emocionada mientras llegábamos a una bonita cocina. Recorrí el lugar con mi mirada, era todo lo contrario a mi hogar, pero debo admitir que ese sentimiento de incomodidad comenzaba a desaparecer. Quizás...podría acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar como la madriguera.

\- ¿Prima lejana? ¿Y es agradable? ¿Crees que sea la indicada para Fred? ¿Es graciosa?- preguntó apresuradamente Ginny.

-Fred la ama, Ginebra. Eso es lo importante.- le dijo Molly negando varias veces con la cabeza mientras abría una puerta que dejaba ver unas cortas escaleras.

\- Hay que sacar todo lo que está a la derecha, Hermione y Harry salieron huyendo cuando les dije.- comentó Molly mientras se daba la vuelta. Lancé una mirada hacía la escalera, temeroso de lo que hubiese abajo, pero Ginny tiró de mi brazo para que le siguiera sin dejarme pensar.

Bajamos las escaleras, yo arrastrado y ella animada. Cuando vi todo lo que tendríamos que subir, desee haberme ido con Draco hacía los cuartos. Suspiré sacando mi varita con el propósito de iniciar a levitar las cosas cuando Ginny se me arrojó encima, ocasionando que diese tres pasos hacia atrás y terminase recostado de la fría pared.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pelirroja?- cuestioné sujetándole de la cintura, ella me decido una sonrisa.

\- Nada, solo quería un beso de mi novio.- me dijo terminando con el espacio que nos separaba. La acerqué más, aun sabiendo que no era necesario y respondí aquel beso intenso que ella me daba.

\- ¡Weasley! ¡Quiero que las cosas comiencen a salir o enviaré a tu padre a supervisar!- nos gritó Molly, nos separamos asustados, miré hacia las escaleras pero no había nadie. ¡No nos había visto! Miré a Ginny y ella estaba riendo, me contagié con su risa.

\- ¡Comenzáremos a sacar las cosas de inmediato!- gritó Ginny, pero volvió a lanzarse sobre mi dándome un beso corto antes de comenzar a elevar algunas cajas.

\- Te quiero, bobo.- me dijo

\- Te quiero, comadreja.- me burlé, ella hizo un puchero sacándome una sonrisa.

\- Mi comadreja.- suspiré comenzando a realizar mi tarea.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

¿Incómodo? ¿Abandonado? ¿Asustado? Sí, eso y mucho más. Cuando Hermione apareció con Harry sentí que mi corazón daba un salto. Me acerqué corriendo a ellos, mejor dicho, me acerqué apresurado hacía mi castaña. Ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa, no me atreví a abrazarle, no sé si ella desee que los Weasley sepan que somos pareja.

\- Dormiremos acá, ven.- me dijo Harry señalando un cuarto, miré a Hermione y ella se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras se metía en una habitación seguida de Luna. Yo caminé tras Harry nervioso, era extraño estar en este lugar, lugar que tanto había criticado.

\- Bienvenido a la madriguera de Ron.- dijo Harry cuando entramos, evalúe el lugar en silencio. Harry me miraba como esperando algún comentario, George simplemente se dejó caer en una cama y tomó una revista.

\- Hace falta limpiar un poco.- comenté pateando suavemente un carro que descansaba en el medio.

\- ¡Relajado, Malfoy! Aquí ha estado durmiendo Tonks con su pequeño Teddy...por eso el basurero de papeles y juguetes.- explicó George sonriendo.

\- Algo me dice que cuando dormía Ron también estaba así.- dije, no utilicé el apellido Weasley porque, habiendo tantos en este lugar, prefería que no hubiesen confusiones.

\- ¡Nah! ¡Era peor!- dijo George comenzando a reír, sonreí, George y Fred Weasley eran los únicos dos Gryffindors que no nunca me había desagradado. Ellos tenían la peculiaridad de agradarle a todo el mundo, aun a mí, que era una de las serpientes más hostiles.

\- ¿Con quién se casará Fred?- preguntó Potter sentándose junto a George.

\- Con una prima de Tonks, no recuerdo el nombre. Se conocieron hace un tiempo, Fred parece amarla.- comentó George, me pareció que no estaba tan emocionado.

\- Muero por saber quién es.- dijo Harry, parecía realmente interesado.

\- No es la gran cosa.- susurró George, ¡Uy! ¡Huele a celos de hermanos aquí adentro!

\- Disculpen que interrumpa. ¿Puedo darme una ducha?- me atreví a preguntar, moría por bañarme. Llevaba días que no me daba una buena ducha, siempre teníamos que limpiarnos con un hechizo y realmente ya extrañaba la buena limpieza.

\- Claro, el baño está doblando el pasillo, una puerta después de la habitación de Ginny.- comentó George, como si yo supiese donde era la habitación de Ginny.

\- Ten, aquí hay una toalla limpia. Y puedes usar ropa de Ron.- dijo Harry rebuscando en las gavetas, me tendió varias cosas y aunque dude, terminé sujetándolas.

\- Entonces, doblo aquí...y luego...- comencé a decir.

\- La tercera puerta a la izquierda, está cerca de la escalera.- explicó George, abrí la puerta mientras asentía. Salí al pasillo sintiéndome extraño. Estoy en la madriguera de los Weasley, caminando como si fuese mi casa y apunto de colocarme ropa del pelirrojo que muchas veces llamé traidor. Ni siquiera entiendo que ha ocurrido en mi vida.

\- Si mi padre me viese...bueno...de todas formas ya estoy desheredado. Jamás aceptaría que su hijo fuese novio de una sangre sucia.- pensé en voz alta mientras abría la puerta del que debía ser el baño.

Me congelé cuando, al abrir la puerta, me quedó a la vista una chica rubia. Ella estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando abrí la puerta y, por la sorpresa, ambos nos paralizamos. Luché con mis ojos para no bajar la vista pero, fue imposible. Comprobé que se hallaba desnuda y, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a una chica en aquella posición me pusé completamente rojo.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que tardó algunos segundos más en sujetar una toalla mientras gritaba. Cuando ella gritó, solté las cosas que sujetaba y me cubrí el rostro. Me sentí avergonzado y nervioso, no pudiendo negar la belleza natural de aquella muchacha rubia. Su grito me rompió los tímpanos y consiguió volver a paralizarme.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- fue lo único que pude repetir muchas veces, torpemente para que negarlo. Cuando volví a caer en mis cabales, cerré de golpe la puerta y me giré. Al hacerlo, me encontré de frente a Parkinson y Weasley; ellos me miraban sorprendidos. Giré el rostro y vi a Luna y a Hermione...la primera me miraba curiosa y la segunda tenía el entrecejo arrugado.

\- ¿Espiando mujeres?- preguntó Ronald riendo, no sé porque motivo me puse más rojo. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan sonrojando, solo había sido un accidente.

\- ¿Qué? No.- sentencié sin dudar.

\- Es broma, Malfoy. Respira, parece que vas a infartar.- se burló nuevamente Weasley, deseaba sujetarle del cuello y matarle.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- me preguntó Hermione ignorando la presencia de los demás. Se acercó lo suficiente para que los demás entendiesen que deseaba hablar conmigo únicamente. Los otros simplemente guardaron distancia.

\- Nada. Yo venía a bañarme y no sabía que había alguien en el baño.- dije huyendo de su mirada.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- me interrogó la castaña.

\- Estaba distraído, no es para tanto.- comenté, pero el recuerdo del cuerpo de la rubia volvió a conseguir que el sonrojo se acentuase.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado? ¿Se pude saber que viste?- interrogó Granger, parecía enojada. ¿Ahora por qué motivo se enoja?

\- No estoy sonrojado.- sentencié. ¡Vale, era estúpido! Pero no encontraba otra respuesta evasiva.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy...no me tomes el pelo.- me advirtió la castaña, estaba por responder cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Me hice a un lado y bajé la mirada, si le miraba a los ojos volvería a enrojecer.

\- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar rubio?- cuestionó aquella voz con acento francés, tenía una voz dulce, había que darle méritos por ese tono bonito. Sabía que hablaba conmigo, pero no quería mirarle. El codazo de Hermione me obligó a levantar la vista.

\- Lo siento, señori... ¿Fleur?- cuestioné sorprendido. ¿Acababa de ver desnuda a Fleur Delacour?

\- Sabía que ese rostro me era conocido.- comentó la francesa riendo.

\- Lamento haberte, pues...visto.- declaré, seguía nervioso, y luchaba con mi mirada para no contemplar la figura de la rubia. Sería incorrecto, y yo tengo a mi castaña, es la única figura que debería admirar.

-Tranquilo, me espantaste, pero no pasa nada. Solo fue un accidente ¿O no?- me coqueteó Fleur. ¿Me estaba coqueteando? ¿O era mi parecer? Hermione me mataría. ¡Debo estar alucinando!

\- Si, fue un accidente.- sentencié nervioso, sentía el calor emanando de Hermione e incluso podía imaginar su ceño fruncido ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Debo ir a vestirme, pero...hablamos luego Malfoy. Me sorprende verte aquí.- comentó Fleur sonriendo, me repaso con su mirada y me sentí nervioso. ¿Por qué estoy nervioso?

\- Que bueno verles chicos.- saludó Fleur mientras pasaba entre todos rumbo a una habitación al fondo.

\- ¿Exactamente que viste?- me interrogó una voz a mi costado, me giré encontrándome con los ojos de mi castaña.

\- Eh...nosotras...iremos al cuarto...- susurraron Luna y Pansy; Ron también se fue, pero ni siquiera dijo a donde, solo murmuró un "suerte, Malfoy"

\- Yo quiero darme un baño. ¿Te importa?- cuestioné señalando el baño, buscando una forma de escaparme. Por lo menos, me sentía mas relajado.

\- Malfoy...te hice una pregunta.- me advirtió Granger.

\- No es importante.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Es importante porque jamás te había visto tan sonrojado, ni tan nervioso.- me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- Realmente necesito un baño.- evadí su pregunta.

\- Habla, Malfoy.- exclamó Hermione señalándome.

-Espera un momento... ¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones? Hermione, premio anual, prefecta perfecta ¿pidiéndole explicaciones a Draco Malfoy?- Intenté bromear

\- No intentes evadirme.- me acusó mi castaña.

\- Solo abrí la puerta y Fleur salía del baño, eso es todo.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Y te sonrojaste por eso...- dijo Hermione enarcando una ceja.

\- Estaba desnuda. ¿Contenta? ¿Eso querías escuchar?- le interrogué rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Te pusiste rojo de vergüenza o porque te gusto lo que viste?- me cuestionó mi castaña, volví a sentirme incómodo, no quería que me hiciese esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Gustarme? No, claro que no.- dije nervioso dando un paso en retroceso.

\- Malfoy, presiento que me mientes.- me advirtió Hermione. Su mirada comenzaba a intimidarme, y aquello no era muy fácil de lograrse.

\- ¡Que no te miento! Fleur tiene un buen cuerpo pero...- ups no debí decir eso.

\- ¿Buen cuerpo? Entonces, si, te gustó. - me dijo enojada, se cruzó de brazos y su mirada me escudriñaba.

\- No, no dije que me gustara, solo que… Olvida eso, Hermione. Es algo estúpido.- dije exasperado. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Qué lo olvide? Mi novio ve a una...francesa desnuda y me dice que tiene un buen cuerpo ¿y yo, solo lo olvido?- me dijo exasperada.

\- Si, porque soy tu novio. No me fijaría en otra y menos una que está casada.- respondí resuelto.

\- No confió en Fleur aún estando casada. Te dejaré bañarte por ahora, pero...hablaremos de ese "buen cuerpo" mas tarde. ¿Cómo que tiene buen cuerpo? ¿Necesitas espejuelos?- me dijo enojada.

\- Hermione...una cuarta parte de ella es veela.- le dije rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Y?- me preguntó comenzando a coger color en las mejillas, producto de la cólera.

\- Pues...que suelen ser un 10% más bonitas.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Más bonita? Mejor vete a bañar.- me dijo Granger, le sujeté el brazo derecho impidiendo que se fuese.

\- No es más bonita que tú y...nunca me has visto sonrojado porque no me sonrojo con facilidad.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

\- Fleur consiguió sonrojarte.- me dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Y eso qué? A quien amo es a ti; me sonroje o no me sonroje contigo.- le dije rodeando con mis manos su decicado cuello.

\- ¿Aunque no tenga el "buen cuerpo" de Fleur?- me preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

\- ¿No tienes el "buen cuerpo" de Fleur?- cuestioné haciéndome el sorprendido.

\- Solo mírame, soy mucho más sosa que ella.- me dijo Granger rodando los ojos.

\- Yo veo unos bonitos ojos como la miel, unos suaves labios, una tersa piel, un bonito cabello castaño, y un montón de áreas desconocidas que en algún futuro conoceré.- le dije, terminé mis palabras retrocediendo un paso para evaluar su cuerpo; ella se sonrojó completamente.

\- Ya te advertí que soy más sosa que la francesa.- me dijo Granger, sonreí.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no me importa. Te amo. Ningún cuerpo bonito puede cambiar eso.- le aseguré.

\- No tengo que preocuparme entonces.- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No, no tienes. - le dije sonriendo.

\- Oye... ¿Has dicho cuerpo bonito? ¿No que solo era un buen cuerpo?- me preguntó cuando hubo estudiado mis palabras. ¡Ups! ¡Volví a equivocarme!

\- Mejor no seguiré hablando.- sentencié

\- Te pondré vendas en los ojos si te pillo mirando ese cuerpo bonito.- me advirtió Granger.

\- Solo tengo ojos para ti, mi come libros. - hablé intentando que olvidara lo reciente.

\- Te creo.- susurró Hermione dándome un pico en los labios.

\- Oye, antes de bañarme.- volví a detenerla, ella me miró intrigada.

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó

\- Cuando dices que eres más sosa. ¿Cuánto más sosa eres?- cuestioné burlón, ella me fulminó con la mirada.

-No responderé esa pregunta...- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Es que...- volví a detenerle sujetando su brazo.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Te vi en ropa interior cuando estabas enferma y...

-Cero comentarios.- me advirtió mi come libros poniéndose roja.

\- Es que no me pareciste sosa. En realidad, me gustó mucho lo que vi.- le dije lanzándole una guiñada.

\- Eres un aprovechado.- me acusó Granger.

\- Solo te estaba curando, pero no soy ciego.- le dije riendo.

-Deberías serlo.- me acusó Granger

-Pero no lo soy. - me burlé dándole un corto beso, ella respondió y suspiró.

-Solo ve a bañarte.- susurró rodando los ojos.

-Aún no...todavía tengo un ultimo comentario.- respondí rodeándola con mis brazos, ella suspiró en espera de mis palabras.

\- Jamás pensé, en mi vida, ver a Hermione Granger celosa.- le dije con una amplia sonrisa, mi castaña abrió su boca sorprendida.

\- No estoy celosa.- sentenció dispuesta a alejarse.

\- ¿Segura?- interrogué

\- ¡Vete a bañar!- me dijo ignorándome, no le detuve, seguí de pie en el umbral de la puerta hasta que ella llego a la puerta de Ginny y se giró a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué?- le pregunté mirándole, ella era tan hermosa.

\- No me has visto celosa aún y no quieras verme.- me advirtió lanzándome una guiñada antes de entrar al cuarto, levante una ceja y con una sonrisa me dispuse a adentrarme en el baño.

"Hay probabilidad de que ocurran cosas inesperadas en cada segundo de nuestra frágil existencia." Paulo Coelo

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? ¿Comentarios? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Volverán a hablar Fleur y Draco? ¿Fleur le coqueteó a Draco o fue solo su impresión? ¿Theo sobrevivirá en la madriguera?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Hons!

Iminthedarkness: jajaja yes adivinaste jajaja Sera que solo es una impresión? XD jajaja bueno maybe les tenga un rato mas con la duda jajaja Besos

Adrit126: Ditooo Draco jajaja Bueno, es cierto Fleur es mas liberal...maybe solo sea impresión de Draco...maybe no sea solo impresión XD jajaja Draco estuvo en peligro por un rato XD Ahora a ver como le ira a Nott jejeje Besos!

johasmiles: Hola! jajaja Draco *.* jajaja Hermy se desespera rápido XD Besos!

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

P.O.V Ginny Weasley

\- ¡Fleur! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me has espantado!- exclamé dando un salto y casi dejando caer las cajas que sacaba, ante mi repentino sobresalto. Nott terminó chocando con mi espalda y dejando caer las cajas que traía. Me giré a mirarle, él frunció el ceño y miró el montón de cajas en el suelo antes de lanzarme una mirada acusadora. "Ups" susurré dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo lamento.- dijo la rubia mientras abria la nevera; giré el rostro hacía Nott sorprendida por su repentino silencio y me percaté de que sus hermosos ojos evaluaban a la rubia que recién habia llegado. ¿Qué rayos tenía Fleur? ¡Aun casada llamaba la atención!

-No importa.- susurré dándole un golpe en el hombro a Theo para que espabilara, el castaño bajó rápidamente la mirada. Me pareció ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero rápidamente me dio la espalda y bajo corriendo las escaleras en busca de otras cajas.

-¿Quién es el chico?- me preguntó Fleur mientras seservía jugo de calabaza; mi madre asomó el rostro desde la puerta que daba al jardín y al verme dialogar con Fleur arrugó el gesto confundida.

-Theo, mi novio.- le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Me parece que es un Slytherin. ¿Cierto? Creo haberle visto cuando fui al torneo de los tres magos.- me comentó la rubia.

-SI, lo es.- respondí

\- Pensé que andabas con Bill, Fleur.- nos interrumpió mi madre desde su posición en la puerta que daba al jardín.

-No, estaba cansada, Bill se fue a comprar solo. Yo me quedé y…me fui a dar un baño.- dijo la rubia, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios ante algún recuerdo o pensamiento.

-Le llamaré entonces, ha tardado mucho.- susurró mami antes de tomar el camino hacía la sala.

-Asi que…Theo.- volvió Fleur a retomar nuestra antigua conversación

-Ese soy yo.- comentó Nott apareciendo por la puerta. Estaba levitando las ultimas tres cajas y colocándolas sobre las otras que habíamos sacado. Me sonrojé un poco al ver su sonrisa, él me abrazo por la espalda y reposó su barbilla de mi hombro. Parecía haberse recompuesto de su anterior momento de nerviosismo.

-Un gusto, soy Fleur. Creo haberte visto en Hogwarts. Eres amigo de Malfoy. ¿Cierto?- cuestionó la francesa haciendo levitar el vaso hasta el fregadero.

-Si, Malfoy es uno de mis mejores amigos.- respondió Nott, giré levemente el rostro para observarle y él me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si…también he visto a la otra chica allá arriba. La pelinegra…- comentó Fleur intentando recordar.

\- ¡Pansy!- exclamó Nott

-Ella…ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que le vi; incluso le ha crecido el cabello.- susurró la rubia con el ceño arrugado ya que estaba recordando, al parecer, a Parkinson.

\- Todos lo hemos hecho.- comenté bajando levemente la mirada, el recuerdo de estos últimos meses me atormentaba día y noche.

\- ¡Ginny!- Ronald interrumpió nuestra conversación, atravesó el pasillo corriendo y se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Giré el rostro, percatándome de que Nott aún me abrazaba, Ronald nos observaba con el gesto fruncido. Estaba a punto de decirle a Theo que mejor se alejara cuando sentí como afirmaba su agarre. Intuí que estaba sonriendo, no tenia que verle para saber que estaba retando a Ron con la mirada.

-Dime, Ron.- le insté nerviosa.

-Luna te llama.- respondió mi hermano serio, sus ojos seguían fijos en el agarre firme que Nott tenía alrededor de mi cintura. Fui consciente de cómo Fleur levantaba una ceja y luego dejaba salir una sonrisa.

-Muero por hablar con Luna, voy contigo.- sentenció la francesa, dejar a Nott con Ronald me atemorizaba.

-Anda, Gin. Cualquier cosa yo ayudo a Molly.- se ofreció mi castaño y entonces soltó el agarre que mantenía alrededor mío. Le miré con cierta duda, pero terminé simplemente suspirando y alejándome. Nott me detuvo, pensé que me daría un beso, pero aun no habia llegado a ese extremo de suicidio. Solo beso mi frente y se alejó hasta ubicarse junto al fregadero.

-Me encanta que todos ustedes estén aquí.- me comentaba Fleur mientras caminábamos hacía mi cuarto.

-Nosotros estamos felices de estar aquí.- respondí sin poder ocultar la emoción en mi voz. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, no solo me recibió Luna, Hermione y Pansy también estaban allí. Luna y Hermy estaban sentadas sobre mi cama, y Parkinson se hallaba frente a la ventana contemplando el jardín. Todas giraron a mirar hacía la puerta cuando la abrimos, me sorprendió que Hermione arrugase el gesto al verme aparecer…creo que no le agradó mucho ver a Fleur.

\- ¿Me llamabas, Luna?- cuestioné entrando.

-Si, es que acabo de ver torsopolos en tu armario…estan escondiendo tus zapatos.- explicó Luna, vi a Hermy reír disimuladamente y luego rodar los ojos. Giré el rostro para mirar a Parkinson, esta solo suspiró, incluso creo que murmuro un "lunática" y siguió contemplando en silencio el jardín.

-¿Qué son torsopolos?- interrogó Fleur sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Son unos pequeños animales, son buenos escondiendo cosas.- explicó Luna con su mirada inocente y una sonrisa.

\- "Muy buenos"- dijo Hermione, el tono sarcástico fue palpable en sus voz, pero paso desapercibido para Luna, como siempre ocurría. ¡Por eso amábamos a Luna! ¡Ella parecía enterarse de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo!

-Si son tan buenos quiere decir que nunca encuentras lo que esconden, ¿Cierto?- cuestionó Fleur, me parecio que le estaba siguiendo el hilo a Luna. ¡Lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con dos locas! Fleur tiene esa capacidad de ser agradable con todos aun siendo, un poco presumida y arrogante. Ya saben por eso de que una cuarta parte de ella es Veela.

-¡Exacto! Me escondieron unas medias hace cuatro años y aun siguen desaparecidas.- comentó Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sería bueno verles algun día, así podrías decirles que esconder.- comentó la rubia mayor, no podia creer que estuviese teniendo ese tipo de conversación con Luna. Solo le daba pie a que su locura continuase.

-Siempre les pongo trampas para poder verles por más tiempo, pero nunca lo he conseguido.- comentó con desilusión la otra rubia mientras suspiraba.

-¿Dejaron a Draco solo con mi hermano y Harry?- interrumpí la conversación, no deseaba seguir hablando de torsopolos, ni narggles, ni nada que tuviese algo que ver con "misterio", "locura" o algo parecido.

-El sobrevivirá.- susurró Hermione, le vi abrir el profeta y ojearlo con curiosidad.

-¡O, saldrá corriendo a buscarnos!- exclamó Parkinson con una sonrisa mientras se unía a nuestra conversación.

\- Si me permiten preguntar ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? No sabía que fuese amigo de los Weasley.- cuestionó Fleur con el ceño fruncido, mientras paseaba sus ojos por nosotras. Incluso consiguió llamar la atención de Hermione, quien dejó a un lado el profeta por un instante y centro sus ojos en Fleur con tal intensidad que incluso a mi me puso nerviosa.

\- Bueno, Draco…se ha hecho amigo de nosotros. Una muy larga historia.- expliqué, me detuve a mirar a Hermione preguntándole con mi mirada si deseaba explicar como el rubio llego a ser nuestro "amigo". Despues de todo, esta larga historia no sería la misma si esos dos polos opuestos no se hubiesen enamorado. Hermione huyó de mi mirada y supe que no deseaba revelar aún su relación con el rubio de grises ojos. ¿Motivo? No lo se, quizas el rubio le había dicho que prefería que aún no le dijesen a mas nadie.

-Realmente me sorprendió ver a Malfoy, y aun mas cuando no actuo como un prepotente, narcisista. Era un fastidio cuando le conocí en el torneo: un niño de papi.- comentó Fleur rodando los ojos, vi a Hermione sonreír, una sonrisa boba se resbaló por sus labios.

-Si que lo era.- susurró Hermione.

\- Le golpeé sin querer cuando salí a volar con mi escoba y me dijo una cosa rara…como que le diría a su padre o algo así…- dijo Fleur, mientras hablaba, su acento francés se iba acentuando.

-No habrá dicho ¿Mi padre se enterará de esto?- cuestionó Hermione escondiendo su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Esas fueron sus exactas palabras!- dijo Fleur rompiendo en una risa fresca.

-Si, eso suena a Malfoy.- susurró Hermione, los recuerdos de años atrás pasaron por mi mente con una rapidez vertiginosa. ¡Vaya! Esos años habían sido una locura; pero estos que vivimos ahora…lo son aun mas.

\- Tengo que bajar, les veo en la cena chicas. Mañana conocerán a la futura Weasley.- nos dijo Fleur mientras se ponía en pie dispuesta abandonar mi cuarto. Esperé a que saliese y me giré a mirar a Hermione con una ceja levantada. Hermy huyó de mi mirada centrándose en el profeta.

\- Hermione Jean Granger ¿Qué está ocurriendo? He visto tu mirada.- le dije buscando su atención.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó sin mirarme, su rostro cubierto por el profeta.

\- Esa mirada que le lanzaste a Fleur cuando entramos ¿Te hizo algo?- insistí

\- No, no se de que hablas.- me evadió.

\- Vamos, Hermy, soy tu mejor amiga.- le dije intentando que dejase de mirar el periódico.

\- Hermione tiene celos de Fleur.- interrumpió Luna, Hermione bajo el periódico de golpe, abrió la boca sorprendida y sus ojos estaban a medio salir.

\- ¡No estoy celosa!- gritó, tres tonos más arriba de lo normal.

\- ¿Celosa de Fleur? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- seguí preguntando, Hermione rodó los ojos.

\- No estoy celosa y no ha pasado nada.- sentenció Hermy cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡No nací ayer! Y te conozco más que eso.- le hostigué arrebatándole el periódico. La castaña dio un largo suspiro y se puso en pie.

\- Voy a darme un baño.- sentenció Hermy. Antes de que pudiese contradecirle, tomó una toalla y salió de mi cuarto.

Suspiré y me giré a mirar a Luna, la rubia se encogió de hombros. Parkinson seguía en su poscicion sin hacernos mucho caso, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estará pensando? Me acomodé mejor en mi cama, recordando lo bien que se sentía dormir en ella.

Luna se recostó a mi lado y pronto hubo cerrado los ojos. Se veía cansada, yo también lo estaba. Faltaban algunas horas para la cena así que tomar un descanso antes de comer no me vendría mal. Theo ayudaría a mami con las preparaciones de hoy...después de todo...todavía queda mañana para terminar la decoración y para la gran fiesta.

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

\- ¡Te advertí que cortaría tus dedos!- exclamé apuntando a Theodore con mi varita, el castaño en posición de defensa me miraba ligeramente preocupado.

\- Weasley no quiero lastimarte.- me dijo burlón, rodé los ojos.

\- Te estás pasando de listo con mi hermana, Nott. - le dije enojado, el castaño se enderezó y sonrío de costado. ¡Odiaba cada centímetro de ese castaño arrogante y pretensioso!

\- Weasley, tus padres me aceptaron. Deberías hacer lo mismo.- se burló, le borraría esa sonrisa del rostro aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

\- No saldrás vivo de aquí.- le amenacé, estaba por decir algo más cuando escuchamos unas risas. Bajé mi varita en el momento que entraron Malfoy y Harry. Me sorprendí al verles juntos y riendo. Digo, ya no eran enemigos, pero...tampoco amigos ¿o si?

\- Al fin te encontramos, Ron. Estamos buscando el tablero de ajedrez; no lo hallamos en tu cuarto.- me dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Creo haberlo visto en la sala.- le dije pensativo, entonces me fijé en la vestimenta del rubio Slytherin. Traía una camisa roja manga larga y unos jeans de segunda mano. ¡Ropa Weasley en definitiva! ¡Mi ropa!

\- ¿Qué se siente vestir ropa de segunda mano, Malfoy?- cuestioné burlándome, no con el fin de discutir sino por molestarle un rato. El rubio se pensó su respuesta, miró su atuendo y suspiró.

\- Debo admitir que es bastante cómoda.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Jah! ¡Esto es épico! ¡Draco Malfoy vestido con ropa de segunda mano y reconociendo que es cómoda! - dije riendo, Harry me lanzó una mitad asesina. Malfoy solo rodo los ojos antes de extender su mano y agarrar una manzana verde que reposaba en la mesa junto a otras frutas.

\- Iremos a jugar ajedrez. ¿Vienen?- nos preguntó Harry

\- Yo voy.- se apresuró a decir Nott y se acercó a paso apresurado hacía Malfoy. Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

Pasamos largo rato en la sala, Malfoy y Harry llevaban tres juegos y Malfoy había ganado dos. Harry nunca ha sido un buen perdedor así que no se resignaría a aceptar su derrota delante de Malfoy. Por lo cual, ya estaban iniciando el cuarto juego. Yo me limitaba a observar y lanzarle miradas asesinas a Nott. Este me ignoraba y seguía observando en silencio los movimientos que realizaban sobre el tablero.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ron!- la voz de Bill nos sacó del juego; al levantar la mirada le vi de pie mirándonos somprendido, pero alegre. Su sonrisa se esfumó al ver a Malfoy.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- cuestionó acercándose.

\- Tranquilo, Bill. Malfoy viene con nosotros.-expliqué poniendome en pie.

\- ¡Cariño!- el acento francés de Fleur interrumpió nuestra conversación, bajó las escaleras corriendo, abrazó a mi hermano emocionada y susurró algo que se me hizo imposible comprender.

\- Siento haber tardado.- se excusó Bill.

\- No pasa nada, estuve ayudando a tu mama con la cena.- le dijo Fleur sonriendo.

\- Que bueno, porque muero de hambre.- habló Bill, antes de volver a mirarnos, mejor dicho...mirar a Malfoy.

\- Entonces ¿Ahora sois amigos?- nos interrogó Bill

\- Es una larga historia.- respondió Harry

\- ¡Es hora de cenar!- gritó mami saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¡Que bueno! ¡Ya moría de hambre! - exclamé poniéndome en pie, una sonrisa no tardó en resbalarpor los labios de Harry mientras Draco solo rodaba los ojos y Nott murmuraba un "bestia". Fue solo al castaño a quien le lancé una mirada asesina.

\- Harry ve a llamar a las chicas.- pidió mi madre volviéndose a ir hacia la cocina.

\- Te acompañó.- sentenció Nott caminando tras Harry, Malfoy estaba por ir tras ellos, pero Bill le detuvo sujetándole del brazo. Yo me quedé allí por si las cosas se salían de control, aunque Bill era bastante tranquilo, era mejor prevenir.

\- Entonces es cierto ¿Desertaste?- le interrogó Bill, Draco movió el brazo, consiguiendo que mi hermano dejase de presionar su mano contra el mismo. Luego se acomodó orgullosamente la camisa, con aquella prepotencia característica de un Malfoy, pero que, vistiendo mi ropa no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Si, deserte. Para estas fechas todos debían haberse enterado.- comentó Malfoy introduciendo sus manos en los hondos bolsillos de los pantalones.

\- Pensamos que solo eran chismes, la gente suele decir muchas estupideces.- sentenció Bill con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Está vez decían la verdad.- dijo Malfoy.

\- Me alegra eso. Tengo que subir a cambiarme antes de comer. Espérame en el comedor.- le dijo Bill a Fleur antes de pasar por entre nosotros y encaminarse rápidamente al los cuartos.

\- ¿Vamos al comedor?- cuestioné, Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, siendo rápidamente interceptado por Fleur.

-Malfoy me sorprendes.- comentó la francesa caminando junto al rubio. Me ignoraron completamente y se adelantaron, elevé una ceja sintiéndome excluido de la plática, pero no intente entrometerme en la misma. Llegamos al comedor y ellos se sentaron uno junto a la otro para seguir con su conversación. Me dirigí hacia mi padre y me dejé caer a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- me preguntó mi papá sacando sus ojos del profeta.

\- Arriba.- me limité a responder.

\- ¿De qué hablan esos dos?- interrogó mi padre señalando con la barbilla a los dos rubios, Malfoy soltó una carcajada y Fleur le golpeó el hombro. Les miré durante algunos segundos y luego simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros.

\- Ni idea.- susurré.

\- ¡Aquí estamos familia!- la voz de Tonks irrumpió alegremente en el comedor, en sus brazos el pequeño Teddy daba pequeños y graciosos saltos.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Malfoy! ¡Que sorpresa verte!- gritó Tonks acercándose al rubio, le vi saludarle con un beso y para mi sorpresa el rubio también sonrío. Incluso el pequeño Teddy se arrojó hacía Malfoy, siendo rápidamente rechazado por el rubio que retrocedió.

\- Teddy también te ha reconocido...creo que quiere que le cargues.- dijo Tonks, aún desde mi posición me percaté de que el rubio se había sonrojado. No tanto como cuando lo hallamos en el baño, pero estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Yo...- comenzó a decir Malfoy, parecía estar preparando un motivo por el cual no podía cargar a Teddy.

\- ¡Anda! ¿No irás a despreciar al niño?- le acusó Fleur con una sonrisa mientras el pequeño Teddy extendía sus manos hacia Malfoy. ¿De dónde le conoce?

\- No...claro que no.- susurró Malfoy y no teniendo otra alternativa extendió sus manos y agarró a Teddy. El niño sonrió y dio algunos saltos emocionado.

\- Ya extrañabas al malo de Malfoy.- dijo Tonks riendo mientras se sentaba junto al rubio, quedando este entre Tonks y Fleur.

\- ¿Por qué tanta confianza con Malfoy? ¿De dónde le conoce Teddy?- le pregunté a mi padre en un susurro para que no se percatasen los demás.

\- Tonks solía traer a Teddy a algunas reuniones de la Orden...Malfoy estuvo presente en varias. No sé si te lo haya dicho pero, se hizo aliado de la orden hace algún tiempo.- me explicó mi padre, me sorprendió aquello...Hermione jamás nos contó, si es que ella lo sabía.

\- Desde que Teddy vio a Malfoy se encaprichó con el rubio, siempre que él venía a las reuniones y Teddy estaba presente tenía que sujetar al pequeño durante toda la reunión.- me siguió explicando mi padre.

\- Me sorprende, Malfoy es...tan Malfoy.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Ron ven a ayudarme.- me llamó mami, me levanté a regañadientes y me acerqué para ayudarle a terminar de colocar la mesa. En ese lapso de tiempo llegaron los chicos, además también llego Fred; a quien no había visto desde que llegué.

\- ¡Al fin apareces! Pensé que solo te vería cuando llegase la hora de la boda.- comenté sentándome a su lado mientras Hermione y Luna terminaban de ayudar a mami a colocar lo que faltaba en la mesa.

\- No me sentía muy bien.- me explicó Fred sentándose delante de mi junto a Harry.

\- Tiene bajón de Violet.- se burló George sentándose a su lado y golpeándole la nuca, Fred le empujó ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¿Eso es cierto?- se burló Harry.

\- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Fred.

\- Claro que si, desde que Violet se fue a donde sus padres Fred no se siente bien.- comentó George, me pareció que estaba ligeramente celoso. Quizás porque Violet ahora ocupaba un lugar igual de importante que el suyo propio.

\- ¡No fastidies, George!- sentenció Fred empujándole.

\- ¡Chicos tenemos visita, compórtense!- sentenció Mami mientras se sentaba, Hermy se sentó a mi lado, le dediqué una sonrisa antes de lanzar una mirada hacia Pansy, quien se había ubicado en el otro extremo de la mesa junto a Nott y Ginny. Ese castaño no perdía la oportunidad para estar cerca de mi pequeña Gin.

-Esto esta riquísimo.- comenté mientras comía, Hermione a mi lado asintió completamente de acuerdo.

\- Para ti todo lo esta.- comentó Harry, intenté patearle por debajo de la mesa y terminé golpeando a Fred.

\- Ten cuidado.- me dijo mi hermano volviendo a patearme.

\- Uy uy ¡Lo siento!- comenté sarcásticamente antes de lanzar una mirada hacia Pansy. Laa morena comía en silencio; vi que parecía incomoda y me lamenté por no estar sentado junto a ella. Ladee el rostro y suspiré; mi morena pareció percatarse de mi mirada porque levanto sus hermosos ojos y los clavo en los míos antes de sonreír.

\- ¿Babero?- escuché a mi costado, miré a Hermione divertido.

\- Eso solo queda bien cuando yo lo digo.- me burlé.

\- Deberías ir a sentarte junto a ella, creo que está incómoda.- me dijo Hermy, volví a lanzar una mirada hacia Pansy, ella se encontraba escuchando en silencio a Ginny.

-No hay espacio cerca de ella.- expliqué.

\- Curioso...tampoco hay cerca de Draco.- me comentó Hermy.

\- Si, el rubio esta de niñero.- dije riendo mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia dónde se hallaba...intentado comer mientras Teddy jugaba con su cabello y Tonks le hablaba de algo.

\- Se ve mono cargando a Teddy.- comentó Hermy lanzando una mirada hacia él.

\- Uy...eso me da la impresión de que alguien no le molestaría tener un hijo con cierto Hurón.- comenté bromista, Hermione no tardó en comenzar a sonrojarse.

\- Ron, cállate.- me dijo empujándome. Comencé a reír, llamando la atención de Harry. El moreno había estado hablando con los gemelos; o mejor dicho, escuchándoles hablar. Pero se giró hacia nosotros y levantó una ceja.

\- Hermy quiere procrear.- le dije a Harry, claro, llamé la atención de más gente en la mesa porque no lo había dicho en voz baja.

\- ¿Que Hermy qué?- cuestionaron George y Fred a la vez.

\- Que Hermy quiere...

\- ¡Comer postre! ¡Muero de hambre!- me interrumpió Hermione y extendió una mano dispuesta a coger un pedazo de pastel.

\- No, creo haber escuchado que Ron dijo...- comenzó a decir George.

\- Dijo comer postre y si dices algo diferente no llegarás a la boda de tu hermano.- le amenazó nuestra castaña. Junto a ella, yo, solo podía reír al ver lo roja que se encontraba. No solo ella, sino también Harry, quien, por supuesto, había entendido lo que quise decir.

\- ¡Comer postre me parece bien!- dijo George levantando las manos.

\- Pero, Ron dijo procrear no comer.- nos interrumpió Luna, estaba al otro lado de la mesa por lo cual todos se giraron a mirarle. Por la cara de Hermy pasaron todos los tonos posibles y por haber. Abrí envormemente los ojos...no sabía que había hablado tan alto.

\- ¿Procrear? ¡Estás enloqueciendo Luna!- sentencié asustado cuando Hermione me dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Creo que escuché lo mismo. - la respaldo Fred.

\- ¿Tienes novio, Hermione?- cuestionó George emocionado. Mi castaña poco a poco parecía sonrojarse más, ante aquella pregunta un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la mesa. Desde mi posición podía ver cómo Draco, tras esperar una respuesta de Hermione y ver que esta no daba ninguna, bajo la cabeza y devolvió a Teddy a los brazos de su madre.

\- ¿No piensas decirnos, Mione? Eres como nuestra hermana, debemos estar informados.- Insistió Fred.

\- Anda, Hermy, cuéntanos quién es el afortunado.- apoyó mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Eh...- Hermione mordió insistentemente su labio inferior.

\- ¡No presionen a la niña! Ella nos contara cuando se sienta cómoda.- interrumpió mi padre al percatarse de lo incómoda que era la situación. Suspiré aliviado, volví a lanzar una mirada hacia Malfoy, pero...la silla que antes ocupaba la hallévacía.

\- Hermione...Malfoy se ha...- comencé a decir en un susurró.

\- Lo se...voy a ir a...- comenzó a decir Hermy.

\- Hermione, Sirius nos dijo que presentaste tus exámenes y saliste muy bien. Cuéntanos cómo te fue.- le dijo mi padre, Hermione me miró, volvió a morder su labio inferior y suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar. Deseaba ir a donde Draco, pero probablemente no quería que nadie se percatase de su salida tras el rubio.

Suspiré y lancéuna mirada hacia Pansy; la morena me miraba. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron ella me señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta. Justo en ese instante, Fleur salía por la misma, Bill seguía sentado junto a Tonks así que no pude más que arrugar el gesto confundido. "¿A donde va?" Cuestioné haciendo una mueca con el rostro; Pansy se encogió de hombros.

\- Deja las muecas raras, Ron.- se burló George

-Déjame.- sentencié antes de volver a fijarme en mi comida.

\- Ron, cúbreme...voy a buscar al Hurón.- me susurró Hermione cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar con Fred.

\- Anda...no tardes tanto y aléjense de lugares oscuros.- susurré divertido, Hermione me empujó antes de ponerse de pie.

"El misterio del amor es mas profundo que el misterio de la muerte."

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Hermy? ¿Debió decirle a todos que anda con Draco? ¿Como reaccionara el rubio?

P.D - Si te gusto la historia no olvides seguirla y dejar un comentario...besos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Jajaja Yeah! Luna es la mejor XD

 **Adrit126** : Hola! Jajaja ya sabremos los motivos de Hermione! XD jaja Ginny anda contándoselo a todos XD ya sabremos que onda con Fleur XD besos

 **Johasmiles** : Hello! Jajajaja veremos que hace Draco XD Besos!

 **Sonrisas, quemaduras y sueños**

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

\- ¿Quién es el afortunado?- sisee por lo bajo imitando el tono de Molly Weasley mientras salía al jardín de la madriguera. No conocía muy bien el lugar, y no estaba muy interesado en conocerlo, pero lo que si deseaba era salir de aquel comedor. Quizás era una actitud tonta, y probablemente se me pasaría el enojo en algunos minutos.

\- Ella se avergüenza de mi.- susurré ligeramente enojado mientras me dejaba caer en la suave grama a observar la hermosa y pálida luna. Suspiré, me sentía solo, extrañaba a mi madre. Pese a que intentaba olvidar lo que estábamos viviendo, pese a que estoy feliz por estar con Hermione, no puedo olvidar que...allá afuera...mi familia corre peligro...

\- Malfoy, te perderás el postre.- me giré al escuchar el acento francés y me encontré con aquellos ojos azules que me observaban cálidamente. Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la chica veela mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado. Fui consciente del espacio bastante considerable que dejó entre ambos, y se lo agradecí. Fleur era agradable, y luego de haberme disculpado en tres ocasiones mientras hablábamos, prometimos olvidar el incidente del baño.

\- Pensé que nadie se percató de mi salida.-comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Estabas a mi lado...no soy ciega.- me dijo ella rodando los ojos.

\- ¿A Bill no le molesta que estés aquí sola conmigo?- cuestioné, era incómodo estar solo con la francesa.

\- Bill confía en mi, sabe que le amo más que a nadie. Además...le dije que vendría a buscarte.- me dijo sonriendo.

\- Necesitaba tomar un poco aire, por eso salí.- mentí

\- Tú y yo sabemos la verdad.- me dijo ella elevando una de sus finas cejas.

\- ¿Qué verdad?- interrogué fingiendo no comprender.

\- Vamos, Malfoy, no soy tonta. Hegmione te ha hecho una escena de celos cuando me viste en el baño. Además, me fulminó con la mirada está tarde. Es obvio que estais saliendo.- me dijo la rubia soltando una risa fresca.

\- Discúlpala, ella no suele ponerse celosa.- le dije suspirando, jamás negaría que salía con Hermione. Aunque mi castaña no se sienta tan orgullosa de decirlo.

\- La entiendo, Granger se siente insegura. También me sentiría insegura si mi novio viese a una belleza como yo desnuda.- se pavoneó la rubia y soltó una carcajada.

\- No había escuchado tanta prepotencia en una sola frase.- comenté rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Me dirás la verdad? ¿Por qué te saliste?- me interrogó la rubia.

\- Es Hermione...creo que no está muy orgullosa de que su novio sea alguien como yo.- expliqué, por algún motivo sentía confianza con Fleur, así que no veía la necesidad de mentirle. Además, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y delante de los demás debía guardar las apariencias.

\- Cualquiera se sentiría orgullosa de andar contigo, Malfoy, solo mírate.- me dijo Fleur, sonreí.

\- Tienes razón, soy perfecto.- me pavonee pasando una mano por mis cabellos plateados.

\- No dije perfecto, pero tampoco se pude negar que eres lindo.- aceptó la rubia empujándome ligeramente.

\- Gracias, es difícil lidiar con mi belleza. - comenté.

\- Hablo enserio. Granger debe tener otro motivo. Anda, vuelve a la mesa...Teddy te extraña.- me dijo Fleur

\- Iré en unos minutos.- respondí, ella asintió, se puso en pie y se alejó. Volví a suspirar y cambie mi posición, de estar sentado pase a estar recostado sobre la suave grama. Trozos de la misma se enterraban en la gruesa tela del suéter causando una sensación placentera.

Los pensamientos antes abandonados no tardaron en arremolinarse en mi mente. Subí la manga de mi camisa y contemplé en silencio la marca tenebrosa. El rostro de mi madre pasó por mis recuerdos y sacudí la cabeza para apartarla. ¡Recordar dolía!

Además, ella fue la única que intentó, de alguna forma, evitar mi destino como mortifago. Acomodé mi camisa de golpe, ver esa marcar me hacía daño. Cerré los ojos intranquilo, pero pronto, el frío de la noche, penetrando en mi cuerpo, me tranquilizó.

\- ¿Puedo?- era su voz. Esa voz suave, dulce, pero había un ligero tono de molestia también. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome rápidamente con esos ojos color caramelo. Ella estaba de pie justo a mi derecha. Me miraba desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un gesto serio en el rostro.

\- ¿Desde cuándo pides permiso?- cuestioné sonriendo, aunque me sentía ligeramente enojado porque no me había presentado como su novio. La conversación con Fleur había tranquilizado mi ánimo. Además, no podía enojarme con ella por mucho tiempo, jamás podría.

\- Tienes razón.- susurró Hermy sentándose a mi lado, sus ojos me estudiaron. Yo le sostuve la mirada, pero ella no me miró a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Solo recorrió mi rostro con sus cálidos ojos y luego observó por un rato la posición en la cual me encontraba.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogué luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

\- Claro.- susurró mi castaña.

\- ¿Soy suficiente para ti?- directo, no quería ni tenía la intención de adornar aquella pregunta. Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando Hermione guardó silencio con respecto a su novio. Mi castaña abrió enormemente los ojos.

\- Eres más de lo que merezco...nunca lo dudes.- me dijo extendiendo una mano y acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices a...- comencé a decir

\- ¿No te molesta que diga que somos novios? - me interrumpió Hermy, mordió intensamente su labios inferior. Aquella acción tan inocente y tan hermosa llamo mi atención.

\- ¿Molestarme? ¿No has visto lo laposo que puedo ser? Si por mí fuera, pondría un hechizo sobre ti que dijese "Novia y futura esposa de Draco Lucius Malfoy."- le dije sentándome para quedar a la altura de ella.

\- Yo pensaba que quizás, tú no querías decirle a los Weasley.- me explicó mi castaña.

\- Hermione te amo...lo publicaría en El Profeta si pudiera. Para que todos sepan que mi corazón es solo tuyo, y que el tuyo es mío. - le dije paseando una mano por sus cabellos; mi come libros sonrió.

\- Si quieres, voy ahora y le digo a todos que somos novios.- me dijo Hermy decidida a ponerse de pie. Le sujeté de la mano; sería extraño que ella llegase allí y dijese que éramos novios así de la nada.

-No, volverán a preguntarte y podrás decirlo.- le dije sonriendo, mi mano rodeaba suavemente su muñeca para impedirle alejarse. Granger guardó silencio por un momento, luego movió su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Me perdí en aquellos ojos color miel, en la profundidad de ellos encontraba esa paz que tanto necesitaba. Sarcásticamente, eran esos mismos ojos color miel los que día y noche atormentaban mis sueños.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Soy suficiente para un Malfoy?- me preguntó Hermy, su mano sujeto con firmeza la mía. Bajé la mirada hasta sus manos, pero me detuve a medio camino. Mis ojos fijos en aquella palabra que marcaba su antebrazo y que hoy no se había, como otros días, molestado en ocultar.

\- ¿Lo dudas?- interrogué sin mirarle, mis ojos fijos en aquella cicatriz, ese segundo elemento que aparecía cada noche en mis sueños con el fin de robarme, no solo la felicidad, sino también la paz.

\- Estaba leyendo sobre sangre puras ¿Sabes?- me interrogó Hermione, levanté la mirada rápidamente hasta mirar intensamente a sus ojos. Ella pareció sentir la intensidad de la misma, porque dejó que sus ojos decayesen por algunos segundo.

\- ¿Para que lees esa basura?- interrogué moviendo la mano que me quedaba libre hasta la mejilla derecha de mi novia. Estaba cálida, al contrario de mi mano que probablemente estaría fría. Hermy ladeó el rostro y depositó un suave beso sobre mi palma antes de suspirar.

\- Nunca ha existido...en la familia Malfoy, uno que se atreviese a unirse a una nacida de Muggles.- me comentó Hermione.

\- Marcaré la historia entonces.- le dije sonriendo, ella también dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta.- me recordó mi castaña.

\- No...no eres suficiente.- dije con seguridad, mi mirada en ningún momento se apartó de la suya. El agarre de Hermione en mi mano se aflojó y ella me miró ligeramente sorprendida y entristecida.

\- Eres más de lo que merezco. Creo que nunca un Malfoy había estado tan orgulloso de su elección. - susurré, ella suspiró, incluso me pareció que por un instante su respiración se había paralizado.

\- No hagas esas cosas...me espantaste.- me acusó la leona dándome un empujón.

-¿Qué hice?- interrogué divertido.

-Dejarme en suspenso. Debemos entrar...nos deben estar extrañando. - me dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Sabes algo?- interrogué imitándole

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó ella mientras andábamos.

-Estoy sorprendido de mi mismo. Soy el Malfoy más guapo que ha existido, el más listo, el más elegante, y también voy a ser el primer Malfoy en tener hijos mestizos.- dije orgulloso

\- Si sobrevivimos.- me dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, estábamos por entrar nuevamente a la madriguera, pero le detuve.

\- Sobreviviremos...y nuestro primer hijo será un Slytherin igual que su padre.- sentencié lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¿Por qué hablamos de tener hijos?- me preguntó mi castaña sonrojada.

\- No lo sé...tú eres la que quiere procrear.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida; se puso tan roja como el cabello de Ronald Weasley. Se veía adorable con aquel color en sus mejillas, solté una carcajada ante su nula respuesta.

\- Malfoy...- me dijo para llamar mi atención, deje de reír al ver que me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Si?- interrogué arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Nuestro primer hijo será un Griffindor.- me dijo con seguridad, levanté una de mis cejas.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- interrogué divertido.

\- ¿Apostar?- me preguntó sorprendida.

\- Si. ¿O tienes miedo leona?- cuestioné burlón.

\- Es una apuesta. Y si gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga durante un mes.- me advirtió Granger.

\- No te diré lo que tendrás que hacer si yo gano.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida mientras le evaluaba de arriba abajo. Granger se sonrojó completamente y me empujó intentando evadir mi mirada.

\- Vamos a entrar.- me dijo tirando de mi brazo para que le siguiese. Pasamos por una pequeña mesa camino al comedor, de la cual pude agarrar una manzana. "Que delicia" pensé al dar el primer mordisco.

\- Ese amor tuyo con las manzanas verdes me asusta.- me comentó mi castaña.

\- ¿Celosa?- interrogué divertido.

\- Para nada, pero deberías compartir.- me dijo arrebatándome la manzana y dándole un mordisco.

\- No lo has hecho.- dije haciéndome el herido.

-Acabo de hacerlo.- me dijo dándole otro pequeño mordisco y lanzándome una guiñada.

\- Ven acá, pequeña rata de biblioteca.- le dije de manera bromista mientras extendía mis brazos, Granger intentó escapar de mi agarre, pero le fue imposible. La rodee con mis brazos al tiempo que ella pegaba un pequeño grito de sobresalto.

\- Suéltame, Draco.- se quejó extendiendo la mano donde sostenía mi manzana para imposibilitar que se la arrebatase. Con un impulso certero conseguí tomar a Hermy en brazos, ella con la mano libre se sujetó de mi cuello y por un instante cerró los ojos. Le miré completamente embelesado, ella masticaba aún aquel último trozo de manzana que se había atrevido a morder sin mi autorización.

\- Devuélveme mi manzana.- le dije sonriendo.

\- Hay más en la mesa.- respondió abriendo los ojos.

\- Coje otra tú, esa es mía.- sentencié, era una orden, una orden dulce y sin mucha agresividad, pero una orden al fin y al cabo.

\- No, quiero esta.- me dijo llevándose la manzana a los labios para darle otra mordida. Tenía mis manos ocupadas así que no podía arrebatársela. Sonreí y me acerqué hacía ella. Granger previo mis intenciones porque con cierta timidez extendió la manzana hacía mis labios para que pudiese darle un mordisco.

Por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo, las dudas, el miedo, todo lo que nos solía quitar la paz y el sueño desapareció. Los ojos color miel estaban fijos en mi rostro, por algunos segundos estuvieron fijos en mis labios. Mordí la manzana que ella me extendia y luego centre mis ojos en los suyos, jamás había disfrutado tanto de aquel suculento manjar.

\- Está delicioso.- susurró Hermione, sus ojos seguían fijos en mi.

\- ¿La manzana o yo?- interrogué divertido, Granger comenzó rápidamente a ponerse roja.

\- Ambos.- sentenció, y fue tal la sorpresa que me llevé que terminé con el rostro desencajado y comenzando a ganar color en las mejillas. Hermione sonrió, parecía orgullosa de su reciente logro. Tenía aquella misma sonrisa que solía surcar sus labios cuando le anunciaban que había obtenido la calificación más alta.

\- Yo...- comencé a decir, no era fácil dejarme sin palabras. Y Hermione Jean Granger, con su inteligencia, lo había logrado.

\- ¿Quieres más?- me interrogó extendiéndome la manzana, di otro mordisco intentando pensar en una buena contestación, pero la intensidad de aquellos ojos color miel jamás había sido tanta.

\- ¿Tú no quieres más?- cuestioné, y me sentía nervioso sin motivo aparente. Era una serpiente, asututa y sagaz; pero, por primera vez, una leona me había hecho caer en mi propia trampa.

\- No, quiero otra cosa.- me dijo mi leona, y no tenía que decirme que quería. Lentamente la dejé caer, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo; moví mis manos hasta quitarle la manzana que sostenía y dejarla en la mesa que estaba a nuestro lado.

\- ¿Qué será eso que quiere la leona?- interrogué volviendo a controlar la situación, sentía que poco a poco mi voz regresaba.

\- Ya lo sabes.- me dijo ella moviendo sus manos hasta rodear mi cuello con las mismas.

\- Es mejor si me lo pides.- le dije divertido, Hermy rodó los ojos y me empujó del hombro.

\- Si no quieres...- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Que me beses tonto.- dijo con rapidez y en un tono muy bajo; le entendí, pero me hice el que no le había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué dices?- interrogué arrugando el gesto en señal de confusión.

\- No me hagas repetirlo.- me dijo mi castaña, sus bonitas mejillas cada vez estaban más sonrojadas.

\- Es que no te he escuchado.- me burlé.

\- Que quiero...

Unos pasos y unas risas consiguieron que nos alejásemos con rapidez. Tomé la manzana y le di un mordisco casual mientras la puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a Molly Weasley, Tonks y Ginny. Las tres se sorprendieron al vernos, traían algunos platos sucios.

\- ¡Aquí andaban! Nos pareció extraño que desaparecieran.- comentó Molly abriendo el grifo de agua.

\- Si, estábamos aquí...hablando.- comentó Hermione, vi que el sonrojo persistía en sus mejillas, pero su voz intento sonar casual.

\- Si...nos encanta hablar.- comenté dándole un último mordisco a mi manzana y lanzándole una guiñada a Hermy. Por supuesto, ella me ignoró.

\- Draco, Nott te estaba buscando.- me comentó Ginny acercándose a nosotros.

\- ¡Y también Teddy!- apoyó Tonks antes de ubicarse junto a Molly.

Suspiré y tras una última mirada a Hermione, me despedí y salí hacía el comedor. Aquella noche, por primera vez desde hace días, dormí en un lugar cómodo. Los señores Weasley eran muy amables, y aunque estábamos ligeramente apretados por ser muchos... estábamos mejor que en la cabaña. Lamentablemente, esa noche, también tuve pesadillas. Esta vez...no protagonizadas por Hermione...sino por mi madre.

\- _Mama...- llamé mientras andaba por un largo pasillo, a ambos lados me quedaban ventanales que dejaban ver espesos árboles. Aún cuando parecía haber mucha luz, proveniente de los ventanales, el fondo del pasillo seguía oscuro._

 _\- ¡Draco!- me giré buscando a mi madre, pero no estaba. Su voz era clara, tan clara que en ningún momento, mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo, pensé que fuese un sueño._

 _\- Necesitamos tu ayuda,estamos en problema.- su voz sonaba tan precisa, a cada paso se escuchaba más cerca. Comencé a correr, pero el pasillo parecía no tener fin; y mi respiración comenzaba a ser muy pesada._

 _\- ¡Mama!- le llamé._

 _\- Apresúrate, estoy en el calabazo. Bellatrix ha estado bajo un imperium en todo momento...lamento no poder contactarte antes...- corrí más deprisa y me detuve de golpe cuando el pasillo terminó dejándome ver un extenso precipicio y del otro lado...la continuidad del pasillo._

 _\- Tengo que irme...apresúrate...- y la voz desapareció por completo._

 _\- ¡Mama!- llamé tras dos segundos de silencio; no hubo respuesta. Me eche hacía atrás, tomé impulso y salté...pero el abismo se hizo más extenso y comencé a caer._

Mientras caía...desperté.

\- Fue solo un sueño...- me consolé cuando caí sentado en la cama, mi corazón latía ligeramente desenfrenado, un sudor frío recorría mi frente y tenía la garganta seca.

\- Fue solo un sueño.- repetí, está vez con más seguridad.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Nott me tomo desprevenido, se hallaba a mi lado ya que estábamos compartiendo la cama. El castaño me miraba con el entrecejo arrugado, tenía en el rostro un rastro de pereza que me dejaba saber que le había despertado.

\- Si...un mal sueño.- dije en voz baja, mis ojos se movieron hacía la ventana por donde los primeros rayos de sol ya comenzaban a colarse. No tenia sueño, y probablemente no podría volver a dormir.

\- Duérmete...solo fue un sueño.- susurró Nott, incluso pude escuchar como volvía a quedarse dormido. Me puse en pie y con un hechizo me limpie el rostro antes de salir del cuarto.

Al asomarme fuera podía escuchar, además del silencio, dos voces que entonaban alegremente una melodía. Bajé las escaleras desperezándome y tras recorrer un pasillo, guiándome hacía el ruido. Llegué hasta la cocina...donde, Molly en compañía de Tonks, entonaban una melodía mientras cocinaban. O mejor dicho, mientras Molly cocinaba y Tonks cargaba al pequeño Teddy que descansaba en sus brazos.

\- ¡Draco!- se sorprendió Tonks al verme, yo me sorprendí al escuchar que utilizaba mi nombre de pila.

\- Lamentó interrumpir.- dije aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta, el sobresalto de Tonks despertó a Teddy quien comenzó a hacer rápidamente un berrinche.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho. No interrumpes, solo nos sorprende que estés despierto temprano.- comentó Molly

\- ¿Temprano? Son las ocho, creo.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Los chicos se quejan por despertar a las nueve y media.- comentó Tonks tras conseguir tranquilizar al pequeño.

\- Estoy acostumbrado.- sentencié encogiéndome de hombros mientras me acercaba para contemplar lo que hacían.

\- Preparo pancakes para el desayuno...me gusta cocinar al estilo Muggle.- me comentó Molly mientras movía en un envase una extraña mezcla.

\- ¿Qué lleva eso?- interrogué arrugando el gesto; Molly me explicó con una sonrisa, e incluso me dijo como prepararlos. Tonks se fue a alimentar a Teddy; mientras, yo permanecí de pie junto a Molly, contemplando como preparaba el desayuno. Incluso me dejo hacer el intento, pero tras quemar tres pancakes me dijo que siguiera con la práctica otro día.

\- Cuando me case le prepararé pancakes a mi esposa en honor a ti.- le comenté a Molly inclinado de la mesa; ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Molly!- la voz de Fred Weasley irrumpió desde la distancia.

\- Déjame ir a ver que le pasa, hoy es su boda y lleva gritando desde las cinco.- comentó Molly rodando los ojos.

\- Yo vigilo el pancake.- le dije viendo que ella hechaba el restante de la mezcla.

\- Ten cuidado, no lo quemes. Vengo rápido.- me dijo rechoncha mujer apresurando sus pasos para salir de la cocina.

Me ubiqué frente a la ¿estufa? Algo así creo que dijo Molly, sujeté la enorme cuchara y contemplé en silencio cómo iban apareciendo pequeños puntos en la masa que se comenzaba a endurecer. En el silencio podía incluso escuchar mi respiración, mis ojos no se despegaban del alimento, tenía la intención de hacerlo perfecto está vez.

\- ¿Malfoy?- cuestionó una voz a mi espalda, me asusté y como primer impulso me giré hacía la puerta sorbresaltado.

\- Me espantaste, Hermione.- dije al ver a mi castaña de pie en el pórtico, junto a ella se hallaba Ginny.

\- ¿Esto es una pesadilla? No puedo creer que estés cocinando.- se burló Ginny.

\- Que graciosa.- comenté rodando los ojos.

\- Draco, creo qué hay que girar eso.- susurró Hermy señalando hacia la estufa.

\- Sé hacerlo.- dije orgullosamente, moví mi mano, con tan mala suerte que termine colocándola sobre una esquina que estaba caliente...ni siquiera sé que toqué. Lancé un grito y dejé caer la gigantesca cuchara a la vez que me llevaba mis dos dedos quemados a los labios.

\- ¡Por Merlín!- grité.

\- ¡Draco!- Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a mi, y la comadreja menor se hizo pasó para evitar que el desayuno se quemase.

\- Esto arde.- dije, Hermione intentó sujetar mi mano, pero no quería dejar de soplar mis dedos así que se lo impedí.

\- Déjame ayudarte.- me exigió mi castaña de manera autoritaria sujetando mi mano para ver el daño.

\- Me arde...- me quejé nuevamente con ojos de cachorro regañado.

\- Ya estará bien, mete la mano bajo el agua.- me dijo mi castaña abriendo el grifo, el agua fría calmó el dolor luego de un tiempo.

\- No se juega con las cosas calientes.- me reprendió Hermy.

\- Y no se cocina si eres un desastre.- se burló la comadreja.

\- Cállate, Weasley.- le dije mirándola acusadoramente.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- interrogó Molly cuando regresó y nos vio.

\- Draco demostró que es un inútil.- volvió a burlarse la comadreja.

\- Ginebra.- le reprendió Molly.

\- Solo se quemó accidentalmente.- dijo Hermione, ambas parecían querer hablar por mi. Mi castaña escondía una sonrisa, algo me decía que luchaba para no burlarse de mi.

\- Todavía recuerdo mi primera quemadura...que experiencia.- dijo Molly con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¡Que experiencia!- comenté con sarcasmo.

\- Serás un excelente cocinero. Pero es hora de desayunar...váyanse a la mesa. - comentó Molly

\- ¿Estás mejor?- me interrogó Hermione mientras, con un paño, secaba mi mano lastimada. Molly nos miró arrugando el gesto cuando vio nuestra cercanía, pero tras una sonrisa ignoró nuestra posición.

\- Si, con una enfermera tan eficiente como no estarlo.- dije en voz baja.

\- No digas esas cosas.- respondió mi castaña antes de obligarme a seguirla hacía el comedor.

\- Ya Molly me enseñó a cocinar al estilo Muggle...tú deberías enseñarme algo más sobre los Muggle. - le comenté a Hermione caminando tras ella.

\- Algún día podría enseñarte a jugar baloncesto, o a patinar, o podríamos ir al cine.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Uno a la vez! ¡Eso fue demasiado! - exclamé riendo.

\- Tienes razón.- me dijo ella acompañándome en mi risa.

\- ¿Qué es cine?- interrogué.

\- Es una enorme sala donde se proyecta una película.- me explicó Hermy.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- cuestioné, no me parecía interesante.

\- Quizás patinar te resulte más interesante.- comentó mi castaña, más para ella que para mí. Llegamos al comedor y dejamos el tema para unirnos al resto de los chicos.

\- ¡El desayuno de hoy es en honor al chico que en unas horas se estará casando!- exclamó Molly cuando entró, todos aplaudieron emocionados. Yo me limité a permancer sentado, con un gesto amigable, pero sin sonreír.

El resto del día lo pasé acostado en el cuarto de la comadreja. Me encontraba pensando en el sueño que había tenido y en lo real que me había parecido todo. La ceremonia se llevaría acabo a las tres de la tarde así que a eso del medio día me metí a bañar con el único propósito de estar listo temprano. Lamentablemente, ese baño de los Weasley parecía estar completamente confabulado con alguien para sacarme sonrojos y meterme en momentos incómodos.

Eran las doce del medio día, probablemente raspando ya para las una de la tarde cuando decidí cerrar el grifo de agua. Abrí la cortina, y busqué la toalla con mis ojos. La había dejado colgada de un gancho cerca de la puerta. Pusé mis pies fuera de la ducha, dispuesto a tomar la toalla, cuando escuché como la puerta comenzaba abrirse.

No tenía el tiempo necesario para tomar la toalla así que me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a la dichosa puerta de madera. Mi rostro comenzó a arder al imaginar quien podría haber irrumpido en el baño sin avisar. El silencio reino por algunos segundos...yo solo esperaba que la persona cerrase la puerta de golpe al percatarse de que no estaba desocupado.

Pero para mi sorpresa...pasados algunos segundos...la puerta aún no había sido cerrada...

Continuará...

"Dale valor a las cosas, no por lo que valen, sino por lo que significan."

Gabriel García Márquez 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

 **Johasmiles** : Hey! Jaja Draco *.* tan lindo jaja ¿Hermione? ¿Fleur? ¿Quién será la que encontró al baño? Ya en un ratito sabrás. Besos.

 **Adrit126** : Hola! Jajaja esa es la pregunta, quien le habrá visto XD Gracias por comentar, besos!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Hola! Jeje ¿Que sea Hermy? Jeje está vez creo que se te hará XD Que bueno que te gusto el capi, Besos! Y espero disfrutes la continuación!

 ** _¡Que Fiesta!_**

 _Desastre Parte I_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- Fred está muy nervioso.- me comentó Luna sentándose a mi lado, su sonrisa mostraba cierta emoción e ilusión. Por veinte y cuatro horas el caos del mundo mágico había desaparecido, los mortifagos habían desaparecido, la fiesta había eclipsado todo. Aunque todo fuese por el corto transcurso de veinte horas.

\- Le he visto abajo, luce muy elegante...aunque aún faltan tres horas para que inicie todo.- comenté sonriendo, mientras tomaba una toalla del closet, ya venía siendo hora de que me arreglase para la fiesta. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta me percaté de que Parkinson todavía yacía tendida en la cama con la pijama, se había bañado, pero se rehusó a vestirse tan temprano...yo planeaba hacer lo mismo.

\- George también está nervioso.- dijo la rubia sentándose frente a la ventana, vestía un bonito traje azul que parecía haber comprado a la medida.

\- Creo que le afecta la boda, aún no la acepta completamente.- comenté antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Si...está intranquilo.- susurró Luna, sus ojos se perdieron en la ventana; probablemente desde ahí podía observar el hermoso jardín y a los que estaban ayudando en la decoración. Salí del cuarto cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de mi, y me dirigí al baño.

Abajo se escuchaban algunas voces, la de Fleur claramente resaltaba entre las voces de los chicos. Las únicas que no escuchaba eran la de Nott, y la de Malfoy, probablemente estarían aún en el cuarto. Dejando a un lado aquel ruido, extendí mi mano hacía el pomo de la puerta del baño y con un empujón certero la abrí.

\- Draco...- susurré, la voz apenas salió de mis labios, y posiblemente el rubio no pudo escuchar aquel suspiro de sorpresa. Parpadeé varias veces, sintiendo como mis mejillas iban adquiriendo color ante la imagen del rubio que me daba la espalda. Gotas de agua todavía rodaban por su espalda y bajaban hasta... "¡Ni se te ocurra bajar la mirada!" Me acusé mentalmente, y la hubiese bajado si no me hubiese quedado estática contemplando una cicatriz que iba desde el hombro derecho de Draco hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Di un paso dentro, cerrando tras de mi la puerta. El rubio, ante el ruido que hice, pareció pensar que yo me había quedado fuera, porque comenzó a girarse. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con más intensidad, di algunos pasos rápidos y extendí una mano tocando su hombro. Ante el primer contacto un calor me recorrió el cuerpo; podía sentir como el rubio se tensaba completamente y detenía sus acciones.

Por un segundo, mi respiración se detuvo; tenía una toalla en mi mano derecha así que levanté mi mano sosteniéndola en la punta de mis dedos, dejándola al alcance del rubio. Draco ladeó el rostro ligeramente observando mi mano, luego tomó la toalla. Vi que el pulso le temblaba al tomarla; cuando la hubo sujetado yo tracé con mis dedos aquella cicatriz que me había llamado la atención...fui consciente del escalofrío que recorrió a Draco.

\- Yo...- comenzó a decir el ojigris colocándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura y comenzando a girarse. Moví mi mano a su hombro impidiéndole que se diese la vuelta. Allí donde toqué, sentí que mi mano ardía, pero no aparte la misma.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- interrogué trazando aquella línea rosada que recorría su espalda; Draco volvió a temblar...me gustaba saber que aquella reacción la provocaba mi cercanía.

\- Cola de gusano.- sentenció

\- Nunca me dijiste...- le acusé, mi mano recorría, desde lo alto de su espalda mojada, permitiéndome incluso acariciar su cabello platino, hasta el borde de aquella toalla blanca a la cual él se aferraba.

\- Hermione...Esto es incómodo ¿Sabes?- me interrogó. ¿Qué era incómodo? Solo estábamos dialogando.

\- ¿Incómodo?- cuestioné confundida, mi rubio se giró rápidamente y yo retrocedí medio paso. Mis ojos no me obedecieron esta vez y bajaron rápidamente hasta recorrer su torso: subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a aquellos ojos grises que me miraban intensamente. Draco es perfecto...aunque ahora esta un poco más delgado que antes, probablemente por todo lo que vivió en estos últimos meses.

\- Si yo te mirase con ese descaro...probablemente me golpearías.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- No te miro de ninguna manera.- respondí escondiendo lo evidente.

\- ¿Te parece normal entrar al baño, quedarte rato mirándome y luego tocarme?- cuestionó el rubio elevando una ceja, comencé a enrojecer; no había sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Si, es normal, solo...solo entré porque me sorprendió esa cicatriz que tienes.- comenté nerviosa, Draco sonrió y dio un paso hacía mi.

\- ¿Tú no tienes cicatrices en la espalda?- me interrogó, su sonrisa seductora me dejaba saber que diría uno de sus típicos comentarios.

\- No...- mentí, apenas un espacio poco considerable nos separaba.

\- ¿Puedo comprobarlo?- cuestionó mi rubio y me abrazo; seguía mojado así que terminó mojándome también a mi. Sentí un corrientazo recorrerme cuando su cuerpo, que sorprendentemente estaba frío, se pegó al mío.

\- ¿Qué haces?- cuestioné

-Nada...- susurró él, pero su mano derecha jugaba con el borde de mi camisa blanca, hasta que se coló por debajo de la misma tocando el final de mi espalda. El tacto frío consiguió que un temblor sacudiese mi cuerpo. Quizás por la sorpresa, quizás porque jamás nadie había tocado aquella parte de mi piel anteriormente, o quizás una mezcla de ambas.

\- Me estás mojando.- le dije escondiendo mi nerviosismo, mi ropa comenzaba a humedecerse. Además, la cercanía de Draco simplemente conseguía ponerme demasiado nerviosa.

\- Te quiero leona.- me dijo mi rubio, levanté el rostro hasta mirarle a los ojos. Él me miraba fijamente...una sonrisa hermosa surcaba su rostro. Su mano subió ligeramente por mi espalda, un toque superficial que conseguía erizar mi piel.

\- También te quiero...pero debo bañarme...deberías salír.- susurré nerviosamente. Draco pareció entender, porque sacó su mano y dejó de acariciar mi espalda baja, agradecí internamente.

\- Si, me iré en un rato.- susurró mi rubio y acercó su rostro al mío atrapando mis labios dulcemente. Me quedé estática, mis manos recorrieron sus brazos; llegaba a sus hombros y volvía a bajar para realizar el mismo recorrido una y otra vez. Hasta que Draco atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y yo detuve mi recorrido, enterrando en aquella piel pálida mis uñas.

\- Draco...- suspiré, para mi sorpresa la única respuesta de mi rubio fue otro beso aún más intenso que el anterior.

\- Debo irme...- susurró Malfoy separándose de mis labios, asentí aún sin abrir los ojos.

\- Si sigues apretándome así...pronto me sacarás sangre.- susurró Draco cerca de mi oído, solo hasta entonces, fui consciente de que seguía apretando sus brazos con fuerza; le solté de inmediato.

\- Lo siento...- susurré bajando la mirada.

\- Ponte linda...más linda de lo que estás.- me dijo Draco alejándose de mi cuerpo, me percaté de que su mirada bajo por una milésima de segundos y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse. Él no tardó en desviar la mirada y pasar una de sus manos por su cabello mojado.

Bajé la vista y me percaté de que la camisa blanca, al contacto con el rubio mojado, se había humedecido. Como era de esperarse la tela comenzó a transparentarse dejando claramente visible que traía un sostén rosa debajo. Sentí que también mis mejillas comenzarían a enrojecer así que crucé mis brazos por encima de mi pecho; aún así el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

\- Yo...mejor salgo.- sentenció Draco comenzando a andar hacia la puerta. Mordí mi labio inferior y me giré a contemplarle; nuevamente recorrí la cicatriz de su espalda.

\- Malfoy. Si tengo una cicatriz en la espalda.- le detuve cuando él llegó a la puerta.

\- Lo sé...ya la he visto.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada y si antes estaba sonrojada ahora podría competir con el cabello de los Weasley.

\- Te veo en un rato.- susurró mi rubio antes de perderse en la puerta. Me acerqué a esta y le heche el pestillo, tendría que decirle al rubio que no bastaba con colocarle un hechizo a la puerta...porque era una cerradura muggle.

\- ¡Ya llegó! ¡Ya llegó!- gritó Ginny entrando al cuarto, le miré sorprendida desde la cama donde me hallaba sentada junto a Parkinson.

\- ¿Quién llego?- pregunté nerviosa.

\- La novia. Está en el cuarto de mi mama para colocarse el traje.- dijo Ginny emocionada.

\- ¿La has visto?- preguntó Luna con ilusión.

\- No de cerca...pero al parecer es rubia.- dijo Ginny, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de emoción.

\- ¿Todos están afuera?- interrogó Parkinson acomodando su traje verde, al fin había decidido vestirse, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque vio que habían varios invitados. Aunque la mayoría eran familiares de los Weasley, solo uno que otro parecía ser un familiar de la novia.

\- Si, las están esperando. ¿Cuándo piensan bajar?- interrogó la pelirroja acercándose al tocador. Probablemente, para comprobar que su traje rojo lucía igual de presentable que hace unas horas.

\- Deberíamos bajar, en media hora la ceremonia inicia.- susurré mirando mi reloj. Me sentía nerviosa, y no parecía haber un motivo para estarlo.

\- Vamos...todo está precioso.- nos dijo Gin emocionada mientras abría la puerta. Todas caminaron hacía allá, yo iba al final, ya que lancé una última mirada a aquel traje blanco que vestía. Lo había comprado hace apenas unas cuantas horas. Cuando me escapé con Ginny al callejón diagon. Fue difícil encontrar una tienda que estuviese no muy llena. Además, estábamos con miedo de que algún mortifago nos viese; solo accedí a comprarlo porque Gin me convenció; pensaba vestir cualquier cosa en realidad.

\- Todos están afuera.- nos dijo Ginny mientras bajábamos las escaleras, a medida que nos acercábamos al jardín comenzamos a escuchar voces. Había una música instrumental que sonaba de fondo, el jardín estaba hermoso, pero lo más hermoso era el gazebo que habían colocado al final. Allí se llevaría acabo la ceremonia...centellares de flores decoraban el mismo.

\- Todo está hermoso Ginny...- susurré embelesada, me llamó la atención una pequeña tarima que habían colocado en una de las esquinas; varios artefactos estaban allí. Arrugué el gesto al ver a George moviendo su varita alegremente.

\- ¿Y la tarima?- cuestioné elevando una de mis cejas.

\- Verdad o reto. George se negó a solo tener música suave para el baile y la celebración. Dijo que tenía que tener el toque Weasley.- me explicó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Allí están los chicos.- nos interrumpió Luna señalando hacía detrás de unas mesas.

Seguí su mano y fue suficiente para hacer contacto con aquel ojigris que desde su posición junto a Theodore me observaba. Vestía un traje, probablemente de alguno de los Weasley, eso estaba claro, pero está vez no era ropa de Ron. Porque jamás mi amigo pelirrojo había usado un traje negro con camisa blanca tan sencillo, debía ser ropa de Fred o quizás de Bill. Mientras caminábamos hacía ellos...mis ojos se negaban a perder el contacto visual con Malfoy.

\- Pensamos que no bajarían nunca.- comentó Ronald dramáticamente.

\- Desesperado.- susurró Pansy abrazando al pelirrojo.

\- Pansy estaba un poco nerviosa.- comentó Luna con su habitual tranquilidad. La morena le fulminó con la mirada y Ron levando una de sus cejas divertido.

\- Te ves bonita.- me susurró Draco inclinándose cerca de mi oído. Sonreí sintiéndome complacida, giré el rostro para mirarle, aún sabiendo que mis mejillas debían estar ligeramente rosadas.

\- Gracias...-susurré

\- Opacarás a la novia.- me acusó con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Mentiroso...- respondí

\- ¿No piensas decir que me veo perfecto?- me preguntó Draco acomodando el cuello de su camisa; como en un intento de conseguir que luciese mejor.

\- No hace falta.- respondí divertida.

\- Creo que te gusto más recién salido de la bañera.- me acusó lanzándome una guiñada; comencé a sentir un calor por todo mi cuerpo así que mordí mi labio inferior y saqué mi mirada de Draco.

\- No hagas esos comentarios.- susurré nerviosa.

\- ¿Pero es verdad cierto?- insistió él.

\- Mira...allá está Fred.- comenté intentando cambiar el tema.

\- No puedes negar lo evidente, pero no insistiré.- declaró Draco divertido, agradecí a Merlín que no insistiera con ese tema.

\- ¡La novia viene por ahí!- exclamó Fleur acercándose a Bill, estaba ubicada en las sillas contrarías a nosotros.

La ceremonia había sido perfecta, incluso lloré cuando se colocaron los anillos. Todo era tan bonito, Fred estaba llorando de emoción cuando beso a la chica con la cual pasaría el resto de su vida. La muchacha era un poco más baja que el pelirrojo, tenía una piel de porcelana y un cabello rubio, igual que el de Daphne Greengrass.

\- ¡Vivan los novios!- gritó Ron cuando se besaron. Todos comenzamos a aplaudir, Draco junto a mi se limitó a sonreír, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué piensas de ella?- me incliné hacía Ginny para llamar su atención.

\- Es Bonita...Fred parece feliz.- respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y esa cara?- cuestioné al ver que no parecía muy emocionada.

\- Es George, míralo, se ve triste.- explicó Gin.

\- Fred no se irá a ningún sitio. Creo que George está viendo este matrimonio como una amenaza a su relación con Fred.- susurré viendo como el gemelo estaba sentado, con el rostro inclinado hacía la grama y en silencio.

\- Es cierto, tendremos que hablar luego con él.- dijo Ginny. Permanecimos un rato en silencio contemplando a la pareja realizar su baile hasta que otras más se les fueron añadiendo...Nott y Ginny entre ellos.

El sol comenzaba a descender, Ginny se había ido a bailar con Nott, así que me, giré hacía Draco, dispuesta a invitarle a bailar. Para mi sorpresa, el ojigris se había movido mientras yo hablaba con la pelirroja. Me giré buscándolo, y al parecer Harry se percató de mi búsqueda.

\- ¿Buscas a Malfoy?- me preguntó

\- Si.- respondí.

\- Está en la mesa de ponche...hablando.- me dijo el azabache antes de ser arrastrando por Luna hacía la tarima donde George ya había comenzado el juego de reto o verdad...algunos ya comenzaban a arrepentirse de jugar.

Dirigí mis ojos a la mesa y me encontré con mi rubio. Sostenía una copa entre sus manos mientras hablaba con Fleur. ¿Por qué hablaban tanto? Me crucé de brazos enojada. ¿Me había dejado sola para irse a hablar con Delacour? Anoche escuché cuando la rubia aceptó que mi rubio era guapo, comenzaba a desagradarme.

\- Hermione, que bueno verte.- la voz de Sirius Black me sacó de mi mundo.

\- ¡Sirius!- exclamé emocionada mientras me giraba.

\- Cuando Molly me dijo que estaban aquí no podía creerlo.- me comentó el padrino de Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros estamos felices de estar aquí.- respondí.

\- Si, y veo que han traído algunos amigos.- dijo Black señalando hacía lo lejos; no tenía que mirar hacía allá para saber que se refería a Draco.

\- Si, Malfoy nos ha sido de ayuda.- dije sonriendo antes de ubicarme junto a Black. Desde allí podía ver claramente como Draco reía con la francesa. ¿Dónde está Bill? ¿Por qué no está con su esposa?

\- Escuché que...andan en una búsqueda.- me comentó Sirius.

\- ¿Harry no quiso contarte cierto?- le pregunté elevando una ceja, probablemente intentaba comprender que estábamos buscando. Habíamos sido cuidadosos con eso, aunque muchos ya sabían. Porque los mortifagos nos habían descubierto y no eran muy discretos.

\- Mencionó los horocruxes, pero se negó a decirme cuantos les faltaban por destruir o que avances han tenido.- me dijo Sirius suspirando.

\- Si él no te lo dijo, no puedo hacerlo.- comenté huyendo de su mirada.

-Tú eres lista, Granger. Sé que piensas más que Harry; podríamos ayudar.- me dijo Black colocando una mano en mi hombro.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, te diremos.- me rehusé a decir algo más.

-No insisto. - se resignó Black; volví a mirar hacía Draco y le hallé riendo con Fleur. Vale...me ocuparía de eso personalmente.

\- Tengo...que ir a hacer algo.- susurré nerviosa, Sirius asintió y se dio la vuelta...creo que fue en dirección a donde se hallaba Tonks.

\- ¿Te unes al grupo divertido?- me preguntó George por el megáfono mientras me acercaba a ellos. Era una locura lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero estaba decidida.

\- Si, es mi turno.- respondí subiendo a la tarima, Ron y Parkinson me miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Ahora tendremos a: La chica más inteligente de su generación... Hermione Granger!- me presentó George dramáticamente, rodé los ojos ante su exageración. Una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios al ver que Draco se giraba a mirarnos interrumpiendo su conversación. Había obtenido su total atención.

\- ¿Verdad o reto, Hermione?- me preguntó el pelirrojo antes de extender el megáfono hacía mi para que respondiese.

\- Verdad.- dije sin pensarlo mucho, mis ojos estaban fijos en el ojigris que desde la mesa de ponche miraba divertido; me sonreía abiertamente desde su posición.

\- ¡Lo tengo! La pregunta será la siguiente: ¿Tienes novio?- me preguntó George sonriendo divertido, rodé los ojos y sujeté el megáfono dispuesta a responder. Mi mirada estaba fija en el rubio que me miraba expectante.

\- Sí. Quizás... él quiera jugar también. ¿Cierto, Malfoy?-cuestioné divertida, la sonrisa se hizo más amplia en el rostro de mi rubio. Escuché algunas murmuraciones, probablemente de sorpresa pero no me importaba.

\- ¡Te amo, Draco!- me atreví a decir desde allí, mis mejillas ardían, pero ver la sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para no arrepentirme. Draco dio un paso hacía nosotros, pero se escuchó una pequeña explosión y algunos gritos.

\- ¡Mortifagos!- gritó Sirius, dejé caer el megáfono y llevé una mano hacía el bolsillo interno del traje extrayendo rápidamente mi varita. Pensé en correr hacia Draco, pero volví a escuchar una explosión y escuché la voz de Harry. Así que corrí hacia el azabache mientras apuntaba a un hombre alto que blandía su varita hacía mi mejor amigo.

P.O.V Theodore Nott

\- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¿Dónde estás?- grité desesperado, la pelirroja se había ido a buscar un zumo de frutas minutos antes de que los mortifagos nos atacaran.

Estaba junto a la mesa de los entremeses cuando atacaron, me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí al suelo tropezándome con la misma. Sentía un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda, estaba tentado a esconderme bajo aquella mesa y no salir hasta que todo hubiese acabado, pero Ginny podía correr peligro, o Draco. Además...aunque era un cobarde...no podía abandonar a los chicos sin dar la pelea junto a ellos. Ellos se merecían más que eso.

Introduje mi mano en el hondo pantalón y extraje mi varita. Mis pasos eran temblorosos mientras caminaba en medio del humo que no se de donde había surgido. Probablemente, aquella gran explosión que hubo en medio de la fiesta fue la que provocó todo ese humo tan desesperante.

Estaba decidido a correr dentro de la casa de los Weasley a buscar a mi pelirroja cuando divisé a Draco a lo lejos. La imagen del rubio era borrosa, pero pude ver claramente como alguien le derivaba. Corrí hacia allá dispuesto a defenderle, llegué en el momento justo. Era Cola de gusano, estaba apuntando al rubio, dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo.

\- ¡Avada...- gritó el hombre, pero le empujé a tiempo, el hechizo golpeó una mesa deshaciéndola por completo y creando una explosión aún peor que la primera.

\- ¡Tú, pequeña rata!- gritó Cola de gusano, sentí como me tomaba por el cuello, sus gordas manos se cerraron alrededor de mi delgado cuello y apretaron con tal intensidad que no era capaz de blandir mi varita.

\- Púdrete.- dije casi sin aire.

\- Ahora si, pagarás tú traición.- sentenció él, elevó su varita, pero se desvaneció justo cuando estaba por lanzarme un hechizo. Entre el humo que comenzaba a deshacerse, apareció la figura de Granger.

\- Yo me encargo.- me dijo segura.

\- Gra...- comencé a decir.

\- Luego me agradeces, estamos en medio de un ataque.- me dijo Granger empujándome del hombro. Con un hechizo le vi comenzar a arrastrar a cola de gusano. No tengo idea de que planea, pero no podía quedarme a averiguarlo. Corrí nuevamente hacia el interior de la madriguera, evadiendo el bullicio.

\- ¡Ginny!- grité al atravesar la puerta rota, estaba claro que alguien había entrado.

\- ¡Ginny!- volví a insistir, no había respuesta.

\- ¡Ginny!- insistí, comenzaba a desesperarme.

\- ¡Nott!- su voz parecía cercana, atravesé el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el comedor y llegué justo cuando un mortifago, al cual ella se había enfrentado, desaparecía.

\- ¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?- interrogué corriendo hacia ella entre el desastes que había en ese lugar. Estaba por abrazarla, pero me interrumpió.

\- Si, estoy bien. Estaban buscando algo...- me dijo Ginny con la respiración y los ojos a medio salir.

\- ¿Buscando algo?- cuestioné confundido.

\- Si, el mortifago entró y comenzó a rebuscar todo a su paso.- me dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ginny!- la voz de Molly Weasley atravesó el lugar, corrió a abrazar a mi pelirroja.

\- Estoy bien mama.- sentenció con cierto sonrojo Gin.

\- Ya todo está bajo control...fortalecimos nuestro hechizo protector.- le dijo Molly a la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarla.

\- Está bien mama.- le dijo Gin alejándola, completamente sonrojada.

\- Me asusté al ver a tus hermanos y no encontrarte.- le dijo la rechoncha mujer con preocupación.

\- Debo ir a hablar con los chicos.- sentenció Ginny antes de pasar entre medio de ambos y salir corriendo. Le seguí con la mirada y suspiré. Esto de estar en guerra mientras se está enamorado es complicado.

\- Ahora sé que eres el correcto.- me dijo Molly rompiendo el silencio, me giré a mirarle sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué dice?- interrogué arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Verte con Ginny...sé que la protegerías con tu vida.- me dijo la rechoncha mujer y me abrazó. Me quedé inmóvil durante dos segundos y cuando iba a responder el abrazo apareció Arthur con Draco. El rubio estaba inconsciente y el pelirrojo mayor le cargaba seguido de Sirius Black.

\- ¿Draco? - cuestioné preocupado, cuando le vi caer al suelo nunca pensé que estuviese realmente herido. Pensé que le había salvado de Cola de gusano y que seguiría peleando, o que Granger se haría cargo del.

\- Se golpeó en la cabeza. Le llevaremos arriba.- explicó Sirius mientras seguía al padre de mi pelirroja, quien no se detuvo en ningún instante a explicar.

Cuando ellos se hubieron ido, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando escuchamos ruidos. Hermione aparecio apuntando a Cola de gusano y obligándole a caminar hacia nosotros, le seguían Harry, Ron, Tonks y Ginny.

\- Tendrás que cooperar.- le dijo con asco Tonks, Hermione no le quitaba el ojo de encima y no bajaba su varita.

\- ¡No diré nada!- les gritó el mago con asco.

\- ¡Te romperé los huesos!- gritó Ron y antes de que pudiese alguien preverlo se le arrojó encima agarrándole de las solapas de la ropa.

\- ¡Púdrete, traidor de la sangre!- le respondió cola de gusano riendo; así no lograrían nada.

\- Chicos, él hablara...pero por ahora debemos tenerlo vigilado.- les interrumpí amarrando al mago con un simple movimiento de mi varita.

\- ¡No moriré solo!- gritó Cola de Gusano mientras Tonks y la madre de Ginny le sujetaban dispuestas a llevarlo a algún lugar.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir?- interrogó Ginny arrugando el gesto, la voz del mago se hizo más débil a medida que se alejaba.

\- No lo se, pero me preocupa.- susurró Harry

\- ¿Dónde está Pansy?- interrogó luego de un segundo Ron, al parecer cayendo en cuanta de la ausencia de la pelinegra.

\- No está aquí...no ha entrado.- le dije arrugando el gesto.

\- Debo buscarla.- susurró el pelirrojo saliendo rápidamente, se tropezó con Luna que recién llegaba. La rubia tenía un golpe en la frente, pero no tardó en recostar su cabeza el hombro de Harry...no parecía ser algo grave.

\- Cola de gusano nos dirá que buscaban los mortifagos.- susurró luego de un rato Granger, la castaña había estado con la mirada perdida durante un largo rato.

\- Destruyeron todo lo que pudieron...pero no venían con la intención de lastimar a nadie.- susurró Ginny confundida.

\- ¡Draco!- grité al recordar al rubio.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Hermione, parecía haber vuelto en si, se giró a mirar en todas direcciones. Quizás, ella tampoco vio al rubio. Quizás, nunca fue consciente de que estaba tendido en el suelo a pocos metros de mi y de cola gusano.

\- Se golpeó la cabeza...Arthur lo llevaba hacía los cuartos.- expliqué. La castaña abrió enormemente los ojos y sin esperar algo más: salió corriendo. Yo me apresuré a correr tras ella. Si algo le ocurriese a Malfoy...me sentiría culpable...por no estar ahí para protegerle...por irme a buscar a Ginny y no supervisar al rubio.

Atravesamos el pasillo corriendo, y las escaleras no fueron un impedimento; Granger las subió corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Mientras, yo las subí de dos en dos lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron. Abrimos todas las puertas que encontramos en nuestro camino hasta que, llegados a un cuarto, la castaña no se atrevió a abrirlo. Hermione se detuvo y golpeó tres veces de manera segura.

Hubo movimiento al otro lado, escuchamos un grito agonizante y nos miramos asustados. Me giré al escuchar un ruido a nuestras espaldas. Era Ginny, al escuchar el grito se había quedado paralizada y nos miraba asustada y preocupada. A pocos metros Harry y Luna estaban estáticos. Hermione volvió a tocar con insistencia...no parecía haber respuesta del otro lado.

\- ¡Sirius abre!- gritó Hermione volviendo a llamar, hubo un ruido del otro lado y luego la puerta se abrió. Arthur Weasley salió, pero cerró la puerta tras de sí impidiéndonos ver que estaba ocurriendo adentro.

\- ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Granger.

\- Necesito que esperen abajo, Sirius está intentado saber que hechizo le arrojaron. Iré a llamar a Minerva y a Lupin, quizás podrían ayudar.- explicó Arthur.

\- ¿No podemos entrar?- cuestioné.

\- No, y no me desobedezcan...si quieren ayudar, por favor, dejen que Sirius trabaje...no entren.- nos advirtió el pelirrojo moviéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras. A mitad de la misma se encontró con Molly. Les vi intercambiar una mirada cargada de preocupación y miedo.

\- Bajemos...será mejor esperar.- susurró Harry.

\- ¡Desmayo!-escuchamos gritar del otro lado de la puerta. Aquello fue suficiente para que Hermione se saltase el mandato de Arthur, abriese la puerta y dejase a la vista a Sirius apuntando a Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- cuestionó Granger paralizada. Sirius nos miró, con un movimiento de su mano nos indicó que permaneciésemos en la puerta; él se acercó rápidamente.

\- No logro saber que hechizo le arrojaron a Malfoy; pensamos que se había desmayado por el golpe que tiene en la cabeza. Pero ha comenzado a gritar, y cada minuto está más frío y pálido...creo que le han arrojado algún hechizo agonizante. Le he desmayado para que deje de moverse y de quejarse. - dijo Sirius preocupado

"¡No moriré solo!" Las palabras de cola de gusano se repetían en mi mente. Si queríamos saber que tenía Draco...solo había una persona capaz de informarnos.

\- Cola de gusano. Vi cuando derribó a Draco, él tiene que haberle arrojado alguna maldición.- sentencié con seguridad.

\- Ven conmigo Nott. Tú y yo le investigaremos.- me dijo Harry, Granger se había quedado paralizada junto a la puerta mirando hacia dónde Draco estaba.

 _"Y es que el amor no necesita ser entendido, simplemente necesita ser demostrado."_

 _Coehlo_

Continuará...

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Impresiones? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Hablará Cola de Gusano? ¿Dónde anda Parkinson? ¿Qué buscaban los mortifagos? ¿Hermione esperará hasta que alguien descubra que tiene Draco? 

Si os ha gustado, sigan la historia. Besos. ¿Reviews? 

Próximo Capítulo: _¡Que fiesta! Desastre parte II_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Hey!

 **Adrit126** : Hello! Jajaja pronto, pronto se sabrá que tenia Draco, donde esta Pansy y como se infiltraron (aunque esto ultimo tardara mas tiempo) XD jajaja Besos!

 **Johasmiles** : Hola! Pronto se sabrá que maldición le lanzaron y pronto mejorara Besos!

 **ImInTheDarknees** : Hey! Ditoo Draco, pero bueno todo sigue bien con Hermy por los menos XD jajaja ya se sabrá donde esta Pansy, está bien es lo importante XD Besos!

 **¡Que fiesta!**

 _Desastre parte II_

P.O.V Ronald

\- ¡George! ¡Bill! ¿Han visto a Pansy?- me acerqué corriendo entre las mesas volcadas y rotas. Todavia no era capaz de creer que hace apenas unos minutos estábamos bailando y riendo; el lugar era un caos total y a flor de piel se podia percibir la angustia en cada uno de los que se encontraban allí.

Mis hermanos estaban junto a lo que quedaba de la mesa de ponches, aquella mesa que ahora yacia fragmentada sobre la verde grama. George, Bill y Fleur reflejaban en sus palidos rostros una intranquilidad palpable, bastaba contemplar sus expresiones para comprender que, aun, no habían asimilado lo ocurrido. A una distancia moderada, algunos metros por detrás, pude ver a Fred abrazando a su esposa, la cual probablemente estaba inconsolable luego de haber visto como su día "perfecto" había pasado, en apenas minutos, a ser un completo caos. Todavía, de pie frente a mis hermanos, me pregunto una y otra vez ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Cómo se infiltraron los mortifagos? ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- No, no hemos visto a la morena. ¿Miraste dentro?- me respondió George, mi hermano estaba cruzado de brazos y aunque se dirigía, aparentemente, hacia mi persona; su mirada estaba fija en la pareja que estaba algunos metros a la distancia. George fruncía el ceño con duda y desconfianza; quiero pensar que solo esta celoso de la esposa de Fred. Después de todo, ellos han sido, desde siempre, inseparables.

\- Si, tampoco estaba allá. - expliqué preocupado, limitándome a ignorar aquella mirada desconfiada y acusadora que mi hermano lanzaba hacia lo lejos. Además, una nueva preocupación latía intensamente en mi pecho. ¿Dónde está Pansy? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si le habían atacado?

\- Pronto aparecerá, tranquilo. - intentó tranquilizarme Bill dándome una palmada en el hombro. Asentí, pero no le hice caso, sino que seguí rebuscando los alrededores. Pude percatarme de la ausencia de algunos invitados, debían permanecer aquí hasta que la Orden llegase a revisar el lugar, pero muchos habían desaparecido. No estaba muy interesado en esto, después de todo, no creo que ninguno de los invitados tenga algo que ver con la infiltración de los mortifagos. ¿O sí?

\- ¿Pansy dónde estás? - cuestione a nadie en particular mientras me detenía a seguir observando; rodeado por el silencio tétrico de la noche y con ese aire angustioso que llenaba los aires. No había rastro de la morena, no me perdonaría nunca tal descuido; debí estar al pendiente de ella. Y si... ¿Y si se la llevaron los mortifagos? ¿Por qué se la llevarían? ¡No entiendo nada! Tras algunos minutos estaba completamente convencido de que la morena no se hallaba en el jardín, apresure mis pasos hacía la casa deteniéndome junto a Fred al escuchar las quejas de su ahora esposa.

-¡Mira este lugar, Fred! Al final resultará que mi madre tenía razón, estoy destinada a ser un desastre.- se quejaba la rubia

\- Mi amor, todo está bien...esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Fue un ataque, mi familia está involucrada en muchas cosas: estamos acostumbrados a estos sucesos.- le consoló Fred.

Seguí mi camino para no parecer un entrometido, estaba llegando a la escalera que me conduciría hasta los cuartos cuando, en dirección opuesta, vi venir a la profesora Mcgonagall, a Lupin y a mi padre. Aparecieron con un "puff" en el medio de la sala y se dirigieron con rapidez hacia donde yo me encontraba. Les seguí con la mirada, siendo rápidamente consciente de cómo la profesora, que tanto me había desagradado en algún momento, le murmuraba algo a Lupin. Su rostro reflejo una angustia que consiguió que frunciese el ceño curioso.

\- Joven Weasley.- me saludo Minerva deteniéndose a un costado de la escalera, me miro como solía hacerlo hace años. Como si yo estuviese cometiendo un grave error, o como si acabase de romper una regla de las tantas que habían en Hogwarts.

-Profesora.- respondí con un intento de sonrisa, seguramente solo refleje una mueca extraña que pronto deje en el olvido cuando volví a deshacer mi sonrisa.

\- Es la habitación al fondo del pasillo.- interrumpió mi padre señalando escaleras arriba, los dos acompañantes comenzaron su rápida ascensión por la escalera. Mi padre se detuvo un segundo, me lanzo una mirada y luego siguió a los otros dos. Al llegar a la parte de superior de la escaleras les salieron Harry y Nott al encuentro, estos intercambiaron miradas y se apresuraron a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Todo bien con Malfoy?- pregunte cuando llegaron al último escalón.

\- Todo parece mal, iremos a interrogar a Cola de agusano. ¿Dónde está Pansy?- me interrogó Harry.

\- No la encuentro por ningún lado.- respondí preocupado, Nott me miró sorprendido por mi respuesta y me pareció que el miedo y la preocupación inundaron sus ojos. Fruncí el entrecejo…Nott y Pansy suelen hablar muy a menudo e incluso mi morena siempre le defiende. ¡Que estoy pensando! ¡Ilusiones mías! ¡Suelo ser bastante inseguro con algunas cosas!

\- ¿No la encuentras? Tendremos que salir a buscarla...- sentenció Nott, me pareció que su preocupación era genuina. No estaba fingiendo, y realmente le agradecía el gesto, le agradecía su preocupación y aun mas, le agradecía que fuese capaz de verbalizar aquellas palabras que yo estaba muriendo por gritar.

\- ¿Buscarla dónde? No sabemos dónde profería estar.- susurré pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

\- La varita de Pansy tiene un hechizo protector, con el hechizo correcto podría localizarla.- respondió Nott

\- ¿Y que esperamos?- pregunte exasperado. ¡Estábamos perdiendo tiempo! ¡Aquello era lo primero que debió decir el castaño oxigenado!

\- Tenemos que interrogar a Cola de gusano, la vida de Draco está en juego.- nos interrumpió Harry, Nott pareció volver a caer en sus cabales porque asintió rápidamente.

\- No podemos ignorar la desaparición de Pansy.- intenté persuadirles. No sé qué ocurre con Malfoy, pero sé que entre los adultos y Hermione era suficiente para que se estabilizara. Ellos jamás permitirían que algo malo le ocurriera. Además, conociendo a Hermione, protegería al rubio con su vida si fuese necesario.

\- Tendremos que dividirnos. Nott, ve con Ron a buscar a Parkinson. Yo iré a llamar a Luna para que me acompañe a hablar con Cola de gusano. - nos dijo Harry, Nott pareció estar de acuerdo.

\- Ven.- susurró el castaño caminando hacia la sala. Sus pasos eran firmes, seguros, parecía haber ideado un rápido plan en su cabeza. En cambio, yo le seguía con cierta duda porque normalmente voy a todos lados con Hermione y Harry. Caminar sin ellos me hacía sentir dudoso y ansioso.

\- ¿Cómo funciona ese hechizo?- interrogué.

\- Nos apareceremos donde sea que Pansy este...nos sería útil la capa de Potter.- me explicó el castaño rebuscando en su bolsillo con el fin de extraer su varita.

\- Claro.- susurré; con un movimiento de mi varita hice aparecer la capa de invisibilidad y la lance sobre nosotros. Nott murmuró una frase que no conseguí escuchar, me sentí como años atrás, cuando Harry murmuro aquellas palabras en parcel y yo apenas podía descifrar lo que estaba diciendo. Se me revolvió el estómago y en un instante aparecimos en un pasillo oscuro, iluminado solo por una tétrica antorcha a lo alto de un candelabro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- interrogue, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Me sentía indefenso sin mis amigos... no suelo venir a ninguna "aventura" sin ellos. Además, el pasillo tenía un aire tenebroso que me revolvía el estómago, la poca iluminación que proveía el candelabro solo me permitía percibir con cierta dificultad el rostro del castaño que estaba junto a mí.

\- Estamos cerca del calabozo de la mansión de los Malfoy.- me respondió Theo en apenas un susurro perceptible. Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna vertebral ante la mención del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. No tenía buenos recuerdos de estos pasillos, y realmente lo último que deseaba era volver a caminar por estos alrededores.

\- Pansy no está a...-comencé a decir, un simple "shhh" del castaño fue suficiente para que hiciese silencio. Le vi sacar su varita con desconfianza, me sentía ancioso y ligeramente nervioso pero la capa de invisibilidad me brindaba una protección que me daba cierta tranquilidad.

\- Alguien viene.- susurró Nott, podia escuchar como su respiración se movia con una lentitud acompasada, tenia la mandibula contraía y la varita a la altura de su hombro firmemente sujetada.

Se alzo, a lo lejos, una sombra que por la distancia no podríamos reconocer; alguien parecía paresia caminar apresuradamente en dirección a nosotros. Quien fuese, había realizado un Lumus con su varita y hacía un desagradable ruido sobre el frío húmedo. Los pasos eran continuos, y al golpear el suelo hacían un ruido que conseguia que continuos escalofríos me recorriesen la columna. Cuando la persona estaba por pasar delante de nosotros, la luz del candelabro dejó ver el cabello oscuro y la piel pálida. Era Parkinson.

\- Pansy.- salí de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad sin pensarlo dos veces a la vez que hablaba en apenas un susurro.

\- ¡Expeliarmus!- exclamo la morena, logre realizar un hechizo bloqueador antes de que fuese muy tarde y logre evadir aquel hechizo que se aproximaba hacia mi con rapidez. Escuche movimiento a mis espaldas, si nos quedábamos allí seriamos descubiertos. Tome a Pakinson del brazo, ella estaba perpleja, la luz del candelabro dejaba ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Nott tiro de mi brazo, ya que me habia paralizado al tocar a mi morena. Una sensación de paz lleno mi cuerpo al saberla conmigo. Si ella esta, no importa donde estemos, se que todo saldrá bien. Para nuestra buena suerte, el castaño logro que nos escondiésemos bajo la capa de invisibilidad en el mismo instante que Lucius Malfoy asomo al pasillo. El palido hombre sostenia un candelabro en su mano y contemplaba en silencio el largo pasillo, alumbrando en ambas direcciones…buscando algo que fuese sospechoso. Tras no ver nada, volvió a escabullirse dentro de aquella habitación en la cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? Desapareciste.- cuestione preocupado en apenas un susurro; Pansy parecía haberse recompuesto rápidamente porque esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y me abrazo. La envolví con mis manos, pero pronto rompimos el contacto ella suspiro preparada para explicar que había ocurrido.

\- Un mortifago me atrapó, pero he logrado dejarle inconsciente. Buscaba la salida.- me explicó la morena.

\- ¿Por qué no te desapareciste?- cuestione arrugando el gesto.

\- Solo un mortifago puede aparecerse y desaparecerse cuando se le antoje.- me explicó Pansy rodando los ojos. Parecia ser algo muy obvio en su mente, claro que en la mia no lo era. Quizas porque jamas habia sido muy cercano a los mortifagos, aunque ahora convivo con dos ex-mortifagos a diario.

\- Eso es cierto, por ese motivo pudimos aparecernos aquí comadreja, yo soy un mortifago.- me explico Nott.

-Muero por irme, apresurate y haz el hechizo.- sentencio Pansy, parecía nerviosa, probabelmente el mortifago al que habia dejado inconsciente pronto despertaría y ser encontrados aquí seria un suicidio.

\- No podemos irnos aun, es nuestra oportunidad de saber que buscaban.- les interrumpi, Ginny me habia comentado en el jardín que los mortifagos habían ido a la madriguera con la intención de encontrar algo...aunque me dio la impresión que no consiguieron encontrar nada.

\- Comadreja no podemos quedarnos aquí a chismosear.- me acuso Nott.

-Malfoy esta tras esa puerta, con orejas extensibles podríamos escuchar si está hablando con alguien.- les dije señalando la puerta que estaba algunos metros por delante.

-Cinco minutos y luego nos vamos.- me advirtió Pansy mirando en todas direcciones.

-Vamos.- susurre.

Caminamos hasta estas cerca de la puerta y con el hechizo indicado comenzamos a escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de aquel lugar. En un inicio solo se escuchaba un ruido desagradable, como si alguien estuviese golpeando insistentemente el suelo. Pero luego escuchamos la voz de Malfoy, había otra voz con él, una que no lograba reconocer…quizás mis compañeros si sabían quién era.

-¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?- cuestionaba una voz femenina angustiada.

-No lo sé, esperemos que Draco haya aprendido algo de todo lo que le enseñamos.- dijo Lucius, me pareció percibir cierto enojo y decepción en sus palabras pero no podía dar certeza de ello. Por lo menos, no por el momento, necesitaría más información.

-No seas duro con él…enamorarse no es…- comenzó a decir la mujer.

\- ¡Se enamoró de una sangre sucia! Mil veces le dije, desde que tuvo la edad pertinente, que nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, debía acercarse a una sangre sucia. ¡Jamás le puse reglas! Sabes que eras tú la que le ponía las pautas. Solo le puse una regla, una única y simple regla: No acercarse, o hablar, o tocar a una sangre sucia. ¡Y él fue y la rompió!- la voz de Lucius retumbaba en mis oídos a medida que elevaba la voz.

\- ¡Pero es tu hijo, Lucius! ¡Nuestro!- rebatió la voz femenina.

\- Siempre le complaciste demasiado, todo capricho que venía a su mente tú se lo concebías. ¡Debí ser más fuerte con ambos!- exclamó Lucius.

-¡Lucius Malfoy! ¡Tú eras quien complacía a Draco en todo! Escoba nueva, cartel nuevo, dinero…no era yo quien le brindaba todo.- respondió la mujer.

\- ¡Eso no es lo importante! ¡Lo importante es que no debió acercarse a esa repugnante muchacha!- sentenció la voz masculina.

-Él se enamoró…- comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¡Ahora mismo el podría estar muerto! ¡Y todo por esa sangre sucia! - exclamó enojado Lucius, aunque jamás podría comprender completamente a Malfoy. Podría decir, que ese hombre que siempre lucia frío e inmutable, sí amaba a su hijo. Aunque…no sabía amar de la manera correcta.

\- Él no está muerto…sé que está vivo.- susurró la mujer, su voz era débil y cansada.

\- Estaría aquí con nosotros si ella no hubiese aparecido.- susurró Lucius enojado.

\- Lucius…entiendo que ella sea una sangre sucia, pero…si sobrevivimos a la guerra...si Draco sobrevive…y…quiere estar con…

-¡Jamás! ¡Esa sangre sucia no terminara con mi hijo! ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy entrará en razón! Es cuestión de tiempo para que comprenda que no puede ensuciar nuestra sangre de…

-¡Lucius! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Y debemos respetar sus decisiones…

-¡Es una sangre sucia!

\- ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Tus prejuicios nos han quitado mucho!

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, por una brecha de algunos minutos, en los cuales pudimos escuchar el graznido de una lechuza. Lleve mis ojos a Pansy, tenía la mirada ladeada hacia el suelo. Probablemente, triste por la discusión que acabábamos de presenciar. Estaba por decir que debíamos irnos cuando volvimos a escuchar a Lucius Malfoy.

-Es de Voldemort…no han encontrado la espada de Godric. No estaba en la madriguera. - habló Malfoy.

\- ¿Dice algo de Draco?

-No…pero quiere verme en unos minutos.- susurró Lucius, su voz no permitía que pudiese decir que estaba pasando por sus pensamientos, pero podría imaginar que no se sentía muy feliz de tener que ir a hablar con Tom Riddle.

\- Lucius yo…no quería decir eso que dije.- susurró la madre de Draco.

-Sé que no estas completamente de acuerdo conmigo…todavía no has entendido lo que significa la pureza de sangre para un Malfoy.- sentenció él, escuchamos un ruido y me imagine que acababa de ponerse en pie y estaba dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

\- ¡Creo que tu no has entendido lo que significa amar!- exclamó la mujer, otro silencio incomodo nos acompañó por algunos segundos.

-Porque los amo he hecho todo esto.- susurró Lucius y abrió la puerta. Se me paralizo el corazón al verle salir, pero para él, solo había un pasillo vacío y solitario. Malfoy suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a nosotros.

-Debemos irnos.- murmuró Pansy, seguí a Malfoy con mi mirada hasta que no pude verle más. Aparecimos en mi sala, sentía una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago pero esa sensación era opacada por la tranquilidad que sentía en mi corazón al sentir la mano de mi morena sujetando firmemente la mía. Gire el rostro, Pansy reclino su cabeza de mi hombro y suspiró.

-Voy a subir a ver como esta Draco.- comentó Nott con rapidez y apresuro sus pasos hacia la escalera. No tenía que mirar a Pansy para saber que había abierto sus ojos, fruncido el ceño y que me miraba en espera de una explicación.

-¿Qué ocurre con Draco?- cuestionó mi morena.

-No lo sé…solo sé que estaba inconsciente.- respondí, era lo único que sabía realmente.

-Tengo que ir a verle.- susurró mi morena y presurosa se dirigía hacia la escalera, pero Hermione y Nott bajaban, así que nos los encontramos en el camino.

-Nadie puede entrar.- explicó Hermy, me sorprendió verla tranquila, no había rastro de ningún indicio que dijese que había llorado, tampoco su voz demostraba miedo o preocupación. Estaba demasiado bien…demasiado.

\- ¿Qué tiene Draco?- volvió a preguntar Pansy, esta vez dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-No lo sé…Mcgonagall lleva una hora en la habitación con Sirius y Lupin. Pero no me dejaron permanecer con ellos.- explicó nuestra castaña.

\- ¿Y cola de gusano? ¿No ha dicho nada?- interrogó Nott.

-No lo sé…permanecí junto a la puerta del cuarto hasta ahora.- comentó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estas bien, Mione?- les interrumpí colocando una de mis manos en su hombro, ella llevo sus ojos miel a los míos. Cuando hicimos contacto visual, pude ver, en el fondo de esos ojos color miel, la angustia y el miedo que intentaba mantener bajo control.

-Si…estoy bien.- mintió

-Los mortifagos vinieron a buscar la espada de Godric.- le dije tras algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- nos interrogó la castaña.

-Venimos de la mansión Malfoy…larga historia.- respondió Nott. Hermione parecía dispuesta a decir algo mas, pero Mcgonagall bajaba las escaleras en dirección a nosotros en ese preciso instante.

\- ¿Cómo esta Draco?- cuestionaron Pansy y Hermy a la vez.

-Muy mal, temo que si no damos con el diagnostico podría verse en serios problemas. – respondió la profesora.

\- ¡Llevémosle a un hospital!- sentenció Hermione.

-No creo que debamos moverle. Lo que necesitamos es saber que maldición se le lanzo, para poder darle el antídoto. - explico Minerva.

P.O.V Hermione

\- Nada…no quiere hablar.- dijo Harry cuando salió del cuarto donde habían encerrado a Cola de gusano. Las horas habían comenzado a pasar con una rapidez vertiginosa. La última vez que entre a la habitación donde Draco se encontraba le vi muy pálido, casi rosando a un tono grisáceo que le daba un aspecto fúnebre. Estaba sudando frio, ya no se quejaba constantemente, pero cada cierto tiempo lanzaba un grito desgarrador que parecía llevarse poco a poco su vida.

Me sentía impotente, estaba allí sentada, esperando que alguien hiciese algo; completamente inutilizada. Había abierto dos libros buscando alguna maldición que coincidiera con los síntomas, pero había fracasado miserablemente. Sentía mi corazón hecho una pasa, pero sorprendentemente ninguna lágrima se había aventurado a salir de mis pupilas. No quería que me viesen romperme, porque si comenzaba a llorar no podría parar. Toda la madrugada en vela comenzaban incluso a nublar mi mente, ya no procesaba correctamente las cosas.

-Hay que volver a intentar.- susurró Luna, Harry suspiró, los últimos siete intentos no habían dado resultados. Harry estaba por abrir la puerta para entrar nuevamente a aquel cuarto cuando yo me puse en pie y atravesé la misma con un paso seguro. Mi varita reposaba en mi mano derecha, y temblaba ligeramente ante el enojo, la rabia y la impotencia.

Cola de gusano estaba amarado a una silla, una sonrisa victoriosa reposaba en sus labios, pero al verme entrar al cuarto aquel gesto victorioso desapareció de inmediato. Mi mano libre se extendió hasta sujetar un trozo de su túnica y mi varita se detuvo a la altura de su cuello. Estaba temblando de coraje, de impotencia, de frustración y de desesperación. Completamente dispuesta completamente a lanzar un hechizo imperdonable si aquel ser frente a mí no me decía lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-No soy Harry. Pienso sacarte hasta las entrañas si no me dices que maldición usaste con Draco.- le dije apretando el gesto, sentía mi respiración acelerarse a medida que respiraba el mismo aire que aquel ser repugnante. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parecía pensar que estaba jugando, o que no me atrevería a cumplir mi palabra.

\- Eres una pequeña sangre sucia que…

-¡Crucio!- y antes de que si quiera lo hubiese procesado aquellas palabras habían salido por mis labios. Tenía tanto coraje dentro de mí, tanta rabia, no estaba pensando de manera fría, simplemente quería que todo esto terminase de una vez por todas. Alguien tiro de mi brazo, consiguiendo que interrumpiese el hechizo, era Harry.

-No Hermione, no puedes hacer eso…- comenzó a decirme.

-No pienso dejar morir a Draco, Harry.- sentencie volviendo a girarme hacía cola de gusano, aquella mirada arrogante había desaparecido y el miedo se vio reflejado en sus orbes. Al final, parecía comenzar a creer que no jugaba, que mis amenazas eran mas que mera palabrería; porque pensaba cumplir cada una de ellas.

-Joven Potter, usted no permitirá que ella vuelva a...- comenzó a decir cola de gusano, levante mi varita dispuesta a realizar el mismo maleficio.

-¡Habla! O no tendremos más opción.- le dijo Harry a mi costado.

-¡Cru…

-¡Hablaré! ¡Les diré que darle al muchacho para que sane! Denme un pergamino. - gritó cola de gusano cerrando los ojos, como esperando que el hechizo golpease su cuerpo.

-Ten.- le dijo Harry dándole el pergamino y la pluma, el mago oscuro trazo algunas líneas y nos devolvió el mismo.

-Quédate con él, te dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber. Iré a buscar los ingredientes.- sentencie.

\- Granger…- me interrumpió Cola de gusano.

-¿Qué?- cuestione mirándole desconfiada.

-Arroja todos los ingredientes a un caldero con agua hirviendo…y date prisa…te queda una hora.- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como si se burlara, como si me creyese incapaz de realizar aquel antídoto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- me pregunto Tonks cuando hube salido.

-Estos son los ingredientes para el antídoto.- susurré tendiéndole el pergamino.

-Creo que tenemos todo…iré a buscar ese tallo en el jardín. Te veo en la cocina.- me dijo Tonks.

Entre Pansy, Luna, Tonks y yo realizamos el antídoto; Nimpha murmuraba entre dientes mientras lo removia. Parecia saber que hechizo habían arrojado sobre Draco, pero no dijo nada sobre el mismo; se limito a remover el brebaje en silencio. Tras unos minutos el antídoto estaba hirviendo, pero Tonks seguía removiéndolo en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Ya esta?- interrogue.

-Casi…- susurró

\- ¿Qué piensas?- como siempre, Luna verbalizo lo que ni Pansy ni yo nos atrevíamos a cuestionar.

-Si Narcisa estuviese aquí...Draco ya estaría fuera de esa cama.- susurró Nimphadora con la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

\- No lo se, solo pensaba en ella. Ella y Lucius…a pesar de ser duros con Draco…siempre le cuidaron y aunque no le dieron las mejores enseñanzas…lo protegieron siempre que pudieron.- nos comentó Tonks.

-Draco no suele hablar mucho de ellos.- susurré sujetando entre mis manos una manzana verde, me recordaba a Draco.

-Algún día lo hará…Draco es la vida de Narcisa. El niño consentido de Lucius. - nos siguió diciendo mientras el antídoto comenzaba a adquirir un tono anaranjado.

\- Ni tan consentido…- susurré pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunto Tonks.

-Draco me comentó que Lucius le dijo que no volviera a llamarse Malfoy cuando descubrió que salía conmigo.- le expliqué.

-A mí también me hicieron a un lado cuando me uní a un "sangre sucia", como ellos suelen decir, pero…creo que al final…terminarían cediendo; después de todo…Draco es su hijo.- me comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ten llévaselo a Minerva.- susurró Nimpha arrojando cierta cantidad en un vaso y tendiéndomelo.

….. Minutos luego…..

-Ya está fuera de peligro.- nos informó Minerva deteniéndose delante de nosotros, estábamos todos en la sala escuchando a Ronald, quien nos estaba diciendo lo que había escuchado en la mansión de los Malfoy; y lo que él pensaba que quería decir.

\- ¿Puedo entrar a verle?- me apresure a preguntar poniéndome en pie.

-Si…pero esta inconsciente. No creo que despierte.- me dijo Minerva con una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarme.

\- Hermione.- me detuvo Harry sujetándome de la mano derecha, me gire rápidamente a mirarle.

\- ¿Vendrás al mercado de los duendes?- me pregunto ligeramente intimidado. Mire hacia las escaleras que me conducirían a Draco y suspiré; solo quería quedarme con mi rubio esperando a que despertase pero…no podía hacer eso…no podía abandonar a Harry.

-Solo quiero verlo…bajaré en unos minutos.- respondí.

-Te esperamos aquí.- susurró Harry, no habíamos dormido en toda la madrugada, el sol ya había salido y en realidad no teníamos pensado dormir. La señora Molly intento convencernos, pero no lo logro y realmente no lo lograría.

Subí apresuradamente las escaleras, tenía una necesidad de ver a mi rubio que me quemaba el pecho. Al entrar al cuarto, Sirius y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada y abandonaron el mismo. Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me detuve allí en silencio. Draco estaba inconsciente sobre la misma. El color en su rostro había regresado, su respiración bajaba y subía de manera acompasada y todo vestigio de dolor parecía haberse extinguido. Tome su mano derecha entre las mías y no pude evitar que una lágrima recorriese mi mejilla de forma vertiginosa.

-No sabes el miedo que tenía.- susurré, cerré mis ojos y otra lágrima cruzó mi mejilla derecha.

\- Draco…necesito que me mires, que me hables, necesito saber que estas bien…que todo va a estar bien.- susurré apretando su mano, abrí mis ojos y volví a encontrarme con aquella respiración acompasada, tranquila.

Él estaba tan relajado, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Viéndole allí, tan indefenso, tan diferente al chico arrogante y presumido me rompía el corazón. Jamás soportaría perderle. No soportaría verle morir. Aquel era el motivo por el cual había borrado la memoria de mis padres, porque no quería que sufriesen por mí. ¿Cómo podría evitar sufrir por Draco?

-Draco…- le llame, esperanzada de que abriese sus ojos. Pero nada, Minerva tenía razón, estaba inconsciente y no despertaría por un tiempo.

-Desearía quedarme aquí contigo, que al abrir tus ojos me veas a mi…pero no puedo quedarme aquí, sé que lo entenderías. Harry dice saber la ubicación de otro horrocruz. Si destruimos este solo nos faltaría dos más y Nagini. Además, tenemos que destruir la copa de Helga Hupplepuff…sé que entiendes.- susurré inclinándome hasta depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Cerré los ojos deseando guardar el aroma de mi rubio, no quería irme. Abrí mis ojos todavía inclinada hacia él y contemplé su rostro en silencio. Me incline ligeramente hacia sus labios y los roce con los míos, apenas realice una presión mínima, suficiente para sentir la calidez de aquellos labios suaves antes de alejarme. Acaricie su cabello platino, y acomode un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus parpados.

-Espero que estés despierto cuando regrese…- susurré antes de abandonar la habitación.

Continuara…

"Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo".

Vittorio Alfieri

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!

 **ImInTheDarknees** : Hola! *.* jeje sii Narcisa apoyando a su Draquito :D es la mejor XD jaja la pegaste con los mortifagos XD Besos! Y gracias por comentar!

 **johasmiles** : ¡Hey! *.* jaja Hermione defendiendo a su serpiente XD jejeje yess llego el momento serio: buscar los Horrocruxes. ¿La alcanzará Draco? Jejeje ya sabrás. Besos.

 **Adrit126** : ¡Hola! *.* Draco está a Salvo, mejorará pronto veras que sí XD ¿La esposa de Fred? Psss podría ser XD (quizás si...quizás no... XD). Gracias por leer y Besos!

A todos los que leen les envío un beso y espero disfruten el capítulo. ¡Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para saber que les pareció!

 **Los Horrocruxes**

 _La espada de Godric y el Guardapelo de Salaza_ _r_

P.O.V Harry Potter

Todos estaban adentro, esperando que Hermione bajara de la habitación donde se hallaba el rubio. Yo me sentía ligeramente perturbado por los recientes acontecimientos así que decidí salir fuera y sentarme lejos de todos. Cola de gusano nos había confiando que habían venido por la espada de Godric, al parecer Voldemort creía que aún la teníamos. Tonks nos comentó de un mercado de duendes, si un duede había tomado la espada era probable que la vendiese en este lugar.

Teníamos planeado ir allí, todos querían acompañarnos, pero me parece que es hora de dividirnos, es hora de que solo Hermione, Ronald y yo vayamos. Tanta gente nos ha atrasado, además, si vamos con nuestras parejas tendemos a estar al pendiente de que no les hagan daño. Es mejor que permanezcan aquí, en la seguridad de la madriguera. Ronald está de acuerdo, lo hablamos cuando todos estaban enfocados en lo que ocurría con Malfoy.

\- Harry...-me llamó Luna, levante el rostro y me coloqué los espejuelos.

\- ¿Ya Hermione bajo?- cuestioné.

\- Si, ella y Ron te esperan.- me dijo Luna bajando la mirada, me puse en pie dispuesto a pasar junto a Luna pero me detuve a medio camino.

\- Te veré al regresar.- susurré sujetando su mano. Luna miro hacia adelante y luego ladeo el rostro para mirarme.

\- ¿Vas a regresar? ¿Lo prometes?- me preguntó

\- Lo intentaré.- susurré bajando el rostro.

\- ¿Cuando volverán?- me preguntó mi rubia.

\- No lo sé...espero que pronto.- susurré

\- Ten cuidado, Harry. No tienes que ser siempre el héroe...- susurró Luna dejando de mirarme.

\- Te quiero...- susurré

\- También te quiero.- me respondió sin mirarme, sé que ella quiere ir conmigo. Pero no era conveniente, lo hacía por protegerla. Además, ellos se quedarían aquí organizando nuestro ejército.

\- Me voy...- susurré, estaba por caminar hacía el interior de la madriguera cuando Luna me sujetó del brazo, se acercó y me dio un cálido beso sobre los labios. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la dulzura de aquellos labios sobre los míos.

\- Vuelve.- susurró Luna, y me dio la espalda. No me atreví a responder y apresure mis pasos para entrar a la madriguera.

\- ¿Listo?- cuestione llegando a la sala, Ron y Hermione estaban allí esperándome. No parecían muy convencidos acerca de lo que estábamos por hacer, pero tampoco parecían dispuestos a dar un paso atrás en su decisión.

\- Si, vamos. - dijo Ron

Nos aparecimos cerca del Callejón Diagon, Tonks nos había dicho que había una tienda cerca de "Cabeza de las tres brujas" que estaba "cerrada" pero realmente en la parte subterránea había un mercado de duendes. Decidimos tomar poción multijugos para pasar desapercibidos. Hermione tenía guardada una cantidad considerable de aquella pócima en su cartera; basto arrancarle algunos pelos a unos duendes que nos encontramos en una posada. ¡Ron casi pierde el brazo intentando pasar desapercibido!

\- ¡Eso estuvo cerca!- exclamó Hermy mientras salíamos apresurados.

\- Nunca había estado tan aterrado.- dijo Ron, quien aún tenía ellos ojos a medio salir.

\- ¡Casi te muerde!- me burle mientras colocaba una de mis manos en el hombro de Hermione y tomaba una respiración profunda.

\- Démonos prisa.- susurró Hermione encaminándose a uno de los muchos callejones. Escondidos detrás de un enorme zafacón terminamos de preparar la poción y nos transformamos en tres duendes.

\- Tú nariz es un asco.- le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras caminábamos.

\- Madura, Weasley. Tus ojos son como dos enormes cucarachas.- le dijo Hermy. Rodé los ojos ante su repentina pelea, parecía que jamás dejarían de ser aquellos dos escuincles que podían pelear en cualquier circunstancia.

\- Tú cabello volvió a ser paja.- comentó Ron y comenzó a reír, intenté ahogar la risa que moría por escapar de mis labios y Hermione pareció darse cuenta porque me dio un empujón.

\- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, estás en problemas!- le dijo Hermione y le agarro de la larga oreja, el pelirrojo soltó un quejido y yo intenté mirar a otro lado. Alguno que otro mago giro a mirarnos, yo intentaba sonreír como si no ocurriese nada pero escuchaba como Ron se quejaba a mis espaldas.

\- Chicos, no es el momento.- susurré

\- Ron a empezado.- se quejó Hermione alcanzándome.

\- Ella me a golpeado.- se defendió el pelirrojo.

\- Basta...es aquí.- susurré deteniéndome frente a una enorme puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Cerrado"

\- Aquí vamos.- susurró Ronald.

Empujamos la puerta y está rápidamente cedió dándonos paso a lo que en algún momento debió ser una tienda de subeniles. Tenía un mostrador a la derecha cubierto de polvo y algunas estanterías vacías. Caminamos entre ellas hasta que vimos unas escaleras al final de la tienda.

\- Debe ser por aquí.- susurré comenzando a bajar, las escaleras hacían un ruido seco a medida que caminábamos sobre ellas. Daban la impresión de ser frágiles en extremo. Llegamos al final de las mismas y nos encontramos con un túnel, suspiré y me agaché para comenzar a atravesarlo.

\- Que asco.- le escuché decir a Ron, algo habría tocado.

\- Ron has silencio.- susurró Hermione.

Ignore aquella típica discusión al ver que el túnel comenzaba a llegar al final y una luz tenue parecía asomarse. "Ahh" fue lo único que salió de mis labios cuando, terminado el túnel, comenzamos a caer. Por suerte, caímos sobre algunas bolsas. Me puse en pie, mientras escuchaba como Hermione se quejaba porque Ronald le había aplastado.

\- Ingenioso.- murmuré viendo el lugar. Parecía un mundo, un segundo Callejón Diagon debajo del primero. Se extendía en ambas direcciones una calle limpia, tiendas a ambos lados de la calle y algunos duendes y magos caminaban de un lado a otro. Comencé a caminar observando todo, completamente sorprendido, el mundo magico no dejaba de sorprenderme.

\- Ten cuidado.- me dijo un mago con el cual tropecé, me giré asustado pensando que podría reconocerme pero recordé que estaba usando poción multijugos. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, él no me presto atención, siguió caminando mirando en todas direcciones.

\- Era Malfoy.- me susurró Ronald cuando el rubio se alejó.

\- Lo se, debe estar buscando la espada...alguien tiene que haberle dicho que la perdimos...

\- Y ese alguien estaba en la madriguera.- susurró Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Pero quien?- cuestionó Ron mientras caminábamos.

\- No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, si está aquí, está buscando la espada de Godric. Debemos encontrarla antes.- susurré

\- ¿Pero dónde buscamos? Son tantas tiendas.- comentó Ronald

\- Busquen algo relacionado a armas, o a espadas o...

\- ¿El mundo de las espadas?- le escuché decir a Hermione.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntéconfundido.

\- Allá, aquel letrero.- dijo nuestra castaña apuntando una tienda a nuestra derecha.

\- Podríamos empezar ahí.- susurré, caminamos de prisa hacía aquella tienda. Al entrar, una campaña anuncio nuestra llegada y un duende flaco con nariz afilada y ojos acusadores nos salió al encuentro.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al mundo de las espadas! Tenemos todo lo que podrían desear.- nos dijo el duende y saco una espada pequeña, seguía de una más larga.

\- No gracias, estamos buscando una en específico. Le llaman la espada de Godric...- le dije, él me miró con el ceño apretado y su rostro reflejo cierto desagrado.

\- ¿Es una broma? No la tengo. Largo de mi tienda.- nos dijo enojado y desapareció así como había aparecido.

\- Gobbi cree que deberían preguntar en la tienda de adelante...Gobbi escuchó que llego mercancía ayer.- me giré al escuchar que alguien nos hablaba. Era un elfo delgado, de mirada asustada, el cual limpiaba la vitrina de las espadas con delicadeza.

\- ¿Por qué se ha puesto así?- cuestioné

\- La espada de Godric es una reliquia, aquí llegamos a tener una parecida, todo el mundo la admiraba, pero...cuando el vendedor de al frente confeccionó una mejor todos dejaron de venir. El señor debió pensar que los señores se burlaban de él.- nos explicó.

\- Lo sentimos. Nosotros...venimos de muy lejos.- mentí

-No importa.- respondió él y prosiguió con lo que hacía.

\- Gracias.- le dijo Ron, salimos rápidamente hacia la tienda de adelante. Está vez dejé que Hermione entrase adelante, quizás ella corría con más suerte. Además, no teníamos tanto tiempo, aunque ahora sabíamos que los magos podían tener acceso al mercado de duendes, estando Lucius Malfoy por aquí no deseamos transformarnos antes de haber conseguido la espada.

\- Hola, buen día.- saludo Hermione cuando entramos, Era, en definitiva, una tienda más grande que la otra y mucho más costosa.

\- Buen día. ¿Que les trae por aquí?- cuestionó un mago de quizás unos cincuenta años. Tenía unos ojos azules profundos, y una espesa barba gris, la piel era pálida y ya algunas arrugas hacían apto de presencia.

\- Buscamos una espada...le llaman la espada de Godric.- le dijo Hermione, el mago se quedo pensativo durante algunos segundos.

\- Lo siento, ya la tengo reservada.- explicó el hombre.

\- ¿Reservada? Pero...- le dijo Hermione.

\- La tengo reservada pero...podría dárselas a cambio de algo que me parezca justo.- dijo el hombre pensativo. No creo que la tenga reservada, me parece que quiere estafarnos.

\- ¿Que quieres por ella?- interrogue, él se quedó pensativo un rato más y lanzó una mirada al cuello de Hermy. Nuestra castaña se percató y bajo la mirada. En el cuello de Hermione reposaba una cadena de oro blanco, jamás me había percatado de ella...ni siquiera podría decir desde cuando la tiene.

\- ¿Esto es suficiente?- cuestionó Hermione quitándosela y colocándola en el mostrador. El mago la tomo en sus manos, tomó un extraño artefacto y por medio de este comenzó a observar la cadena.

\- ¿De donde la sacaste? Esa cadena cuesta más que toda mi ropa.- susurró Ronald

\- Es un regalo.- le respondió Hermione.

\- ¿Un regalo? Oh...Malfoy...- susurró Ronald cayendo en cuenta.

\- Está cadena podría...

\- Avance y acepté porque puedo arrepentirme.- le advirtió Hermione, incluso a mi me temblo el cuerpo ante su tono autoritario.

\- ¡Trató! Denle la espada.- dijo el mago arrojando la cadena dentro de un cofre.

Nos giramos y vimos como un elfo rebuscaba dentro de un baúl. Mientras el buscaba me giré hacía el mostrador, percatándome que sobre el mismo descansaban varios artefactos viejos. Uno en especial llamo mi atención, lucia antiguo, tenía una joya en el centro. Lo había visto en algún lado anteriormente...pero no recuerdo donde.

\- ¿Que es eso?- pregunte observando el collar.

\- ¿Esto? Un guardapelo. Te costará algo si lo quieres.- me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por que habría de quererlo?- interrogue mirándole desconfiado.

\- Se lo robaron a una mujer...una tal Umbridge...dicen que tiene mucho valor. Que contiene magia negra.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa. No podría ser. ¿Acaso sería el verdadero guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin?

\- ¿Cuanto quieres por él?- cuestioné

\- ¿Que te parece ese artefacto que traes en el brazo?- dijo el mago señalando mi brazo derecho, era un reloj mágico, me lo había dado Sirius hace un año. Me lo quite con cierta tristeza y lo dejé caer en el mostrador. El hombre me dio el guardapelo rápidamente.

\- Aquí esta la espada, mis señores.- dijo el elfo tras un rato de búsqueda. Me giré hacía dónde se encontraba y vi cómo sacaba la espada de Godric, la reconocí inmediatamente. ¡Al fin la encontramos! El elfo estaba a. Punto de darnos la espada cuando escuchamos como se abría la puerta de la tienda.

\- ¡Aléjense de esa espada!- era Lucius Malfoy, nos giramos asustados, nos apuntaba con su varita firmemente.

\- ¿Que hacemos?- susurró Ronald.

Todos nos habíamos paralizado, pero Hermione reaccionó a tiempo sujetando la espada. Nuestra castaña la abrazo a su cuerpo mientras nos amontonábamos cerca del mostrados, el vendedor estaba todavía paralizado en aquella esquina y Lucius no dejaba de apuntarnos.

\- Me darán esa espada, y todos nos iremos felices.- nos advirtió el rubio.

\- Es nuestra...la compramos.- se atrevió a decir Hermione.

\- ¿Cuánto quieren por ella?- nos dijo Lucius, si supiese que somos nosotros...nos mataría.

\- No está a la venta.- dije con seguridad.

\- ¡Perderé la paciencia! ¡Denme la espada!- y apretó su varita a la vez que un gesto que reflejaba asco atravesaba su rostro.

\- A la cuenta de tres...- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Que?- cuestione confundido.

\- 1...- murmuró Hermione.

-2...- susurro Ronald ¿Que estaban haciendo? No entiendo.

\- 3... ¡Expeliarmus!- grito Hermione.

\- ¡Derivo!- grito Ronald, Lucius logro evitar el hechizo de la castaña pero fue derivado por el de Ronald. Salimos corriendo de la tienda, claramente Lucius nos seguía las pisadas de cerca.

\- ¿Como salimos de aquí?- cuestionó Ron mientras corríamos.

\- Estamos por transformarnos.- susurró Hermione, sentí comomi pie derecho comenzaba a alargarse y supe que tenía razón.

\- Entremos aquí.- susurró Hermione y se metió a una posada. Corrimos a los baños justo a tiempo, minutos luego estábamos en nuestra forma humana.

-Si Lucius nos ve estaremos en problemas.- susurre mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa al fondo. Algunos magos nos miraron, pero como nos habíamos colocado las capas que Hermione tenia en su cartera no pudieron reconocernos.

-Por ahora estamos a salvo, él estará buscando tres duendes.- susurró Hermy.

\- Espero que tengas razón.- susurré

\- ¿Que tal una cerveza de mantequilla chicos? ¿Para la ansiedad?- nos preguntó Ron mirando hacia el mostrador.

\- Ron, no es el mejor momento para un chiste.- le dijo Hermy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero...

-Shh. Salgamos de aquí.- murmuré poniéndome en pie. Caminamos apresuradamente hacía la salida, mi corazón se paralizó cuando nos topamos con Malfoy en la misma, él no nos reconoció. Siguió caminando, como depredador buscando a su presa.

\- Me haré pis encima si no salimos.- murmuró Ron, incluso podía imaginarle temblando.

-Podemos preguntar por la salida...- murmuré pensativo mientras caminábamos.

\- No hará falta...creo que la encontramos.- le escuché decir a Hermione. Me giré hacía ella y vi que señalaba unas paredes de ladrillos. Estás tenían letreros a las partes de arriba, parecían transportar a diferentes lugares. Desde el Callejón Diagon, hasta la otra parte de Londres.

\- Antes de irnos...hay algo que tenemos que hacer.- les dije sacando el guardapelo de mi bolsillo y diciéndoles que me siguiesen a un callejón.

\- ¿Eso es? ¿El guardapelo de Salazar?- me pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

\- Si...- susurre.

\- ¿Como lo conseguiste?- me preguntó tomándolo en sus manos.

\- El destino nos ha sido favorable.- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Hay que destruirlo, no podemos perder tiempo.- susurre tendiéndole la espada a Ronald. Mi amigo abrió enormemente los ojos.

\- ¿Harías el honor?- pregunte

\- Pero...yo...- comenzó a murmurar Ron.

\- Anda, Ron. Yo destruire la copa luego.- le alentó Hermione.

\- Está bien.- susurró Ronald.

Colocamos el guardapelo en el suelo, había que encontrar la forma de abrirlo. Recordé lecciones anteriores de Dumbledore y por instinto comencé a hablar parcel. El guardapelo parecía responder a mis palabras y comenzó a abrirse...

\- Ronald vamos, destruyelo. - escuché decir a Hermione, Ron parecía completamente paralizado. Con la mirada perdida y una expresión de horror en su rostro.

\- Ron...destruyelo.- volvió a insistir Hermione. Tras un rato de vacilación el pelirrojo dejó caer la espada sobre el guardapelo con fuerza. Un ruido seco anunció que había sido roto, pero también anunció que la espada de había roto en dos partes.

\- ¡Oh rayos!- me queje a ver el espectáculo.

\- Trabajaremos luego con eso.- murmuró Hermione tomando los trozos y arrojándolo en su cartera.

\- Hay que darnos prisa...creo saber dónde podríamos hallar otro horrocrux...- murmuró Hermy.

\- ¿Donde?- cuestione deteniéndole

\- En Hogwarts.- susurró ella.

\- ¿En Hogwarts?- cuestioné

\- Si...la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw...estaba en la sala de los menesteres ¿Recuerdas? Umbridge mencionó que había magia negra allí...parecía asustada pero luego intentó decir que sólo bromeaba.- me explicó Hermy.

\- Pero no tenemos ya la espada.- le dije caminando tras ella.

\- Recuerdas el libro de Tom Riddle...lo destruiste con veneno de basilisco. ¡El basilisco aún está en la cámara! ¡Todo encaja perfectamente!- grito Hermione

\- Eres la bruja más inteligente de esta generación.- le dije abrazándola y salimos corriendo hacia la pared de ladrillos que nos permitiría aparecernos en el Callejón Diagon.

\- Chicos...necesito tomar un descanso.- nos dijo Ron caminando tras nosotros.

\- Podemos armar la campaña a las afueras de Londres no mágico y descansar hoy. Pronto anochecerá.- comentó Hermione, estuvimos de acuerdo.

Aquella noche me senté frente a la fogata en silencio, había mucho que hablar pero cada uno de nosotros se hallaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Era muy entrada la noche, aún me hallaba frente a la fogata; Ron se encontraba a mi lado escribiendo en un pergamino y Hermione de encontraba dentro de la campaña.

Dormí muy mal esa noche, al siguiente día pensé que partiríamos a Hogwarts, pero Hermione dijo que aún no. Estaba haciendo anotaciones en sus pergaminos, había dormido poco realmente, pero por lo menos había dormido algo. Le escuché despertar temprano, dijo que no tenía sueño y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus libros.

Tres días más tarde, Hermione salió de la campaña con una cara de miedo que consiguió angustiarme en extremo. Estaba pálida, no había dormido esa noche y traía la misma ropa de hace dos días. Me recordó meses atras, cuando intentaba saber dónde podría encontrarse Draco Malfoy.

\- Chicos, creo que nuestros amigos están en peligro.- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- cuestioné

\- Creo saber quién era la persona que dio la información a los mortifagos, la misma que estaba en la fiesta y que dijo que sus padres se encargarían de la protección mágica. Estuve buscando en el libro de familias de sangre pura...su nombre no sale...ella afirmó ser sangre pura y creo que comentó que su abuelo era muy famoso.- nos dijo Hermione sacando su libro

\- ¿La esposa de Fred? ¿Violet? Es prima de Tonks, no creo que pueda falsificar su parentesco.- comentó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Prima lejana de Tonks, recuerdo que el día de la boda Nimpha me comentó que no le conocía mucho. Se habían encontrado hace cinco meses...y ella le dijo que era su prima lejana. Tonks no tiene comunicación con su familia desde hace años y no dudó en creer que podría ser una prima lejana. - explicó Hermione

\- Si es así...Fred está en peligro.- declaró Ron poniendose en pie.

\- La madriguera está en peligro.- sentencie imitándole.

\- Hay que regresar...y es ya.- sentenció Hermione

P.O.V Ronald Weasley

Con un puff conseguí aparecernos en la madriguera. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, no se si mis amigos se percataron pero un ambiente tenso se movía a nuestro alrededor. ¡Ese silencio me aterraba! ¡Podría significar algo muy malo!

\- Mama...- llame mientras me acercaba a la escalera. Escuchamos un ruido a la parte superior así que comenzamos a subir, pero mi padre nos salió al encuentro.

\- ¡Están aquí!- murmuró mi padre bajando las escaleras y rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? Ya sabemos quién ha estado trabajando para los mortifagos.- le dije a mi padre.

\- Nosotros también...creo que se les ha hecho tarde.- comentó mi padre suspirando, pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

\- ¿Tarde? ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Fred está destrozado...no llego a su Luna de miel. Violet liberó a cola de gusano y como Pansy la atrapó haciendo esto no dudó en atacarle, apenas horas después de que ustedes se fuesen.- explicó Arthur.

\- ¿A Pansy? ¿Pero está bien?- cuestioné asustado.

\- Si, el que está mal es Fred. - respondió mi padre.

\- ¿Donde está él? - interrogué

\- Arriba, con George.- respondió mi padre.

-Subiré a hablar con él. - susurré, estaba por subir cuando recordé que antes debía avisarle a Parkinson que estaba aquí. Eso habíamos acordado el día en que salimos de la madriguera.

Flash-Back

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté abrazando a Pansy, ella suspiró y reclinó su cabeza de mi hombro. Coloqué un corto beso en su cabello en espera de su respuesta; volví a escuchar un suspiro y busqué su mirada. Ella ladeo el rostro, y me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

\- Te escuché.- me dijo en un susurro mi morena. Aquel fue mi turno de suspirar, largo y pronfundo. Pansy siguió con sus azules ojos clavados en mi, esperando a que hablase.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?- cuestioné

\- Que Harry, Hermione y tu iran a buscar los horrocruxes y no quieren que les acompañemos.- me dijo mi morena.

\- Sabes que es lo mejor.- susurré

\- ¿Lo mejor para quien?- me interrogó mi morena

\- Para todos...no quiero que nada malo te pase.- le dije bajando la mirada, Pansy suspiro y se dio la vuelta hasta estar cara a cara conmigo.

\- Sé protegerme, pelirrojo. Además, sabes que quiero ayudar. No quiero quedarme aquí mientras tú estás en peligro.- me dijo Pansy, sentí que colocaba una mano en mi mentón así que levante la mirada encontrándome aquellos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

\- No está a discusión.- sentencie, no quería sonar severo pero no estaba a discusión ese tema. Pansy volvió a suspirar y se cruzo de brazos.

\- Pero haremos lo que quieras cuando regrese.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Tengo dos condiciones para dejarte ir.- me dijo mi morena mirándome fijamente.

\- Todo lo que digas será un si.- susurré

\- La primera: cuando regreses lo primero que harás será venir a donde mi. Y la segunda: no pondrás tu vida en juego.- me advirtió Pansy

\- Será como tú digas.- respondí dándole un corto beso.

Fin Flash-Back

\- Papa. ¿Dónde está Pansy?- interrogué girando sobre mis pies ya que estaba por subir en dirección al cuarto de Fred.

\- No está aquí...ellos salieron anoche a buscarles.- explicó mi padre.

\- ¿Ellos?- nos interrumpió Hermione.

\- Si. Pansy, Theodore, Malfoy y Ginny.- respondió mi padre.

\- Ellos no tenían ni idea de nuestra ubicación. ¿Como nos encontrarían?- interrogó Hermione espantada.

\- Malfoy dijo que te había colocado un artefacto para localizarte.- explicó mi padre. Levante una ceja sorprendido y Hermione abrió los labios dando a entender que también se hallaba asombrada. ¡Vaya vaya! Malfoy tiene a Hermy vigilada.

\- ¿Un artefacto?- cuestionó nuestra castaña incrédula.

\- Si, mencionó un collar...dijo que podría localizarte donde sea que estuvieses.- explicó mi padre. Abrí los ojos espantado, si hablábamos del collar que Hermione había dado a cambio de la espada de Godric entonces estábamos en graves problemas.

\- ¿Y Luna? ¿Donde está ella?- interrumpió Harry.

\- Salió hacía Hogwarts hace dos horas.- respondió mi padre.

\- Chicos...déjenme subir a ver a Fred y luego iremos a buscarles.- le pedí a los chicos, estuvieron de acuerdo porque asintieron sin dar más respuesta.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de arriba. Rápidamente camine hacia la habitación de Fred, toque dos veces, pero al no percibir respuesta simplemente abrí la puerta. Al entrar vi a Fred tirado en la cama y a George delante suyo.

\- ¿Como está?- pregunte acercándome a George, mi hermano se giró, dejando visible a Fred, quien se hallaba dormido.

\- Al fin se durmió, llevaba toda la noche repitiendo que era un estupido y muchas cosas más.- me respondió George apoyándose del borde de la cama.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- interrogué.

\- Bien.- respondió George.

\- ¿Ya te lo imaginabas? Siempre mostraste desconfianza hacia Violet.- dije enterrando mis manos en los hondos bolsillos del pantalón de segunda mano.

\- Todos pensaban que estaba celoso de Violet, y en parte era cierto. Pero lo que no me cuadraba era que se enamorasen en muy poco tiempo, y aún más que se organizase la boda de un momento a otro. Luego estaba esa obsesión de Violet con la protección mágica. Dijo que sus padres se encargarán de la misma; según ella porque eran muy quisquillosos con esas cosas. - me explicó George.

\- Debiste decirnos.- le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro.

\- No me hubiesen creído.- me respondió mi hermano.

\- Quizás nosotros no, pero le hubiese comentado a Hermione...ella hubiese puesto tus palabras en balanza y hubiese investigado.- comenté

\- Pensaba hacerlo, pero luego vi la emoción de Fred, no quería descubrir la verdad y hacerle daño. Ahora veo que debí haberlo hecho.- susurró George

\- Tengo que irme...pero...- comencé a decir.

\- ¿Ya está por ocurrir cierto?- me pregunto George.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- cuestioné

\- La guerra.- explicó George.

\- Eso parece...entre hoy y mañana regresaremos a Hogwarts.- susurré

\- Estaré allí...- me dijo mi hermano dándome una palmada en el hombro.

\- Tengo que irme, te veré luego.- me despedí dándole un abrazo antes de encaminarme hacia las escaleras. Recorrí el lugar buscando a mis amigos y los encontré en la sala. Mi padre no sé para dónde se había ido, pero Hermione y Harry estaban sentados en la sala. Hermy tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en la chimenea apagada. Junto a ella Harry se encontraba con las manos enterradas en sus cabellos y con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- cuestioné

\- Si, tendremos que pasarnos por el mercado de los duendes de nuevo. Si Draco está tomando el collar como referencia debe estar ahí.- me dijo Hermione poniendose en pie.

\- Es el único lugar al cual realmente nos deseaba regresar.- susurre arrugando el gesto. Horas más tarde, luego de arrastraron por aquella tubería sucia y húmeda, luego de haber caído sobre el montón de bolsas, estábamos de pie, nuevamente, frente al mismo hombre que días atrás habíamos visitado. Nos recibió con una mirada ambiciosa, evaluando nuestros rostros.

\- ¿Qué podría proveerles?- nos preguntó jugando con una bola de estambre que tenía entre sus manos. La cuál pasaba de mano en mano, como si de un juego se tratase.

\- Queríamos saber si ayer, o está mañana, ha venido aquí alguien preguntando por un collar de oro blanco, este tiene una pequeña flor colgando.- cuestionó Hermione acercándose al mostrador.

\- No que recuerde. ¡Bueno! Pensándolo bien, una mujer se pasó por aquí hace dos días. La señora Umbridge, seguro le conoces, estaba buscando una espada. Pero termino comprando un collar que un duende me había intercambiado anteriormente. - nos dijo el hombre.

\- oh, gracias por la información.- susurró Hermione. Salimos de aquella tienda apresurados, caminando hacia la salida a paso rápido.

\- Si están siguiendo a Umbridge ¿Donde podrían estar?- cuestioné mientras andábamos.

\- Si estaban siguiendo a Umbridge, ya deben haberse percatado de su errror. Seguramente...iran a Hogwarts.- susurró Hermione.

Había llegado la hora...no había vuelta atrás. Quedaban horrocruxes por destruir...y nada ni nadie podría detener lo que se avesinaba. ¡La guerra estaba por comenzar!

Continuara...

¿Que les pareció? ¿Comentarios? ¿Se encontrarán? ¿Estarán los demás ya en Hogwarts? ¿Alguien que haya extrañado a Malfoy en este capítulo? XD Se avecina una escena en la cámara de los secretos ¡Besos!

Si te gusto no dudes en seguir la historia y dejar un Comentario.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!! 

**ImInTheDarknees** : ¡Hola! Yeah, Draco está bien *.* jajaja ¡Tampoco a mi me gusta separarlos pero ni modo! XD Besos! Espero te guste el capítulo!

 **Adrit126** : ¡Hello! Jajaja x2 Draco es tan *., a cada rato están más cerca de m destruirlos todos! ¡En este capitulo detruyen uno \/ jajaja Besos!

 **Johasmiles** : ¡Hola! Jejeje quizás están en Hogwarts, o quizás no XD jajaja yeiii se avecina encuentro Dramione pero no en este cap / jaja Besos!

¡Está en Hogwarts! 

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

-¿Hermione en el departamento?- cuestionó Ginny con el ceño apretado mientras nos deteníamos frente aquel edificio al cual nos había traído el hechizo que Draco lanzó sobre su hermoso obsequio a su castaña.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo.- murmuró mi rubio.

\- No creo que ella esté aquí...- susurré apretando el entrecejo. A mí entender era una muy mala broma, cabía la posibilidad de que Draco hubiese cometido algún error a la hora de colocar el hechizo.

\- Debemos verificar.- sentenció Malfoy.

\- Draco y yo podemos infiltrarnos. Ustedes nos esperan aquí. ¿Les parece?- interrogó Theo.

\- ¿Ustedes se divierten mientras nosotras observamos? ¿Bromeas cierto?- cuestionó Ginny con una ceja alzada. ¡Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con la pelirroja menor! Mi cuñada hablaba por ambas y yo no tenía queja alguna. ¡Amo a esa pelirroja!

\- Ginny solo era una sugerencia.- respondió Theo levantando las manos en señal de rendimiento. Ginny le dio un corto beso en los labios y el castaño sonrío, yo les miraba divertida. ¡Eran unos tórtolos! Contaban con mi apoyo completamente, aun cuando Ronald me asesinase con su mirada siempre que me escuchaste decir que linda pareja hacían.

\- ¿Cómo entramos?- cuestioné mirando a Draco, mi rubio permanecía en silencio pasando una mano por su barbilla en señal de duda. Parecía muy concentrado, no me atreví a interrumpir nuevamente a aquella mirada grisácea que estaba completamente lejana a nosotros.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Malfoy!- se burló Theo empujando a Draco, el rubio perdió el balance por el paso de dos segundos y luego una sonrisa traviesa se paseó por sus labios.

\- Unbridge trabaja aquí, se llevaba muy bien con mi padre...quizás...quizás podríamos entrar diciendo que queremos hablar con ella.- nos comentó Draco rascándose la barbilla.

\- Pero no puedes entrar, todos saben que tu padre es un mortifago.- le recordé al rubio

\- No entraré, pero tú sí, y Theo. Weasley y yo esperaremos en la puerta trasera del edificio. Cuando estéis adentro, en la primera planta, les quedará una puerta a la izquierda...distraigan a la secretaria mientras yo y Ginny conseguimos entrar.- nos explicó Draco.

\- ¿Sabes qué si algo sale mal nos arrojaran a los dementores?- preguntó Theo espantado.

\- ¿Sabes qué no me importa?- le respondió el rubio lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! No moriré por tu culpa.- le advirtio el Nott. Yo escondí una pequeña risa, por encima de la preocupación que me embargaba el solo pensamiento de que algo saliese mal, la cara de Nott conseguía aportar un poco de humor a la situación. ¡Era un cobarde a veces!

\- No morirás por mi, esto es un sacrificio por amor. - se burló el rubio mientras tiraba del brazo de la Weasley menor para que le siguiese; se perdieron de nuestra vista y yo miré a Nott directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Sacrificio por amor?- me preguntó el castaño y se rasco la nunca confundido.

\- Draco hará lo que sea por encontrar a Granger.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. En otra circunstancia, probablemente le hubiese dicho a Draco que era una locura y que debía re-evaluar su plan, pero dadas las opciones que teníamos, solo nos quedaba apoyarle. Además, Ron está con la castaña, así que muero por encontrarles.

\- ¿Cómo distraemos a esa mujer?- me preguntó Nott mientras caminábamos a la entrada.

\- ¿Me preguntas a mí? Usa tus dotes de Casanova. Espero que estar con Ginny no te haya transformado en un espécimen como los Weasley.- le dije rodando los ojos, me miró confundido y supe que no comprendía a que me estaba refiriendo.

\- Perdona mi poca inteligencia, no soy Granger.- me dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- Los Weasley no son muy buenos con eso del coqueteo...por lo menos mi Weasley no lo es.-expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Te tocó el Weasley troglodita ¿Que esperabas?- se burló Nott, le fulminé con la mirada, Ron no era un troglodita; era el ser más sensible, bueno y carismático que he conocido. Solo no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos en palabras, bueno, en realidad no es bueno expresando nada en palabras. Hablar con sutileza simplemente no era lo suyo.

\- Con un poco de tu carisma la distraes mientras abro la puerta.- le dije al castaño justo cuando abríamos la puerta. Allá a algunos metros de distancia, en una enorme mesa de recibimiento se hallaba una mujer algunos años mayor que nosotros. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía de muy buen humor.

\- ¿Qué le digo?- me pregunto Nott en un susurro cuando me vio esconder tras una estatua. Le fulmine con la mirada, se supone que se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Qué quieres joven?- la voz de aquella mujer retumbó hasta nuestros oídos, desde mi posición vi como Theo palideció...luego comenzó a andar. El ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo fue lo único que escuché por el paso de algunos segundos.

\- Hola...me llamo Theodore Nott...- comenzó a decir el castaño, aproveche la conversación para caminar hacia aquella puerta que quedaba por detrás del mostrador. Escondiéndome tras las objetos de adorno lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirme. Pero ahí estaba el gran problema, Nott debía distraerle lo suficiente como para que yo pasase corriendo junto a su mesa sin que ella me viese.

\- Vamos Nott.- musité viendo como el castaño se reclinaba sobre el mostrador. Ella le miraba curiosa, con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

\- Soy amigo de Umbridge aunque no lo parezca, si quieres envíale un patronus preguntándole.- le dijo el castaño sonriendo, la muchacha pareció estar de acuerdo porque levanto su varita. Nott se movió ligeramente, ella le imitó para quedar de frente a él...dándome la espalda a mi.

Aproveche aquel instante para salir corriendo, maldije internamente cuando vi que ella comenzaba a girarse. Justo a tiempo,Nott le sujetó de la nuca y le beso. ¡Vale! ¡Esa mujer le sacaría a patadas del departamento! Abrí la puerta que Draco me había dicho con un hechizo, mientras los quejidos de la mujer llenaban el lugar; Draco y Ginny entraron mirándome confundidos.

\- No pregunten, subamos rápido las escaleras.- murmuré.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Sufro de ataques de ansiedad! ¡Suelo besar a cualquiera cuando van a darme!- le escuché decir a Nott mientras subíamos apresuradamente las escaleras.

\- ¿Besar a alguien?- me preguntó Ginny mientras subíamos, más tranquilos al saber que estábamos adentro.

\- Nott te explica después.- respondí huyendo de la mirada acusadora de Ginny Weasley. ¡Nott recibiría un buen golpe cuando volviese a vernos!

\- Debe estar cerca.- le escuchamos decir a Draco mientras llegábamos al cuarto piso.

\- Espero que no este más arriba.- murmuré sintiendo que ya comenzaba a cansarme.

\- Aquí.- sentenció Malfoy mientras llegábamos a un extenso pasillo, no caminamos mucho cuando Draco se detuvo de golpe frente a una oficina. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando Ginny le sujetó el brazo.

\- ¿Eres estupido?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- cuestionó el rubio confundido.

\- Estás en el departamento, entraste ilegalmente. ¿Y pretendes tocar la puerta y preguntar por Hermione? Primero miremos quién está adentro.- sentenció la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos quién está adentro?- interrogó mi rubio comenzando a enojarse.

\- Nos esconderemos tras esa pared, tocaré la puerta y mientras la persona abre nos escondemos y vemos quién sale.- explicó la pelirroja como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y así lo hicimos, Weasley corrió hacia nosotros intentando no hacer mucho ruido y justo cuando se escondió alguien abrió la puerta.

Umbridge... ¿Estaría Hermione con Umbridge? Era muy poco probable. ¿La habrían secuestrado? ¿Estarían en problemas?

\- ¿Vieron lo que traía en el cuello?- nos preguntó Draco luego que la mujer hubo vuelto a su oficina.

\- ¿Qué traía? Estaba mirando su horrible peinado.- murmuré reviviendo mentalmente aquel espécimen.

\- El collar de Hermione. No entiendo.- murmuró Draco pasado una mano por sus cabellos.

\- Yo lo que entiendo es que si ella tiene el collar, hemos estado siguiendo su rastro en todo momento y no el de Mione.- murmuró Ginny

-Salgamos de aquí.- susurró Draco

Salir fue tan complicado como entrar, pero al final, simplemente caminamos hacia la puerta por la cual habíamos entrado. La mujer que anteriormente estaba hablando con Nott no se percató de nuestra presencia porque se hallaba hablando con alguien más. ¡Por Merlin, tremendo susto! Afuera estaba Nott, sentado en una esquina esperando por nosotros.

\- ¿Y Hermione y los chicos?- nos preguntó al vernos.

\- Estuvimos siguiendo el rastro de Umbridge todo el tiempo. Tenía el collar de Hermy.- le explicó Ginny

\- ¿Qué haremos?- cuestioné temerosa.

\- Volver a la madriguera. No tenemos alternativa.- murmuró Draco. Allá nos aparecimos minutos luego, el lugar estaba silencio, exactamente igual que cuando nos fuimos hace un dia.

\- ¡Papa!- exclamó Ginny asustada cuando nos encontramos de frente con Arthur Weasley, quién estaba bajando las escaleras apresurado en dirección a nosotros.

\- ¡Sois ustedes!- grito el papa de los pelirrojos suspirando. ¿A quién estaría esperando? ¿Por que lucía tan estresado? Tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos y vi que tenía también su varita en mano.

\- ¡Claro que somos nosotros! ¿Quién más podría ser?- interrogó Gin frunciendo el entrecejo. Yo hubiese brindado la misma contestación. ¿Quien más podría aparecerse dentro de la madriguera además de Gin o alguno de los pelirrojos?

\- Ahora mismo tu hermano, Hermione y Harry se han ido así que pensé que podrían ser ellos.- dijo el pelirrojo pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

\- ¿Acaban de irse? ¡Argh! ¡Llegamos tarde!- se lamentó Draco enojado llevándose una mano al cabello, podía captar la frustración en su tono de voz. Y sabía que se sentía desesperado, no le juzgaba. Yo también lo estaba. ¡Teníamos una suerte pésima!

\- ¿A dónde fueron, papa?- interrogó Ginny

\- No se, pero hablaron con George antes de irse.- nos dijo el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Quién habló conmigo?- cuestionó George Weasley bajando las escaleras, parecía cansado. Estaba despeinado y con la ropa mal colocada; pero conservaba ese toque jovial que tanto le caracterizaba, tanto a él como a su hermano Fred.

\- ¿Ron no te menciono hacía dónde irían él y los chicos?- cuestionó Arthur girándose hacía su hijo.

\- Si, dijo que irían a Hogwarts.- respondió George.

\- ¡Estás de broma!- exclamó Theo suspirando, hacía allí pensábamos dirigirnos antes de que comenzásemos a seguir las pisadas de "Hermione", que terminaron siendo las de Umbridge; y las cuales nos habían hecho desperdiciar mucho tiempo. ¡Se sorprenderían si supieran todos los lugares que podía frecuentar en algunas horas esa odiosa mujer!

\- Al parecer Hogwarts nos espera chicos.- susurré girándome a mirarles.

\- Yo pensaba que ya estaban allá.- comentó George rascando su cabeza.

\- Deberíamos estar alla.- comentó Theo.

\- Iré con ustedes.- nos avisó el gemelo.

\- Pero...pensamos que te quedarías con Fred, no creo que este completamente recompuesto.- le dijo Gin preocupada. Escuchamos ruido en la parte alta de la escalera y al mirar hacia allá vimos al otro gemelo bajando en dirección a nosotros.

Cuando nos fuimos de la madriguera, hace un día, Fred Weasley estaba llorando, diciendo repetidas veces cuan idiota había sido. Diciendo que no podría vivir sin aquella chica...simplemente estaba destruido. En cambio, ahora, allí de pie en la escalera, lucia sereno, decidido, y con su rostro jovial y carismático. Aquel que estaba allí de pie, era, nuevamente, el Fred Weasley que hacía bromas en Hogwarts.

\- También iré con ustedes.- sentenció Fred dándole una palmada a George en el hombro. El pelirrojo dejó salir una sonrisa y abrazo a su hermano; sentí un pequeño picor en los ojos y supe que estaba ligeramente emocionada. ¡Vale, que aquellos dos siempre conseguían sacarme lágrimas! ¡O de risas o de emoción! Casi siempre de risa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Violet podría estar allí.- susurró Theo.

\- Chicos, nos preparamos para esto. Para luchar contra Voldemort, ninguna chica va a lograr que me pierda este día.- sentenció Fred con seguridad, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

\- ¡Le patearemos el trasero a esos mortifagos!- sentenció George, vi a Draco levantar una ceja y a Nott cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¡No pongan esas caras! ¡Ustedes son ex-mortifagos!- se burló Fred riendo.

\- Mejor vamonos, hay que darnos prisa.- murmuró Draco.

Aparecimos en Hogsmeade, a eso de las siete de la noche. Estábamos cansados, realmente no dormíamos desde que salimos de la madriguera aquel día. Pero Draco estaba decidido a que encontraríamos a los chicos antes de que el día terminará. Caminábamos presurosos hacía el castillo, el ambiente tenebroso y tétrico anunciaba que algo se avecinaba. Entrar a Hogwarts no fue tan complicado, Filch por primera vez nos dejo entrar sin discutir con nosotros. Al parecer, apenas hace algunos minutos Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado.

Dentro, todo era un desastre, había gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritos, estatuas en el suelo, fantasmas gritando, cuadros discutiendo. Por suerte, no tuvimos que correr mucho para encontrarnos con gente conocida. Ginny distinguió a Harry y a Luna cuando atravesamos el Hall de entrada.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Están aqui!- grito el pelinegro al vernos. Una enorme sonrisa asomó en su rostro, se veía cansado, con la ropa sucia y el rostro compitiendo con la ropa en aquel torneo de suciedad. ¡Vaya! ¿Que habia ocurrido en ese tiempo que estuvieron sin nosotros?

\- ¿Y Hermione?- fue lo primero que pregunto Draco cuando Harry se acercó.

\- Acaba de salir hacía la cámara de los secretos, si te apresuras la alcanzas.- le dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y Ronald?- interrogué yo preocupada.

\- Salió hacía el séptimo piso, está en la sala de los menesteres buscando la diadema de Rowena.- me respondió Potter. Me apresuré a salir corriendo hacia allá.

Mientras corría en dirección al séptimo piso, todos los años en Hogwarts pasaron delante de mis ojos. Desde aquel día en el cual me coloque el sombrero seleccionador, hasta el día en que bese a Ron por primera vez, aquella primera vez que Draco me mostró la marca tenebrosa, los partidos de Quiddich, la primera poción que realice, el primer hechizo. Todo pasó ante mis ojos, como una película que parecía llegar a su fin.

\- ¡Ron!- lo había alcanzado justo a tiempo, el pelirrojo estaba por entrar a la sala de los menesteres cuando le alcance. Se giró sorprendido hacía mi, me arrojé sobre él abrazándolo y el respondió mi abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Estaba igual de sucio que Harry, y tenía un golpe en la frente que en el algún momento me diría cómo se lo había hecho. Pese a que el cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios al verme. Junto a él me sentía protegida, pero a que me encontrara completamente exhausta, estar con el me ayudaba a renovar las fuerzas.

\- Pansy...mi Pansy. ¡Por Merlin, sabía que vendrías!- le escuché susurrar rodeándome con sus brazos, escondí mi rostro en su cuello y sonreí. Estaba feliz de haberle encontrado, no importa que todo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos si el estaba aquí conmigo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola, comadreja!- le acuse golpeándole el brazo cuando me separe. Me miró fingiendo que le había dolido y luego me atrajo a el para darme un beso en los labios.

\- Tengo que buscar la diadema. Hermione fue a por los colmillos.- me dijo el pelirrojo señalando la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué esperamos?- interrogue lanzándole una guiñada. ¡Voldemort perdería esta guerra! ¡Luego de hoy, todo llegaría a su fin!

\- Hágame el honor.- me dijo juguetón mientras señalaba la puerta, abrimos y nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver un salón vacío. Solo la diadema de Ronwena se encontraba allí, sobre un pequeño podio bajo un vidrio muy fino.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay trampa?- cuestione con cierto temor. Todo se veía demasiado lindo, demasiado perfecto, simplemente demasiado fácil para ser real.

\- Espero que no.- respondió Ronald acercándose a tomarla. Nada pareció ocurrir cuando removió el cristal que la cubría, tampoco cuando extendió sus manos y tomó la diadema en sus mano. Ron se giró hacia mi con una sonrisa, algo parecía mal con eso.

\- Demasiado sencillo.- susurré. Un ruido metálico me alertó, Ron pareció escucharlo también, dio un salto y se arrojó sobre mi justo cuando, en el lugar donde había estado, se creaba una explosión que hizo pedazos el podio donde había estado el horocrux.

\- Tenías razón, demasiado sencillo.- comentó Ronald aún estando tendido encima mío,sentía mi corazón latir desesperado dentro de mi pecho. Todavía estaba un poco asustada por la explosión que había ocurrido a pocos metros de nosotros.

\- Esto está por empezar.- murmuré sintiendo como mi respiración subía y bajaba de forma vertiginosa. Aún no iniciaba la guerra y ya mi corazón estaba latiendo de manera descontrolada dentro de mi pecho. ¡Tenía miedo!

\- Estamos juntos. Empezamos juntos y terminaremos juntos.- me dijo mi pelirrojo depositando un beso sobre mis labios, lo rodee con mis brazos y respondí el mismo. Estar con el conseguía tranquilizar, aunque fuese momentáneamente, el latido de mi corazón.

\- Eso es una promesa.- le advertí cuando nos separamos. Mi pelirrojo me dedico una sonrisa, me dio un pico en los labios y asintió.

\- Lamentó haber pensado que debíamos dividirnos. Me hiciste falta.- susurró mi pelirrojo ayudándome a poner me en pie.

\- Quizás tenías razón, hubiésemos tardado más estando todos juntos.- comenté bajando la mirada.

-No, no la tenía, nos atrasamos más virando a comprobar que ustedes estaban bien y luego intentado saber si estábais acá.- respondió Ron.

-Al final resulta que nosotros somos mejores buscadores.- me burlé. Después de todo, les habíamos encontrado.

\- No lo creo, les dejamos más pistas de las que ustedes nos dejaron a nosotros.- me acusó Ronald con ojos de perro mojado.

\- Ustedes también nos hicieron dar vueltas tontas. Como perseguir a Umbridge porque tenía el collar de Granger.- le acuse, mi pelirrojo sonrío inocentemente.

\- Pequeño detalle.- murmuró mientras salíamos de la sala de los menesteres.

\- Démonos prisa, Hermione debe estar de regreso.- me dijo Ronald. Caminando apresuradamente, yo sujete su mano y seguí su ritmo.

\- Lo dudo, si está con Malfoy en la cámara de los secretos puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Ya sabes, lo que pasa en la cámara queda en la cámara.- comente de manera bromista mientras corríamos apresuradamente entre los pasillos.

\- Conociendo a Hermy, probablemente ya está afuera.- me dijo Ron, estuve apunto de decirle que era una pobre alma inocente, pero vi al grupo a lo lejos así que guarde silencio. En un rato, mi pelirrojo vería cuanta razón yo tenía. Después de todo, conozco a Draco como la palma de mi mano.

\- ¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Ron mientras llegábamos a donde Harry.

\- Aún no regresa; Malfoy fue tras ella. Quédense aquí esperándola...tengo algo que hacer.- nos dijo el pelinegro antes de alejarse, seguido de Longbottom y Maclaggen.

\- Te lo dije, es la magia de la cámara.- dije aguantando los deseos de reírme. Pronto esos dos aparecerían, eso era seguro, después de todo es Granger la que está en la cámara. Y ella sabe que sus amigos, sin ella, están perdidos.

Continuara...

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!!**

 **Adrit126** : Hola! :D que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Jaja que estará ocurriendo en la cámara XD ya sabrás! Besos!

 **ImInTheDarknees:** Hey! :) Yess, No podía dejar a Fred deprimido / él y George son los mejores XD jaja ¿Que ocurrirá en la cámara? XD podría ocurrir cualquier cosa jajaja ¡Dejarles con la intriga ya es parte de mi! XD pero actualice rápido XD jejeje Besos! Espero te guste el capítulo!

 **Johasmiles** : Hola! Jeje Nott XD jajaja ya sabrás que están pasando en la cámara XD besos! Espero te guste el cap!

 **Recuerdos**

 _"Perfect" Life_

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

\- Iré a ayudar a Hermione, vigila que no hagan idioteces.- le dije a Nott antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño de Myrthle la llorona. Los pasillos estabas en su mayoría vacíos pero demostraban pequeños desastres que dejaban entender que minutos atrás habían estado peleando en esos lugares.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en lo que se avecinaba. Esto no debió terminar así, alguien debió detener todo esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero nadie quiso, bueno...quizás simplemente nadie estaba capacitado para hacerlo. Me detuve en un pasillo cuando un fantasma me salió al encuentro. Era el caballero, ese del que yo solía burlarme tanto. Ese que me decía "¿Qué tal una pelea, Malfoy?"; solo que esta vez no me invitó a pelear...sino que se espantó al verme.

\- ¡Sal de aquí, niño! ¡Algo muy malo va a ocurrir.- me dijo antes de desaparecerse en la pared continúa. No pude evitar entristecerme, porque sabía que luego de hoy nadie, ni nada, volvería a hacer igual. Aún recuerdo el día en que llegue a Hogwarts…todo parecía simplemente…perfecto…

 _Las carrozas se movían con parsimonia por el largo camino, yo me hallaba sentado junto a Crabble, Nott y Parkinson. Una sonrisa se asomó en mis labios ante la vista del castillo que, poco a poco, se hacía más claro y más cercano. Podía sentir como mi pecho poco a poco se inflaba ante lo orgulloso que me sentía por estar a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. ¡Hogwarts: la escuela de Magia y hechicería! ¡Era un sueño!_

 _-Mira Pansy…desde acá veo la torre.- le dije tirando de su brazo para que observase._

 _-Vas a lastimarme.- se quejaba mi morena acomodándose la túnica que aún no tenía ningún escudo._

 _-Deja de quejarte…mira qué lindo se ve desde aquí.- seguí hablando con emoción._

 _-Mira ahí esta el chico de los espejuelos raros.- mecomentó Nott a mi costado, giré el rostro y pude ver al pelinegro que nos habíamos encontrado minutos atrás. Venía en una carroza con otro chico de cabello rojo chillón…un Weasley definitivamente…y junto a él estaba también una chica de cabello encrespado que abrazaba un libro a su pecho mientras miraba con ilusión hacía Hogwarts._

 _-¡Al parecer nadie le ha regalado un peine!- exclamé riendo mientras reclinaba mi cabeza del hombro de Pansy, la morena me acompaño mientras giraba el rostro y veía de quién estaba hablando._

 _-Eso no es cabello Malfoy, es un nido.- siguió hablando mi morena mientras se sujetaba la barriga._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llamara? Muero por burlarme de su cabello.- comenté con la mirada fija en aquella chica que aún no se percataba de que le estábamos observando._

 _-No lo sé, pero anda con un Weasley.- comentó mi morena con cierto asco mientras se encogía de hombros, le lancé una mirada y ella huyó de la misma. Sabía que admiraba en secreto a esa extraña familia. Me había hablado de ellos antes de que nuestros padres nos mencionasen la lista de personas que no debían estar cerca de nosotros. ¡Aquellos a los cuales no podíamos tener por amigos! ¡Weasley's entre ellos!_

 _-¡Llegamos!- exclamé poniéndome de pie emocionado._

 _-¡Tu siéntate!- me gritó alguien, giré el rostro arrugando el gesto. Me encontré con un hombre grande, de espesa barba que me miraba de manera reprobatoria. Obedecí de inmediato, pero desde ese instante decidí que aquel gigante no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. ¡Mi padre se enteraría de su grito!_

 _-Abrieron los portones.- me decía Pansy emocionada sujetándose de mi brazo._

 _-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador, me puse en pie con una sonrisa prepotente. Orgulloso de ser un Malfoy. Orgulloso de ser un Slytherin. Orgulloso de estar…en Hogwarts._

-¡Cuidado por donde corres!- Salí de mi recuerdo al tropezarme con alguien que bajaba a prisa las escaleras. Intenté reconocerle, pero me hallaba tan distraído que simplemente me tambaleé. Justo a tiempo recobré la compostura. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza volviendo a fijarme en el camino que tenía por delante, pero los recuerdos seguían atravesando mi mente.

 _-Mira quien tenemos aquí…es Potty, Weassel y la rata de biblioteca.- me detuve frente a ellos cruzándome de brazos mientras esperábamos que Hagrid iniciase su lección en medio del bosque._

 _-Estamos en la misma clase, Malfoy. No debería sorprenderte vernos._ _\- comentó Granger rodando los ojos._

 _-Cállate, Granger.- dije arrugando el gesto, por aquellos días comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por la leona de cabello enmarañado y eso comenzaba a aterrarme en gran manera._

 _-No le trates así, Malfoy.- me dijo Potty mirándome con odio._

 _\- ¿O qué? ¿Harás que me desmaye?- pregunté burlón._

 _-No vale la pena hacerte caso.- siseo el moreno._

 _-¡Cuidado, Potter! ¡Un dementor!- me burlé cubriéndome con mi capa. Comencé a reír en compañía de Pansy._

 _-Idiotas…- le escuche murmurar a Weasley pero Hagrid llego dispuesto a iniciar su lección._

Apresuré mi paso hacía el baño de Myrthle, en un intento de alcanzar a mi castaña. Mi mente siguió viajando años atrás, como si realmente mi cabeza quisiese pasar delante de mis ojos una película de todas las decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí. Aquellos días cuando caminábamos por los jardines, las bromas que había realizado en estos pasillos, las veces que había salido en medio de la noche y me había tenido que esconder de los prefectos. ¡Jamás hubiese imaginado que esto terminaría de esta manera! ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

 _-Necesito ese libro.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y tenía muy buenas ideas en la cabeza, pero el lado Malfoy salió a flote._

 _-¿Perdón?- me preguntó Granger sorprendida._

 _-Ese libro que tienes, lo necesito.- le dije sin más._

 _-Lo estoy usando.- sentenció apretando mas el libro a su pecho._

 _-De todas formas lo necesito.- sentencié extendiendo la mano._

 _-Cuando termine de usarlo, podrás tenerlo.- me dijo ella, no parecía tener ninguna intención de dármelo._

 _-Lo necesito ahora, Granger.- exclamé_

 _-Yo lo estoy usando ahora, Malfoy.- me respondió sin inmutarse._

 _-Podrías compartirlo entonces.- no sé cómo se me ocurrió decir aquello, era la peor idea que podría haberme pasado por la cabeza, no la había meditado, ni analizado, solo salió...así, espontanea._

 _-¿Compartirlo?- me preguntó Hermione sorprendida._

Aminoré el paso ligeramente perdido en mis recuerdos. Las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza con tal frenesí que me preguntaba ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Hermione y yo no estuviésemos juntos? ¿Cómo hubiese acabado? ¿Estaría del lado de Potter de todas formas? ¿Estaría con mi familia en este momento? Mi familia…ante el recuerdo de estos me detuve de golpe…me hallaba frente al baño abandonado de Myrtle, la llorona, pero mis recuerdos me habían trasladado a otro lugar. Uno muy lejos de aquí…

 _-¡Feliz navidad!- Grité, con apenas 11 años, bajando las escaleras de la Malfoy "Manor"._

 _-Tu padre tiene el regalo.- me dijo mi madre sentada en la sala con el profeta en mano, me acerqué rápidamente y me senté a su lado esperando que me saludase antes de ir a por mí regalo. Mi madre pareció percibir que seguía allí, porque saco rápidamente la mirada del profeta y me miró._

 _-¿No iras a por tu regalo?- me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad._

 _-Yo…si…a eso iba.- susurré levantándome, ella tiro suavemente de mi brazo consiguiendo que me girase._

 _-Ven acá, cariño.- susurró ella dándome un beso en la mejilla y abrazándome. Le abrace con fuerza, una sonrisa se resbalo por mis labios cuando me separe._

 _\- ¡Iré a buscar el regalo!- exclamé alejándome hacía el despacho de mi padre. Me detuve frente a la puerta, tome una gran respiración y golpee con mis nudillos dos veces seguidas. Luego de un rato la puerta se abrió y mi padre se detuvo delante de mi ocultando algo tras su espalda._

 _-Esto es para ti.- me dijo dejando ver a una hermosa lechuza dentro de una jaula._

 _-¡Es una lechuza! ¡Gracias!- exclamé agarrando el regalo emocionado._

 _-Disfrútalo, no olvides darle un nombre.- me dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello y revolviendo los mismos._

 _\- Garet…te llamaras Garet.- dije caminando hacía mi cuarto mientras sacaba a mi lechuza blanca y le acariciaba._

 _-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Ven acá!- gritó mi padre. Salí corriendo de mi habitación con la respiración acelerada, baje las escaleras tropezando ligeramente con mis propias pisadas hasta que al llegar al final de las mismas me detuve de golpe encontrándome con mi madre de frente. Ella me miraba con los ojos a medio salir y negaba varias veces con su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Qué…- comencé a decir. Mi padre salió de detrás de ella agarrando el profeta entre sus manos._

 _-¿Este no es el carro volador 3042 que te regale por tu cumpleaños número quince? ¿No te dije que no quería que salieras de la mansión en él?- cuestionó mi padre mostrándome el profeta que descansaba entre sus manos. Donde claramente salía el carro volando, Parkinson y yo dentro del mismo._

 _\- ¿Estas enojado?- pregunté retrocediendo sobre mis pasos._

 _\- ¡Estas en graves problemas! ¡Te iras con tu tía Bella…- comenzó a gritar mi padre, Salí corriendo escaleras arriba dispuesto a esconderme. ¡No iría con Bellatrix! ¡No me gustaba su casa!_

 _\- ¡Estoy hablando contigo Draco Malfoy!- exclamó mi padre._

 _\- ¡Creo que no te he escuchado bien! ¿Castigado en mi cuarto dijiste?- cuestioné desde la parte superior de la escalera._

 _-El señor quiere verte…- susurró mi padre abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto, me puse de pie estrujando levemente mis ojos ya que había estado recostado en mi cama con los mismos cerrados, la cortina echada y la luz apagada._

 _\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?- interrogué ligeramente intimidado, aunque no lo aparentaba._

 _-No lo sé. Solo vístete y sal a verle.- me dijo mi padre antes de salir de la habitación. Me abracé a mí mismo y dejé salir un largo suspiro, solo deseaba volver a ser un niño otra vez. Desconocer completamente que estaba ocurriendo, desconocer completamente sobre la pureza de sangre, sobre la impureza, sobre el odio a los sangre sucia y mestizos. ¡Solo quería tener una vida normal!_

\- ¡Hermione!- grité cuando atravesé la puerta de aquel baño que llevaba tanto tiempo en desuso. ¡Tarde otra vez! La cámara ya estaba abierta, lo que quería decir que mi castaña había bajado antes de que yo le hubiese alcanzado. El lugar destilaba un olor desagradable y no parecía haber rastro de Myrtle. Por lo menos eso creía yo, hasta que di un paso adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y la fantasma me salió al encuentro.

-¡Otro más! ¡Búscate otro escondite! ¡He llegado primero!- me dijo la fantasma cruzándose de brazos enojada. Rodé los ojos e ignore sus palabras, pero me atravesó consiguiendo enojarme.

-¡Déjame Myrthle!- demandé enojado.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿A la insufrible sábelo todo que estaba de mal humor?- me preguntó la fantasma deteniéndose delante de mí.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? ¿Estaba bien?-cuestioné

-¡Esta tonta niña me grito! ¡Estaba de un humor horrible!- dijo enojada la fantasma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Algo le has hecho.- le acuse mirándole enojado.

-Solo quería que se fuese de mi baño, pero estaba empeñada en abrir la cámara.- dijo la fantasma haciendo un puchero y sentándose en lo alto de uno de los lavados. Arrugué el gesto antes de rodar los ojos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Hablar con Myrtle justo ahora? ¡Estoy enloqueciendo!

-También debo entrar a la cámara.- sentencié.

-¡Ahora todos queréis entrar a la cámara! ¡Ustedes no aprenden! ¡Primero aquel hombre feo que me gritaba! ¡Luego el niño de los espejuelos redondos con el otro niño de enormes cachetes! ¡Luego…- comenzó a quejarse Myrtle!

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Necesito pasar!- sentencié desesperándome.

-¡Eres peor que la otra!- se quejó lanzando un grito que me retumbo en los oídos y, probablemente, perdiéndose en el sanitario ya que no volví a verle ni a escucharle. Suspiré inclinándome un poco hacía el lavado que me conduciría a la cámara, pero...cuando iba a saltar, un recuerdo salto a mi mente dejándome inmóvil por el plazo de algunos segundos.

\- _En realidad, necesito abrir la cámara...quizás tú podrías...- comencé a decir._

 _\- ¿Para qué quieres bajar?- me preguntó Granger._

 _\- Asuntos personales. - contesté evasivamente. Granger rodó los ojos._

 _-¿Nadie saldrá perjudicado por tus asuntos personales?- me preguntó desconfiada._

 _-Además de mi: nadie.- contesté rodando los ojos._

 _\- Te ayudaré a abrirla entonces.- me dijo la castaña, le miré confundido cuando me empujó ligeramente echándome a un lado._

 _\- Espera. ¿Hablas parsel?- cuestioné_

 _-Realmente no, pero tengo buena memoria y...ya sabes Harry habla parsel así que memorice algunas palabras.- me dijo lanzándome una guiñada, sujete su mano llamando su atención._

 _-Bonita, inteligente y con buena memoria. ¿Se podría pedir algo más?- pregunté con una sonrisa._

 _-Probablemente no.- me respondió sonrojada._

 _Granger se inclinó hacia el lavado, susurró algo. Fue suficiente para activar el mecanismo que daba paso a la cámara de los secretos. Jamás había estado allá abajo, y en realidad, no deseaba estarlo, pero no tenía muchas alternativas. El lavado se hizo hacía atrás y apareció la cañería, suspiré ante la vista tenebrosa. Un viejo baño, un viejo lavado y una vieja cañería...combinación escalofriante._

 _-Entonces ¿piensas bajar?- me cuestionó Hermione mirando el espacio que recién había aparecido._

 _-Sí, te agradezco la ayuda.- murmuré_

 _-No ha sido nada...pero...voy contigo.- sentenció la castaña y se lanzó por la cañería._

 _\- ¡Granger!- exclamé enojado cuando extendí mi mano intentado detenerla. Mi intento había sido en vano así que me incliné hacía la cañería a ver si conseguía verle...esa castaña era desesperante._

 _\- Esto me pasa por interesarme en una impulsiva y desesperante Gryffindor._

Sacudí la cabeza saliendo del recuerdo, quien hubiese pensado que volvería a vivir algo parecido. Otra vez, ella está allá abajo y me toca a mí bajar tras ella. Nuevamente habíamos estado separados por el periodo de algunos días y estaba a solo minutos de volverle a ver. Esto de separarnos ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre, solo espero que esta sea la última vez que ocurra.

Tras algunos segundos más, contemplando con duda la cañería, decidí que si no me lanzaba en ese momento no lo haría nunca así que tome una gran respiración y me arrojé por la misma. ¡Ahhhh! Fue todo lo que se escuchó por la cañería en el trayecto que estuve por en misma. Sentía mi corazón latir desesperado en mi pecho mientras mis manos intentaban sujetarse de alguna forma a algo, siendo esto completamente inútil. Caí de manera sólida sobre el montón de huesos que inútilmente realizaban su trabajo de "aplacar la caída"; algunos de ellos presionaron contra mi ropa causando una sensación incómoda. ¡Detestaba esa caída con todo mi ser!

Tardé algunos segundos en ponerme en pie mientras intentaba sacarme el sucio que se había adherido a la ropa. Era una tontería, la camisa gris claro ya tenía una gran macha ya que me había tropezado y había caído en agua sucia…todavía quedaba algo de ese sucio adherido a la misma. Mientras caminaba al interior de la cámara sacudía el pantalón de Bill Weasley, simplemente, luego de esta hermosa aventura tendría que darme un buen baño. Debía caminar más de prisa, quizás podría alcanzar a Hermione antes de que llegase al basilisco…no quería dejarle sola allá adentro. Este túnel me hacía pensar en el pasado, cuando no me atrevía a decirle a mi castaña que estaba trabajando con la orden.

Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en todo este tiempo que al mirar hacia atrás incluso pareciese que aquellos recuerdos eran un universo alterno. Quizás otro Draco Malfoy u otra Hermione Granger. Probablemente, nadie pensaría que terminaríamos juntos. Si hace tiempo atrás alguien me lo hubiese dicho, también yo pensaría que era una mentira. Jamás pensé que, de ser el chico malo que estaba enamorado en secreto de la sabelotodo Gryffindor, pasaría a ser el chico que es el novio de la gran Hermione Granger.

Apresuré mis pasos cuando vi la entrada aparecer en mi campo de visión, aquel hueco por el cual, con cierta dificultad podría pasar si me encorvaba correctamente. No había rastro de Hermione por estos lares así que debía estar dentro de la cámara. ¡Tarde otra vez! Comencé a caminar deprisa; cuando entre al interior de la cámara, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al contemplar el lugar. Me provocaba cierto temor estar aquí, y aún más porque está vez me encontraba solo. Tener a Hermione a mi lado había tranquilizado los latidos de mi corazón la vez que vinimos juntos. A pesar del miedo que azotaba mi cuerpo intensamente, no pensaba desistir…porque mi castaña estaba en algún lugar dentro.

No tuve que andar por mucho tiempo para hallar lo que estaba buscando. Ella estaba a metros de distancia, luego de pasar un pequeño charco en el cual fácilmente podría ver mi rostro reflejado. Me quedé fascinado al verla, tan decidida, tan valiente, sujetaba entre sus manos un colmillo de basilisco y se hallaba dispuesta a dejarlo caer sobre la copa que tenía adelante. Aquello lo contemplé casi como si la escena se reprodujese delante de mis ojos de manera lenta, como Hermione dejó caer con fuerza el peso del colmillo sobre la copa y esta emitió un brillo extraño. Un gritó de enojo y miedo escapo de sus labios cuando dejó caer sus manos y luego se quedo inmóvil.

Ella estaba arrodillada, inclinada sobre la copa. Por la posición, algunos cabellos caían hacía delante. Aquellos que se habían salido del intento de coleta que tenía por peinado. Verla allí hizo que mi corazón se detuviese por completo, estaba sana, eso era suficiente para que una sonrisa se colocase en mi rostro. No la veía desde aquel día en el cual quedé inconsciente luego de haber estado peleando con Cola de gusano y debo admitir que extrañaba verle. Tanto le extrañaba que las lágrimas querían correr por mis mejillas…pero no lo permitiría. ¡Un Malfoy no llora delante de nadie!

Di un paso adelante, deseoso de llegar a ella. Olvidando que delante de mí se hallaba aquel pequeño charco, adentré el zapato en el mismo emitiendo un ruido cuando el agua salpico ligeramente. Aquello fue suficiente para llamar la atención de una alarmada Hermione, quien no tardo en levantar la mirada entre nerviosa y asustada. Se quedó como paralizada al verme, de rodillas delante de la reliquia recién destruida.

Di otro paso, metiendo ambos zapatos en el charco y me quedé observando su hermoso rostro. Tras algunos segundos de silencio mi castaña se puso en pie cual larga. Deseaba correr y abrazarla. Envolverla con mis brazos y no soltarla durante toda mi vida, pero me encontraba anclado al suelo…bueno…al charco.

Allí estaba el amor de mi vida, de pie a algunos metros de mí. Tenía el cabello castaño sujeto a una coleta, de la cual algunos mechones se habían escapado probablemente por estar tanto tiempo corriendo. En su rostro había algunos raspones y cortaduras, vaya a saber Merlín de donde había obtenido las mismas. En sus ojos color miel había un rastro del somnolencia que indicaba su estado de cansancio. Apesar de todo esto, sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa.

Se veía agotada, sus ojos clamaban por un descanso, las ojeras debajo de los mismos hablaban de lo poco que debía haber dormido en estos días. Aún así, yo le veía como el ser más hermoso que he tenido la dicha de conocer. Mi castaña. El ruido seco que hizo el colmillo de basilisco al caer al suelo fue lo que consiguió que dejase de evaluar a Hermione y regresase a la realidad.

\- Draco.- le escuché murmurar en el silencio de la cámara y corrió hacia mi rápidamente. Extendí mis brazos para recibir el efusivo abrazo que ya veía venir, pero sorpresivamente mi castaña envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y atrapó mis labios con efusividad y pasión. ¡Vaya! ¡Así se siente que Hermione Granger te bese!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido durante algunos segundos, no daba crédito a que ella se hubiese atrevido a besarme por iniciativa propia, es Hermione después de todo. Tras los primeros segundos de sorpresa cerré los ojos, completamente anestesiado por aquellos labios que se movían sobre los míos con una mezcla de amor y pasión. Coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con el fin de atraerla más hacia mí, mientras que llevaba el otro a su mejilla derecha.

Me sentía tan feliz de tenerla entre mis brazos, me había hecho tanta falta, la necesitaba tanto. Con un movimiento de mis brazos conseguí que mi castaña terminase envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ella no parecío incomodarse. Sus labios seguían sobre los míos moviéndose rápidamente, tomando cortas respiraciones en un intento de no separarse de mi mas del tiempo necesario.

\- ¡Tardaste demasiado!- me acusó mi leona interrumpiendo su beso durante un instante antes de continuar con el mismo.

\- Te escondes muy bien- me excuse mientras mis manos se adentraban por entre aquella camisa que vestía mi leona acariciando su espalda baja. La piel era suave al tacto y pude sentir el escalofrió que recorrió a Hermione cuando mi piel roso la suya. Una sonrisa probablemente ya cruzaba mis labios, pero fue rápidamente borrada cuando los labios de mi castaña descendieron por mi cuello hasta colocarse en una porción de piel en el mismo.

-Hermy…- murmuré en voz apenas perceptible mientras sus dientes hacían presión sobre aquella porción del piel cerca de mi manzana. "Entonces si tienes puntos débiles" le escuché pensar a la castaña y volví a sonreír…recién acababa de percatarme de que no tenía un punto débil. Simplemente ella era mi debilidad. Estaba por hablar cuando ella volvió a morder suavemente aquella porción de piel, casi reclamándola suya.

-Hermione…- susurré moviendo mi rostro para volver a atrapar sus labios, no se quejó en ningún momento. Solo me devolvió el beso y enredó sus manos en mi cabello. Fue aquel mi turno para bajar al punto débil de mi castaña, entre su cuello y hombro. Sentí que se aferraba a mí con dificultar y un escalofrió volvió a recorrerla. "Tramposo" le escuché pensar y sonreí aun cerca de su cuello.

Me pareció escuchar un ruido a nuestras espaldas, pero no le presté atención, después de todo, no todos los días Hermione Granger decide tomar la iniciativa y besarte como nunca en tu vida. Tendría que dejarla sola durante más tiempo para que me recibiese de esa manera. Justo cuando mi castaña decidió que ya estaba bueno de que yo la hiciese sentir débil, y envolvió sus dientes alrededor de aquella porción de piel en mi cuello que recién había descubierto, una lluvia de agua helada cayó sobre nosotros. Me paralicé por completo, sentía como el calor que había estado recorriendo mi cuerpo poco a poco desaparecía. Poco a poco, Hermione bajo sus piernas hasta estar en el suelo.

\- Todavía estamos en guerra.- murmuró mi castaña mientras yo abría mis ojos, me encontré con la sonrisa de mi castaña. Ahora estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza, pero estábamos felices porque nos hallábamos juntos.

\- ¿Y si me vuelves a besar para olvidarlo por un rato?- le pregunté acercándola nuevamente, mi castaña me abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. No tenía que verle para saber que un sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas, lleve mi mano a su barbilla buscando su mirada, luego de un rato la encontré.

-Debemos salir de aquí…tengo que llevarles colmillos de basilisco a los chicos.- respondió mi come libros suspirando.

-Lo se…solo quiero quedarme aquí un rato más…no quiero que este instante termine.- susurré depositando un casto beso en su frente.

-Habrán mas momentos como este…luego de hoy.- me dijo, sus mejillas se encendieron un poco más.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿Volverás a besarme como hoy? O tendré que irme durante una semana nuevamente.- cuestioné sonriendo.

-No, no tendrás que irte.- me dijo ella reclinando su cabeza de mi pecho. La envolví con mis brazos.

\- Todo está llegando a su fin…- susurré cerrando los ojos.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase...serás feliz.- me pidió mi castaña en un susurró. Arrugué el entrecejo y tire levemente de ella para que me mirase, levanto la mirada dejándola caer sobre la mía.

-Seremos felices…- le corregí, ella bajo la mirada.

\- ¿Y si…y si alguno no sobrevive? ¿Y si no sobrevivo?- me interrogó ella espantada.

\- Sobreviviremos, castaña. Y estaremos juntos.-susurré atrayéndola hacía mi con la intención de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Ese dulce beso dio paso a otro, y terminamos abrazados.

\- Te quiero.- murmuré alejándome y depositando rápidamente un beso en su mejilla.

-Te quiero más...- me dijo la castaña con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar apresuradamente hacía la salida.

\- Te ves bonita así toda mojada.- comenté con una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaba tras ella. Hermione lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, le dediqué una sonrisa mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

\- Me hacía falta un buen baño.- me comentó ella acompañándome con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy esperando el instante en que digas que también me veo delicioso.- comenté lanzándole una guiñada.

\- No eres comida, Malfoy.- me dijo riendo, podía imaginar que había rodado sus ojos.

-No, pero soy irresistible.- me pavoneé.

-Prepotente.- murmuró mi castaña entre dientes antes de suspirar y detener sus pasos cuando aparecimos cerca de un pasillo ligeramente oscuro. Me acerqué, hasta llegar a la altura de su oído.

-Este prepotente será tu marido algún día. Futura señora Malfoy.- susurré, una sonrisa afloró en los labios de mi leona y un brillo que me recordó aquel día en la enfermería cuando la llame por primera vez Hermione.

\- Señora Malfoy suena bonito.- me dijo ella.

\- Lo se, Malfoy es sinónimo de perfección.- dije con orgullo.

\- ¡Camina!- me dijo Hermy rodando los ojos y tirando de mi brazo.

 _"El amo no es un deber, es una gracia. Debes tener mucho adentro para ser capaz de dar."_

Continuara...

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? Está historia ya está llegando a su final XD quizás tenga una continuación sobre la familia de Malfoy-Granger ( si sobreviven) XD ¿Como creen que terminará todo? ¿Sobrevivirán todos? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Narcisa y Lucius?

PD si te gusto la historia no olvides de dejar un comentario...Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Honeys!! 

**ImInTheDarknees** : Hello! *.* Me encanta que te encante XD jeje sii Narcissa y Lucius hacen falta :( pero les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo XD jejeje Ya leerás! XD Besos! Gracias por comentar! *.*

 **Adrit126** : Hola! X2 Dramione forever! *.* sii ya se acerca el final :( ¿No morir muchos? buenoo no puedo prometer nada, vamos a ver que ocurre :D jeje Besos! Gracias por comentar! Espero te guste el capítulo!

 **Johasmiles** : Hey! ¿No morir muchos? Ummm buenoo quién sabe...jejeje vamos a ver que pasa, jajaja quizás hayan más escenas...quizás XD jejeje esto ya se acerca a su final, Gracias por comentar y muchos besos!!!

 **Campo de Batalla**

 _Luchando_

P.O.V Hermione Granger

Me detuve frente al Hall de entrada junto a los demás, contemplando en silencio el espectáculo que delante de nuestros ojos tenía lugar. Había llegado la hora de la gran batalla, y aún no me encontraba completamente preparada. Estando allí de pie, podía recordar cada uno de los momentos que viví en Hogwarts. Desde aquel hermoso y perfecto día en que recibí la carta que me dejaba saber que existía algo más allá de mi "mundo muggle", hasta el día de hoy.

Giré el rostro y miré a Harry, mi pelinegro, mi mejor amigo. Junto a él estaba Ronald, los recuerdos de cada aventura junto a ellos dos no tardaron en recorrer mi cabeza. A mi costado se hallaba Malfoy, mi eterno enemigo que paso a ser el amor de mi vida. Ginny, Parkinson y Theo junto a él observaban en silencio el amanecer. Ahora comprendía que no cambiaría mi historia...por nada del mundo.

 _\- Gracias por salvarme, realmente gracias.- susurré mientras caminaba hacía la torre luego del incidente con el troll en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona._

 _\- No tienes que agradecer, y desde hoy, cuentas con nosotros para todo. Podemos ser amigos.- me dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus redondos espejuelos._

 _\- ¡Pero no puedes corregirme cuando diga Leviosar!- exclamó Ronald cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Es Leviosa...pero haré el intento.- susurré dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Amigos! ¡Moría por tener amigos!_

 _\- Entonces podemos ser amigos.- susurró Ronald antes de sacar un chocolate y comenzar rápidamente a engullirlo._

 _\- ¡Mira quienes están aquí! ¡Es Potty, Weassel y Granger!- exclamó Draco cruzándose de brazos junto a Crabble y Goyle. Mis amigos y yo rodamos los ojos cuando nos los encontramos._

 _\- Déjanos Malfoy.- le advertí._

 _\- ¿O qué harás? Eres solo una sangre sucia.- se burló_

 _\- Y tú eres un idiota.- sentencié mirándole enojada._

 _\- Ignórale Mione.- me pidió Harry sujetando mi brazo derecho._

 _\- Hazle caso a Potty, sangre sucia. No te conviene meterte conmigo.- se pavoneó el rubio lanzándome una guiñada mientras sonreía altivo._

 _\- Vamos Mione.- insistió Ronald._

 _\- Por cierto, Potter. ¿No has vuelto a desmayarte? ¿O a escuchar gritos?- se burló el rubio._

 _\- No es tú asunto.- sentenció Harry, nos dimos la vuelta dispuestos a marcharnos._

 _\- ¡Son unos perdedores!- se burló Malfoy, podía escuchar su risa resonando en mis oídos._

 _\- ¡No lo soporto!- grité girando sobre mis pies, corrí hacia él apresuradamente y con un puño directo en su rostro le mande al suelo. Desde allí me miró asustado y dolido._

 _\- ¡Ese golpe estuvo genial!- comentó Ronald cuando llegamos a nuestra torre luego de que Malfoy se hubiese alejado mirándonos de manera amenazante_

 _-Si, lo estuvo.- susurré fingimiento una sonrisa, la realidad era que no había querido realmente golpear a Malfoy. ¡Él había sobrepasado mi paciencia!_

 _\- ¡Tienes que volver a hacerlo, Mione!- sentenció Harry riendo mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado._

 _\- ¿Vieron su cara?- cuestionó Ron imitando la cara de miedo y dolor que había cruzado el rostro de Malfoy, no pude evitar reír ante su imitación._

 _\- "Mi padre oirá de esto"- imitó Harry la voz del rubio, nuestras risas no tardaron en llenar la sala Gryffindor._

 _-Espera, Granger.- me detuve al escuchar a Malfoy, su insistencia comenzaba a enojarme._

 _-¿Qué?- cuestioné girándome._

 _-No tienes permiso para comerme con la mirada, te he visto.- me dijo burlonamente a la vez que se reclinaba de la fría pared de piedra de la lechuzeria._

 _-¿Qué_ _dices?- pregunté sorprendida._

 _-Que si vas a comerme con la vista tendré que comenzar a cobrarte.- siguió burlándose_

 _-¡Ya quisieras, Malfoy!- exclamé rodando los ojos, jamás le permitiría que supiese que tenía razón._

 _-¿Piensas negarlo?- me interrogó sonriendo_

 _-¡Eres un prepotente, narcisista, egocentrico!-grité enojada._

 _-¡Wow...wow! Tranquila, Granger. No me ofendas. Solo era una broma.- siguió con su juego._

 _-Tus bromas siempre son insoportables.- sentencie antes de girarme dispuesta a salir de la lechuzeria. Una mano no solo me detuvo sino que consiguió sorprenderme, Malfoy la apartó de inmediato._

 _\- Te cobrare por cada vez que te halle desvistiéndome con la vista.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida antes de salir de la lechuzeria._

 _-Granger...- volví la vista hacia la entrada y encontré allí al rubio que no terminaba de irse. Con la mirada le cuestioné que quería ahora._

 _-Luego me pasas la factura por cada vez que te he comido con la mirada.- me dijo antes de irse._

 _-¡Malfoy!- grite saliendo de la lechuzeria, él se giró a mirarme_ _desde lo lejos._

 _-¿Si?- cuestionó._

 _-No tienes balance pendiente.- exclamé_

 _-Revisa bien esos números..._

 _-¿Sabes algo?- cuestioné_ _mirando intensamente a mi rubio._

 _-¿Dime?- me dijo llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla, la frialdad de esta contrastaba con la calidez del lugar._

 _-Creo que, siempre te voy a amar.- le dije cerrando los ojos._

 _\- Mi castaña...mi hermosa come libros...mi chica muggle. Mi ups...- susurró Draco, la yema de sus dedos recorrían mis mejillas._

 _\- ¿Tu ups?- pregunté divertida._

 _\- Si, cuando te vi aquella primera vez...aquella vez que te dije sangre sucia aún sin pensar ni creer que lo eras. Lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue: ups, me enamoré.- me dijo arrodillándose delante de mi. Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello._

 _-Te amo...- susurré_

 _\- ¡No sé si podremos hacerlo! ¡Quizás debamos rendirnos!- sentenció Harry extenuado mientras se quitaba los espejuelos. Suspiré mientras veía a Ronald dejarse caer sobre aquel intento de cama en nuestra cabaña._

 _\- ¡Podemos hacerlo, Harry! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!- exclamé sujetando sus manos._

 _\- ¡Es que hay tanto en juego!- exclamó él pasando las manos por su cabello con desesperación._

 _\- Lo haremos...- susurré apretando sus manos, Harry levanto la mirada y luego me abrazó. Respondí el abrazo con la misma intensidad que mi pelinegro. Siempre estaríamos juntos...pasare lo que pasare._

\- ¡Estamos desprotegidos! ¡Es la marca de los mortifagos!- gritó Ginny señalando la marca que recién comenzaba a reflejarse en el cielo. Su grito me saco de mis recuerdos.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte cuando conseguimos reunir a todo nuestro ejército y ubicarnos aquí. Allí estaba la señal que esperábamos, todo parecía comenzar a caer en el lugar indicado. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Luchar? Solo eso nos quedaba por hacer.

\- Ya está aquí...- susurró Luna, a lo lejos, un grupo de Mortifagos caminaba hacía nosotros. A la parte delantera venía Voldemort acompañado por los Malfoy y Bellatrix. Un retorcijón apretó mi estómago al verla; mis ojos bajaron apresurados hasta mi cicatriz: Mudblood. ¡Pagaría por eso!

\- Es hora...- susurró Harry ubicándose a mi lado. Le miré, se veía cansado, pero decidido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y determinación. Algunas cortaduras cruzaban su rostro, pero era parte de todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Todavía recuerdo cuando era solo un niño buscando una razón de ser, con dudas y cuestionamientos que hoy parecen estar esclarecidos.

\- Hasta el último aliento...- susurró Ronald colocando su mano en el hombro de Harry. Al igual que todos nosotros, también en él se reflajaba la intensidad de nuestro recorrido. Mis ojos se detuvieron en mi pelirrojo, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel niño que con sus enormes cachetes hacía preguntas capciosas y bromas a cada instante. El brillo inocente de sus ojos había sido sustituido por una capa de temor y determinación.

Giré el rostro hacía mi costado izquierdo y miré a Draco. Mi rubio estaba con la mirada triste, su rostro pálido había adquirido el polvo y las marcas de nuestra misión. Su mirada platinada estaba perdida en los mortifagos que se habían detenido a una distancia considerable de nosotros. Solo tuve que seguir esa mirada para comprobar que está observando a su familia, deslize mi mano hasta sujetar la de mi rubio.

\- ¿Todo bien?- cuestioné en un susurro.

\- No quería luchar contra ellos...- admitió Draco girando hacía mi la mirada antes de huir de mis ojos, le vi pasar su mano por su rostro. Aquel me pareció un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus pupilas. Al mirarle allí, por mi mente no tardó en pasar aquel niño rubio con el cabello peinado perfectamente hacía atrás, mirada orgullosa y bromas pesadas. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso?

\- No tienes que...- comencé a decir.

\- A mi señal chicos...- gritó Harry para que todos le escucharan.

\- Lo hare. Estoy bien.- me dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Listos?- cuestionó Harry.

\- Draco...- le llamé girándome hacía él.

\- ¿Si?- respondió soltando mi mano y sacando su varita. Él estaba listo para la guerra, decidido a defender lo que creía justo...a morir por la causa si era necesario.

\- Ten cuidado.- susurré antes de arrojarme sobre mi rubio y darle un beso rápido, si iba a morir...moriría feliz. Draco dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir mis labios, no pude evitar sonreír porque ahora el sentía lo que yo había sentido todo este tiempo cuando repentinamente él me robaba un beso.

\- ¡No es el lugar chicos! ¡Estamos en medio de algo serio! - le escuché comentar a Parkinson, le vi rodar los ojos divertida cuando nos separamos.

-¡Lugar menos indicado!-le apoyo Ginny suspirando con resignación.

-Babosas.- les dijo Malfoy mirándoles acusadoramente, la morena no tardó en sacarle la lengua.

\- ¡Ahora!- gritó Harry.

Tras ese grito dejé de seguirle la pista a los chicos. De repente, todos se hallaban dispersos luchando contra los mortifagos. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, causando explosiones, luces en todos lados...un sentimiento de desespero. Cuando no me hallaba peleando con algún mortifago, me encontraba oculta tras algún objeto para preparar mi ataque.

Todo el caos, toda la angustia, el fuego, los ruidos, los grito. Todo se iba grabando en mi memoria como una película muggle. Delante de mis ojos vi caer a muchos, expirar delante de mi sin que yo tuviese la oportunidad de hacer o decir algo. Era triste, doloroso hasta cierto punto, pero habría tiempo de llorar, habría tiempo de lamentarse. De entre todos los que vi caer...hubo uno que consiguió quebrar mi corazón, e incluso acercar las lágrimas a mis pupilas.

\- ¡Fred! ¡A tu espalda!- grité luego de dejar estupefactado a un mortifago. El pelirrojo no logró girarse a tiempo, un hechizo lo arrojó directamente al suelo. Violet, su esposa: con mis propios ojos vi cuando arrojó el hechizo.

\- ¡Pagarás por eso!- le escuché gritar a Ginny mientras corría hacía ella. Estaba por ir a ayudarle cuando escuché aquella voz a mis espaldas.

\- Pequeña Sangre sucia...nos volvemos a encontrar.- susurró. Me giré alarmada y apunté a Bella directamente al cuello, ella dejó salir una sonrisa victoriosa mientras me observaba.

-Lestrange...-murmuré con odio, mis ojos no tardaron en contemplar mi antebrazo. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la Malfoy Manor seguía tan fresco en mi cabeza que incluso podía sentir el dolor de los crucios como si los estuviese recibiendo en este momento.

\- ¿Un último deseo?- me preguntó empujándome y levantando su varita. Me tambaleé, pero permanecí en posición de ataque.

\- Está vez creo que no seré yo la perjudicada.- murmuré.

\- Quiero ver eso...- susurró Bella divertida.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!-grité

-Sectusembra.- gritó la bruja con una sonrisa torcida, me producía un retorcijón continuo en la boca del estómago.

Aquel duelo se extendió más de lo previsto. Parecía ser que nadie pensaba interrumpirnos, porque los magos a nuestro alrededor seguían peleando como si no estuviésemos aquí. O eso creía yo, hasta que un hechizo me golpeó desde atrás consiguiendo arrojarme al suelo. Vi a Cola de gusano sonreírme con desprecio cuando giré hacía allá el rostro. Cuando me giré dispuesta a ponerme en pie tenía a Lestrange de frente apuntándome con una de esas sonrisas que helaban el alma.

\- Esto se terminó, sangre sucia. Y yo...gane...- sentenció Bellatrix.

\- ¡Avada Kedabra!- me cubrí el rostro, pero entonces caí en cuenta que no había sido Bellatrix la que pronunció aquella maldición. Al percatarme de esto, me saque las manos del rostro encontrándome de frente con...Narcissa Malfoy.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó arrodillándose a mi lado, pasando por encima de una Lestrange que yacía en el suelo...muerta.

\- Yo...yo...tu me salvaste...- susurré incrédula, la señora Malfoy huyó de mi mirada por algunos segundos.

\- Solo lo he hecho por Draco. Él no soportaría perderte...- susurró la mujer poniéndose en pie, justo en ese instante mi Malfoy apareció por detrás de ella, deteniéndose de golpe al verme en el suelo.

\- Hermione. ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó inclinándose para ayudarme a levantar.

\- Si, estoy bien.- respondí, pero había hablado demasiado rápido. Un dolor insoportable me atravesó la columna y tuve que sujetarme de Draco para no volver a terminar en el suelo. Narcissa arrojó un hechizo a un mago que se aventuraba a atacarnos antes de volver a mirarnos.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué le hiciste, madre?- interrogó el rubio entre dolido y enojado. Su madre no respondió en un principio así que me apresuré a defenderla.

\- No, tú mama me ha ayudado. Ha sido Cola de gusano. Me ha arrojado un hechizo.- le expliqué rápidamente.

\- Yo...tenemos que abandonar la pelea.- sentenció mi rubio.

-¡No! ¡Falta poco! ¡No podemos rendirnos!- sentencié intentando que me soltara, pero el dolor consiguió que volviese a inclinarme hacía Draco. La preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos, yo solo apreté su hombro en busca de soporte.

\- Yo me haré cargo de Granger, hijo. La llevaré a un lugar seguro.- nos interrumpió la señora Malfoy y para mi sorpresa envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para que me recostase de ella. Draco pareció dudar por algunos segundos, pero luego asintió.

\- Ten cuidado.- me pidió Malfoy.

\- Draco...- le llamó Narcisa cuando el rubio iba a regresar a atacar a los mortifagos que quedaban.

\- ¿Si?- preguntó Draco, yo me hallaba intentado encontrar a Harry entre la multitud que peleaba.

\- Protege a tu padre...no permitas que lo envíen a Azkaban.- le pidió Narcisa y sin obtener respuesta de Draco tiro de mi para que comenzase a caminar.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a cuestionar sujetándome el costado. Comenzaba a dolerme en gran manera, y conociendo los maleficios de Cola de Gusano realmente me preocupaba mi vida.

\- A San Mundo. Alguien tiene que revisarte...los maleficios de ese mortifago pueden ser letales...- sentenció Narcisa.

\- Rictusembra.- grité apuntando a un mortifago que nos había visto y se aventuraba a atacarnos.

\- Es lista y ágil.- le escuché comentar a la mama de Draco, más para si misma que para mi.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudó? Si yo hubiese muerto...entonces hubiera librado a su hijo de una sangre sucia. ¿O no?- me atreví a preguntar. Narcissa me miró y suspiró antes de levantar su varita.

\- Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, muchacha. Y si eres tú lo que él quiere...yo lo apoyo.- sentenció, realizó un hechizo y desaparecimos del campo de batalla apareciendo en el hospital.

\- Siéntate aquí.- me dijo dejándome caer en un asiento y apresurándose hacía el area dónde estaban los curadores.

Me apreté el estómago y me removí incómoda en el asiento. Sentía que todo dentro de mi comenzaba a salirse de control, el dolor comenzaba a provocarme unas nauseas realmente insoportables. Tras algunos minutos más comencé a sentirme mareada. ¿Y si me lanzó una maldición de muerte? ¿Y si no sirvió de nada que Lestrange no halla podido arrojar su hechizo? ¿Y si la señora Malfoy llego demasiado tarde?

\- ¡Muchacha! ¿Me escuchas?- me preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño y piel pálida deteniéndose delante de mi.

\- No me siento bien, se me están revolviendo las entrañas.- sentencie sujetándome el estómago con fuerza.

-Creo saber que maldición es.- le escuché murmurar al hombre.

-¿Qué me está ocurriendo?- interrogué con la boca seca.

\- Estarás bien, solo guarda silencio.- me pidió la señora Malfoy y volvió a ayudarme a caminar hasta llevarme a un cuarto donde me dejó caer sobre una camilla.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me duele!- grité revolviéndome sobre la camilla.

-Cálmate, la curandera intenta encontrar la pócima.- me pidió el castaño.

\- ¡Me está rompiendo por dentro!- grite sujetando lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance. Terminó siendo la mano de Narcicsa que en todo momento permaneció a mi lado. La mujer rubia bajo su mirada hacía mi y para mi sorpresa colocó su otra mano alrededor del firme agarre que yo tenía sobre su mano derecha.

\- Tranquila. Todo estará bien.- intentó consolarme, para mi sorpresa su voz era dulce y tranquilizadora. Como la de mi propia madre, incluso no podía creer que ella pudiese transmitir esa paz. Además, sus ojos...tan grises como los de Draco...me hacían sentir segura.

\- Creo que se nos ha agotado...- susurró el castaño.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestioné adolorida.

\- Lo sentimos tendrá que...- susurró él.

\- ¡No lo sienta! ¡Sino quiere ver la ira de un Malfoy muévase a buscar la pócima!- le gritó Narcissa, su voz autoritaria y prepotente competía realmente contra la de Draco. Ya tenía claro de dónde había sacado ese tonito autoritario, prepotente y mandón.

\- Señora Malfoy...- le llamé con la vista nublada.

\- Tú tranquila...te pondrás bien.- respondió ella.

-Señora...- insistí luego de arrugar el gesto por el dolor que me asediaba. ¡Ya incluso comenzaba a sentir que mi cuerpo estaba entumecido!

-No hagas esfuerzos.- me mando, no estaba pidiéndomelo, era una clara orden.

\- Señora...si muero...dígale a Malfoy que quiero que sea feliz.- le supliqué apretando el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

-Draco no me perdonará que mueras. Solo mantente tranquila hasta que consigan la pócima. - insistió la mujer.

\- ¡No la van a encontrar! ¡Y estoy muriendo! Quiero que Draco sea feliz. Dígale que mi último deseo...fue que...volviese a enamorarse...- y luego de aquellas palabras...simplemente...no sé qué pasó...

Continuará...

¡Vale vale! ¡Actualizaré pronto! XD ¿Qué opinan? ¿Hipótesis? ¿Qué dirá Draco cuando llegue? ¿Encontrarán la poción? ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en la batalla?


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Hello! Jajaja bueno, no se puede obtener todo XD por lo menos ya Hermione interactuo con su suegra...aunque...quién sabe si por mucho tiempo. Narccisa es un misterio, quizás luego haga un P.O.V desde su perspectiva. Besos! Espero disfrutes el capítulo!

 **Lynn-lugo1** : Hola! Jajaja me he reído un rato con tu RR XD Yeah, después de todo, ahora Herm está en un hilo pero... ¡Aun no la he matado! ¡Aun! XD jajaja Probablemente casi todos sobrevivan, eso de que mis personajes favoritos mueran no es lo mío XD pero buenoo...si sobreviven...haré la continuación. Jejeje ya más o menos tengo una idea en mente XD ¡Y claro que sería sobre la familia MalfoyGranger, cómo responden los suegros y algo más! Pero vamos a ver que pasa! ¡Para que eso ocurriera Hermione tendría que sobrevivir! XD jajaja Besos!! Nos leemos!!

 **Adrit126** : Hey! Lamentablemente, Fred si murió...pero...quizás no haya sido Violet como Hermione creyó ver. Herma está en un hilo, veremos a ver que ocurre con ella. ¿Y los demás? ¡Ya sabrás! ¿Nott? ¿Malfoy? Jejeje en un rato aparecen.

 **Capítulo 18**

 _Sobrevivientes_

P.O.V Ginny Weasley

\- Aguanta...yo...lo siento...pensé que habías atacado a mi hermano.- me disculpe una y otra vez con la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo, y la cual, acababa de salvar mi vida.

-Tranquila, pelirroja. Yo en tu lugar hubiese pensado lo mismo...- susurró Violet y se removió sin hacer ruido. Acababa de impedir una maledición que me lanzó un mortifago, mientras yo intentaba atraparle a ella.

\- Pero...ya vienen los medimagos...estarás bien.- intenté consolarla.

-No llegarán a tiempo, pero está bien. Me siento feliz de haberte salvado, estoy recompensando un poco del mal que les hice.- me dijo la chica.

\- Pero...

-Lamentó todo lo que hice, intenté prevenir a Fred del ataque del señor Nott, pero, fue muy tarde.- comentó la chica, saber que el padre de mi novio asesino a mi hermano me llenaba de tristeza...pero no le comentaría a mi castaño.

\- Ahí vienen los magos...- susurré mirando a los médicos que se acercaban, pero al volver a mirar a Violet, le encontré con los ojos cerrados. Sujeté su mano, no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta.

\- ¿Ginny?- cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta de inmediato. Era mi madre, me puse en pie rápidamente y me arrojé sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente. ¡Está a salvo! ¡Está a salvo!

\- Esto terminó...- susurró mi madre acariciando mi cabello. Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas y a morir en el hombro de mi madre mientras ella seguía con su caricia.

-Estás bien...estaba preocupada.- susurré abrazándola con más fuerza. Mi madre depósito un beso sobre mi frente y me miró a los ojos.

\- Mi pequeña, Ginny...mi pequeña...- susurró mirándome fijamente, lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, lágrimas que corrieron hasta morir en sus labios.

\- ¿Y papá?- interrogué

-No lo sé...-susurró mi madre.

-Tengo que encontrarlo.- susurré soltándome del abrazo, ella me dejó. Me moví con rapidez por el lugar pero, cuando iba, reconocí a un castaño que se hallaba dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Nott?- interrogué, él se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba sucio, con varios golpes en el rostro y la camisa rasgada en varios lugares. Pero una hermosa sonrisa atravesó su rostro al verme.

\- ¡Ginny!- gritó y corrió hacia mi, yo también corrí hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me elevaba del suelo y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Estás a salvo.- susurró Nott volviéndome a colocar en el suelo.

\- Sobrevivimos.- susurré emocionada y le bese. El respondió mi beso con suavidad y luego se separó algunos cintimetros.

\- ¡Tengo que hallar a mi padre!- recordé, estaba por alejarme, pero Theo no me soltó. Le miré confundida, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

\- No...- me dijo.

\- ¿No? ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestioné

-No vayas.- me dijo y tiro de mi para abrazarme. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué no fuera?

\- ¿Mi papa...está...

-No sobrevivió, Gin. No quiero que sufras al verle.- me dijo abrazándome fuertemente. Las lágrimas pincharon mis ojos y sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció. ¿No sobrevivió? ¿Había muerto, al igual que Fred?

\- Tengo que verle...- sentencié escapándome de su agarre. Intento detenerme, pero corrí entre los cuerpos...rato luego...me detuve a observar el cuerpo inerte de mi padre. Se hallaba cerca del de Fred.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante la vista. Deseaba dejarme caer al suelo y llorar. En realidad, eso hice. Caí de rodillas delante del cuerpo de mi padre, mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras lloraba. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, y no tenía que mirar hacía allá para ver quién era; el calor de mi castaño revelaba su identidad.

\- Todo estará bien...todo estará bien, Ginebra.- me dijo, me giré y le abrace aún de rodillas delante del cuerpo de mi padre. Dolia. Dolía mucho.

\- Está muerto.- susurré.

-No quería que le vieras así.- murmuró Theo, escondí mi rostro en su pecho, y por cuestión de algunos minutos, llore en silencio. Necesitaba sacar de mi cuerpo todo el dolor que sentía.

P.O.V Pansy Parkinson

\- ¡Hemos vencido! ¡Voldemort cayó! ¡Atrapen a los mortifagos!- escuché que gritaban, con un movimiento certero de mi varita atrape a Zabinni dejándolo estupefactado, el Moreno me miró asustado y cuando el efecto paso levanto rápidamente sus manos y arrojo su varita al suelo.

\- ¡Ganamos!- cantó Luna cerca de mi, levantando las manos en señal de victoria. Ni siquiera sé cómo esa rubia soñadora había sobrevivido. ¡Pasaba más tiempo hablando con los torospolos y con las otras extrañas criaturas que defendiéndose o contratacando.

\- Ahora pagaran por lo que han hecho.- le dije a Blaise mientras uno de los hombres de la Orden le sujetaba. ¡Había terminado! ¡Habíamos vencido! ¡Valió la pena! ¡Todo había acabado!

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunté a Luna acercándome a ella, la rubia alzó sus penetrantes ojos azules y recorrió el lugar antes de encogerse de hombros. Claramente, ella no parecía estar enterada de nada, no me sorprendería que ni siquiera este consciente de que ha sobrevivido. Aunque, creo que jamás contempló la posibilidad de morir, simplemente siempre pensó que venceríamos y sobreviviríamos.

Todo era un caos, habían cuerpos por todos lados. Comencé a caminar entre la multitud, muchos estaban ayudando a atrapar a los mortifagos que habían salido huyendo al ver la caída de Voldemort. Comencé a caminar por entre los caídos y pude reconocer entre ellos a Lestrange, estaba boca arriba en una zona apartada. Seguí andando, en un intento de encontrar a los chicos.

A lo lejos reconocí un cabello rojo, me espante al verle en el suelo. ¿Ronald? Corrí apresuradamente, pero al girarle comprobé que, aunque no era Ron, si era un Weasley...Fred Weasley para ser preciso. Me puse en pie, sintiendo el picazón en mis ojos y reconocí...a no mucha distancia el cuerpo de Arthur Weasley tendido sobre el de Cola de Gusano.

\- No puede ser...- susurré, corrí a prisa entre los cuerpos. No encontraba a Ron por ningún lado, tampoco había señal de Malfoy, ni de ninguno de los chicos. ¿Y si no se habían salvado? ¿Y si solo Luna y yo sobrevivimos? ¡No podría vivir con eso!

\- ¿No has visto a Ron o Malfoy?- le pregunté a Black cuando me lo encontré de pie girando el cuerpo de Cormac Mclaggen.

-No. Entre tantos muertos y tanto alboroto es difícil.- sentenció Black.

\- Tienen que está por aquí.- sentencié completamente convencida de que debía hallarlos antes de que terminase de enloquecer. Apresuré mis pasos pero me detuve de golpe al reconocer que...cerca de Fred...yacía un cuerpo que reconocía a la perfección.

-No...por favor no...- susurré corriendo hacia allá, me dejé caer junto al cuerpo, girándole para ver su rostro pálido.

\- No tenía que acabar así...- susurré apoyando mi cabeza del pecho de mi padre antes de mover mis manos hasta sus ojos para intentar cerrarlos, pero le sentí moverse así que también me moví para mirarle.

\- Estás vivo...- susurré buscando con rápidez su mano derecha y sujetándola firmemente.

\- No por mucho tiempo...solo...deseaba poder...pedirte...perdón...- me dijo arrugando el gesto, baje la mirada buscando de dónde procedía su agonía y halle una daga atravesando su costado.

\- No te han atacado, tú mismo lo has hecho.- susurré observando la daga familiar. Mi padre dejó salir una risa fría, vacía y colocó su mano sobre la daga antes de arrugar el gesto.

\- Me enviarían a Azkaban. Morir suena mucho mejor.- sentenció luchando con sus ojos para mantenerlos abiertos. No tenía que acabar así. Hubiese preferido verle en Azkaban.

\- Papa...te quiero...- susurré recostándome de su pecho, sentí una mano en mi cabello.

-Sé que te falle, a ti y a tu madre. Y les hice daño...pero...creía que era lo mejor...- me dijo mi padre. Levante la mirada dispuesta a responderle pero...ya se había ido.

\- Papa...-le llamé, las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir de mis pupilas. Había muerto...ahora me encontraba completamente sola en el mundo. No...aún me quedaba Ron. Si es que estavivo.

Me puse de pie luego de remover la daga y limpiarla con mi camisa. Giré sobre mis pasos contemplando nuevamente el lugar en silencio. Me pareció ver un cabello rubio conocido adentrarse en el bosque prohibido e iba ha ir hacía allá cuando alguien me detuvo.

\- No sé si quiero seguir observando...- susurró una voz a mis espaldas, me giré rápidamente, encontrándome de frente a Ron.

\- ¡Ron!- grité arrojándome hacía él. Me abrazó con fuerza, escondí mi rostro en su hombro y las lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer mi mejilla.

\- Te dije que sobreviviríamos.- susurró cerca de mi oído y su tono de voz me dio a entender que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Temía que estuvieses muerto.- susurré apretándole con más fuerza.

-Yo temía que tú lo estuvieras.- respondió mi pelirrojo, se separó por algunos segundos y depósito un dulce beso sobre mis labios antes de volver a abrazarme con fuerza.

\- Lamentó las pérdidas.- susurré sin alejarme.

-Sabíamos que pasaría...- me respondió antes de apartarse. Sé que está triste, y posiblemente estará llorando por algunos días en lo oscuro de su cuarto...pero yo estaría ahí para ayudarle.

-Estaré contigo, apoyándote.- murmuré sujetando su mano derecha.

-Gracias. Ahora intentemos encontrar a los chicos. No encuentro a Hermione...Harry está con Luna.- me dijo Ron envolviendo su mano derecha alrededor de la mía y tirando de mi para que le siguiera.

-Hermione estaba cerca de Ginny...ella debe saber hacia dónde cogió.- declaré recordando la última vez que les había observado.

\- Tampoco se donde está Ginny...- declaró mi pelirrojo, su semblante se tornó preocupado y supe que realmente temia por la vida de su hermana. Solo espero que la pelirroja este bien, haber perdido a Arthur y a Fred parecía ser suficiente.

-¡Harry! ¿Has teñido suerte? ¿Hallaste a Hermione?- le preguntó Ron mientras nos acercábamos, el exhausto pelinegro corrió hacía nosotros seguido de Luna. La rubia se detuvo junto a él y le sujetó firmemente la mano...probablemente no le soltaría por lo que restaba de día.

\- No la he hallado, pero llamamos a San Mundo, por si la habían llevado allá con los demás heridos y parece ser que si está en el registro. Pero no sé dónde se metió Malfoy. Hermione no me perdonaría llegar allí sin el hurón.- sentenció Harry pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

\- Yo encuentro a Draco.- sentencié rápidamente.

\- Estaremos ayudando a atrapar los mortifagos. Cuando lo encuentres envía un patronus y nos encontraremos en el hospital.- me dijo Harry.

\- Yo...mejor te acompaño.- sentenció Ronald con su vista fija en mi.

\- No, ayuda a Harry. Les veré allá.- declaré antes de salir corriendo hacía el bosque prohibido. Sentía la mirada de mi pelirrojo persiguiéndome, pero me las ingenié para que no pudiese ver en que dirección exactamente me había ido.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!- grité, estoy segura de haberle visto venir en esta dirección. No puede estar muy lejos. Corrí por el plazo de algunos minutos y me detuve de golpe al escuchar una discusión a muy poca distancia de aquí.

\- ¡Tengo que entregarte! ¡Puedo interferir para que solo te den algunos años en Azkaban!- era la voz de Draco, la reconocería en cualquier sitio, estaba pincelada con un toque de enojo que hace mucho no escuchaba. Me asomé, quitando algunas plantas de mi visión y para mi sorpresa me encontré con dos rubios...uno frente al otro.

\- ¿Entregarme? ¿Esa es tu ayuda?- preguntó Lucius Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Si escapas ahora, cuando te encuentren, no tendrán piedad de ti!- exclamó mi rubio pasando una mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación.

\- ¡Azkaban no fue hecho para los Malfoy!- exclamó Lucius, me pareció releer en su tono de voz una seguridad y determinación que solo había escuchado en Draco.

\- ¡He dicho que te entregas!- declaró mi rubio levantando su varita en dirección al rubio mayor, me tense ante la simple vista.

\- ¡He dicho que me voy!- sentenció Lucius sacando también su varita y apuntando a su hijo. Permanecieron en aquella posición por el lazo de algunos minutos, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, pero para mi sorpresa, Draco bajo su mano, guardó su varita y dio un paso hacía el señor Malfoy.

-Padre...-susurró mi rubio, su voz era baja, tranquila. De momento, me sentí de vuelta a años atrás, cuando no todo era un caos.

\- ¿Padre? Hace mucho no me llamabas así.- murmuró Lucius, pero permaneció con la varita asida.

\- Por favor, entrégate...prometo que no pasarás mucho tiempo en Azkaban.- le pidió Draco

-No puedo hacerlo...mi apellido...mi prestigio...

\- ¿Qué apellido, padre? ¿Qué prestigio? ¿Qué importa todo eso? Hazlo por mí, por mi madre. No nos condenes a vivir sabiendo que andas por ahí, escondiéndote.- insistió mi rubio, Lucius bajo su varita e inclinó el rostro al suelo.

\- ¿Prometes que estaré ahí poco tiempo?- cuestionó el Malfoy mayor.

\- Lo prometo. Y nunca te he decepcionado...- susurró mi rubio. Su padre enarcó una ceja y supe que ese no había sido el mejor comentario de mi rubio. Se había olvidado por un momento del factor...Hermione...sangre sucia...prohibida por su padre.

\- ¿Qué no me has decepcionado? ¿Y qué de mi única regla?- cuestionó Lucius.

\- No es el momento...- susurró Draco.

\- ¡Es el momento! ¡Porque luego estaré en Azkaban!- sentenció el señor Malfoy y debo admitir que estaba completamente de acuerdo con él en ese punto.

\- No hablaremos de Hermione ahora.- sentenció Draco dando el tema por zanjado. Lucius le sujeto del brazo impidiéndole que se diese la vuelta. Mi rubio le encaró, yo saqué rápidamente mi varita por si las cosas se salían de control.

\- Si, hablaremos de la sangre sucia. ¡Te tiene cegado!

\- ¡No la llames así! ¡Es la mujer que amo!- sentenció Draco, incluso podría gritar su nombre para animarle. Cuando se ponía en plan _Malfoy defensor de Granger_ realmente conseguía que le amará un poco más, mi rubio...Ron debería aprender un poco del en ese aspecto.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres sangre pura existen Hijo? ¡Muchas! ¡Yo diría que más que suficientes! ¡No puedes estar con una impura!- declaró el señor Malfoy.

\- ¡He dicho que no le llames así!- gritó el rubio zafándose del agarre de su padre.

\- Draco tú no entiendes, un Malfoy no puede casarse con una impura...- repitió el señor Malfoy.

\- ¡No te escucharé más!- sentenció Draco y volvió a sacar su varita.

\- Draco escucha...- comenzó a decir Lucius.

\- Ya escuché suficiente...camina...te llevaré con la Orden. Hablaré con ellos para llegar a un acuerdo.- le dijo el rubio, Lucius suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos y luego comenzó a andar detrás del menor. Apresuré mis pasos para salir al encuentro de Draco, pero hice demasiado ruido, lo único que conseguí fue asustarles.

\- ¡Pansy! ¡Casi te ataco! ¡Me espantaste!- exclamó Draco al verme, me acerqué rápidamente.

\- Lo siento.- no tarde en disculparme.

\- Parkinson.- me saludó Lucius, me dedico una sonrisa, por un instante sentí que estaba de vuelta en la Malfoy Manor llegando a visitar a los rubios.

-Señor Malfoy.- respondí el saludo, y más por costumbre que por otra cosa, me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no terminaste con esta niña tan linda?- cuestionó el padre de Draco, me sonroje completamente ante el simple pensamiento. El señor Malfoy siempre había querido que Draco y yo terminásemos juntos.

\- ¡Padre!- le dijo Draco de manera reprensiva.

-Luego no digas que no intenté advertirte.- murmuró Lucius, pero estoy segura que solo yo le escuché.

\- Démonos prisa.- declaró Draco comenzando a andar. En muy poco tiempo estuvimos entregando a Lucius en manos de Black quién se quedo viendo a mi rubio sorprendido. Como si no diese crédito de que el mismísimo Draco estuviese entregando a su padre.

\- Lucius...- le detuvo Draco, yo les dejé su espacio, pero estaba al pendiente de su conversación. El Malfoy mayor se dio la vuelta luego de que le colocaran unas amaras en las manos.

\- Saluda a tu madre...- le dijo Lucius.

-Padre...yo...- murmuró Draco con las manos en los bolsillos, solo estaban ellos dos. Black estaba algunos pasos por delante hablando con Tonks y yo estaba algunos pasos por detrás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucius tiro del brazo de su hijo y le dio un intento de abrazo. Mi rubio envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su padre, le apretó con fuerza y luego se separó. Intercambiaron una mirada que yo no entendí, pero ellos parecieron comprender.

\- Debemos ir al hospital.- le dije a mi rubio cuando se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Al hospital?- me preguntó confundido.

\- Si, Hermione está allá...

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Me sentía realmente la peor persona del mundo al entregar a mi propio padre, pero si le ayudaba a escapar y algo salía mal ambos nos veríamos perjudicados. Además, si se entrega, podría tener algunos beneficios, y aún más si coopera para reconocer a los demás mortifagos. Podría conseguir que solo pasare dos o tres años en Azkaban, y evitar así que le condenasen al beso del dementor.

Por ese motivo le entregue, y aún cuando el insiste con eso de la pureza yo le quiero y respeto. Aún cuando el sigue creyendo que no debería estar cerca de Hermione, èl sigue ocupando un lado importante en mi corazón. Es mi padre después de todo, no importa cuantas cosas halla hecho mal, sigue y seguirá siendo mi padre.

Estaba realmente cansado, moría por ir a dormir, pero había mucho que hacer. Como encontrar a todos los demás chicos; me espantó encontrarme con Parkinson, pero agradecía haberle hallado. Me había preocupado mucho por la morena, no le había visto desde que la guerra inicio.

-¿Hermione en el hospital?- pregunté arrugando el entrecejo, sabía que le habían atacado, pero no pensé que fuese tan grave. ¿Estará allá por el hechizo de Cola de Gusano? ¿Será algo grave?

-Tranquilo, no creo que sea por nada grave.- me respondió Pansy intentando tranquilizarme luego lanzó un patronus al aire y nos desaparecimos. El hospital estaba desbordado, era incluso difícil moverse entre el reguero de personas. Por suerte, conseguimos alcanzar a los chicos.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Ginny!- Gritó Pansy para llamar la atención del grupo. Yo, aunque estaba feliz de verles a ellos, solo buscaba a alguien, y le vi de espaldas. Reclinado del mostrador, estaba cierto castaño, la pelirroja Weasley estaba siendo atendida por una medimaga.

\- ¡Tenía la esperanza de que no sobrevivieras!- dije burlonamente dándole un golpe en la espalda a Theo. Él se giró rápidamentea encararme.

\- Hace falta más que eso para acabarme, Malfoy.- me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Hierva mala no muere cierto?- interrogué burlonamente.

\- Pasare eso por alto.- comentó Theo y le llamaron para curarle.

-¿Y Hermione?- cuestioné girándome hacía Harry.

\- No lo sabemos, hay tanta gente que no hemos podido hablar con ninguna enfermera.- explicó el ojiverde sujetando su costado, parecía haberse lastimado. Yo tengo un latido insoportable en mi brazo izquierdo, un desliz quizás, pero lo importante en este momento es hallar a mi castaña.

\- ¡Tú!- grité señalando a una maga que hablaba con tres adultos. No me presto atención, estaba muy concentrada, así que me moví empujando suavemente a algunas personas hasta que logre llegar a su lado.

\- Hola yo...

-Deme un momento joven, haga su turno.- me pidió amablemente la mujer de cabello oscuro y tez ligeramente tostada sin siquiera mirarme.

\- No, no quiero atenderme, quiero...

\- Haga su turno.- insistió ella, percibí cierto enojo en su tono de voz.

\- ¡He dicho que no quiero atenderme! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger!- grité sujetando su brazo derecho, la mujer se giró hacia mi con los ojos verdes enormemente abiertos y luego sacudió su brazo para que le soltase.

\- Cuarto 456...cama...- no le deje terminar, salí corriendo hacía allí. No tenía muy claro dónde se hallaba aquella habitación, pero me aventuré por los pasillos observando los números y caminando apresuradamente. Luego le diría a los chicos para que viniesen a verla. Por ahora, yo necesitaba verle, comprobar que estaba sana.

\- 450...52...54...¡Este es!- me dije a mi mismo colocando mi mano en el picaporte y abriendo rápidamente la puerta. Me encontré con una enfermera que cubría un cuerpo, pude ver el destello de cabello castaño cuando le cubrieron el rostro.

\- ¿Familiar?- me preguntó.

\- Novio...- susurré con la mirada perdida. No...no podía estar ocurriendo...prometimos estar juntos.

-Ehh...pues...lo siento...- dijo la muchacha y salió rápidamente. Me pareció ver cierta decepción en sus ojos, pero no me importaba.

Camine hasta la camilla, me arrodillé en el suelo y rechiné mi cabeza de la cama. Sentía un vacío muy grande en mi pecho, comenzaba a sentirme solo, muy solo. Otra vez, había llegado tarde, y lamentablemente, está vez no podría simplemente reanudar mi búsqueda. Porque ya no había a quien buscar. Ya no había porque luchar...no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos.

Algo agarró mi corazón y lo apretó con fuerza, el dolor en el brazo desapareció, y sino lo hizo, solo sé que ya no era consciente de eso. Porque un dolor aún más desgarrador se había instalado en mi pecho. No debí dejarle ir con mi madre, debía estar aquí con ella, debí ser el último rostro que sus hermosos ojos color caramelo contemplarán.

Debí abrazarla hasta que el último aliento se escapara de sus labios. Ahora ella está aquí, su cuerpo sin vida y yo ni siquiera me atrevo a remover la sabana y contemplar su rostro. ¿Cómo ver a la persona que amo muerta? ¿Cómo?

-Hermione...Hermione...yo...yo... ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Nuestras promesas! ¿Las olvidaste?- cuestioné sin levantar el rostro, mi frente seguía inclinada sobre la sábana blanca. Me sentía desesperado, roto, vacío; solo algo tenía claro: mi vida había perdido sentido.

\- Yo tenía mi futuro planeado junto a ti. ¿Ahora cómo hago para seguir? ¡Explícamelo, sabelotodo! ¿Ahora cómo hago para seguir sin ti? ¿Ahora, a quién le voy a decir mi chica Muggle? ¿Quién me va a decir que tengo que respetar los tontos derechos de los elfos? ¿Quién me va a besar como tú lo haces? ¿Con quién voy a tener mis pequeños Malfoy's? ¡No puedo tener una niña rubia con cabello pajoso si no estás tú conmigo, Granger! ¿Ahora qué hago?- cuestioné en voz alta, sentía que la voz raspaba mi garganta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas hicieron apto de presencia. Lágrimas que chocaron rápidamente con las sabanas mientras profundas respiraciones de dolor salían de mi pecho.

\- ¡Granger, no es justo! ¡Yo debería estar muerto! ¡No es justo que yo tenga que sufrir tu pérdida! ¡No me dijiste como seguir sin ti! ¡Un Malfoy no llora y aquí me tienes llorando como un niño! Seguro...seguro desearías estar viéndome...

-Malfoy...- alguien me llamó.

Continuara...

¿Hipótesis? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Alguien que consuele a Malfoy! ¿Astoria? XD jaja ¡pequeña broma! XD ¿Que ocurrirá con Lucius? ¿Dónde estará Narcissa?


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!

Responderé los RR al final* Besos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Sobrevivientes II

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

-Malfoy...- me llamó alguien. Un momento. Levanté el rostro, nada había cambiado, Hermione seguía cubierta con la sabana blanca. Pero...alguien había llamado...y ese alguien...tenía voz femenina, tenía una voz dulce...tenía...su voz.

Giré el rostro completamente sorprendido y casi caigo sentado al ver que, de la camilla continúa, la cual estaba separada de está por una fina cortina color beige, un rostro muy conocido por mi se había asomado. Su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, como de costumbre, un hermoso sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas, y una enorme sonrisa reposaba en sus labios.

Volví a contemplar la persona que estaba cubierta por la sabana, y luego miré nuevamente a la castaña...su sonrisa se ensanchó. Esperen. Si Hermione está ahí...viva... ¿A quién he estado llorando durante estos minutos? Me puse de pie rápidamente, tropezándome con la mesa que estaba a mi costado mientras intentaba sacudir mi ropa orgullosamente. ¿Habría escuchado todo? ¿Qué tan desesperado me habré escuchado?

\- ¿Estuviste siempre ahí?- cuestioné recobrando mi compostura, acomodando mi camisa lo mejor posible, si ignoramos el crítico estado de esta. Moría por correr y abrazar a mi sabelotodo, pero su sonrisa burlona y el conocimiento de que había esperado tanto para acabar con mi agonia me lo impedía. Orgullo Malfoy dirán. ¡Pero no debía jugar así con mis sentimientos y emociones! ¡Había estado llorando a sabe Merlin quien!

\- Sí, esperando a que te percatases.- me dijo sin poder esconder su sonrisa burlona. ¡Gryffindor! ¡Sabelotodo! Al parecer estaba en el plan: hagamos sufrir a Malfoy.

\- Sabes, no todo lo que dije fue cierto.- intenté engañarle pasando una mano por mi cabello rubio en un intento de calmar mi nerviosismo. Quizás podría negar el veinte porciento de las cosas que dije.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque me pareció que hablabas con el corazón...- me dijo extendiendo una mano, suspiré observando aquella mano delicada y tersa que me extendía. Me acerqué rápidamente y la tomé. ¿A quién engañó? La vida había vuelto a mi cuerpo en el preciso instante que comprobé que ella se encontraba con vida.

\- Estas aquí.- susurré llevando su mano a mis labios para depositar sobe su dorso un pequeño beso. Ella me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, haciendo que su rostro adquiriese un brillo aún más único, más especial.

\- Estaba preocupada, pasaban las horas y no aparecías. Solo me llegaron noticias de los chicos...al parecer llamaron para preguntar por mi.- me dijo mi leona mirándome fijamente; asentí y luego llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla.

\- Estaba resolviendo algo importante...algo me decía que con mi madre estarías a salvo.- expliqué, entonces miré a mi alrededor: mi madre no estaba. Sentí una mano en mi mejilla y volví a mirar a mi castaña, me perdí en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en ella.

\- Narcissa salió un momento...- me explicó. Asentí lentamente, bajé mi mirada hacía la cama y luego volví a mirarle.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?- interrogué, mi leona asintió rápidamente y luego extendió hacía mi sus brazos pidiéndome que le abrazara.

\- ¿Debo abrazarte? Creo que no te lo mereces...-comenté levantando una de mis cejas. Mi leona abrió su boca entre indignada y sorprendida. Aunque percibí cierto aire juguetón en sus ojos.

-¿Me estás negando un abrazo, hurón oxigenado?- me interrogó

\- ¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi abrazo?- cuestioné dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, vi que se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- me devolvió la pregunta.

\- ¿Que estás dispuesta a darme?- le seguí el juego.

\- Ven acá, hurón.- sentenció mi castaña sujetando mi mano y tirando de ella. Me dejé arrastrar hasta que cerré el poco espacio que me separaba de la cama. Mi leona me miraba esperando que terminase de acercarme a ella.

\- Te amo, insufrible sabelotodo.- murmuré inclinándome hacía ella.

\- Lo se, también te amo.- me dijo sonriendo. Le vi cerrar los ojos cuando la distancia entre ambos se hizo más corta, envolví dulcemente mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Mi castaña respondió débilmente el abrazo, sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda, mientras su rostro se escondía en mi cuello. Respiré su aroma, me embriagué del mismo, aun cuando este era muy débil. Estuve algunos segundos sin hacer ningún tipo de fuerza, pero al tenerla entre mis brazos, apreté el agarré deseando no soltarle nunca.

-Auch...- se quejó la Gryffindor empujándome un poco, me separé algunos centímetros preocupado. ¿Le habré lastimado? ¿Será grave?

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestioné evaluándola completamente. Se hallaba muy desarreglada, para que negarlo, su ropa gritaba por una limpieza al igual que su rostro, pero se veía hermosa de todas formas.

-Aún tengo dolores...- me explicó llevándose una mano al estómago, ejerciendo sobre este una débil caricia por encima de la camisa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunté levantando su camisa, ella me dio un golpe en la mano al tiempo que enrojecía. Arrugué el entrecejo ante su reacción. ¿Ahora que ocurría? ¿Por qué me golpeaba?

\- Un hechizo de Cola de Gusano. Por suerte no era letal, solo ocasionaba dolores insoportables que podrían controlarse con una pócima. Lamentablemente, los curanderos no la tenían, así que lo he tenido que pasar sin anestecia.- me explicó mi leona dejando salir un suspiro antes de acomodarse sobre la cama. Intenté nuevamente escurrir una mano dentro de su camisa, pero me lo volvió a impedir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté sentándome en el borde de la cama, ella se acomodó hasta estar ligeramente sentada, proveyéndome un espacio para estar junto a ella.

\- No hagas eso. Estoy toda sucia y...podría venir alguien y...

\- ¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo?- pregunté divertido, una sonrisa torcida apareciendo rápidamente en mi rostro.

\- No puedo estar segura.- me dijo huyendo de mi mirada, volví a meter mi mano dentro de su camisa y ella se sonrojó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando comencé a acariciar suavemente su estómago. Escalofrío que, por supuesto, también recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir la piel tersa bajo mi mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?- me interrogó mirándome con curiosidad.

-Dijiste que te dolía. Soy un Malfoy, soy un buen novio.- sentencié siguiendo con mi caricia.

Cuando yo solía tener dolores, mi madre me acariciaba el área afectada por un rato, luego me daba una pócima o me enviaba hacía el despecho de mi padre para que el me diese una de sus cotidianas charlas sobre "tener cuidado" "No correr en la mansión" "No comer en casa de cualquier amigo" etcetera, etcétera. Luego terminaba con su diaria charla, la cual a veces no venía al caso, sobre "Los Malfoy nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pueden relacionarse con un Sangre sucia".

\- De eso no tengo ninguna duda...- me dijo mi castaña sacándome de mis pensamientos. Una hermosa sonrisa afloró en sus labios antes de llevar una de sus manos hacía mi mejilla izquierda, la sentía caliente al contacto con mi piel fría.

\- Por cierto, solo por curiosidad. ¿Quien está en la cama de al lado?- cuestioné huyendo de su mirada, ladee mi rostro para depositar un beso en aquellos dedos que acariciaban mi mejilla. Cuando volví a mirarle, una sonrisa burlona se reflejó en su rostro.

\- Un chico...llego muy mal herido.- me dijo, enrojecí completamente. ¡Le había dicho a la enfermera que era novio de un chico! ¡Tendría que reparar eso! ¿Que estará pensando de mi? ¡Podría publicarlo en el periódico o en la revista de Rita Seeker o...

\- Lamentable.- fue lo único que susurré, aunque millones de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Y la sonrisa burlona de mi castaña conseguía enfadarme, era su culpa.

\- Estaba por ponerme celosa cuando te vi arrodillado junto a él.- murmuró Hermione de manera bromista, le fulminé con la mirada. Así que se estaba divirtiendo. ¡Muy divertido!

\- ¿Y eso es divertido?- interrogué sin dejar de acariciar su estómago, Hermione se lo pensó durante algunos segundos. Le vi arrugar el gesto pensativa y tuve que sonreír ante el recuerdo de años atrás. Ella siempre ponía el mismo gesto cuando le hacían una pregunta y deseaba responder de manera correcta. Rato más tarde, ante mi expectante mirada, ella asintió.

\- Muy divertido...y muy tierno...- respondió pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, huí de su mirada. ¿Tierno? ¡Ridiculo diría yo! ¡Había lucido tan tonto que incluso vomitaría un arco iris y corazones! Yo era romántico hasta cierto punto, pero eso de llorar por ella me hacía ver demasiado vulnerable. Además, nunca lloro delante de nadie. Solo...mis padres y Pansy me habían visto llorar...

\- Las cosas que uno dice cuando se desespera.-susurré nervioso, sin mirarle a los ojos, dejando caer mi semblante hasta contemplar la sabana. Sentí una mano en mi barbilla y mi castaña hizo contacto visual conmigo. Me perdí en esos ojos color caramelo, sentía que podría quedarme viéndola para siempre.

\- Así que ¿No sabes vivir sin mi?- interrumpió Granger mis pensamientos, esa leona haría alarde de mis palabras por mucho tiempo.

\- No te creas tanto tampoco. Te amo y lo sabes, pero tampoco es que...

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! - me ordenó mi leona, interrumpiendo mis palabras y tirando de mi camisa hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Vale, haría caso. Por está vez, aceptaría una orden de mi sabelotodo sin queja alguna. Supe entonces, que cuando ella elevaba el tono, y me miraba con aquella intensidad...no podía hacer más que obedecer.

\- Que obediente, eso me gusta.- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa torcida. ¡Ya estaba aprendiendo demasiado de mi! ¡Debería ser ilegal que ella me sonriese de esa manera!

\- Te has tomado mi mandato muy enserio por lo visto.- susurró ella, nuestros rostros estaban uno muy cerca del otro. No le respondería, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque me hallaba perdido en sus ojos, en sus finos labios, en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Te comió la lengua el gato...- susurró Granger divertida, se activó un mecanismo en mi cerebro y no podía ignorarlo. Mecanismo Slytherin le llamaría en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Me la comió una leona...pero no me quejo.- susurré divertido. Hermione sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Comenzaba a estar ligeramente incómodo por la posición, ya que mi mano seguía perdida bajo la camisa de mi castaña acariciando su estómago. Me enderecé un instante para acomodarme, Hermione me miró confundida.

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó mi leona cuando subí su camisa dejando ver completamente su vientre plano. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Baje mi mirada sonriendo, repasando la porción de piel que había quedado expuesta, ella me empujó ligeramente y salí de mi ensoñación.

-¿No te divertías? Solo busco estar cómodo.- expliqué siguiendo con mi masaje sobre su estómago e inclinadome hacía ella. Rehizo su agarre alrededor de mi cuello aún sonriendo.

\- Te estás aprovechando.- me acusó, eleve una de mis cejas fingimiento sorpresa.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Un aprovechado? No, Granger. Un Slytherin que no es lo mismo.- comenté divertido y volví a zafarme de su agarre bajando hasta su estómago y depositando un rápido beso sobre su ombligo. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerla y no tardó en tirar de mi para que volviese a estar frente a ella.

\- No hagas esas cosas.- me reprendió sonrojada.

\- No hacía nada.- me hice el inocente.

\- Ya te dije que estoy toda sucia y...

-¿Y si no estuvieses sucia?- me atreví a preguntar viendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder aún más.

\- No te aproveches.- me dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

\- No respondiste...- murmuré dándole un pico en los labios, ella sonrió.

\- Si no estuviera...sería otra historia...pero lo estoy.- respondió evasivamente. Mi leona, tan sabelotodo.

\- ¿Te dije que te amo?- cuestioné acariciando su mejilla, luego me percaté de que no había sido mi mejor idea después de todo.

-Si contamos los siete minutos que pasaste lamentándote por mi muerte...pues me lo has dicho...- me respondió divertida.

-No olvidarás eso.- comenté suspirando. No, ella lo recordaría siempre.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo mi leona acariciando mi cabello. Suspiré ante la caricia, podría cerrar mis ojos y recostarme sobre su estómago por horas si sigue acariciandome de esa manera.

\- Dime.- susurré, coloqué un casto beso en su mejilla.

\- Hace un rato, dijiste que querías una niña rubia con el cabello pajoso. Si el gen rubio lo obtiene de ti... ¿Estás llamando paja a mi cabello?- me cuestionó mi castaña, rápidamente sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse. ¡Eso es meter la pata al estilo Malfoy! ¡Piensa antes de hablar! Me grité.

\- Me encanta esa maraña. ¿Sabes?- cuestioné, intentando aminorar su enojo. Lleve una de mis mano a su cabello, no estaba tan enmarañado cómo años atrás, pero me divertía decir que parecía paja...aún cuando no era del todo cierto.

\- Mi cabello no es paja.- sentenció Granger con un pequeño puchero. Se veía adorable, podría besarle en este preciso momento.

-Ahora no lo es...se trata de etapas...- susurré, ella rodo los ojos. Parecía que por está vez, me la dejaría pasar, aunque sé que en otra circunstancia dejaría de hablarme por un tiempo.

\- Atente a las consecuencias, jovencito Malfoy.- me dijo lo leona y tiró ligeramente de mi camisa para que volviese a acercarme a ella.

\- Mi linda enmarañada.- susurré burlonamente, Hermione estaba por quejarse cuando atrape sus labios dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Se quedo quita momentáneamente y luego sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionándome para estar más cerca de ella.

Sus suaves labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos, me encantaba besarle. Pedí rápido permiso para añadir mi lengua a nuestro juego y ella no tardó en permitirmelo. "Mmmm" susurró Hermione sin alejarse de mi, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Mmm?- pregunté alejándome algunos centímetros.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- Mmmm Mmmm...rico.- susurré acariciando el cabello platinado de mi rubio. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la sonrisa que reposaba en los labios de Malfoy...buscaba ver sus hermosos ojos, pero los tenía cerrados.

\- ¿Segura que no te han dado ninguna pócima? Nunca aceptas que mis besos son ricos.- susurró mi rubio, su frente toco la mía. Su respiración chocaba con la mía consiguiendo que excalofrios recorriesen mi cuerpo.

-No, ninguna pócima. - susurré divertida.

-Bien...- susurró Draco y volvió a besarme, tire del hasta que estuvo tendido sobre mi.

\- Draco ¿Donde están los chicos?- pregunté empujándole un poco, él abrió sus ojos. Recién me acordaba que si ellos habían llamado, debían estar aquí.

\- Están bien...están afuera...iré a buscarles en un rato...- susurró mi rubio y atrapó intensamente mis labios. Bueno, pueden esperar un poco. O quizás debamos parar...

\- Deberías buscarles...- susurré atrapando su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tirando suavemente del mismo.

\- Si, eso haré en un rato. - susurró mi rubio, sus besos no tardaron en bajar por mi cuello. Le empujé para que no me besara ahí...él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que estoy toda sucia...- susurré sonrojada.

-No seas boba...- me dijo insistiendo en bajar hacía mi cuello. ¡Arhg! ¡Era tan desesperante! ¡Tan insistentemente! ¡Tan escurridizo!

\- No seas obstinado.- le dije buscando sus labios para que se olvidara de lo que sea que estuviese planeando. ¡Pero, vamos! ¡Es Malfoy! Tras responder a mi necesidad de sus labios, y separarse cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar, bajo por mi mandíbula dejando un rastro que probablemente luego dejaría marcas. Le sentí entretenerse en mi cuello hasta que consiguió sacarme un suspiro. ¡Estaba en zona de peligro! ¡Mi zona débil!

\- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- dijo autoritariamente una voz a nuestras espaldas. Draco se separó inmediatamente, en su repentino intento de alejarse de mi, terminó en el suelo. Intentando recomponerme no me atreví a mirar a la rubia que había hablado sino que evalue al rubio que había caído sentado como niño regañado. Narcissa se hallaba mirando a mi novio con los ojos muy abiertos, una taza de chocolate caliente reposaba entre sus manos.

\- Madre...- susurró Draco, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un bonito tono rojizo; yo también sentía mis mejillas arder. ¡Él se veía adorable!

\- No puedo creer que te estés aprovechando de una enferma. ¿No ves que está moribunda la pobre?- sentenció Narcissa mirándole duramente, me sentí aún más sonrojada. ¿Moribunda? ¿Tan mal lucia? ¿Era una crítica o solo un comentario?

\- Madre no es para tanto...- comenzó a decir Draco poniendose en pie. Pensé en apoyarle, pero la mirada acusadora de Narcissa me intimido. Además, me sentía avergonzada, porque nos había encontrado en aquella posición. ¿Qué estaría pensando de mi?

\- Silencio, no puedo creer que actúes como un adolescente en celo. No sé cómo sobrevivirás a la tradición Malfoy.- dijo Narcissa mirándole enojada mientras se acercaba hacía mi. Acomodé rápidamente mi camisa mientras me sentaba y tomaba la taza que me tendía la mujer de rubio cabello.

\- ¿Tradición, Malfoy?- me atreví a preguntar acercando el líquido caliente a mis labios.

\- Es una tontería.- susurró Draco, Narcissa le miró reprendiéndole. Nunca pensé que vería a mi rubio bajar la cabeza arrepentido por sus palabras. Su rostro inocente me sorprendió. ¡Vaya! Era un tierno corderillo cuando se encontraba frente a su madre.

\- Es una tradición muy importante. Luego de que os caseis...no podrán tocarse durante un mínimo dos meses...prueba de su amor y autocontrol.- explicó la rubia, me sonrojé completamente ante el solo pensamiento de mi boda con Malfoy. ¡Espera! ¿Dijo dos meses? ¿Sin tocarnos? ¿Eso incluía no agarrarle la mano o darle un beso? ¿Qué locura es esa?

-¡Madre! ¡Nosotros ni siquiera hemos hablado de casarnos o algo parecido!- le reprendió Draco, parecía enojado.

-Hermione y yo lo hablamos.- sentenció la mama de Draco, me sentí avergonzada, así que mis mejillas comenzaron a arder. En realidad, no habíamos hablado del asunto abiertamente. La mama de Draco solo me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a casarme con Malfoy. ¡Imagínense mi respuesta! ¡Yo a ese rubio lo amo!

\- Hablé con mi padre.- cambió Draco el tema. ¡Le agradecí que lo hiciese! Aunque me lanzó una mirada picarona que no pasó desapercibida ni ante mis ojos ni delante de su madre.

\- ¿Le ayudaste?- interrogó Narcissa.

\- Lo entregué.- susurró mi rubio, abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero no me atreví a decir algo. Narcissa se había quedado completamente paralizada, tomó una gran respiración y se giró.

-Es tu...

-Le ayudaré, pero ayudarle a escapar solo sería un problema.- explicó mi rubio, me encontraba completamente de acuerdo con él. Aunque también me sentía triste por la pobre señora Malfoy, se veía muy triste.

\- ¿Le ayudarás?- interrogó Narcissa girándose hacía Draco.

\- Si, abogaré por él delante de la orden...podría conseguir que le den menos tiempo en Azkaban.- murmuró mi rubio, tomé un poco del chocolate caliente que reposaba entre mis manos mientras Narcissa soltaba un suspiro. No sabía que pensar sobre ella, era intrigante, por instantes me preguntaba si realmente era del bando enemigo.

\- Es...algo.- murmuró la mujer, Draco me miró y luego volvió a mirar a su madre.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Hermione.- susurró mi novio, su madre le miró y extendió una mano hacía su mejilla. Mi rubio cerró sus ojos ante la suave caricia que su madre le brindaba, me emocioné ante la imagen. Les contemplé en silencio, no todos los días ves una escena como aquella delante de tus ojos.

\- Por ti, haría cualquier cosa.- susurró Narcissa. ¡Vale! Apenas conozco a mi suegra y ya siento que la amo. Ver cómo cuida a nuestro niño Malfoy, si, también es mi niño, me hace comprender que tenemos algo en común.

\- Gracias.- repitió mi rubio. Abrió entonces sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises estaban vidriosos dando a entender que pronto lloraría. Jamás le había visto llorar...y hoy...le había contemplado llorar en dos distintas ocasiones y por dos personas diferentes.

\- Es mi deber...como madre.- susurró la rubia y tiró suavemente de Draco hasta atraparlo entre sus brazos. Mi rubio se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos y luego le vi levantar sus manos y aferrarse a su madre.

Las lágrimas quisieron hacer apto de presencia en mis pupilas ante aquella escena. Podía contemplar, desde mi posición, como mi rubio escondía su rostro en el hombro de su madre y Narcissa depositaba un casto beso en el rubio cabello. Me sentí privilegiada por estar contemplando aquel momento, aunque también me sentía un poco entrometida por estar ahí observando.

\- Debe ser aquí.- escuché voces a la parte de afuera, los rubios se separaron justo a tiempo, porque los chicos hicieron apto de presencia.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Al fin te encontramos! ¡Ganamos!- exclamó Harry corriendo hacia mi, me dio un abrazo, casi lanzando mi chocolate a la cama y luego se separó.

\- ¡Te dije que lo haríamos!- dije contemplandoles. Percatándome rápidamente de la ausencia de Theo y Ginny.

\- Que bueno que estás bien, Mione. - dijo Ron deteniéndose a mi lado, dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de volverse a ubicar junto a Parkinson.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- me interrogó Luna recostada del hombro de Harry.

-Yo...

-Disculpen, chicos. Saldré un momento.- nos interrumpió Draco, le vi salir seguido de Narccisa.

-Cola de Gusano me lanzó un hechizo. Narcissa me trajo aquí.- expliqué

\- Pero, es una mortifaga...- comenzó a decir Ron arrugando el gesto.

\- ¡No lo es!- le interrumpió Pansy, todos le miramos confundidos.

\- ¿No lo es?- interrogó Harry.

-No, no tiene la marca, y no ha asesinado a nadie.- sentenció Parkinson, parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes?- interrogó Harry.

\- Conozco a los Malfoy. Los únicos que tenían la marca eran Lucius y Draco. Aunque Narcissa siempre estuvo al tanto de todo, ella jamás fue marcada. Además, no la enviaban a misiones. Por lo menos, no en el tiempo que estuve con ellos. Y dudo que lo hallan hecho luego.- explicó Pansy.

\- Entonces si Hermione dice que le salvó, ella quedará completamente limpia delante del tribunal.- comentó Harry, se ubico a mi lado y me proporcionó una caricia en el hombro.

\- ¿Han escapado mortifagos?- interrogué luego de un corto silencio.

\- Si, pero hemos atrapado a muchos.- explicó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que terminó...- le escuché murmurar a Ronald con la mirada perdida.

\- Pero así es...terminó...- susurró Harry.

P.O.V Theodore

Debo admitir que llegado un momento, pensé que perderíamos la batalla. Estuve a segundos de lamentarme por mi decisión de pasarme al bando de los "buenos", pero luego empujé los pensamientos lejos de mi mente. Había elegido morir por una causa justa y no pensaba hacharme hacia atrás. Ahora, aquí sentado junto a mi pelirroja, comprendo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

\- ¿Te dientes mejor?- interrogué mientras le tendía la taza de café que le había comprado, ella asintió rápidamente mientras observaba cómo la enfermera vertía un líquido sobre su pierna lastimada.

\- ¿Hermione está bien?- me cuestionó Gin, me encogí de hombros. Realmente no podía dar certeza de ello. No me había separado de Mi pelirroja en todo este tiempo, solo cuando fui a comprarle el café.

\- ¿Podrías ir a revisar?- me pidió, me apresuré a asentir. Deposite un beso sobre su frente y me acerqué a preguntar por Hermione. Luego de casi rogarle a un joven pelinegro que me dijese dónde estaba comencé a caminar en aquella dirección.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Señora Malfoy? - cuestioné sorprendido cuando vi a los dos rubios de pie fuera del cuarto que me habían indicado. Ambos estaban hablando en susurros, pero al verme llegar guardaron rápidamente silencio.

\- Hermione está adentro.- respondió Draco, asentí rápidamente.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogué, mi amigo asintió.

\- Me alegra verte Nott, no pude agradecerte por salvar a mi hijo en la Malfoy Manor.- me dijo la señora Narcissa, apenas me atreví a mirarle al rostro. Pensé que estaría molesta conmigo por haberles traicionado. Aunque ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-No fue nada...- susurré

\- Nott ¿Podrías llevar a mi madre a la madriguera? - me preguntó Draco, abrí enormemente mis ojos.

\- ¿A la madriguera? - cuestioné sorprendido.

-Si, a la madriguera. - dijo con seriedad, me limité a asentir rápidamente.

-Voy a preguntar cuando falta para que le den el alta a Granger. Los alcanzare allá...- explicó mi amigo.

-Venga conmigo, señora.- susurré nervioso.

\- Draco, con calma...te estaré esperando.- le pidió Narcissa y luego me siguió. Ginny estaba esperándome mientras hablaba con la joven que anteriormente le atendía. Dio un salto asustada al ver a Narcissa y se que esto no paso desapercibido por la madre de mi amigo.

\- Narcissa nos acompañará a la madriguera. - expliqué ante la mirada confundida que me dedicaba mi pelirroja. Parecía ligeramente desconfiada, pero se limitó a asentir.

La madriguera se hallaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral cuando nos aparecimos allí. Narcissa se mantuvo de pie observando en silencio la chimenea vacía. Estaba por sentarme en la sala a esperar que llegase alguien, pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho. La señora Molly apareció junto a Bill y Fleur; el hijo mayor de la señora le estaba abrazando mientras caminaban, sentí una profunda pena, pero no me atreví a comentar nada.

\- Tu papa...- comenzó a decir Molly, miré a Ginny y le vi asentir antes de correr a esconderse en el pecho de su madre. Era un golpe fuerte para mi pelirroja, pero saldría adelante, sé que saldríamos adelante.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- escuché preguntar a Fleur mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Narcissa. La rubia Malfoy no tardó en sacar la suya, me interpuse rápidamente mientras levantaba mis manos con el fin de tranquilizar los aires.

\- Draco me pidió que la trajera conmigo, él vendrá a buscarla en un rato.- expliqué

\- Es una mortifaga...debemos entregarla. - sentenció Bill sacando también su varita.

\- Nadie pondrá una mano sobre ella hasta que Draco llegue.- sentencié sacando mi varita, me miraron impresionados.

\- Theo, por favor.- me pidió Ginny limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, Gin. Narcissa esta bajo mi protección.- declaré.

\- Como quieras, esperaremos a que Malfoy llegue. Pero tendrá que entregarla de todas formas.- sentenció Bill Weasley dando media vuelta sobre sus pies y perdiéndose en las escaleras seguido de una Fleur que nos lanzó una mirada de desconfianza antes de irse. Algo me decía que no se quedarían a esperar que Draco llegase.

Me dejé caer en el sillón, pero sentía una mirada sobre mi cuerpo así que levante la vista hacia Ginny. Mi pelirroja se había ido con la señora Molly, la única persona, además de mi, era la señora Narcissa. Al mirarle, le halle estudiándome con sus profundos ojos grises. Nos sostuvimos la mirada un rato hasta que ella se movió y se ubicó a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué está tramando señora Malfoy? ¿Por qué se vino de nuestro lado a último instante?- me atreví a preguntar.

\- Una mujer tiene secretos, Nott. Sé reconocer a tiempo cuando es hora de cambiar mis planes.- respondió sin mirarme.

\- ¿Entonces no es por Draco?- interrogué, por un momento había llegado a pensar que ella había cambiado de bando por amor a su único hijo.

\- Por Draco salvé a la sangre...a Granger. Pero pensaba desistir de la lucha antes de eso.- me respondió la señora Malfoy. ¿Salvar a Hermione? No sabía que la había salvado.

\- ¿Cree que presenten cargos contra usted?- cuestioné

\- Es muy probable, y seguramente en un rato alguien vendrá a llevarme.- susurró la rubia con la mirada perdida.

\- No te llevarán, no hasta que Draco llegue.- sentencie decidido.

\- Agradezco el gesto Theo, pero es algo que ocurrirá. Prefiero que Draco no este presente cuando me lleven.- murmuró la señora Malfoy.

-Le doy...

\- Ahí vienen...- murmuró interrumpiéndome, antes de que aparecieran Mcgonagall, Sirius, Tonks y Lupin delante de nuestros ojos.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestioné poniendome en pie, interponiendome entre ellos y la mama de Draco.

-Nott, la señora Malfoy debe venir con nosotros.- me habló seriamente Mcgonagall.

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestioné haciéndome el desentendido.

\- No lo hagas difícil.- me pidió Sirius, estaba por responder, pero Narcissa me apartó suavemente y se puso en pie.

\- Estaba esperándoles.- dijo la rubia sacando su varita, por acto reflejo los otros tres se alertaron, pero la señora Malfoy les tendió su arma. Lupin no tardó en tomar la varita y guardarla en su bolsillo.

\- La llevaremos con Lucius.- le aviso Sirius.

\- Dile a Draco que estoy bien...que estaré bien.- me dijo Narcissa antes de irse con ellos. No me atreví a decir nada, no podía impedir que se la llevaran si la propia señora Malfoy se estaba entregando.

-Draco no estará contento...- murmuré al verles desaparecer...

Continuará...

* * *

 **malfoyathenea** : Hey! Jajaja lo dejé medio en suspenso XD pero no tarde tanto en actualizar y si era Hermione XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Adrit126** : Hello! Arthur :( Jajaja Es Malfoy, tenía que mencionar el cabello enmarañado de su castaña XD jaja Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **ImInTheDarkness** : Fred dos veces, ni modo ya está hecho XD jejeje al final era Hermione XD El próximo capítulo tendrá una parte narrada por Narcissa así que podrías terminar de decidir si es o no de fiar. XD Besos! Gracias por comentar!

 **Lynn-lugo1** : Hola! Jajaja no puedo evitarlo XD siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte (pero no tardo taaanto en actualizar) XD jajajaja era Hermione ¡He sido buena! :D jaja Gracias por la recomendación, intentaré seguir mejorando con los errores, siempre reviso los caps, pero se me siguen pasando errores / pero trabajaré en ellos :D ¡Que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir, intento seguir mejorando! :D Besos! Gracias por comentar!

PD. Siguiente capítulo: Capítulo Final XD Besos!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia, a los que dejaron comentarios (y a los que no). Besos! Espero disfruten de este último capitulo y nos seguiremos leyendo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 _Todo acabó...o recién comienza_

P.O.V Narcissa Malfoy

En la vida tomamos muchas decisiones, una tras otra, a veces, sin tener el tiempo necesario para tomar la correcta. Muchas fueron las noches en vela, cuestionándome, en el silencio de la mansión Malfoy, si mis decisiones eran las indicadas. Esto, desde mi boda con Lucius, a quien, amaba con todo mi corazón, pero, con quien, tenía muchas diferencias. Teníamos pensamientos contrarios, a él, a él solo le interesaba la pureza de sangre y el prestigio...

Siempre fue así, incluso antes de casarnos ya sabía a qué me estaba enfrentando. Pero en mi corazón guardaba la esperanza de que, con el paso del tiempo, él cambiaría. Lamentablemente, el día que mi sobrina Tonks se desligó completamente de nosotros, luego de casarse con un "impuro", supe que los Malfoy no cambiarían nunca. Jamás quise separarme de Tonks, ella era muy importante para mí, la amaba tanto como amaba a Bella.

Tonks nuestra pequeña y dulce sobrina a la cual amábamos más que a nadie, ella intento, desde que tuvo conocimiento, hacernos entender que había algo más allá de la sangre. Muchas veces me senté a escuchar sus monólogos, lo que Tonks no sabía era que yo compartía, en secreto, su opinión. Por el contrario, el corazón de Bella se había corrompido completamente. Todavía recuerdo a aquella joven sarcástica y orgullosa con la cual pasaba las noches hablando: jamás pensé que terminaría convertida en un monstruo.

La llegada de Draco fue...un oasis en medio de aquel torbellino de sentimientos y disturbios. Cuando todo era desastre tras desastre, cuando Lucius comenzaba a desesperarme...llegó él. Tan pequeño, tan frágil...mi rubio platinado...mi niño. Recuerdo la primera vez que le tuve en mis brazos como si fuese hoy. La primera vez que contemple la inocencia en aquellos destellos grisáceos que me miraban con amor.

Deseaba encerrarle en una burbuja lejos de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Lejos del conocimiento del mal, incluso, hubo días, en los cuales, deseaba tenerle lejos de Lucius. Porque siempre hablaba de lo mismo, de los sangre sucia, de los mestizos, del odio inmenso que les tenía...

Draco crecía y cada cumpleaños era una tortura para mí. Porque comenzaba a dejar atrás su niñez, y mientras mayor se hacía, más tiempo pasaba escuchando a su padre. Yo, como buena esposa, guardé silencio con respecto a las enseñanzas de Lucius. Al final, también yo comenzaba a tener las mismas ideas que mi esposo. Recuerdo claramente, el día que le llevamos a comprar sus materiales para Hogwarts, estaba tan feliz, no lo reflejaba, pero yo lo veía en sus ojos.

\- Y ese de allá es un Weasley, traidores de la sangre, nunca te acerques a gente así.- escuché que le comentaba Lucius a Draco mientras caminábamos a la tienda donde buscaríamos la varita de nuestro hijo.

-Un Weasley...- susurró Draco y por primera vez vi en su rostro una expresión de asco que era un claro reflejo de su padre.

\- Anda cariño, ve a por tu varita.- le dije, empujándole un poco para que avanzara. Salió corriendo hacia la tienda y nosotros nos quedamos rezagados.

\- ¿Tenías que mencionar a los Weasley?- interrogué

\- Si, mi hijo debe saber distinguir entre...esa clase de gente, y él.- me respondió mi esposo y apresuró sus pasos hasta doblar en la esquina donde debía estar la tienda a la cual había enviado a Draco. Le observé en silencio hasta que alguien tropezó conmigo.

\- Disculpe, señora. Estaba un poco despistada.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, tenía un tonito suave y ligeramente tímido. Me giré de inmediato, enterrando mis ojos grises en la niña delante de mí. Tendría la edad de Draco más o menos, vestía ropa Muggle definitivamente y su cabello parecía un completo nido de pájaros.

\- Tranquila. No pasa nada.- respondí evaluándole con mis ojos. Entre sus manos sujetaba lo que me pareció un mapa del lugar, definitivamente, como diría Lucius, una sangre sucia. Estaba por darme la vuelta cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

\- Estoy buscando la tienda de varitas de Ollivander. ¿Dónde queda?- me preguntó

\- Doblando en la esquina. Hacía allá iba. Sígueme.- le dije comenzando mi caminata, sentí como se ubicaba a mi lado en silencio.

\- Iré a Hogwarts.- me comentó emocionada, giré el rostro hacía ella, contemplando la sonrisa que reposaba sobre sus labios. Jamás había visto a alguien tan orgullosa de ir a Hogwarts.

\- Mi hijo también irá.- comenté, ella guardó silencio otro rato.

\- ¿Es de primer año su hijo? ¿En qué casa cree que caerá? Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor.- comenzó a decirme. No pude evitar sonreír, aquella niña de cabello alborotado estaba demasiado emocionada. Definitivamente, la actitud de una hija de Muggles.

\- Si, estará en primer año. Será un Slytherin, como todos sus familiares. - respondí justo cuando doblamos en la esquina y la tienda de Ollivander nos quedó de frente. Vi como los ojos de la niña brillaron al ver el lugar.

\- Que bien. Gracias por traerme. Soy Hermione Granger, y seré una de las mejores magas algún día. ¿Cómo se llama usted?- me preguntó cuándo nos detuvimos algunos metros lejos de la tienda.

\- Narcissa. Me llamo Narcissa. Ve a por tu varita, jovencita.- le dije señalando la tienda. Se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió apresurada hacía la tienda. Draco y Lucius se la toparon de frente; mi niño no le vio, porque venía corriendo hacia mí para mostrarme su varita. Pero mi esposo le lanzó una mirada de asco tan pronto le vio entrar al lugar.

-Sangre sucia.- le escuché decir a Lucius mientras se acercaba.

Tantos años han pasado desde ese día, probablemente, Granger ni siquiera se acuerda. Yo no recordaría ese suceso si hoy día, esa castaña de cabello enmarañado que casualmente me encontré en el callejón diagón, no fuese la amada de mi niño. Tan pequeño es el mundo, que mi rubio platinado terminó enamorado, precisamente, de una sangre sucia. Desde que nos enteramos, Lucius se mostró reacio a creerlo.

Recuerdo que pase noches ayudando a mi esposo a dormir, él decía una y otra vez que no podía ser cierto. Que su unigénito no podía enamorarse de una Muggle. Pasamos noches enteras en vela, él por sus continuas pesadillas y yo, porque me sentía impotente al no poder sacar a nuestro niño del calabozo.

Me sentía culpable de la vida de Draco, él era solo un niño cuando escuchaba a su padre decir que los sangre sucia debían ser exterminados. Él era solo un niño cuando le obligamos a hacer distinciones entre, los nuestros y ellos; sí, le obligamos, porque yo jamás hice nada para impedirlo...e incluso, a veces, también apoyé a Lucius.

Quizás fue esa misma culpa la que me llevo a salvar a Granger cuando vi que Bella planeaba matarla. Yo no quería, no quería lastimar a mi hermana, pero, aquella que estaba allí ya no era mi pequeña Bella. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado de serlo. No podía permitirle que le hiciese ese daño a mi Draco. No quería que siguiese sufriendo.

\- ¡Narcissa! ¡Estás aquí!- exclamó Lucius cuando me llevaron justo a él, le tenían en una celda sucia, en lo profundo del calabazo del ministerio.

\- ¡Lucius!- exclamé corriendo a abrazarle. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, con sus ideales, le seguía amando como el primer día que le vi en Hogwarts.

\- No quería que llegaras aquí. ¿Cómo te atraparon? Draco dijo que estabas segura. - me dijo mi esposo alejándose para comprobar que yo estuviese bien.

-Draco vendrá a sacarme, confió en nuestro hijo.- respondí.

\- ¿Dónde está él?- me interrogó, guarde silencio.

\- Lucius eso...

\- ¿Está con la sangre sucia cierto?- me preguntó

-Lucius...

\- Dímelo. ¿Está con la sangre sucia?- me exigió saber alejándose.

\- Si, está con Granger.- respondí

\- Ese pedazo de bastardo...

\- ¡Basta, Lucius! ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Y va a ayudarnos a pesar de que no lo merecemos!- exclamé enojada, Draco no tenía por qué ayudarnos luego de lo que le habíamos hecho. Y lo haría, me había dado su palabra.

\- ¿Qué no lo merecemos? ¡Le hemos hecho lo que es! ¡Gracias a nosotros es un buen mago!- exclamó Malfoy enojado.

-No discutiremos eso ahora. No estamos en posición de discutir. - susurré moderando mi tono de voz. No quería pelear con Lucius, últimamente era lo único que hacíamos. La última vez, dejamos de hablar por días, y realmente no era mi deseo.

\- Tonks vino a hablar conmigo hace unos minutos.- me comentó Lucius bajando la voz y acercándose nuevamente.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?- cuestioné

\- Dijo que me trasladarían a Azkaban en dos días. Que no estaría presente en el juicio.- me comentó

\- ¿Pueden hacer eso?- interrogué preocupada.

\- Temo que si.- me dijo dejándose caer en una esquina de la celda, me acerqué de inmediato sentándome junto a él.

\- Cissy...Todo estará bien ¿cierto?

\- Va a estar bien, cariño. Va a estar bien.- susurré pasando mi mano por el cabello platinado.

\- Gracias, por estar conmigo.- susurró y volvió a abrazarme, recostando su cabeza de mi pecho. Yo permanecí con la mirada perdida en los barrotes de la celda mientras mis dedos paseaban por el rubio cabello.

P.O.V Draco Malfoy

Me dejé caer sentado en la cama de Ronald pensando en las cosas que recientemente habían ocurrido. Había intentado ir a ver a mis padres en varias ocasiones, pero no me lo permitieron. Dijeron que podría abogar por ellos en el juicio que se les haría. El juicio sería en algunas horas, y realmente me sentía confundido y asustado. ¿Y si les condenaban al beso del dementor? ¿Y si no podía hacer nada por ayudarles?

\- ¿Listo, Malfoy?- escuché una voz en la puerta. Levanté el rostro encontrándome con Harry y Ronald. Me miraban con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos.

\- Bajo en un momento.- respondí poniéndome en pie, ambos salieron y volvieron a cerrar la puerta dejándome solo. Me detuve frente al espejo a contemplar mi reflejo, el traje negro que vestía me lo había regalado mi madre hace algún tiempo atrás...verme con el puesto, me traía recuerdos.

Tenía que bajar, debíamos llegar al ministerio temprano. Potter prometió ayudarme con mi padre, dijo que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que no le dieran tantos años en Azkaban. Realmente, le agradezco al pelinegro su ayuda, ayuda que mi familia claramente no merece.

\- Draco...- miré hacía la puerta al escuchar que se abría, Hermione se asomó y pude contemplar su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Ya bajo...- susurré mirándole, ella terminó de abrir la puerta y se reclinó del marco.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me interrogó, la preocupación era palpable en sus hermosos ojos color caramelo.

\- Si.- respondí.

\- Rubio, estoy contigo. ¿Lo sabes?- me dijo caminando hacia mí. Bajé la mirada y volví a asentir.

\- Gracias.- murmuré

\- Tranquilo, le ayudaremos a tu familia.- intentó animarme.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos.- susurré girándome a encararla, Hermione me detuvo sujetando mis manos, contemplé nuestras manos unidas y luego le miré a los ojos. Sentía una tranquilidad sobre mi cuerpo cuando ella me miraba, era como si realmente…ella tuviese todo bajo control.

\- Te quiero.- me dijo

\- También te quiero...- susurré perdiéndome en sus ojos color caramelo.

\- Vamos...- me dijo tirando de mi brazo, caminé tras ella y fui consciente de que vestía un traje negro que dejaba ver sus brazos. Me fijé en la cicatriz que Bella le había hecho y suspiré...se quedaría con ella para siempre. Y siempre que observara esa cicatriz...recordaría aquel día en el cual llegué tarde para defenderle.

\- Draco...Te amo...- volvió a repetirme mi castaña, levanté la mirada y la pillé mirándome. Le dediqué una sonrisa y salimos del cuarto. Su mano alrededor de la mía me brindaba el apoyo que necesitaba. Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Tiempo Después...

No hubo mucho que hacer con el caso de mi padre, ni siquiera estuvo presente en el juicio. Gracias a Merlín, y a las influencias de Potter, solo le condenaron a dos años en Azkaban, con visitas abiertas a cualquier hora. Sentí que sacaban un peso de encima de mi cuerpo al escuchar aquello. Dos años era un tiempo corto, seguramente mi padre podría soportarlo.

-Estaremos considerando el caso de la señora...Narcissa Malfoy, de soltera Black.- dijeron, minutos luego trajeron a mi madre. Un mago vigilaba que no fuese a escapar a ningún lado. Desde mi silla hice contacto visual con ella, me miró fijamente y luego me dedico una sonrisa que solo yo percibí.

El caso corrió con bastante normalidad. No podían acusarle de ningún asesinato ya que no había matado a nadie, tampoco de participar de la guerra porque nadie le había visto atacar a ningún miembro de la orden. Así que la única acusación era ser cómplice de Lucius Malfoy en sus cacerías de "impuros" y seguidora de Voldemort. Pensaban darle un año en Azkaban, lo único que podría librarle sería la palabra de uno de los tres "héroes" del mundo mágico. ¿No tengo que decir quiénes son cierto?

\- ¿Algún testigo a favor?- interrogó el juez.

-Yo su señoría. - se puso en pie mi castaña, hizo contacto conmigo y me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Le damos la palabra a la señorita Granger.- dijo el hombre guardando silencio rápidamente.

\- Como todos sabrán, estuve en el hospital los últimos minutos de la guerra debido a un hechizo que me arrojó un mortifago. Pero nunca dije que, si no fuese porque la señora Malfoy, aquí presente, me defendió de la difunta Bellatrix Lestrange, estaría muerta. Creo que sería injusto condenar a la señora Malfoy a Azkaban, me parece que debería quedar fuera de toda sanción por haber declinado de sus servicios como Mortifaga horas antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort.- dijo mi castaña volviéndose a sentar.

\- Entraremos en discusión, esperen afuera.- pidió el consejo. Nos sacaron a todos, me recline de la pared afuera, en silencio. Solo Hermione, Harry y Ron pudieron permanecer adentro, por razones obvias.

Los minutos pasaban y yo sentía una presión en mi pecho que me asfixiaba. ¿Y si no sirvió de nada? ¿Un año en Azkaban? ¡Era injusto! ¡Mi madre solo es culpable de estar enamorada del gran Lucius Malfoy! ¡Solo es culpable de guardar silencio! ¡Deberían ser más considerados!

\- Draco...- escuché su voz, me giré de inmediato encontrándome a mi madre a pocos metros de distancia. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla al verle, estaba libre...le habían dejado libre.

Una sonrisa se resbaló por mis labios y me apresuré a acercarme a mi madre. La rodeé con mis brazos y ella respondió rápidamente mi abrazo. No hubiese soportado que también a ella le enviaran lejos, ella no nació para estar en Azkaban. No hubiese soportado verle a ella tras esas rejas.

\- Gracias Draco, gracias.- me dijo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, es mi deber.- susurré, cuando nos separamos vi a Hermione observándonos algunos metros a lo lejos. Una sonrisa de orgullo reposaba en su rostro mientras nos observaba. Extendí hacía ella mi mano y abrió enormemente los ojos.

\- Ven Hermione...- le pedí, mi madre se ubicó a mi lado.

\- Estoy muy feliz de que le hayan dejado libre, señora Malfoy.- se apresuró a decir Hermione cuando tomó mi mano, parecía nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa por hablar con su muy conocida suegra?

\- Debo agradecerte, sé que lo han hecho por ti.- le respondió mi madre.

\- Quisiera...formalmente...presentarlas.- les interrumpí, Hermione arrugo el gesto confundida, vi a mi madre levantar una de sus cejas.

\- Madre, luego de todo este tiempo, formalmente, te presento a mi novia.- dije entrelazando mis dedos con los de mi castaña, quién rápidamente comenzó a sonrojarse. Mi madre guardo silencio así que le miré, ella me miró y luego llevó sus ojos hacía mi castaña que le observaba ¿asustada?

\- Te pondré a prueba...Hermione. Tendrás que probarme que, realmente, te mereces a mi hijo.- le dijo mi madre, le miré reprobatoriamente, pero cuando volví a mirar a mi castaña vi que sonreía.

\- Estoy dispuesta a probárselo, señora Malfoy, yo a su hijo lo amo.- le respondió mi sabelotodo.

\- Narcissa, Hermione. Me llamo Narcissa.- le dijo mi madre.

P.O.V Hermione Granger

\- Regresaste rápido.- susurré acercándome a Draco luego de salir de la oficina del departamento. Había estado hablando con los chicos mientras Draco llevaba a Narcissa a la mansión Malfoy.

-Acabo de llegar en realidad.- me dijo poniéndose en pie, se había sentado en la pared contraria a la oficina. Me acerqué hasta que solo pocos metros nos separaban.

\- ¿Estás bien?- interrogué observando cómo sujetaba mi mano derecha y la llevaba hasta sus labios, depositando sobre mis nudillos cortos besos. Le contemplé a la espera de una respuesta. Él guardo silencio por más tiempo del esperado, luego levantó la mirada, suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

\- Estoy agradecido, si mi madre no está en Azkaban, es gracias a ti.- me respondió depositando un suave beso sobre el dorso de mi mano.

\- Me hubiese gustado ayudar con tu padre, pero...

\- Mi padre es un asesino, Hermione. Realmente, creo que merece estar en Azkaban mucho más tiempo...solo le ayudé por mi madre.- me dijo escondiendo de mi sus ojos, algo de verdad había en sus palabras, pero sé que él preferiría que ninguno de sus familiares estuviese en Azkaban.

\- Acaso ¿Escucho enojo en tu voz?- interrogué dando un paso hacía él, Draco escondió de mí su mirada dirigiendo sus ojos por el pasillo vacío. Me escapé del agarre que tenía Malfoy en mi mano derecha y la llevé a su barbilla. Tras algunos segundos, en los cuales se rehusó a mirarme, sus ojos tan grises como los días de tormentas se posaron sobre los míos.

-No estoy enojado, es solo que. ¿Sabes? La última vez que hablé con mi padre...me dio a entender que jamás cambiaría. Él...él no me entiende.- me explicó mi rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hablaron de mi ¿cierto?- cuestioné. Draco volvió a enfocar su profunda mirada en la mía.

\- Si, él insiste en que un Malfoy no puede estar con...bueno...ya sabes lo que piensa de ti.- me dijo mi rubio huyendo de mis ojos nuevamente.

\- Draco, es tu padre, y aunque difieren en algunas cosas yo sé que...

\- Diferimos en todo desde...

\- Desde que estás conmigo.- terminé sus palabras.

\- No quería decir eso.- se arrepintió de inmediato, sus ojos gritándome cuando se lamentaban del simple pensamiento. Suspiré y rodeé su cuello con mis manos.

\- A veces me siento culpable.- acepté.

\- ¿Culpable? No eres culpable de nada...

\- Tu familia era perfecta hasta que...

-Mi familia nunca fue perfecta.- sentenció mi rubio.

\- Pero...

\- Yo solo era un maniquí de mi padre. Pensaba lo que él pensaba, decía lo que él decía, hasta que...me enamoré de ti...- susurró.

\- Tengo algo que decirte.- comencé a decir dando una vuelta sobre mis propios pasos. Draco sujetó mi antebrazo impidiéndome alejarme del. El agarre era firme, su mano era fría y un escalofrío no tardó en recorrer mi espalda cuando me encontré con sus grises ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- me interrogó, había preocupación y curiosidad en su voz.

\- Estuve hablando con los chicos y...con Mcgonagall.- susurré.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber?-insistió elevando una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de volver a estudiar a Hogwarts?- comencé a decir, pasando una mano por mis cabellos nerviosamente.

-Lo hablamos ayer... ¿cómo lo olvidaría?- me interrogó divertido.

\- Emmm...pues digamos que...solo regresarás tu...- le dije huyendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo?- interrogó confundido.

\- Iré a buscar a mis padres.- expliqué, mi rubio abrió sus labios para replicar y luego volvió a cerrar su boca. Intenté comprender su expresión, pero no había nada que descifrar. Su rostro simplemente estaba en blanco, no podría si quiera saber si estaba enojado, triste, o si simplemente estaba de acuerdo con mi causa.

\- ¿A dónde irás? Quizás deba ir contigo...

-No, termina tus estudios. A mí...me darán un buen empleo luego de encontrar a mis padres. No tendré que terminar mis estudios...aunque...hubiese querido.- le expliqué

\- Será como tú desees...aunque...te extraño.- me dijo Malfoy envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Aún no me he ido...- le dije dejando salir una risa ante su elocuencia.

\- No importa, me siento abandonado porque sé que estaremos separados mucho tiempo.- me dijo haciéndome ojitos de cachorro.

\- Te escribiré todos los días y...

-Shhh...la última vez que prometiste escribirme todos los días...terminamos peleando y sin vernos por mucho tiempo. Mejor no hagas el compromiso.- me dijo colocando un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme. Baje la mirada avergonzada, él tenía razón.

\- Te escribiré cuando tenga tiempo, sabes que te amo.- susurré

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?- me preguntó

\- En una semana...

-Está bien...estaremos bien.- murmuró, de momento me pareció que no estaba del todo seguro, pero él quería creerlo.

\- Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre. Además...

\- Hermione... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- me interrumpió, abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida. ¿El acababa de pedirme matrimonio? ¿Así de la nada? ¿Podía hacer eso? Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez dentro de mi pecho.

\- Draco, es muy...

\- Cuando terminé mis estudios en Hogwarts... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- volvió a preguntarme y para mi sorpresa se arrodilló delante de mí y colocó un beso en el dorso de mi mano derecha.

Me hallaba conmocionada, yo estaba diciéndole que me iría por un tiempo. Que estaríamos separados por quizás un año, quizás meses, quizás más. Y él está aquí, arrodillando delante de mí, pensando en casarnos. ¡Era demasiado lindo! ¡Demasiado!

\- Draco yo...

-Un Malfoy no acepta un no. Así que lo he dicho incorrectamente.- se corrigió él

\- ¿Qué quieres de...

\- Granger, mi come libros. Te casarás conmigo cuando termine de estudiar, y tus padres estarán presentes en nuestra boda.- me dijo mi rubio, y está vez no me estaba preguntando. Era una clara orden, me estaba ordenando ser su esposa y... yo no tenía ninguna objeción.

\- Draco...- las palabras no querían salir de mis labios.

\- ¿Mi perfección te dejo muda, castaña?- me interrogó con una sonrisa torcida que consiguió que otro escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué era tan perfecto?

\- Yo... ¿Acabas de obligarme a comprometerme contigo?- interrogué saliendo de mi sorpresa. ¿Él podía hacer eso? ¡No es que me esté quejando por ser su esposa, solo...me sorprendía que ni siquiera hizo falta una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte!

\- ¿Te sientes obligada?- me cuestionó poniéndose en pie y terminando la distancia que nos separaba. Su cuerpo se pegó completamente al mío y su mano izquierda se apresuró a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras las yemas de sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello.

\- Es una obligación que me gusta, debo admitir.-susurré nerviosa, escondiendo del mi mirada.

\- Nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo.- me dijo mi rubio depositando cortos besos en mis mejillas. Me sentía embriagada de ese olor a menta que emanaba de su cuerpo.

\- Rubio oxigenado, ahora estaré contando los días para nuestra boda.- le dije sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

\- Luego empiezas el conteo regresivo.- me dijo divertido antes de acabar con la distancia y unir nuestros labios suavemente. Mis párpados cayeron cerrados al contacto suave de aquellos finos labios que dulcemente se movían en sinfonía con los míos.

\- Te amo, futura señora Malfoy...

 **Fin.**

 **"Te quiero, no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo." Gabriel Garcia Marquez**

* * *

Estaré preparando la tercera parte de la historia,,, cuando tenga algunos capítulos adelantados la publicare. Besos!


End file.
